Die Erben Düsterwaldes
by Mameha
Summary: °Abgeschlossen°
1. Default Chapter

Nix gehört mir, alles soll Tolkiens bleiben!  
  
Nach viel mühe mit Überarbeitung und Fehlerverbesserung, bin ich wieder da!  
Prolog  
  
Düsterwald , 42 Jahre nach dem Ring Krieg  
  
Die großen Tore des königlichen Palastes standen offen und die Elben, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten, sich in Richtung der Seestadt zu retten, strömten hektisch aus allen Richtungen des Waldes auf die Brücke zu, die über den Waldfluss führte. Der Palast war ihre letzte Möglichkeit Schutz zu finden. Seit über tausenden von Jahren wurde dieser nicht mehr als unterirdische Festung genutzt. Thranduil hat zur Eile geboten, denn seine Krieger konnten nicht mehr lange das Eindringen der Orks in sein Reich verhindern.  
  
Die Menschen aus der Seestadt und die Zwerge vom Einsamen Berg hatten sofort angeboten ihre Kräfte zu vereinen, was der Elbenkönig dankbar angenommen hatte. Doch schnell mussten sie erkennen, dass man ohne weitere Unterstützung gegen diesen zahlenmäßig überlegenen Feind kaum etwas ausrichten konnte. Man entschied sich, den größten Teil der Krieger hinter die feindlichen Linien zu schicken und auf Verstärkung zu warten. Doch für viele Familien und Untertanen war es bereits zu spät. Das Risiko sein Volk jetzt noch an dem Feind vorbei zu führen war zu groß.  
  
Thranduil stand in seinen privaten Räumen und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Gemälde, das einen freien und starken Düsterwald zeigte. Er wusste genau, wer hinter diesem Angriff stand! Es waren beinahe dreitausend Jahre vergangen, als der König ihm zum letzten Mal gegenübergestanden hatte.  
^^^^^^  
Der Wald war ein Schlachtfeld. Thranduils Blick fiel in Trauer über die unzähligen gefallenen Elben, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten um ihre Heimat zu schützen. "Schlimme Wochen und Monate sind vergangen mein Freund, aber jetzt wird im Düsterwald wieder für lange Zeit Frieden herrschen", ernst legte Geritor einen Arm um die Schultern Thranduils. Lange sah der König seinen besten Freund und Vertrauten nur schweigend an. "Ich hoffe, dass es eine sehr lange Zeit sein wird. Doch wir beide wissen, das Kardel nicht aufgeben und niemals akzeptieren wird, dass man damals nicht ihn zum König des Düsterwaldes erklärt hat". "Ich weiß mein Freund", stimmte Geritor bedauernd zu " Aber jetzt ist es erstmal an der Zeit, alles wieder aufzubauen und den Düsterwald noch sicherer zu machen". "Was würde ich nur ohne deine Hilfe tun", ein sichtbares Lächeln lag auf den Mundwinkeln Thranduils. "Vielleicht...", Geritor wurde unterbrochen, denn eine riesige Schar von Freunden und Untertanen hatte sich um sie versammelt und jubelte ihrem König zu.  
^^^^^^  
Er sah nicht einmal auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand hinein trat. Ein kaum vernehmbares Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, er kannte diese Schritte genau. "Ohne Hilfe werden wir es nicht schaffen mein Sohn", flüsterte Thranduil kaum hörbar und drehte sich zu seinem Thronfolger um. "Die Boten sind schon überall hin ausgesandt, welche Hilfe können wir denn noch erbitten?", antwortete Legolas mit einem fragenden Blick. Bruchtal und Lorien müssten jeden Moment schon bescheid wissen und selbst Aragorn, der angereist war um seinem Freund beizustehen, hatte nach Verstärkung rufen lassen. "Es ist ein Versprechen, welches ich niemals einzulösen vermochte, aber unter diesen Umständen sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit", sprach der König und sein Blick schweifte wieder in die Ferne.  
^^^^^^  
Er ging im Wald spazieren. Die Schlachten, die geführt wurden, um zu verhindern; dass Kardel in sein Reich einfällt, hatten an seinen Kräften gezehrt und er wünschte sich nichts weiter, als ein bisschen Abstand und Ruhe. Einfach nur kalten Wind im Gesicht spüren und das Rauschen der Blätter, mehr wollte er nicht. Schon bald wurde diese Harmonie durch Schreie und lautes Gezeter zerstört. Der König wusste genau, wo er die Ursache finden würde und ging direkt zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Eigentlich ein ruhiger und besinnlicher Ort, wenn man mal Zeit für sich brauchte. Ein leichtes Grinsen zog durch Thranduils Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, wie oft er mit seiner Frau hier schon Zuflucht gesucht hatte und gar nicht lange später, lag ein kräftiger und starker Thronfolger in seinen Armen. Als er den Rand der Lichtung betreten hatte, sah er schon Kinder auf der Wiese herumtollen. "Oh nein, das wirst du nicht Meradeth", schallte es über die Wiese und ein jugendlicher Blondschopf donnerte auf einen anderen jungen dunkelhaarigen Elb zu. Sie rollten gemeinsam über die Wiese und lachten dabei in vollen Zügen "Er hat zweifellos Melyannas Temperament", kam Geritor, sein bester Freund, mit einem höhnischen Ausdruck in den Augen auf ihn zu. "Ja, leider!" knurrte der König. "Er hat mehr von einem Vagabunden als von einem Thronfolger" "Thranduil, er ist fünfzehn Jahre alt und gerade mal am Anfang seiner Jugend und keine dreitausend!", sagte Geritor und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und schmunzelte.  
  
"Was schmunzelst du so?", "Waren wir nicht einmal genauso?" Geritor schwebte in seiner Erinnerung "Waren wir nicht eben solche Vagabunden, wie du es ausdrückst?" "Sogar noch schlimmere, aber erzählt es ihnen bloß nicht. Dann würden sie nur auf noch mehr Dummheiten kommen". Jetzt musste auch der König lachen "Die starke Freundschaft zwischen diesen Beiden ist schon sehr beeindruckend, nicht wahr!" "Ja sie erinnert mich sehr stark an unsere, obwohl diese jetzt sehr viel vernünftiger ist, immerhin sind wir jetzt über viertausend Jahre alt und erwachsen", noch während Geritor diese Worte sprach, flog seine Faust in den Magen Thranduils und er fegte ihn mit seinem Fuß von den Beinen. Gerade wollte er loslachen, als eine Hand in seinen Gürtel griff und ihn zu Boden zog. Noch ehe er begriff was los war, fand Geritor sich in einem Spitzkasten wieder.  
  
"Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?" grinste ihn der König an und drückte sein Knie noch etwas fester in Geritors Bauch "Hast du eigentlich schon mal daran gedacht, wenn uns jemals einer sieht?" "Und wenn schon, ist doch nichts dabei", Geritor mimte den Beleidigten. "Du bist unverbesserlich, weist du das?" Thranduil half seinem Freund auf die Füße und schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Lachend gingen sie wieder zu der Lichtung, um das fröhliche Tollen weiter zu beobachten.  
^^^^^^  
"Vater?" Legolas legte dem völlig abwesenden König eine Hand auf den Arm. "Genau das war auch immer seine Art" Thranduil, der immer noch teilweise in Gedanken war, sah seinen Sohn ernst an. "Er kann uns helfen und ich weiß, dass er nicht mal einen Moment zögern würde, wenn er wüsste was hier vor sich geht". "Du meinst Geritor, nicht wahr!" Legolas wusste genau, von wem sie grade sprachen. Er kannte diesen Elb nur aus seiner frühsten Jugend, doch er wusste welche besondere Bedeutung dieser für seinen Vater noch immer hatte. "Es ist jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Du musst ihn für mich finden Legolas!" Er hatte den König schon sehr oft in ernsten Momenten erlebt, doch so dunkel und entschlossen waren seine Augen noch nie gewesen. Der Prinz nickte nur. "Aragorn und Belag aus der Seestadt haben sich bereits angeboten dich zu begleiten." Legolas nickt und wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als eine Stimme rief "Ich werde dich nicht alleine ziehen lassen und versuche mich gar nicht erst davon abzubringen!" "Meradeth!" Legolas Herz wurde etwas leichter, als er seinen Freund hörte "Danke" "Ein Vertreter der Zwerge wird euch ebenfalls begleiten. Ihr müsst bald aufbrechen, noch heute Abend!"  
  
Die vier Gefährten standen bereits vor den Toren bereit. Die vier schnellsten Pferde hatte Thranduil ihnen gegeben und sie waren bereit zum Aufbruch. "Wartet, der Herr Elb wird doch nicht ohne mich aufbrechen wollen!" "Gimli?" verdutzt schaute Legolas seinen Freund an "Was um Himmels Willen willst du hier?" "Euch begleiten, was sonst?" "Ihr solltet lieber bei Myra bleiben, immerhin ihr werdet bald Vater". Der Elb verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet er die Zwerge vertreten sollte. "Meine liebe Frau hat gesagt, ich sollte schnellstens zusehen, dass ich mich auf den Weg mache, um meinem Freund beizustehen. Sonst bekommt mein Sohn den Namen, den Myra für ihn ausgesucht hat und das kann und werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen", plauderte Gimli gelassen, doch keinen Widerspruch duldend. "Und wir werden dir natürlich auch helfen" Legolas sah auf zwei in elbische Umhänge eingewickelte Hobbits. Es war niemand anderes als Merry und Pippin. Auf des Prinzen fragenden Blick druckste Gimli "Sie waren bei mir zu Besuch und ich dachte, nun ja? Ist ja auch egal, wir sollten aufbrechen". Der Elbenkönig sah dankbar auf die unerwarteten Begleiter seines Sohnes. "Ach komm schon her", er drückte seinen Sohn so gefühlsduselig an sich, wie er es schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan hatte. Nicht einmal als Legolas als Bote zu Elronds Rat geritten war. Dann stiegen sie auf und Gimli nahm wie gewohnt hinter Legolas platz, während die Hobbits sich vor die beiden Menschen setzten.  
^^^^^^  
Ein vollbeladenes Floß lag am Ufer bereit. Thranduils Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen, denn er wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war, Abschied von seinem besten Freund zu nehmen. Er zwang sich zu einem mühsamen Lächeln. Seit dem Tag als Geritor seine Maleyna getroffen hatte, war dem König bewusst gewesen, dass es einmal so kommen müsste. Maleynas Vater war der Herr der Hochlandelben und hatte nur einen Erben. Es war ihre Pflicht einmal heimzukehren. Nach ihrer Heirat waren beide noch einmal in den Düsterwald gereist, um sich für lange Zeit von ihm zu verabschieden. Thranduil musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Bestimmt an die zweihundertfünfzig Jahre und zur Überraschung aller, wurde den Beiden vor einem halben Jahr eine Tochter geboren. Es war schon sehr ungewöhnlich, denn normaler Weise zeugte man keinen Nachwuchs außerhalb der Heimat. Schon, als der König das kleine Wesen zum ersten Mal in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, war eindeutig zu spüren, dass ihre Seele ein Erbe ihres Vaters war, ebenso wie ihr blondes Haar. Nur die Augen. Hell grüne Augen strahlten ihn an, die der Waldelben waren eigentlich blau, doch dieses kleine Elbenmädchen war zweifellos ein Teil von ihnen.  
  
"Es ist so weit", sagte Geritor traurig. Thranduil lächelte tapfer, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er seinen Freund noch nie hatte etwas vormachen können. "Düsterwald wird immer meine wahre Heimat bleiben, vergiss das nicht!" "Ich weiß", der König schluckte schwer "doch dein Platz ist an Maleynas Seite, genauso wie meiner hier im Düsterwald ist. Maleyna trat an Geritor heran und legte ihm lächelnd ein zappelndes Bündel in den Arm. "Passt gut auf euch auf Thranduil", sie zog ihn fest an sich und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zu Melyanna der Königin. Sie wusste sehr wohl um den schweren Abschied der Beiden. "Sie ist jetzt schon eine Schönheit, passt gut auf sie auf. Sie wird so manchen jungen Elben einmal den Kopf verdrehen", sanft strich der König über den Kopf des Kindes. "Eines Tages wird sie in den Düsterwald zurückkehren und für immer bleiben" Geritor bemerkte den etwas verwirrten Blick seines Freundes. "Maleyna hat es schon vorhergesagt, als das Kind noch nicht einmal geboren war. Bis jetzt ist jede ihrer Prophezeiungen eingetreten." Die kleine Hand umklammerte fest den Zeigefinger Thranduils, wie ein Versprechen. "Vergiss niemals, dass ich hinter dir stehen werde, wenn du meine Hilfe oder meinen Rat brauchst, hörst du!" Der König konnte nur Nicken. Geritors Augen zeigten noch mehr Ernst und Nachdruck. "Sag, ich verspreche es!" 


	2. Der Berg des schlafendeen Drachen

Der Berg des Schlafenden Drachen  
  
Sie waren jetzt schon über zwei Wochen in Richtung Nord - Osten unterwegs. Schnell hatten sie die Eisenberge und die Dürren Heiden hinter sich gelassen. Schon seit Tagen ritten sie auf einer endlos scheinenden Ebene mit wenig Bäumen, aber saftig grünen Wiesen. Obwohl kaum merkbar, war es ein ständiger Aufstieg. Am Horizont sah man die Berge, welche, je näher sie kamen, immer deutlicher an die Form eines schlafenden Drachen erinnerten. Damit war der Anfang ihrer Suche vorbei. Meradeth rutschte unruhig auf seinem Pferd herum. Und warf einen fragenden Blick in Legolas Richtung. "Ich spüre es auch", flüsterte dieser ernst zurück. Gimli hatte die Worte hören können und sah sich um. "Was ist denn los", wollte der Zwerg, dem das Geflüster gar nicht gefiel, wissen. "Wir werden beobachtet. Seltsam ist nur, das es von zwei Richtungen geschieht!" sprach Legolas, fast schon mehr an sich gerichtet.  
  
"Orks splitten sich nicht und warum sollten sie sich die Mühe machen und uns von verschiedenen Seiten zu beobachten?" fragte Gimli verdutzt. "Das tun sie auch nicht", meinte Meradeth trocken. "Wer soll es sonst sein? Ich habe nicht davon gehört, dass hier auch nur irgendjemand lebt. Wer würde das auch wollen?" Gimli flüsterte diese Worte fast schon, als er sich jetzt intensiver umsah. "Ich weiß es nicht! Sie bewegen sich jedoch so lautlos, wie es nur Elben tun. Ich gebe dir Recht, nach meinem Wissen ist das Land unbewohnt" antwortete Legolas stattdessen nachdenklich. "Was hältst du davon", richtete sich der Prinz an Aragorn der zu ihnen aufgeholt hatte. Es kam keine Antwort, nur ein prüfender Blick über die Landschaft vor ihnen. "Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich mich hier umsehe", murmelte Gimli in den Rücken seines Freundes. Immer deutlicher fiel ihm auf, dass kaum noch ein Vogel sang und das Land langsam dunkler und bedrohlicher wurde. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl, wenn ich weiterhin eine Heimat haben möchte Gimli", antwortete der Elb mit harter Stimme.  
  
Nur zu gut, wusste der Zwerg um den seelischen Zustand seines Freundes. Er rang stets um Beherrschung, aber immer öfter sah man die Angst und Ungewissheit in seinem Gesicht. "Und ich werde an deiner Seite sein, auf was wir auch immer stoßen werden", beschwichtigte der Zwerg und bekam ein dankbares Lächeln. "Vielleicht sind es ja nur Reisende wie wir" plapperte Merry dazwischen hinein. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht, dafür folgen sie uns schon zu lange, doch wir haben nicht die Zeit um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als wachsam zu sein" hörten sie endlich Aragorns Meinung. Danach trat ein langes Schweigen ein. Als die Nacht herein brach, hielt die Gruppe an einer kleinen Baumsiedlung. Ein Feuer wollten sie nicht riskieren. So blieb ihnen nicht viel über, als sich fest in ihre Umhänge zu wickeln und zu versuchen etwas Ruhe zu finden. "Es ist nicht möglich einen anderen Weg zu suchen", beantwortete Aragorn die ungestellte Frage in den bangen Blicken der Hobbits "Wir müssen schnellstens die Berge erreichen und einen Weg hindurch finden".  
  
Den halben Tag grübelte er schon über den Worten von Legolas, hatte keine andere Lösung gefunden. Die Eile, in der sie sich befanden, gab ihnen keinerlei Möglichkeit. Die anderen warfen ihm zwar einen unsicheren Blick zu, nickten aber dennoch zustimmend, nur der Prinz zeigte keinerlei Reaktion und starrte weiter auf die Berge vor ihnen. Die beiden Elben übernahmen freiwillig die erste Wache, da sie sowieso keine Ruhe finden würden und ließen so ihren Gefährten den dringend benötigten Schlaf. "Dieses düstere Schweigen erdrückt einen ja fast", sagte Meradeth zu seinem Freund. Ein kaum sichtbares Nicken war die Antwort. Er hatte in all den Jahrhunderten niemals in so ernste und harte Augen des Prinzen gesehen. "Was genau hat es mit diesem Gefallen zu tun, den wir einfordern sollen?" versuchte er Legolas etwas abzulenken "Ich habe nur selten mal alte Erzählungen von diesem Elb gehört!" "Vater erzählte mir, das Geritor sein bester Freund und engster Vertrauter war. Sie kämpften zusammen in der Schlacht gegen Kardel und schafften es, ihn zu vertreiben", erklärte Legolas.  
  
"Aber sie haben ihn nicht endgültig besiegen können", interpretierte Meradeth weiter. "Kardel hat es geschafft zu entkommen, als die Schlacht ihrem Ende zuging und er eingestehen musste, dass er verloren hatte. Seitdem hat niemand mehr von ihm gehört und Vater hat vergebens nach ihm gesucht". "Nur warum hat Geritor danach den Düsterwald verlassen? Es war seine Heimat und er war ein hoch angesehener Held", Meradeth konnte seine Neugierde einfach nicht zügeln. "Der Liebe wegen", sagte Legolas weich "Mehr weiß ich auch nicht". "Ich verstehe", grinste Meradeth. Die Stunden vergingen und die Wachen wechselten. Meradeth schlief schnell ein, aber Legolas fand noch immer keine Ruhe und erforschte etwas die Umgebung. Den ganzen Tag grübelte er schon darüber nach, wer sonst noch, außer den Orks, Interesse an ihnen haben könnte. Seine Gedanken schweiften um die Erzählungen seines Vaters.  
  
"Niemand würde die grauen Ebenen unbeobachtet durchqueren und ohne ihre Zustimmung über einen unsichtbaren Pfad in ihr Reich finden"  
  
Ein leises Rascheln kam aus einem der Büsche hinter ihnen. Ohne auch nur eine Andeutung zu machen, dass er etwas Auffälliges gehört habe, ging er vorsichtig näher. Da war es schon wieder. Blitzschnell zog er eines seiner Messer und bekam mit der anderen Hand etwas zu fassen. Während er seinem scheinbaren Angreifer einen Arm auf den Rücken drehte, legte er gleichzeitig das Messer an die Kehle des Wesens. "Überlegt gut was ihr da tut!" etwas Scharfes drückte sich in seine Hüfte genau über seiner Schlagader. Zögernd zog Legolas das Messer von dem Hals weg, ließ es aber nicht sinken, doch er spürte, dass der Druck an seinem Körper ebenfalls nachließ. Die Gestallt drehte den Kopf und der Prinz strauchelte fast etwas zurück. Es war ein Mädchen! Ein Paar hellgrüne Augen funkelten ihn an, als sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite. "Ihr seid verdammt schnell, selbst für einen Elben", grinste sie, als sie ihr Kleid ordnete. Verdutzt sah Legolas auf das Mädchen. Ihr Kleid war komplett aus grauem Stoff, genauso der Umhang, den sie trug. Ohne Licht war sie kaum zu erkennen nur das Messer spiegelte sich leicht. Sein Blick fiel wieder in ihr Gesicht, in neugierige Augen, die unter einer Kapuze hervorguckten und ihn ebenfalls musterten.  
  
"Bitte verzeiht, ich wollte euch nichts Böses tun", presste er mühsam hervor. "Seid unbesorgt, so schnell passiert mir nichts", kam eine unbekümmerte Antwort. Doch dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht "Nur äußerst selten kommen Elben in diese Gegend". "Ich bin mit Freunden auf der Reise nach dem Drachenberg, wisst ihr wie ich ihn schnellstens überwinden kann?" fragte Legolas hoffnungsvoll. "Ihr habt ihn bereits überwunden! Bei Sonnenaufgang werdet ihr euren weiteren Weg wissen." Der Prinz hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ihre Augen hafteten jedoch an seiner Kleidung "Seid ihr aus dem Düsterwald?" Verdutzt sah Legolas auf eine hellblonde gelockte Strähne, die aus der Kapuze hervor gefallen war. "Ja, das bin ich, aber woher...?" Ein eigenartiges Pfeifen unterbrach ihn. "Ich muss zurück! Gebt nicht dem Mut auf, euer Ziel ist näher als ihr denkt", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand sogleich in der Dunkelheit. Lange sah er noch in die Dunkelheit, in die das bezaubernde Wesen untergetaucht war und ging dann schweigsam zurück zum Lager. Aragorn sah fragend zu ihm herüber. Der König hatte eindeutig etwas gehört und es war nichts Bedrohliches gewesen. Legolas aber schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und gab so zu verstehen, dass nichts geschehen war und setzte sich an einen der Bäume. Aragorn glaubte ihm nicht ganz.  
  
Von wegen nichts geschehen! Legolas konnte noch gar nicht recht glauben, was da eben geschehen war. Es ging alles so schnell, er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu fragen wer sie war und vor allem woher. Der Morgen graute schon, als Aragorn von seiner Wache aufschreckte. Ein lautes Kreischen und Geschrei zog sich über die Ebene. Keinen Atemzug später sprangen auch die anderen Gefährten auf und griffen zu ihren Waffen. "Orks", zischte Legolas, als er seinen Bogen spannte. Kaum waren die ersten Orks in Reichweite, zischten auch schon Pfeile durch die Luft. Die vorderste Reihe fiel röchelnd zu Boden, als ihre Kehlen durchbohrt wurden. Aragorn und Belag erhoben ihre Schwerter, während Gimli mit seiner Axt Hälse durchtrennte. Schnell waren die Angreifer besiegt. "Auf die Pferde", schrie Legolas "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit". Noch während er das sagte, sprang er auf den Rücken des Tieres und griff nach Gimlis Arm um ihm beim Aufsteigen zu helfen. In Sekunden waren alle aufgesessen und galoppierten geradewegs auf die Berge zu.  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen schon über die Berge und dann sahen sie, warum er der Drachenberg genannt wurde. Genau genommen, war der Berg ein Drache, zumindest schien es so. Ein großer Felsabhang spaltete sich ab und zeichnete einen Flügel, während einer seiner Ausläufer sich nach unten bog und einen leicht gezackten Schwanz bildete. Der Kopf schien auf einer Pfote zu liegen und je höher die Sonne stieg, desto mehr stockte ihnen der Atem. Die roten Strahlen fielen nun durch einen Spalt unter der Pfote. Es schien als wenn er erwachte und Feuer speien würde. Es war wie eine Drohung ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, doch kurze Zeit später, schlief er wieder friedlich ein. Alle Blicke waren wie gebannt auf dieses sicherlich einmalige Schauspiel gerichtet. Leider hatte man keine Zeit es zu genießen, denn ihre Verfolger kamen wieder näher. "Wir müssen die Felsvorsprünge erreichen, dort finden wir Deckung". Die Elben schossen während des vollen Galopps Pfeile in Richtung der Orks und verfehlten nie ihr Ziel. Doch schnell waren auch die letzten Pfeile verbraucht und die Anzahl der Gegner war bei weitem zu groß, als dass die Sieben dagegen eine Chance gehabt hätten. Endlich erreichten sie die Berge mit den schützenden Felsvorsprüngen. "Versteckt Euch", schrie Aragorn und gab ihnen mit Gimli Deckung.  
  
Ängstlich blickte Merry über den Vorsprung und sah, dass noch immer über zwanzig Orks hinter ihnen waren. "Wie sollen wir hier jemals wieder raus kommen" keuchte Pippin, immer noch nach Atem ringend und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Legolas. Dieser gab ihm nur einen unergründlichen Blick, während er verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte. Ein unterdrückter Schrei holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. Er sah Gimli mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht auf die Knie sinken und sprang zu ihm. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", beruhigte der Zwerg seinen Freund und stand schwankend auf, doch er wusste genau, dass er Legolas kaum etwas vor machen konnte, als dieser die wulstige Hand Gimlis von dessen unterster rechter Rippe nahm. Es war eine klaffende Wunde, sie war etwa so lang wie seine Hand und sehr tief und zudem verlor er recht viel Blut. Ein sanftes Lächeln kam aber nur von dem Elb zurück, als dieser sich Gimlis Arm um die Schulter legte und seinen Freund hinter einen Felsen in Sicherheit brachte. Nur zu gut wusste er um den äußerst ernsten Zustand und drückte ein Stück Stoff seines Umhangs auf die Wunde. "Wir müssen sofort hier raus" schrie er zu der kleinen Gruppe "Ich habe Schwierigkeiten die Blutung zu stoppen!" Gimlis Blick vernebelte sich langsam und seine Gedanken galten einzig seiner Frau und seinem ungeborenen Kind. Er musste nach Hause kommen, er hatte es doch versprochen. Eine neue Gruppe von Orks kam unaufhaltsam näher und jeder war sich darüber bewusst, dass es kaum einen Entkommen gab. Der Zwerg stand, immer noch benebelt aber entschlossen, auf und hob seine Axt.  
  
"Geh zurück Gimli, schone deine Kräfte", aber noch bevor Legolas die Worte vollständig ausgesprochen hatte, bracht der Zwerg wieder kraftlos zusammen. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen Meradeth" wisperte Pippin mit einem fragenden und besorgten Blick. "Wenn nicht ein Teil der Erzählungen wahr ist, sind wir verloren" sagte der Elb mit einem suchenden Blick auf die Berge über ihnen. "Was für Erzählungen?", wollte Merry wissen. " Niemand, der den Fuß dieses Berges betritt bleibt ungesehen. So erzählt man sich zumindest und ich bin mir mittlerweile sehr sicher, dass sie es waren die uns beobachtet haben" antwortet Legolas anstatt. "Und wer soll uns angeblich beobachten", fragte Belag missmutig. "Es soll ein Schattenvolk sein, welches aber noch niemand gesehen hat, der lebendig zurückgekommen ist", erklärt der Prinz weiter. Er verschwieg weiterhin seine seltsame Begegnung, die er in der letzten Nacht hatte. "Na toll", knurrte Belag "Und wie soll dieses Volk uns helfen? Wenn sie es überhaupt tun!" Doch eine Antwort sollte er nicht mehr bekommen, die Orks hatten sich fast auf Schussweite genährt und der Felsvorsprung würde ihnen nicht mehr lange Schutz bieten. Sie sahen kaum einen Weg zur Flucht, erst recht nicht in Anbetracht des äußerst schlechten Zustandes von Gimli. Da sie keine Pfeile mehr hatten, zogen die beiden Elben ihre Messer. Sie konnten nichts weiter tun, als warten. Sie drücken sich an die Felsen, um sich vor den Schüssen der Orkpfeile zu schützen. Diese zischten von allen Seiten an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei und es würde nur noch Momente dauern, bis die Orks sie erreichen würden. 


	3. Freund oder Feind

Freund oder Feind  
  
Der Angriff endete schlagartig, als die ersten Reihen der Orks einfach tot zu Boden fielen. Ihre Hintermänner standen bewegungslos um ihre Toten herum, sahen ratlos zu den Bergen herauf und suchten vergebens die Schützen. Ein kaum vernehmbares Zischen war zu hören und eine weitere Reihe von Orks sank röchelnd auf die Knie und stieß erstickte Schreie aus. Panisches Kreischen hallte zu den Gefährten hinauf und sie atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie sahen, dass die Orks in alle Richtungen flohen und sich verstreuten. Erst jetzt konnten Aragorn, Belag und die Hobbits erkennen, dass Pfeile in den Kehlen der Feinde steckten. Sie waren alle in einem Grauton, der sie im Hintergrund der Berge praktisch unsichtbar machte.  
  
"Grund Gütiger, die Legende ist wahr!" hörten sie Meradeths Stimme wispern. Alle Augen folgten seinem Blick. "Was soll da denn sein? Ich sehe nur Felsen und Berge", wollte Pippin wissen, der ganz verwirrt in die Runde schaute. "Es sind Schatten, direkt am Flügel des Drachen", erklärte Aragorn, aber bis auf die beiden Elben sahen sich auch die anderen nur ratlos um. Es waren tatsächlich kaum mehr als dunkle Schatten, aber so schnell sie sich auch zeigten, so waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Legolas horchte auf, schritt aber kein Stück zurück. Obwohl er fühlte, dass sie auf sie zukamen war da nichts Böses. Er konnte an die Zwanzig zählen.  
  
Merry schrie auf vor Schreck, als eine dieser seltsamen grauen Gestalten direkt neben ihm auftauchte. Doch anstatt einer Klinge oder einem Pfeil legte sich nur eine besänftigende Hand auf seine Schulter. Da der Hobbit nicht aufhörte zu zittern und immer mehr Furcht in seine Augen schoss, nahm das Wesen wieder einen Schritt Abstand. Die Kapuze wurde soweit zurückgezogen, dass man zumindest ein Gesicht im Schatten erkennen konnte. Merry beruhigte sich zusehends und allen wurde klar, dass es kein Ork oder sonst etwas grausiges sein musste. Trotz, dass alle Anspannung aus seinen Schultern wich, war Merry nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Verwunderung und Staunen war in seinem Gesicht mehr als deutlich zu lesen.  
  
Erst in diesem Moment wich Legolas etwas von Gimlis Seite. Er sah auf die Gestalt vor ihm. Eigentlich konnte er nur einen bis zum Boden reichenden langen grauen Mantel sehen, welcher aus einem sehr feinen und leichten Stoff bestand. Dieser erinnerte ihn an den Umhang, den er auf seiner Reise, als Mitglied der Gemeinschaft des Ringes in Lothlorien bekommen hatte. Die Kapuze war zwar immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch er konnte dieses schemenhaft erkennen. Es war eindeutig weiblich und zart . Der Prinz wurde von einem funkelnden Augenpaar neugierig gemustert. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über die Gestalt abwärts. Die Ärmel fielen ihr bis über die Finger, welche in passenden Handschuhen steckten. Sie waren ebenfalls schmal und zierlich, doch gleichzeitig auch kraftvoll. Der Bogen den sie bei sich hatte, war Mann groß und auch mit dem grauen Tuch umbunden. Die Verhältnismäßig langen Pfeile waren kaum zu sehen. Er spürte kein Missbehagen, sondern zu seiner Verwunderung starke Vertrautheit. Eine freudige Ahnung machte sich in seinem Herzen breit.  
  
"Wie können wir uns für eure Rettung bedanken?", fragte der Prinz mit freundlichem Tonfall. "Wer seid ihr und was habt ihr hier in den dunklen Ebenen zu suchen?" ignorierte die Gestalt seine Frage. Legolas Beherrschung versagte, als er die feste und doch harmonisch weibliche Stimme hörte. Sein Mund stand offen und sah wie erstarrt auf das Wesen vor ihm. Er war zu keiner Antwort fähig, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Frau eindeutig vom elbischen Volk war und er bereits ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. "Sprecht", mahnte sie nun in einem Dringären Ton. "Bitte verzeiht, dass wir ungefragt in euer Land eingedrungen sind, aber uns blieb keine Wahl, wie ihr seht", antwortete Aragorn, der als erster seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung der toten Orks zeigte. "Nun gut, aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!", kam es nur zurück. "Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt Sohn von Thranduil, dem König der Elben des nördlichen Düsterwaldes", der Prinz hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und stellte nun alle nach einander vor. Als letztes zeigte er auf den Zwerg am Boden. "Dies ist Gimli Gloins Sohn vom Einsamen Berg. Er wurde schwer verwundet. Wir sind nicht in der Lage ihn ordentlich zu versorgen. Könnt ihr..".  
  
Noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, sank das Wesen zu Boden und begutachtete die Schwere der Wunde. Ein kleines Trinkfläschchen kam zum Vorschein und eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit wurde dem Zwerg in den Mund gegossen. Augenblicke später regten sich seine Lebensgeister wieder. "Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Elbenvolk, das in diesen Östlichen Hochebenen leben soll", plapperte Merry lauthals dazwischen. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu Legolas, nicht den leisesten Verdacht. "Und was glaubt ihr dort zu finden?" schmetterte diesmal eine männliche Stimme zurück "Ich habe nie von Elben gehört, die auf Schatzsuche sind und dann noch in einer so seltsamen gemischten Gruppe!" "Wir sind nicht auf der Suche nach Schätzen! Meine Heimat ist in Gefahr und ich wurde gesandt, um einen Gefallen zu erbitten", zischte Legolas, dessen Geduld langsam schwand. "Könnt ihr uns zu diesem Volk führen?" "Könnten wir vielleicht auch erfahren, mit wem wir die Ehre haben", murrte Belag ironisch dazwischen, der sämtliche Geduld verloren hatte. "Mein Name ist Aryalon", antwortete der Elb schlicht "Was für einen Gefallen wollt ihr denn erbitten?"  
  
"Diese Bitte ist allein für einen Elben namens Geritor!" blieb der Elbenprinz stur "Wist ihr nun wo ich dieses Volk finden kann?" Die Gestalt schwieg lange, nickte dann aber zustimmend. Dann drehte er sich um und sprach in einer rauen Sprache zu einigen der Wachen über ihnen. Fünf von ihnen wandten sich ab und verschwanden genau so lautlos wie sie gekommen waren unter einem der Felsüberhänge. In dieser seltsamen schroffen Sprache waren einige entfernte elbische Ansätze zu hören, doch ließ sie ihnen kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
  
"Verdammt das tut weh", brummte es von ihren Füssen und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. "Wenn ihr zulasst, dass die Wunde aufhört zu bluten, würde es auch nicht mehr so weh tun", zischte die weibliche Gestalt zurück. " Der Verband löst sich ja ständig, wie soll es da auch aufhören", knurrte Gimli weiter. "Bleibt halt einmal ruhig liegen, dann könnte ich ihn auch straf ziehen", zischte es erneut, dann fasste sie Gimli bei den Schultern und drückte ihn unsanft aber dennoch vorsichtig auf den Boden zurück. Der Zwerg öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, aber außer einem brummenden Ton kam nichts weiter heraus. Gimli kam diese Art in der sie mit ihm umsprang sehr bekannt vor! "Na bitte, geht doch", grinste das Mädchen, während sie die Leinen fester um die Rippen des Zwerges zog. Ihr Patient zog dabei scharf den Atem ein, doch nicht ein Laut war zu vernehmen. "Woher kommt ihr? Aus dem Düsterwald? "wollte er wissen und fragte sich insgeheim ob es wirklich sein könnte. Gimli hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Zeit in der Heimat seines elbischen Freundes verbracht und hatte diese Art wie sie sich aufführten besser mitbekommen als ihm lieb war. Auch sie hatte diesen einzigartigen unnachgiebigen Nachdruck in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Legolas der amüsiert dieses herrliche Spektakel verfolgt hatte, fiel auf dass, dieses ihn noch immer bezaubernde weibliche Wesen bei der Frage für einen kurzen Moment erstarrte. Es kam ihn vor, als wenn ein Anflug von Unsicherheit über sie fuhr, aber ihre Selbstsicherheit kehrt umgehend wieder. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", rief es über ihnen. Die Gruppe, welche vor ein paar Minuten in den Felsen verschwunden war, kam wieder zum Vorschein. Sie hatten Mäntel in ihren Armen, gleich denen die sie trugen. Jedem wurde einer über die Schultern gelegt. Die Hobbits waren erstaunt, dass ihre wie angegossen passten. Sie zogen sich die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht und machten sich begeistert "unsichtbar". Ein lautes und ihnen nur zu gut bekanntes Geschrei drang über die Ebene. "Die Orks haben sich wieder gesammelt und dieses mal werden sie sich nicht so einfach verscheuchen lassen", rief Aryalon ihnen zu.  
  
Legolas musste Gimli stützen, da er sich alleine kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Das Mädchen ging schweigend und wachsam hinter ihnen her, aber schon nach ein paar Schritten schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. In derselben rauen Sprache rief sie den Führenden etwas zu und deutete auf Gimli. Sie schien besorgt zu sein. Ein Nicken war anscheinend ihre Antwort und ohne eine Erklärung zu bekommen, wurde die kleine Gruppe weitergeführt. Legolas war dankbar, das man seinem Freund geholfen hatte, doch es war recht ungewöhnlich, das Elben einem Zwerg so selbstverständlich halfen. Legolas war bewusst, dass Gimli jetzt eigentlich viel Ruhe brauchte und dieser Marsch alles andere als gut für ihn war. Es blieb ihnen aber kaum eine Wahl, es war die einzige Chance und der Zwerg wusste das!  
  
Als sie unter dem Drachenflügel hindurchgingen, sahen sie eine Art Grotte vor sich, welche tief in den Berg hinein zu führen schien. Kaum das der Eingang hinter ihnen verschwunden war, hatten selbst die beiden Elben Mühe sich zu Recht zu finden. "AUTSCH!", schrie Pippin als er über etwas Hartes stolperte. Doch noch bevor er zu Boden fiel, fingen ihn ein paar starke Arme auf. "Seid vorsichtig!" flüsterte sein Helfer kaum hörbar. Das Echo schallte noch lange durch die Gänge und alle Augen waren mit einmal entsetzt auf ihn gerichtet und Aragorn schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Irgendwie kam dem Hobbit das alles sehr bekannt vor und selbst seine Ohren liefen knallrot an. Ein leichter Silberschein leuchtete auf, als ihre Führer kleine kunstvoll gearbeitete Lämpchen hervorholten. Diese waren kaum größer als eine Hand und gaben auch kein wirkliches Licht ab, aber man konnte zumindest ungefähr erkennen, in welche Richtung es ging. Schweigend liefen sie weiter.  
  
Selbst Aragorn, der eigentlich ein sehr gutes Zeitgefühl hatte, konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Alle waren erschöpft und selbst Meradeth und Legolas hätten gegen eine kurze Rast nichts einzuwenden gehabt, doch es ging ohne Pause und in einem sehr eiligen Tempo weiter. Ein endlos scheinender Irrgarten erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Ein Grollen und Trampeln wurde immer lauter und klang bald schon sehr nah. "Verdammt, sie haben uns gefunden", sagte die harte männliche Stimme äußerst wütend und blickte durchbohrend auf Pippin, der erneut spürte, dass seine Ohren wieder brannten. Abermals verschärfte sich ihr Schritt. So sehr Gimli auch versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, er konnte nicht mehr mithalten und brach trotz Legolas stützender Arme kraftlos zusammen. Bevor er auf einem der überall liegenden Steine aufschlug, wurde von der Elbe aufgefangen, die nicht von seiner anderen Seite gewichen war. "Himmels Willen, Gimli", der Elb sank auf die Knie und Furcht zog sich in seinen Blick. "Wir müssen weiter", drängte ihr Führer. "Ich lasse ihn nicht zurück, das kommt gar nicht in Frage!" fuhr Legolas hoch und auch alle anderen seiner Gefährten stimmten geschlossen zu.  
  
Das weibliche Wesen war anscheinend auf ihrer Seite, aber die Gefährten konnten nicht verstehen was sie und Aryalon miteinander sprachen. Nach einem kurzen Disput nickte der Mann zögernd und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Euer Freund wird einen anderen Weg gehen, seid unbesorgt! Aber nun kommt", versuchte Aryalon die aufgebrachten Fremden zu beruhigen. Das Grölen war schon sehr nah und man konnte jetzt schon die Stimmen hören, die nicht gerade positive klangen. Legolas sah sich ein letztes Mal zu Gimli um. Die Elbe nickte dem Prinzen beschwichtigend zu und aus einem Grund, den er selbst nicht erklären konnte, vertraute er ihr. Eine der Wachen half ihr den halb ohnmächtigen Zwerg in einen kleinen Gang zu tragen und verschwand so aus seinem Blickfeld. Sie kamen an eine tiefe Schlucht. Der dichte Nebel, der aus ihr hervorquoll, ließ sie nur ahnen, dass es wahrscheinlich sehr tief hinunter ging. Es war kein Pfad oder sonst ein anderer Übergang zu finden. Die Schlucht war so breit wie der Anduin. Selbst für einen Elben wäre ein Sprung unmöglich gewesen. "Toll und wie sollen wir nun da rüber kommen" knurrte Belag, dessen Laune sich immer noch nicht verbessert hatte. Er sollte keine Erklärung bekommen.  
  
Aryalon stieß einen leisen melodischen Pfiff aus, der sogleich beantwortet wurde. Ein ebenfalls "unsichtbares" Wesen kam vor und warf ein Seil zu ihnen herüber, an dem eine Art Strickleiter angebracht war. Sie wurde zwischen zwei Steinen befestigt, während ein weiters einfaches Seil zu ihnen geworfen wurde. Pippin staunte nicht schlecht, als die Wesen über das Seil liefen, als wäre es die breiteste Brücke. So etwas hatte er bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen. Das war in Lothlorien .Es mussten also Elben sein. "Beeilt euch, aber seid vorsichtig", flüsterte Aryalon ihnen leise aber bestimmend zu. Es blieb ihnen auch kaum eine Wahl. Einer nach dem anderen gingen die beiden Menschen und Hobbits über die wackelige, aber doch stabile Strickleiter, wobei nur Merry sein Blick nicht von dem Nebel unter seinen Füßen ablassen konnte und sogar einmal stehen blieb. Er klammerte sich panisch an die beiden Seile, welche sich in Höhe seiner Schultern befanden und weigerte sich stur auch nur noch einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten. Das wieder immer lauter werdende Geschreie war dann aber doch schließlich Ansporn genug für ihn, um weiterzugehen! Währenddessen wurde das Seil schon wieder zusammengerollt.  
  
Die letzte Gestalt auf der anderen Seite, welche eine der Wachen war, bekam von Aryalon einen Befehl, den die Gefährten wieder nicht verstanden. Diese nickte nur und machte die Brücke auf ihrer Seite los und warf sie zurück, bevor sie kehrtmachte und verschwand. Sie versteckten sie hinter einem Felsen. Kaum, dass sie in Deckung waren, stürmten auch schon die Orks auf die Schlucht zu. Die Ersten stürzten in die Tiefe und außer einem Schrei war nichts mehr von ihnen zu hören oder zu sehen. Diejenigen die es geschafft hatten zum Stehen zu kommen, schossen vergebens noch ein paar Pfeile ab. Aryalon machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Feuer zu erwidern, da sie in ihren Verstecken sicher waren und keiner ihrer Gegner die Chance hatte sich weiter zu nähern. Ein erleichtertes Lachen ging nun umher und sie setzten ihren Marsch fort, als die Orks resigniert hatten und den Rückweg angetreten waren. Die Gänge wurden breiter und waren bei weitem nicht mehr so Furcht einflößend. Sogar Fackeln waren von Zeit zu Zeit angebracht und gaben den Gefährten etwas Licht. Eine kurze Weile später merkten sie, dass das Licht weiter zunahm und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wurden wie ein Stern in der Nacht sichtbar.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Warum muss ein Zwerg nur so schwer sein", knurrte das Mädchen, als sie zusammen mit ihrem Helfer Gimli in eine kleine Seitenhöhle schleppt. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke und drückten sich an die Wand. "Seid ruhig, egal wie nahe sie uns auch kommen und bewegt euch nicht", wurde Gimli angewiesen, als sie wieder ihre Kapuze etwas zurückzog. "Als wenn ich gerade in der Lage wäre in eine Schlacht zu ziehen", brummte er leise missmutig zurück. Schon wieder war dieses seltsam vertraute Lächeln in ihren Mundzügen und er konnte zum ersten Mal ihr ganzes Gesicht sehen. Zwei grüne Augen blickten ihn freundlich an und er konnte deutlich ihre Ohren erkennen. Ihre spitzen Ohren. "Ein Elb, was auch sonst", stöhnte Gimli. Doch sie zog den Mantel wieder ruckartig vor und das Lämpchen erlosch, als ein gut bekanntes Geräusch hörbar wurde. Die Orks schienen direkt an ihnen vorbeizugehen, denn die Drei konnten noch das Stampfen ihrer Schritte fühlen. Sie wurden nicht entdeckt. Der Zwerg kauerte sich noch tiefer in die Felsen, doch die Geräusche wurden immer leiser obwohl sie keine fünf Meter neben ihnen her trampelten. Langsam verlor er vor Erschöpfung und Blutverlust das Bewusstsein. 


	4. Die Elben des Osthochlandes

Die Elben des Osthochlandes  
  
Das Licht wurde immer stärker und schließlich traten sie auf einen Vorsprung, der hoch in den Bergen lag. Die Hobbits rissen verwundert ihre Augen auf. Hier waren keine ausgedörrten Bäume, kein verwahrlostes dunkles Land. Alles war grün und freundlich und der Wunsch ewig hier zu bleiben machte sich in ihnen breit. "Seid willkommen in unserem Reich", begrüßte sie Aryalon, der gerade seine Kapuze herunterzog und seinen Mantel nach hinten über die Schulter schlug. Legolas sah etwas erstaunt auf, als dieser sich als Elb entpuppte. Nein, eigentlich war er nicht wirklich erstaunt. Seit seiner Begegnung mit diesem Mädchen in der letzten Nacht, hatte sich dieses vertraute Gefühl in ihm ausgebreitet. Man hatte sie bereits erwartet. Aber wie konnte das sein? Obwohl er nur ihr Gesicht bisher hatte sehen können, war er von ihr fasziniert. Sie strahlte etwas aus, das er nicht erklären konnte. Wer war sie? Zweifellos gehörte sie zu diesem Volk. Ihre Kleidung war die gleiche wie die der Krieger, doch war er sich sicher, dass ein Teil von ihr anders war. Ob er sie noch einmal wieder sehen würde?  
  
Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken an sie, spürte er, wie ein Kribbeln durch seinen Bauch strömte. Doch gleichzeitig hätte er sich auch ohrfeigen können. Seine Heimat war in größter Gefahr und er dachte an eine Frau. "Bitte entschuldigt, dass wir euch solange im Unklaren lassen mussten" sprach Aryalon in seine Gedanken hinein "Doch wir mussten zuerst die Schlucht erreichen". "Ihr seid das Elbenvolk, welches wir suchen nicht war?" fragte Belag immer noch leicht misstrauisch. "Sie sind es und man hat uns bereits erwartet" beantwortete Legolas die Frage. Aryalon nickte zustimmend "Wir haben gehört, was im Düsterwald geschehen ist und Geritor hat mich geschickt, damit wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren." "Ihr seid über die Geschehnisse Düsterwaldes informiert?" erstaunt sah Legolas auf. Wie konnte das sein?  
  
"Ja, doch jetzt ist nicht die rechte Zeit für Erklärungen. Wir haben noch ein gutes Stück vor uns und die Sonne versinkt schon hinter den Bergen." "Bitte verzeiht, aber was ist mit meinem Freund geschehen?" Sorge sprach aus dem Prinzen, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wo und wie man dem Zwerg hier in dieser Abgelegenheit helfen konnte. Dazu noch in dieser Grotte. "Meine Schwester bringt ihn zu meinem Heim und dort wird man sich auch bestens um seine Wunden kümmern, seid unbesorgt" meinte Aryalon nur "Morgen werde ich euch zu ihm bringen." Er führte seine Gäste einen schmalen Weg hinunter, bis sie den Fuß des Berges erreichten. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dabei bot, raubte ihnen den Atem.  
  
Ein malerisches Bild erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Die Sonne berührte schon fast den Horizont und färbte ihn in alle Arten von Rottönen. Alte Bäume ragten hoch und stolz in die Höhe. Es waren hauptsächlich Baumsorten die sie nicht kannten, doch vereinzelt standen da auch Mallorn wie es Legolas und Meradeth sofort auffiel. Ein kleiner Bach suchte sich kreuz und quer einen Weg durch sie hindurch und an seinen Ufern blühten in allen Farben die schönsten Blumen. Es war alles so friedlich und kaum zu glauben, dass auf der anderen Seite des Berges diese endlosen grauen und vertrockneten Öden liegen sollten. "Hey, riecht ihr das auch! Braten, Brot und frischer Kuchen! Irgendwo kocht hier jemand eine köstliche Mahlzeit", rief Pippin plötzlich sehr aufgeregt und strich sich genüsslich über den Bauch.  
  
Belag hielt seine Nase in die Luft "Unsinn, euer Hunger spielt euch einen Streich". "In solchen Dingen solltet ihr einem Hobbit vertrauen. Wenn's ums Essen geht besitzen sie ein besonderes Gespür", lachte Aragorn hinter ihnen. "Es kommt aus dieser Richtung", grinste jetzt auch Merry und zeigte auf ein kleines unscheinbares Häuschen. Aryalon, der alles mitbekommen hatte, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Ihr habt Recht. Die Nasen der beiden Hobbits sind wirklich außergewöhnlich", sagte er als sie auf das Haus zugingen "Hier werden wir die Nacht über rasten und uns ausruhen". Als sie eintraten, brannte bereits ein großes Feuer und ein einladend gedeckter Tisch stand vor ihnen.  
  
Mehrere Elben hantierten umher, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. "Ihr seid spät dran Aryalon", rief es ihnen schon entgegen. "Kommt näher und wärmt euch auf, diese Grotten sind nun wirklich nicht gerade der angenehmste Ort", winkte die Elbenfrau sie herbei. "Zieht diese klammen Umhänge aus und setzt euch", zugleich wurden sie zu einer Bank am Feuer geschoben und ihnen ein Becher mit Wein unter die Nase gehalten. "Habt vielen Dank gute Frau", bedankte sich Aragorn. "Hey, es gibt auch Pasteten", stürzte Pippin auf einen der Gastgeber zu und wollte schon danach greifen. Doch dann besann er sich seiner Manieren und ging mit gesenktem Kopf wieder einen Schritt zurück. "Ich wollte nicht..es tut mir leid", murmelte er verlegen. "Bitte greift zu! Ich kenne der Hobbits unersättlichen Hunger", grinste die Elbe, die sich nun als Faithea vorstellte. Seine Augen leuchteten als er gerne zugriff. "Und was ist mit mir? Schließlich bin ich auch ein Hobbit!" meldete sich jetzt auch Merry und schien etwas beleidigt. Auch ihm wurde eine gereicht und lachend ging die Frau zum Ofen um nach dem Braten zu sehen . Eine Stunde später saßen alle an der gedeckten Tafel und genossen die Köstlichkeiten vor ihnen. Belags staunen wuchs immer höher, als er den beiden Hobbits ungläubig zusah wie diese Unmengen an Nahrung verdrückten. Sie mussten zwei Mägen haben, nein, wohl eher drei! Die beiden Hobbits, Belag und Meradeth wurden ganz von den Elben des Tales in Anspruch genommen. Unzählige Fragen über ihr Heimat und was sonst noch so in der Welt geschieht, prasselten auf sie herein. Aryalon hatte mit Legolas und Aragorn wieder am Kamin Platz genommen und redete mit ihnen über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages. "So nun erzählt, wie lange wart ihr uns schon auf der Spur?" schon seit sie die Grotte verlassen hatten, brannte Legolas diese Frage auf der Zunge. Nachdem alle gegessen hatten und man wieder am Feuer saß, fand er, dass es nun an der Zeit war ein paar Antworten zu bekommen. "Nun. Eigentlich habt ihr uns sofort bemerkt. Ihr habt uns kaum eine Möglichkeit gegeben, herauszufinden, ob alle von euch auf derselben Suche waren", erklärte Aryalon ruhig. "Darum die Frage mit dem Schatz, nicht wahr?" jetzt ging Aragorn ein Licht auf. "Ja", war die schlichte Antwort des dunkelhaarigen Elben.  
  
Sie wurden unterbrochen als die Tür aufging. Von draußen drang kalte Luft herein und fluchend flog ein dunkelgrüner Umhang über den erstbesten Stuhl. "Mylady ihr seid wohlauf", Faithea drückte das Wesen fest an sich. "Aber ja" lächelte die junge Elbenfrau und trat unvermittelt auf Aryalon zu. "Vater erwartet euch morgen Mittag und lässt fragen, ob alle wohlauf sind", sagte sie knapp zu ihm. "Was machst du denn hier? Warum hast du nicht einen Boten geschickt?" Aryalon blickte seine Schwester lächelnd an und schloss sie erleichtert in die Arme. "Ist alles gut gegangen?" Sie lächelte und wollte grade etwas sagen, doch sie drehte sich plötzlich um. Sie fühlte den Blick von Legolas auf sich. "Eurem Freund geht es gut, er wird bereits versorgt und ist in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen".  
  
Da das genau die Frage war, die der Prinz hatte stellen wollen, atmete er erleichtert auf. Doch sein Blick haftete weiter auf ihr. Dieses Gesicht! Er erkannte es. Die graue Kleidung war gegen einen grünen Rock ersetzt worden. Sie trug ein beige besticktes Hemd mit nur leicht auseinander gehenden Ärmeln, das ihren Hals und den oberen Teil ihres Dekolletes offen ließ. Dazu eine passend kurze grüne Tunika, die wiederum von einer edlen Beigen mit dunkel bestickter Schärpe gehalten wurde. Ihr blondes Haar war ungewöhnlich kurz für eine Elbe. Es bedeckte grade mal die Hälfte ihres Rückens und war leicht gelockt. Die Seiten waren zurückgesteckt und einzelne dünn geflochtene Zöpfe fielen auf ihre Schultern herab. Sein Blick blieb an ihren hell grünen Augen hängen, die so strahlend wie ein Wald beim ersten Tageslicht aussahen. "Ihr seid das Mädchen, das ich letzte Nacht gesehen habe!" Ein sanftes Lächeln war seine Antwort.  
  
"Ihr kennt euch bereits?" ungläubig schnellte Aryalon wieder von seinem Sitz auf. "Ja wir sind uns zufällig in den Wäldern begegnet", sie zuckte nur die Schultern. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen allerdings sagte etwas anderes und außerdem kannte er seine Schwester schon viel zu lange. Sie wollte ihn sehen, darum war sie hier! "Darf ich euch meine Schwester Eleya vorstellen", fand Aryalon seine Sprache wieder. "Ich bin erfreut euch kennen zu lernen Eleya und dieses Mal ohne ein Messer an meiner Schlagader", Legolas blaue Augen leuchteten auf, als er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen führte. "Ganz meinerseits Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz des Düsterwaldes" "Du solltest langsam zurück, es ist schon spät", Aryalon schluckte sein Erstaunen hinunter, denn noch nie hatte er einen solchen Ausdruck ihn ihren Augen gesehen. "Wir sehen uns morgen."  
  
Damit schnappte sie sich wieder ihren Umhang und ein verstohlener letzter Blick, begegnete dem des Prinzen. "Was war denn das gerade Legolas?" Aragorns Grinsen ging über das ganze Gesicht. "Nichts, was soll denn sein?", stieß der Prinz mühevoll hervor, doch eine leichte Röte verriet ihn. "Nichts? Schon klar" der schelmische Ausdruck hing immer noch auf seinen Lippen "Na dann, erzähl uns mal von deinem nächtlichen Angriff." Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht überhörbar. Jetzt verstand er auch was, ehr gesagt wer, Legolas in der vergangenen Nacht so aus dem Takt gebracht hatte.  
^^^^^^  
Als Gimli zuckend erwachte, versuchte er mit der Hand sofort nach seiner Axt zu tasten, doch er hatte kaum die Kraft seinen Arm zu heben. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft, wie selten zuvor. Der Versuch sich aufzusetzen endete äußerst schmerzvoll und er ließ sich wieder in die weichen Kissen sinken. Wo waren denn die Orks geblieben? Es war gar kein Getrampel oder sonst ein Geräusch zu hören?  
  
WEICHE LAKEN ?!  
  
Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen und fasste um sich. Die Sonne schien hell und er blinzelte vorsichtig in den Raum, den er vor sich fand. Zu seiner Verwunderung lag er in einem gemütlichen Bett, seine Wunde war ihm neu gebunden worden und schmerzte nicht mehr ganz so stark. Eine kühle und angenehm nach Kräutern riechende Essenz war darauf gestrichen worden. Licht fiel durch die großen Fenster. Außerhalb konnte er Bäume sehen und alles schien sehr friedlich zu sein. Die Wände des Zimmers waren aus Holz und mit künstlerischen Schnitzereien versehen. Sie waren eindeutig elbisch, sogar ähnlich einiger von denen, welche er schon einmal im Düsterwald gesehen hatte. Ein kalter Umschlag, der auf seine Stirn gelegt wurde, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. "Guten Morgen, Gimli Gloins Sohn", begrüßte ihn eine freundliche weibliche Stimme "Endlich seid ihr erwacht." Sein Blick fiel auf ein junges menschliches Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier? Die Orks?" brachte er nur mühsam hervor. "Ihr seid ihn Geritors Haus und in Sicherheit", mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln drückte sie ihn zurück in die Kissen und die Schultern des Zwerges entspannten sich sichtlich. "Und wer seid ihr?" "Mein Name ist Odine. Spart eure Kräfte, alle eure Fragen werden bald beantwortet werden", ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zimmer. "Geritor?" ihm kam der Name so verdammt bekannt vor? Grund Gütiger, wenn es derjenige war, den sie suchten. Er musste sofort zu Legolas, er musste es ihm sagen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Oberkörper und er gab fluchend den Versuch auf, aus dem Bett zu steigen. "Ich würde an eurer Stelle ruhig noch ein wenig länger liegen bleiben!" sprach eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme "Sonst hätten wir uns nicht die Mühe machen brauchen euch den ganzen Weg hierher zu schleppen!"  
  
"Wo ist Legolas? Ich muss ihn sprechen", murrte der Zwerg. "Was gibt es denn so Dringendes zu berichten?" lächelnd schloss die junge Elbenfrau lautlos die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. Den grauen Umhang hatte sie abgelegt und gegen ein Kleid in verschiedenen Grüntönen gewechselt. Das Haar fiel ihr halb offen über die Schultern und sämtliches Bedrohliches, das sie in der schlichten Kleidung noch umgeben hatte, war verschwunden. Gimli zögerte einen Moment und überlegte, wie viel er ihr erzählen könnte. "Wie schon gesagt wurde, wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Elben namens Geritor", sagte er dann schließlich nur und bekam ein lautes Lachen. "Warum Elben, warum sind es bei mir immer nur Elben!" nuschelte er in seinen Bart herein, da die Frau neben ihm sich immer noch nicht hatte ganz beruhigen können. "Gimli Gloins Sohn, mir scheint ihr seid noch nicht wieder ganz bei der Sache" ihr Blick war nun ernster und ein Lächeln zog sich wieder über ihre Lippen "Ich heiße euch willkommen in Geritors Haus! Seid unser Gast solange es euch beliebt".  
  
"Danke", knurrte er schlicht. "Gern geschehen", grinste sie "Ich sehe schon, wir werden uns blendend verstehen" "Wann kann ich Geritor sprechen? Es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten, die er erfahren muss", fragte der Zwerg nun höflicher. "Wir wissen schon mehr über euch und euer Vorhaben, als ihr glaubt!" lächelte sie sanft. "Aber woher?" " Nachdem wir die schlechte Post aus dem Düsterwald erhalten hatten, wusste Geritor, dass die Zeit gekommen war" erklärte sie geduldig "Er schickte mich und meinen Bruder, um Ausschau nach euch zu halten". "Dann wart es ihr es, die uns neben den Orks verfolgt haben?" langsam wurde Gimli einiges klarer. "Ja! Sonst lebt in dieser Gegend niemand weiter." "Dann werdet ihr uns helfen?" Hoffnung flammte in Gimli auf und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu seinem Freund. "Sobald eure Freunde eingetroffen sind, werden wir alles in Ruhe besprechen", sagte sie bestimmend und befahl "So lange werdet ihr euch noch etwas erholen und versuchen wieder zu Kräften zu kommen!" Der Zwerg sah sie einen Moment baff an. "Wer meint ihr eigentlich, dass ihr seid, so mit mir zu sprechen!" brodelte er auf einmal schlagartig über. "Ich bin Eleya, Geritors Tochter", erwiderte sich schlicht und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 


	5. Ein geheimnisvolles Tal

Ein geheimnisvolles Tal  
  
Gimli saß an einer langen Tafel inmitten von fröhlichen und schwatzenden Elben und Menschen. Ohne jegliches Misstrauen hatten sie den Zwerg in ihrer Runde aufgenommen. Er wurde von dem Mädchen namens Odine gegen Vormittag geweckt und seine Wunde neu verbunden. Gleichzeitig brachte sie warmes Wasser und frische Kleidung. Die braune Hose und das ockerfarbene lange Hemd waren mit einer groben und robusten Naht gefertigt worden, die ein typisches Anzeichen für die Arbeit von Zwergen waren. In dem breiten Gürtel war eine Kunstvoll geschmiedete Schnalle eingearbeitet worden. Lebten hier etwa auch Zwerge?  
  
Kaum, dass er durch die Tür seines Zimmers trat, begrüßte man Gimli von allen Seiten und führte ihn zu einer großen Tafel, wo gerade ein Imbiss aufgetischt wurde. Der Zwerg schwieg vor sich hin, als er seinen Eintopf regelrecht verschlang. Sein Blick schweifte interessiert in die Runde. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass zwischen diesen Völkern ein so harmonisches Miteinander herrschte. Gimli schrak auf, als etwas mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Stuhl krachte. Erstaunt sah er auf zwei Elbenkinder, die sich mit Schmerzverzogenen Gesichtern das Hinterteil rieben. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Kinder dieser Gattung sah. Sie schienen kaum älter als acht Jahre zu sein und waren, wie die meisten Elben hier, dunkelhaarig und hatten tief grüne Augen, die ihn neugierig anblitzten.  
  
"Entschuldigung bitte", mit hochrotem Kopf sahen sie Gimli beschämt an. "Hallo! Wer seid ihr denn?" "Ich bin Algar und das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Saramin", stellten sie sich vor. Gimli war erstaunt, als er die beiden Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Lebensfreude und Energie platzten förmlich aus ihnen hinaus und nichts erinnerte ihn an die ruhige, ausgeglichene Art seines Freundes. Ebenso schienen die Beiden keinerlei Furcht vor ihm zu haben, auch wenn er ein Zwerg war. "Wie oft habe ich euch beiden schon gesagt, dass ihr mein Haus nicht niederreißen sollt!" Die Jungen zuckten bei diesem strengen und herrischen Ton zusammen. "Tut uns leid, Großvater", antworteten beide gleichzeitig, doch sie schafften es nicht ganz, das schelmische Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Gimli sah zu dem Elben hoch, der jetzt direkt neben ihm stand. Er hatte blondes Haar und seltsam hell blaue Augen, bei denen man meinen musste, dass diese Einem direkt in die Seele blicken konnten, wenn der Elb Einen zulange ansah. Das kantiges ernstes Gesicht und eine ebenso stolze Körperhaltung ließen ihn fast schon majestätisch wirken. Es gab keinen Zweifel, wer dieser Elb war!  
  
"Verschwindet nach draußen!" befahl er lachend und ein beinah zärtlicher Ausdruck flackerte in seinen Augen auf, als die beiden Zwillinge kreischend aus der Tür stürmten. Seine blass blauen Augen hatten Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Eleya, genauso wie sein ganzes Auftreten. Konnte es sein? "Kinder!" Kopfschüttelnd nahm er auf dem Stuhl neben dem Zwerg Platz. "Mein Name ist Geritor und ich hoffe es gefällt euch in meinem Haus", er streckte Gimli zur Begrüßung die Hand entgegen. "Aber ja vielen Dank. Gimli Gloins Sohn. Zu ihren Diensten", war das Einzige was er hervorbringen konnte. "Nicht so steif. Meine Tochter hat mir erzählt, dass ihr mit einem Elben befreundet seid. Das ist heutzutage recht ungewöhnlich", plauderte Geritor neugierig. "Legolas und ich waren beide Teil der Ringgemeinschaft." "Oh ich weiß, davon habe ich gehört und wie wurdet ihr von seiner Familie empfangen?" hakte der Elb weiter "Thranduil war in solchen Dingen schon immer recht altmodisch." Gimli konnte seine Ungeduld nicht mehr zügeln. "Entschuldigt, aber ich habe Legolas begleitet um mit euch über eine äußerst dringende Sache zu sprechen, die keinen Aufschub mehr dulden kann und das ist gewiss nicht mein Ansehen bei den Elben."  
  
Der Zwerg konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie dieser angeblich so große Elb aus dem Düsterwald nicht einen Funken Interesse an ihrer Mission zeigte, wenn er sie doch bereits schon hatte suchen lassen. "Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie es um den Düsterwald steht und glaube ja nicht, dass ich hier einfach so tatenlos herum sitze und abwarte!" Gimli fuhr zusammen als Geritor schlagartig aufsprang und ihn wütend anfauchte. Es war ihm schon fast unheimlich, als wenn er jeden einzelnen Gedanken von ihm hätte hören können. Die kaum zähmbare Wut in den jetzt grau scheinenden Augen brachte ihn zu der Überzeugung, dass es im Moment wohl besser sein würde, lieber nichts weiter zu sagen. Doch hinter dieser Wut wurden immer deutlicher Angst und Verzweifelung sichtbar. "Beruhige dich Vater", Eleya, die die Szene aus dem Hintergrund verfolgt hatte, versuchte vergebens ihren Vater zu besänftigen.  
  
"Beruhigen Eleya? Thranduil wird sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schon als Geisel gestellt haben um sein Volk zu schützen. Was bedeuten würde, dass der Palast dann auch bereits von Kardel eingenommen wurde." Geritors Ton hatte sich etwas gesänftigt, doch er funkelte seine Tochter immer noch bedrohlich an. Gimlis Überraschung wich langsam. Noch vor ein paar Momenten hatte Geritor ausgelassen mit ihm geplaudert und jetzt sah er aus, als wenn er jemanden töten wollte. Eleya schien die Auserwählte zu sein und für des Zwerges Meinung, stand sie ein bisschen zu nahe bei ihm, doch sie lächelte nur mitfühlend. "Ich weiß doch genau, was grade in dir vorgeht Vater" sanft strich sie über seine Schulter "Doch Thranduil ist zäh, genau wie du". Brummend zog der Elb seine Tochter an sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Sein Gesicht vergrub er beinahe in ihren offen fallenden Locken und eine lange Zeit, bewegte Geritor nicht einen Muskel. Die Hand seiner Tochter strich nur sanft über seinen Rücken und selbst der Zwerg konnte sehen, wie groß das Leid des Elben war. Nur widerstrebend löste er sich aus der Umarmung Eleyas. Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, als er ein paar Mal tief Luft holte.  
  
"Bitte Verzeiht mein Benehmen", wandte er sich an Gimli "Wir tun alles andere als abwarten. Mein ältester Sohn Togelar und ich haben schon begonnen ein Heer aufzustellen und in zwei Tagen werden wir Abmarschbereit sein." "Ich habe Legolas noch niemals so leiden sehen und ich kann es kaum ertragen", Gimli hatte den Drang sich entschuldigen zu müssen und bei diesen Worten nahm das Gesicht des Zwerges einen traurigen Ausdruck an "Euer Freund müsste jeden Moment eintreffen und am Mittag werden wir zusammen Rat halten und eine Lösung suchen. Bis dahin werde ich auch hoffentlich neue Post bekommen haben." Geritor lächelte nun wieder leicht. "Ihr habt übrigens eine äußerst sture Tochter", Gimli drehte sich grinsend zu Eleya " Doch ich möchte mich für eure Hilfe auf dem Berg bedanken. Das habe ich bis jetzt kläglich versäumt." Die Antwort der jungen Elbe war ein Nicken und ihre Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die dem Zwerg beide Knie weich werden ließ.  
  
"Wo wir grade beim Thema stur sind, warum hast du gestern Nacht keinen Boten zu Aryalon geschickt, sondern bist selbst geritten?" "Ich wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es allen gut geht", Eleya sah ihren Vater etwas zögernd an. Geritor sah ihr prüfend in die Augen, schien ihr aber nicht ganz zu glauben. "Ich denke ich sollte mal nach den zwei Rackern schauen, die haben doch bestimmt schon wieder etwas ausgeheckt und das heißt ja meistens nichts Gutes", noch während sie lächelte, machte sie kehrt und stürmte auf die Treppe zu, die in die untere Halle führte. Geritor hob eine Augenbraue. Seit wann stellte sich seine Tochter so bereitwillig zur Verfügung, um auf die Zwillinge zu achten?  
^^^^^^  
Legolas saß auf einem der braun-roten Elbenpferde, die man in diesem Tal ritt. Seit langem hatte er nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, denn Hoffnung war wieder in ihm erwacht. Aryalon meinte, dass sie innerhalb einer Stunde sein Heim erreichen müssten und Geritor dort bereits auf sie warten würde. Seine Gedanken schwankten immer wieder zu Eleya. Würde sie auch da sein? Warum nur kamen ihm ihre blassen grünen Augen so bekannt vor? Sie ritten an einer kleinen Stadt vorbei auf deren Straßen sie Menschen, Elben und Hobbits tummeln sahen. Aragorn stutzte, als er eine Zwergenfrau mit zwei kleinen Kindern an der Hand auf den Marktplatz zuschlendern sah. "Wie kommen den Zwerge und sogar Hobbits hierher?" "Normaler Weise verlasst ihr doch noch nicht mal gerne euer Dorf, selbst um Verwandte zu besuchen", er wandte sich in Richtung der beiden Hobbits, doch die waren bereits von den Pferden gesprungen und spurteten auf einen Stand mit warmen Brezeln zu. Belag konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Vor kaum einer Stunde haben sie ein reichliches Frühstück zu sich genommen und Faithea hatte den beiden Hobbits sogar noch lachend eine kleine Wegzehrung zugesteckt. Soweit er mitbekommen hatte, war diese kaum dass das Haus aus ihrer Sichtweite war, schon vertilgt worden.  
  
Es war einfach unmöglich, dass die beiden schon wieder Hunger haben konnten! "Ein großer Teil hat schon vor Generationen hier gelebt und niemals Anstallten gemacht, um diesen Ort zu verlassen. Andere waren einst Reisende. Wir haben ihnen Unterkunft und Erholung angeboten und viele von ihnen haben sich entschlossen für immer zu bleiben", erklärte Aryalon ruhig. "Und wer nicht bleiben wollte?" Belag sah den Elben skeptisch an "Es heißt, dass niemand jemals lebend von diesem Berg heruntergekommen sei." "Wir haben sie durch die Grotten gehen lassen", Aryalon zuckte wie selbstverständlich mit den Schultern. "Ihr lasst diese armen Wesen in die Tiefe stürzen oder verhungern?" Belag lauerte argwöhnisch auf seinem Pferd und seine Hand legte sich locker auf sein Schwert. Am Vorabend wurde ihm geschildert, dass es nur zwei Wege durch die Grotten gab. Zum eine die Schlucht oder ein Labyrinth von Gängen ohne die Chance einen Ausgang zu finden. Welchen Weg man ihnen auch gezeigt hatte, man schickte sie in den sicheren Tod. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, prustete der Elb auf einmal los. "Ich finde nicht, dass meine Frage so witzig war, oder habe ich etwas verpasst?" knurrte Belag.  
  
"Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, warum sollten wir sie dann erst Beherbergen?" der Elb versuchte verzweifelt sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. Aragorn der bereits verstanden hatte, rettete den Elben, bevor Belag überbrodelte und dazu fehlte nicht mehr viel. "Er wollte damit sagen, dass sie alle durch die Grotten zurück geschickt haben, damit niemand den Weg zurück finden oder gezwungen werden könnte ihn zu verraten." Aryalon nickte zustimmend, während er sich eine letzte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. "Selbstverständlich kennen wir noch einige andere Methoden diese Höhlen zu verlassen. Wie sollte es den sonst möglich sein, dass meine Schwester euren Zwergenfreund retten konnte? "Doch es gibt keine Erzählungen. Weder von diesem Tal noch von seinen Bewohnern", Legolas der nun langsam auch Interesse an dieser Diskussion fand, sah fragend in Richtung der Berge hinter ihm "Im Düsterwald versuchen wir auch kaum etwas nach draußen klingen zu lassen, doch über das, was hinter diesen Bergen liegt, gibt es kaum mehr als Geschichten von alten Weibern."  
  
"Sie haben uns ihr Wort gegeben", sagt Aryalon schlicht. Verdutze Gesichter waren auf ihn gerichtet. Der Elb war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es in vielen Gegenden kaum noch etwas bedeutete, jemanden sein Wort zu geben. "Wir haben euch auch was zum Knabbern zwischendurch mitgebracht", stolz hielt Merry einen gefüllten Beutel unter Aragorns Nase, während Pippin von Meradeth schon wieder vor sich auf das Pferd gezogen wurde. "Wir müssen weiter es ist bald Mittag", drängte Aryalon und sah den Hobbit auffordernd an. "Ist ja schon gut", Merry stieg wieder vor Belag, der fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte, als eine weitere Brezel in dessen Mund verschwand.  
  
"Meradeth siehst du das auch?" Legolas stellte erstaunt fest, das vereinzelte Eichen und Buchen hier wuchsen, je weiter man sie führte. "Im ganzen Tal habe ich noch nicht einen Baum dieser beiden Arten gesehen und je weiter wir reiten, desto zahlreicher werden sie. Das ist seltsam", Meradeth warf einen fragenden Blick in Aryalons Richtung. "Mein Vater hat Samen aus dem Düsterwald mitgebracht und sie hier gepflanzt. Er sagt immer, dass man zu jeder Zeit ein kleines Stück Heimat bei sich haben sollte." Zwölf paar Augen waren wie erstarrt auf den Elben gerichtet. Warum fiel Legolas das erst jetzt auf? Seine stolze Haltung, sein eckiges Gesicht und diese durchbohrenden Blicke, mit denen er ihn von Zeit zu Zeit betrachtete! Er hatte Geritor nur wenige Jahre gekannt und das war schon beinahe dreitausend Jahre her, doch es war nicht im Geringstem leugbar. "Mein älterer Bruder Togelar ist Herr über dieses Tal und hat bereits zusammen mit Vater alles Erforderliche geplant und vorbereitet, was sie zu eurer Unterstützung benötigen." Aryalon wusste genau, dass diese Frage Legolas schon beschäftigte, seit sie die Grotten verlassen hatten. "Danke" Zu mehr war der Prinz nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Man konnte jedoch deutlich sehen, dass eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern fiel. 


	6. Geritors Haus

Geritors Haus  
  
Die Anzahl der Buchen und Eichen nahm immer mehr zu und es war deutlich erkennbar, dass sie irgendwo in dieser Richtung gesät worden sein mussten. Sie waren nicht mehr so verstreut. Ihre Größe nahm stets zu und die breiten Stämme verrieten ein hohes Alter. Die Elben stoppten plötzlich, wiesen die Hobbits an, sich still zu verhalten und horchten gespannt in das Wäldchen vor ihnen. Auch Aragorn hatte bereits eine Hand am Schwert liegen und sah aus, als wenn er einen Angriff erwarten würde. Legolas sah mit einem verwunderten Blick zu Meradeth. Er musste sich täuschen, denn er meinte so etwas wie ein Tuscheln und Kichern zu hören. Sein Freund schien leider genauso ratlos zu sein, wie er selbst. Aryalon jedoch, ließ stöhnend sein Gesicht in seine rechte Hand fallen. "Es sind keine Orks, seid beruhigt." "Und was bitte, sitzt da oben im Baum?" murrte Belag, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen begab sich Aryalon direkt unter die Eiche und stieß einen leisen melodischen Pfiff aus.  
  
"Papa, Papa!" kreischte es aus dem Baum und zwei kleine Gestalten plumpsten aus den Ästen direkt in Aryalons Arme. Der Elb hatte seine Mühe, dass ihm die zappelnden Wesen nicht vom Pferd fielen. Zwei dunkelgrüne Augenpaare strahlten ihn an. Seine Begleiter sahen allesamt verdutzt in Aryalons Richtung. "Was um alles in der Welt macht ihr beide denn hier?" Aryalons Augen fingen an zu leuchten und er drückte die Bündel fest an sich. "Wir lauern Orks auf", sagte Algar stolz und grinste seinen Vater an. "Ah Ja! Dann solltet ihr euch für das nächste Mal merken, dass man tuscheln und kichern , möglichst dabei vermeiden sollte" riet Aryalon galant "Trotzdem würde ich jetzt doch gerne erfahren, wer erlaubt hat, euch soweit vom Haus zu entfernen?" "Großvater hat gesagt, wir sollen verschwinden und sein Haus stehen lassen", verteidigte sich jetzt Saramin. Legolas hörte Aryalon etwas nuscheln, dass sich nach "kräftig die Ohren waschen" anhörte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Darf ich fragen, wer eure Nachwuchsgarde ist?" Peinlich berührt drehte sich Aryalon zu seinen Begleitern um. Er hatte sein ganzes Umfeld für einen Moment vergessen, was ihm leider öfter passierte, wenn er mit seinen beiden Rackern zusammen war.  
  
"Bitte entschuldigt vielmals. Das sind meine Zwillinge Algar und Saramin", stellte er stolz seinen Nachwuchs vor. Doch dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, war immer noch da und Legolas sah sich noch einmal genau um, konnte aber nichts weiter erkennen. Nein, er musste sich irren! Saramin starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen auf Legolas. Noch bevor sein Vater reagieren konnte, war der Junge von seinem Bein gesprungen und versucht Halt an dem Prinzen zu finden. "Er hat genauso blonde Haare wie Großvater und Tante Eleya", Saramin begutachtete es kritisch und drehte eine Strähne um seinen Finger. Legolas ließ es lächeln geschehen und zog ihn dabei richtig auf das Pferd, damit das Kind ihm nicht herunter fiel. "Wie heißt du denn?" "Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt und bin aus dem Düsterwald." "Dann seid ihr ja ein Prinz!" sein Erstaunen wich schnell einem neckischen Grinsen "Siehst du Algar, ich reite mit einem echten Prinzen." "Woher weißt du, dass ich ein Prinz bin?" fragte Legolas erstaunt. Er hatte es mit keiner Silbe auch nur erwähnt. "Großvater erzählt uns zum Einschlafen immer Geschichten aus seiner Heimat und auch über viele Elben die er kannte", es schien für den Jungen das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt zu sein.  
  
"Du siehst aber gar nicht wie ein Vagabund aus", meinte Algar trocken. Legolas fiel verdutzt die Kinnlade runter. Aragorn prustete ungehalten los, auch wenn er mit einem bitter bösen Blick bedacht wurde. Diese kleinen Gauner waren wirklich einmalig. "Es ist schon interessant, wie dir dein Ruf vorauseilt!" Meradeth bedachte seinen Freund mit einem wissenden Grinsen. "Als wenn du auch nur einen Deut besser warst", zischte Legolas leise. Aryalon hoffte noch immer inständig, dass er nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Es war aber Tatsache! "Ich glaube, wir müssen uns noch einmal dringend miteinander unterhalten", streng sah er von einem Zwilling zum anderen. Alger und Saramin senkten ihr Gesicht und murmelten etwas, das sich nach einer Entschuldigung anhörte Der Prinz hatte schon mehrere hundert Jahre kein Elbenkind mehr gesehen und der Gedanke, dass dieser kleine Elb, der vor ihm saß, kaum mehr als acht Jahre alt war, war schon etwas seltsam.  
  
Legolas schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ein ärgerlich drein blickender Aryalon seine Hand nach dem entschwundenen Sohn ausstreckte. "Saramin darf gerne mit mir reiten, wenn er möchte?" lächelte er und blickte auf die Gestalt vor sich. "Darf ich, Papa, darf ich?" ein Strahlen schlug aus seinen Augen. Aryalon verdrehte die Augen und nickte lediglich. "Wenn wir jetzt alles geklärt haben, könnte es ja weitergehen, meint ihr nicht Aryalon?" Aragorn, der sich noch immer herrlich über dieses Schauspiel amüsierte, trieb die Gruppe zur Eile an. Die Sonne stieg immer höher und nach ihrem Führer hatten sie noch eine knappe Stunde Weg vor sich. Als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, dreht sich der Prinz noch einmal um. Er täuschte sich nicht! Da war noch jemand, folgte ihnen aber nicht. Legolas sah auf den kleinen Elben, der kichernd vor ihm saß und Aryalon wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Auch wenn er es noch niemals hatte zugeben wollen, aber er sehnte sich nach diesem Gefühl von Liebe und Geborgenheit. Ob er jemals auch diesen Stolz in sich tragen würde, wenn seine Nachkommen in seinen Armen liegen würden?  
  
Weder im ganzen Düsterwald, noch in einem der anderen Elbenreiche war ihm auch nur Eine begegnet, die sein Herz berührte. Ohne, dass er es beabsichtigte, glitten seine Gedanken wieder zu diesen einzigartigen grünen Augen. Ein Kribbeln zog durch seinen Körper und er hatte Mühe sich zusammen zu reißen. Ein unsanftes Zupfen an seinen Haaren holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Gleich kann man unser Haus sehen", Saramin zeigte auf eine kleine Schlucht, durch die sich ein Wasserfall seinen Weg suchte. Nur einen kurzen Moment später sahen sie die Umrisse eines Hauses, wobei sich immer deutlicher abzeichnete, dass es eigentlich mehrere waren. Legolas bemerkte die unterschiedlichen Bauarten in denen sie errichtetet worden waren. Die meisten waren aus Holz oder Lehm gebaut, doch eines war etwas größer als die anderen und schien das Haupthaus zu sein. Die Bauweise kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, irgendwie hatte es etwas vom Palast des Düsterwaldes.  
  
Ein großer Hof schien der Mittelpunkt dieser Siedlung zu sein und darauf stand eine von mehreren tausend Jahre alten Eichen, deren Stamm breiter war, als dass drei erwachsene Elben ihn umfassen konnten. Talane und kleine Hütten waren in verschiedenen Größen und Höhen in die Bäume gebaut worden. Schmale Holzbrücken waren dazwischen gespannt, so dass jeder problemlos von Einem zum Nächsten kommen konnte. Eine Schar von Menschen und Elben versammelte sich auf dem Platz und sah neugierig auf ihre neuen Gäste. Saramin hüpfte von Legolas Schoß und rannte auf eine dunkelhaarige Elbe zu.  
  
"Mama, du wirst nicht glauben." Mehr konnte er nicht verstehen, da sich die Menge enger um ihn schob und ihm unzählige Hände zur Begrüßung gereicht wurden. Doch im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass die Elbe lachend ihren Kopf schüttelte, als der Junge ohne auch nur Luft zu holen und wild gestikulierend ihr etwas erzählte und ihn in die Arme schloss. Als dieses Gefühl wieder in seinem Inneren auftauchte, schluckte er es fort.  
  
Legolas blickte erstaunt drein, als Gimli aus der Menge hervortrat und seine Arme in die Hüfte stemmte. "Was habt ihr die ganze Zeit getrieben? Wir warten schon seit über einer Stunde auf euch", er schaffte es allerdings nicht seine Stimme den harten Ton zu verleihen, den er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. "Du musst auf dem Weg der Besserung sein!" ohne ein weiters Wort schloss der Elb seinen Freund in die Arme. Der Zwerg schien sich bestens von seiner Verwundung zu erholen und Legolas wurde etwas leichter ums Herz. "Wohl wahr! Eine äußerst beeindruckende Freundschaft", lachte es plötzlich neben ihnen "Es ist lange her, mein junger Legolas." Der Prinz schoss erschrocken in die Höhe. Seit bald drei tausend Jahren hatte er diese Stimme nicht mehr gehört. "Geritor! Ich habe euch wahrhaftig gefunden." Er hatte kaum seine Worte ausgesprochen, da fand er sich fest an dessen Brust gedrückt. "Mein lieber Mann, habt ihr euch aber prächtig entwickelt", anerkennend zog Geritor eine Augenbraue hoch und versetzte ihm einen neckischen Kinnkacken "Ich habe es dem alten Sturkopf doch gleich gesagt."  
  
Bei diesen Worten fiel ein dunkler Schleier auf Legolas Gesicht. "Vater .und der.Düsterwald", nur zögernd, kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen und die Verzweiflung in ihnen, war nicht zu überhören. In Geritors Augen färbte sich wieder ein grauer Unterton, wie immer wenn ihm etwas schwer auf der Seele lang. "Ich weiß", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte "Doch ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort." Legolas nickte lediglich und ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln lag in seinen Mundwinkeln. "Ich werde noch heute Mittag die neusten Nachrichten bekommen und dann werden wir gemeinsam nach einem Ausweg suchen." "Danke", war wieder einmal alles was Legolas antworten konnte. Diese friedliche Umgebung und ihre lachenden und zufriedenen Bewohner erinnerten ihn daran, dass bis vor wenigen Wochen in seinen heimischen Wäldern niemand auch nur an diese grausamen Dinge gedacht hatte und jeder seinem geregelten Leben nachging. Dann sah er, wie Familien, die weiter außerhalb lebten, aus ihren Häusern fliehen mussten und verzweifelt vor den Toren des Palastes standen um dort Schutz zu suchen. Wie weit waren die feindlichen Heere jetzt wohl schon vorgedrungen? Geritor begrüßte inzwischen auch die anderen Gefährten und war besonders von dem neuen König von Gondor angetan.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf den jungen Prinzen jedoch offenbarte Geritor alles, was er wissen musste. "Kopf hoch", zuversichtlich legte er Legolas einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn zu seinem Haus. Als letztes begrüßte er seinen Sohn. "Sag mal, was habt ihr den ganzen Weg gemacht? Ihr habt euch reichlich Zeit gelassen" Aryalon wusste genau, dass diese Frage kommen würde. "Wir wurden von zwei furchtlosen Orkjägern aufgehalten!" grinste sein Sohn ihn an. Geritor wusste wohl, wer damit gemeint war und konnte ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Weißt du wie weit entfernt sich die beiden wieder herumgetrieben haben?" ein leicht besorgter Unterton war in Aryalons Stimme zu hören. "Keine Sorge, Eleya ist ihnen doch gefolgt." Erstaunt bemerkte Aragorn, dass Legolas bei diesen Worten hellhörig wurde. Er kannte den Elb schon viele Jahre, doch so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen Geritor widmete sich wieder seinen Gästen "Seid Willkommen in, meinem Haus. Bitte kommt."  
  
Gimli schloss sich seinen Freunden an und ging zielsicher voraus. Direkt in die Biegung eins kleinen Flusses, der etwa zwei Meter breit und ein Ausläufer des Wasserfalls war, war das Haus gebaut worden. Eine meisterlich geschlagene Brücke führte über ihn hinweg. Die zwei großen Türen standen für jedermann offen und führten in eine Halle. Ein Kamin befand sich genau in der Mitte der Halle und die Sessel schienen äußerst gemütlich zu sein. Unzählige Bilder hingen an den Wänden und eine breite mit elbischen Schnitzereien verzierte Treppe war in der Mitte der Halle und teilte sich auf halber Höhe. Geritor wies ihnen zu folgen und wandte sich der rechten Gabelung zu. "Wie seid ihr so schnell hier her gekommen? Wir haben bald einen halben Tag benötigt", Legolas war neben den Zwerg getreten. Er konnte seine Neugierde einfach nicht mehr zügeln. "Och, die kennen da so ihre Wege", kam es nur zurück, ohne das Gimli auch nur den Blick hob.  
  
Der Elb musterte ihn kritisch. "Wie viel von dem Weg hast du mitgekommen?" "Das Elben immer so wissensdurstig sein müssen", grummelte Gimli zurück. Ein breites Grinsen faltete sich in Legolas Gesicht aus. "Ja, ist ja schon gut! Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden und erst am Morgen hier wieder erwacht", nuschelte es recht unverständlich. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest musst du schon Eleya fragen, sie war es nämlich, die mich hierher gebracht hat." Geritor führte sie zu einem der Talane, so dass sie ungestört waren. Doch nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedete er sich vorerst von seinen Gästen, um zu sehen, wann die neuen Nachrichten und sein ältester Sohn eintreffen würden.  
  
Odine brachte ihnen einen kleinen Imbiss und Wein und machte sich jetzt auch mit den anderen bekannt.  
  
Gimli setzte sich in sicheren Abstand von ihr, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Er wollte verhindern, dass sie nicht wieder gleich auf ihn zugestürmt kam, wenn er einmal das Gesicht etwas schmerzlich verzog. Immerhin war er ein Zwerg und brauchte keine mütterliche Pflege. Doch sie verabschiedete sich gleich wieder mit der Begründung, dass sie noch ein paar Pflichten hätte. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, rauchten Aragorn, Gimli und die Hobbits gemütlich eine Pfeife, während die beiden Elben und Belag einfach nur die Sonne und den warmen Wind genossen. 


	7. Viele Fragen

Viele Fragen  
  
Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und versuchte wieder ein Stück Ruhe in sich aufzunehmen. Legolas hing in seinen düsteren Ängsten und sah vor seinem inneren Auge ein grausames Heer. Zerstörend und alles niedertrampelnd verwüstete es seine Heimat und nichts von den Dingen, die ihm teuer waren, würde auf Dauer standhalten. Er war fast noch ein Kind gewesen, als Kardel seinen ersten Rachefeldzug gegen seinen Vater geführt hat. Mehr als ihm damals lieb war, hatte er das Leiden und die Entbehrungen zu spüren bekommen. Seine Mutter hatte die königlichen Kammern in eine Heilstadt umgewandelt und Legolas hatte sie Tag und Nacht unterstützt, da Thranduil der Meinung gewesen war, dass er noch viel zu jung zum Kämpfen sei. Damals konnte er seinen Vater nicht verstehen, doch nun war er dankbar für dessen Unnachsichtigkeit. Ein Lachen rief Legolas aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Aus einer anderen Hütte, direkt gegenüber von ihnen, sah er Eleya auf sie zukommen. Das dunkelhaarige Menschenmädchen namens Odine begleitete sie. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen kam von Gimlis Seite während er erneut das Mädchen misstrauisch musterte. Als er kein Verbandmaterial bei ihr sah, sondern nur ein wissendes Grinsen, entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
"Es freut mich euch wieder zusehen", begrüßte Eleya höflich die schweigende Gesellschaft. "Mein Vater lässt ausrichten, dass mein Bruder Togelar, der Herr dieses Tales, eingetroffen ist und euch in einer halben Stunde in seinem Kaminzimmer erwartet. Ruht noch ein wenig, ich werde euch dann zu ihm bringen." Mehr sagte sie nicht und die beiden Frauen machten sich bereits auf den Rückweg. Legolas fiel auf, dass sie versucht hatte, jeden Blickkontakt mit ihm zu vermeiden. Er sah auf dieses zauberhafte Wesen; sie war etwas Besonderes. Gerade hatte Eleya sich noch wie eine wohlerzogene Elbe aus dem Düsterwald verhalten, doch nun stockte ihm der Atem, da ihr Blick sich ihm zuwandte. Unverfroren sah sie ihm in die Augen, auch als sie sich schon fortbewegte, lag ihr Blick weiter bei ihm und Legolas glaubte, sich in dem tiefen Grün zu verlieren. Wie lange sie ihn so ansah, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Eine Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, doch es waren wohl kaum mehr, als ein paar Sekunden gewesen, bis sie sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln wieder abwandte. Aragorn, der diese Szene zwischen den Beiden mitbekam, wäre um ein Haar die Kinnlade herunter gefallen. Hatte Legolas da gerade wirklich geflirtet?  
  
Ihm kam wieder die gestrige Begegnung im Gasthaus in den Sinn. Noch niemals, solange er den Elben kannte, war ihm jemals bewusst geworden, dass dieser auch nur das geringste Interesse an einer Elbe, Frau oder an sonst einem weiblichen Wesen gezeigt hatte. Verzauberung stand in dessen Augen und sie erinnerten Aragorn daran, wie er Arwen zum ersten Mal so angesehen hatte. Legolas sprang plötzlich auf und lief über eine der Brücken auf einen kleinen Vorsprung zu, der nahe an den Wasserfall heranführte. Die anderen blickten ihm verwundert nach und schüttelten ungläubig ihre Köpfe. "Was hat er denn auf einmal?" Gimli blickte Aragorn fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht", log der König, der bereits dabei war sich zu erheben. Meradeth legte seine Hand auf Aragorns Arm und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an. Lediglich ein Nicken bekam er zur Antwort, das sagte, dass auch der König verstanden hatte, was soeben geschehen war. Langsam folgte Aragorn dem Weg seines Freundes und fand ihn fast unter den Wasserfällen, an einen Baum gelehnt. Die Augen waren geschlossen und das klare Wasser, das seine Haare mittlerweile an seinen Schultern kleben ließ, schien er nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen. Innerlich tobte in Legolas sein Gewissen, er konnte doch jetzt nicht solche Gefühle zulassen. Nicht in so einer düsteren Stunde! Er kam sich beinahe wie ein Verräter vor. "Es ist kein Unrecht so zu fühlen! Auch nicht in so einer Zeit", Aragorn legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Prinzen, um seinen Zuspruch noch zu verstärken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Legolas seinen Blick hob.  
  
"Ich habe das Gefühl den Boden unter meinen Füssen zu verlieren. Ich weiß nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch ist?" Zweifel und Ungewissheit bedrückten ihn so sehr, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ohne nachzudenken legte der König beide Hände auf die Schultern des Elben und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hoch zu schauen. "Weißt du mein Freund, manchmal geht das Leben seltsame Wege. Doch das heißt nicht, dass sie falsch sein müssen." Legolas sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an, wie jedes Mal, wenn sein Freund Recht hatte. "Was auch immer in deinem Herzen geschehen wird, du kannst es nicht ändern. Glaube mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche!" Aragorn schob den Elb in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren "Jetzt werden wir aber erstmal erwartet." Als sie zurück zum Talan gingen, hörten sie schon zwei fröhlich plappernde Kinderstimmen. Algar und Saramin, wer sonst auch hätte es sein können! Sie durchlöcherten neugierig die anderen Gefährten mit Fragen und abermals Fragen. Gimli sah sich Hilfe suchend um und als er Legolas mit einer nachdenklichen, aber jedoch wesentlich viel versprechenderen Miene erspähte. "Seht mal, wer da kommt!" rief er schnell und atmete auf, als sich die beiden Zwillinge ihrem neuen Opfern zuwandten.  
  
"Prinz Legolas! Ihr müsst uns unbedingt noch etwas über den Düsterwald erzählen", Saramin stand nun direkt vor ihnen und schaute Legolas hoffnungsvoll an. "Hier seid ihr beiden also!" schallte es noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte. Eleya stand kopfschüttelnd auf der Leiter und versuchte sich verzweifelt das Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie in Gimlis entnervtes Gesicht schaute. "Habt ihr Odine gesehen? Ich glaube, mein Verband muss gewechselt werden", die gesamte Beherrschung der Elbe versagte, bei den schon fast flehenden Worten des Zwerges. Bei der Erinnerung an das Gezeter und den halben Kampf der beiden Frauen mit Gimli am Morgen, konnte man ein leises Auflachen vernehmen. Eleya winkte die Zwillinge zu sich und kniete sich hin. Die Gefährten konnten nicht verstehen, was sie zu ihnen sagte, doch sie schauten erstaunt auf, als die beiden ihre Nasen in die Luft hielten und strahlend davon liefen. "Apfelkuchen, es richt nach frischem Apfelkuchen!" Pippin blickte zu Merry, der aber hatte auch schon die Witterung aufgenommen. Die Hobbits waren schon aufgesprungen um den Zwillingen zu folgen, doch Belag hatte sie noch am Gürtel packen können. Die Elbe sah verdutzt auf die Hobbits und murmelte etwas, das sich nach "Wie machen die das nur?" anhörte. "Es ist an der Zeit eine Lösung zu finden".  
  
Ein Kreischen am Himmel war zu hören, die drei Elben horchten auf und schauten blinzelnd über die Berge hinweg. "Da kommt Gaiwan und bringt uns neue Nachrichten über eure Heimat Legolas." Der Prinz lächelte Eleya an, denn jetzt verstand er auch, wie man hier die Nachricht vom Geschehen im Düsterwald, noch vor seiner Ankunft wissen konnte. Erst einige Momente später konnten auch die anderen sehen, was die Ursache des Geräusches war. Der Adler gleitet durch die Luft, so groß, dass zwei erwachsende Elben oder Menschen auf ihm sitzen konnten. Gloin, Gimlis Vater, hatte dem Zwerg schon von diesen gigantischen Wesen erzählt, doch noch niemals war es ihm vergönnt gewesen mit eigenen Augen einen sehen zu dürfen. "Kommt, mein Vater wartet bereits", riss die Elbe Gimli aus seinen Gedanken und winkte ihnen ihr zu folgen. Sie führte die Männer in einen Raum mit mehreren Ohrensesseln, die sehr einladend aussahen. Ein Kamin brannte an der Seite und die Wände waren ringsum mit Regalen bekleidet, die mit unzählige Büchern und Karten voll gestopft waren. Geritor, gefolgt von einem Elben, der vermutlich sein Sohn Togelar war, betrat mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht den Raum.  
  
"Bitte setzt euch. Ich möchte euch meinen ältesten Sohn Togelar vorstellen", ein dunkelhaariger Elb, der Geritor gar nicht ähnelte, nickte kurz und setzte sich einen Sessel neben seinen Vater. Legolas fiel auf, dass seine Gesichtszüge sehr stark denen von Eleya glichen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Maleyna noch gar nicht begegnet war. Aryalon nahm auf der linken Seite von Geritor platz und Eleya an seiner. Aragorn stutzte etwas, denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, was sie bei dieser Beratung zusteuern sollte. "Schlimme Dinge sind geschehen, seit Kardel zum zweiten Mal in den Düsterwald eingefallen ist", Geritor hatte als erster das Wort ergriffen und sah ernst in die Runde. Merry und Pippin warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. "Bitte entschuldigt! Aber wer ist dieser Kardel eigentlich genau und was hat er ausgerechnet gegen den Düsterwald?" Geritor nickte den Beiden zu und begann ihnen aus der frühen Geschichte seiner Heimat zu erzählen. "Es fing an, als der frühere König Preogral ohne einen Erben starb. Da es auch keine weiteren Verwandten gab, die ein Anrecht auf die Krone aussprechen konnten, wurde von einem Rat entschieden, dass das Volk befragt werden sollte. Es wählte geschlossen und ohne große Überlegung Thranduil.  
  
Er war der Sohn des engsten Beraters Perograls und wurde von den Bewohnern Düsterwaldes für seine Gerechtigkeit hoch geschätzt. Er war eine hervorragende Wahl, wie man fand, denn er war arrangiert und in der Lage sich durchzusetzen. Wie auch immer, er nahm auf Bitten des Volkes die Krone an und Kardel hatte nie akzeptieren können, dass die Wahl nicht auf ihn gefallen war. Er verließ seine Heimat und niemand hatte ein Jahrtausend von ihm gehört. Bis eines Tages, Legolas war noch in seiner frühsten Jugend, wir aus Richtung der Eisenberge angegriffen wurden. Kardel hatte sich dunklen Mächten angeschlossen und war bereit sich die Krone, die nach seinem Ermessen sein eigen war, zu holen. Wir schafften es in Wochen langen Kämpfen den Düsterwald zu verteidigen und schlussendlich den Feind zu besiegen. Kardel jedoch konnte fliehen, als er sich seine kommende Niederlage eingestehen musste. Wir haben nach ihm gesucht, aber bis vor ein paar Wochen war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Geritor schwieg und deutete so an, dass er sein Bericht beendet war. Er sah in die betroffenen Gesichter der Hobbits und der anderen. "Gaiwan hat mir soeben berichtet, dass ein weiterer Trupp von Orks die Grenzen erreicht hat und Kardel den Druck auf Thranduil immer größer werden lässt." Das ungute Gefühl in Legolas war jetzt nicht mehr zu ignorieren "Was ist mit meinem Volk geschehen? Konnten sie fliehen?"  
  
"Ja, alle die sich nicht im Palast aufgehalten haben konnten sich in Sicherheit bringen. Am Fuß des einsamen Berges haben sie Zuflucht gefunden und dort ein Lager aufgeschlagen." "Nur warum greift er das Volk nicht an?" Gimli flüsterte schon fast und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel seinen elbischen Freund. "Er will nicht das Volk, er will nur die Krone. Es wäre unsinnig, denn was wäre ein Land ohne Untertanen", erklärte Aragorn, dem diese Taktik durchaus bekannt war. Gimli wurde etwas leichter ums Herz, denn seine Gedanken galten gerade seiner Frau Myra und seinem ungeborenen Kind, welches in nicht allzu langer Zeit auf die Welt kommen sollte. Geritor sah in Legolas kalk weißes Gesicht und wusste genau, welche Frage er nicht auszusprechen wagte. "Euer Vater ist noch in der Lage seine Festung zu halten, nur wie lange noch?" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser und Gimli erkannte wieder diese seltsame graue Färbung in seinen Augen. "Kardel hat dem König einen Handel unterbreitet" Togelar übernahm zum ersten Mal die Runde" Ein Großteil der Elben könnte in Ruhe aus dem Palast abziehen, wenn Thranduil sich stellen würde."  
  
Der Prinz ließ sein Gesicht schmerzverzogen in die Hände fallen. Er kannte seinen Vater und seine Liebe zu seinem Volk. Früher oder später würde er auf diesen Handel eingehen, wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr finden sollte. Legolas war sich, wie auch Thranduil, darüber mehr als nur bewusst, dass seine Gefangenschaft den sicheren Tod für ihn bedeutete. "Und was können wir gegen diesen Kardel ausrichten?" Belag konnte nicht mehr schweigen, immerhin war die Seestadt ja genauso betroffen. "Wir werden erneut kämpfen und den Düsterwald verteidigen, genauso wie die Seestadt und den einsamen Berg und wieder Frieden finden!" Legolas war aufgesprungen und sein Brustkorb bebte vor Wut. Er konnte diese törichte Frage einfach nicht verstehen, ihm schien es, als wenn er mit einem naiven Jugendlichem sprach. "Beruhige dich Legolas" sagte Geritor sanft "Elrond und Celeborn haben bereits ihre Hilfe zugesprochen und auch ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen." "Und was habt ihr jetzt vor zu tun, Geritor?" fragt Aragorn und bekam einen dieser durchdringenden Blicke als Antwort. "Unser Heer wird in einem Tag bereit sein aufzubrechen und mein Vater wird etwa eine gute Woche brauchen, wenn er den Weg durch die dürren Heiden nimmt ", Togelar brach wieder sein Schweigen.  
  
"Und wie wollt ihr vorgehen, wenn ihr das Ziel erreicht habt?" Belag war bewusst, dass er grade dabei war sich unbeliebt zu machen, aber er ist und war nun einmal schon immer ein Skeptiker. "Grund Gütiger! Wie soll man sich jetzt bitte schon einen Plan machen?" Eleya, die sich bis jetzt die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte, sprang auf "Niemand kann sagen, was für gute oder schlechte Dinge noch in den nächsten Tagen passieren werden." Die Elbe bemerkte wohl, dass Legolas bei ihren Worten zusammen zuckte und warf ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu. Meradeth, der die Qualen seines Freundes nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, erhob sich "Es bringt doch nichts mehr an dieser Stelle weiterzudiskutieren. Eleya hat recht, wir können nur abwarten, was der nächste Morgen uns bringt." Geritor stimmte Meradeth zu "Alles weitere werden wir morgen Mittag vor unserem Aufbruch besprechen."  
  
Damit war die Beratung vorerst zu Ende und man verließ das Zimmer. Geritor jedoch blieb an der Tür stehen und deutete seiner Tochter an, noch einen Moment zu bleiben. "Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du uns begleiten willst", der Elb sah mit Sorge auf Eleya "Es wird ein harter Kampf werden." "Das ist mir absolut bewusst, Vater. Doch schon vor langer Zeit waren wir uns im Klarem, das ich einmal meine wahre Heimat besuchen würde." "Ich weiß!" Geritor schluckte schwer, er wusste, dass natürlich sehr wohl einmal dieser Tag kommen würde. Nur, was ihm das Herz so schwer machte, war zu wissen, dass Eleya niemals wieder zurückkehren würde. 


	8. Eine Nacht unter Sternen

Eine Nacht unter Sternen  
  
Legolas verzichtete auf das Abendessen und suchte stattdessen nach einem Ort, wo er etwas nachdenken konnte. Er lief ziellos auf den Brücken entlang und fand sich schließlich an der Stelle bei den Wasserfällen wieder. Die Sonne war schon fast hinter den Bergen verschwunden und es überraschte ihn, dass es sich plötzlich so schnell abkühlte. Es fröstelte ihn und der immer stärker werdende Wind machte es auch nicht angenehmer. Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei seiner Mutter und seinem Volk, welches jetzt in der Ferne zusammengedrängt in einem Lager hockte, ungewiss was der nächste Morgen bringen würde. Er fragte sich, welche Entscheidung sein Vater wählen würde, obwohl er sich dabei selbst belog. Legolas schreckt hoch, als etwas auf seine Schultern gelegt wurde. Ein brauner Umhang mit kunstvollen elbischen Stickereien versehen, umhüllte ihn mit wohltuender Wärme. "Es wird hier abends kälter, als man zunächst glaubt." Er fuhr herum, als er die sanfte Stimme hörte und sah direkt in die grünen Augen, die seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr aus seinen Sinnen verschwinden wollten.  
  
"Eleya, was tut ihr hier?" "Ich habe bemerkt, dass ihr keine Ruhe findet mein Prinz", ihre Worte waren zurückhaltend, beinahe schüchtern. "Bitte nennt mich Legolas", zum ersten Mal hatte er die Möglichkeit, das bezaubernde Wesen vor ihm genauer zu betrachten. Sie hatte das Aussehen von Maleyna. Sanfte und geschmeidige Züge, bis hin zu ihrem schlanken wohlgeformten Körper. Obwohl ihre Augen grün waren, hatten sie die helle und durchdringende Färbung von denen ihres Vaters. "Vielen dank", lächelte der Prinz und wies auf den Umhang. Sie nickte ihm zu "Es tut mir leid, was in eurer Heimat geschehen ist", wieder sah sie den Prinzen etwas unsicher an. Ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in seinen Blick "Du lebst in einem wundervollen Land, leider habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen." Eleya sah über ihre rechte Schulter in Richtung eines Vorsprunges über den Wasserfall. "Komm mit", sie streckte ihre Hand Legolas als Aufforderung entgegen. Etwas fragend blickte er sie an.  
  
"Na komm, ich werde schon nicht beißen!" Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihn jetzt erwartete, folgte Legolas ihr. Sie begaben sich in die höchste Ebene der Brücken und standen auf einem kleinen Talan, der weder an den Seiten gesichert noch eine schöne Aussicht gab. Der Ausläufer des Flusses schien hier seinen Ursprung zu haben. "Darf ich erfahren, was du gerade vor hast", seine Neugierde war nun endgültig geweckt, als sie auf einen kleinen Pfad am Wasser deutete. "Ich finde, wir sollten die Zeit nutzen die bleibt, damit du wenigstens einen kleinen Eindruck von diesem Tal bekommst" erwiderte sie lächelnd. "Ich weiß nun wirklich nicht, ob das der geeignete Moment für so etwas ist?" "Sei unbesorgt, ich werde gut auf dich achten" neckte Eleya den Prinzen, doch dann veränderte sich ihre Miene schlagartig ins Enttäuschte "Oh, du hast wohl bereits etwas anderes vor! Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, bitte entschuldige." Legolas bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Noch niemals war er einer so bemerkenswerten Elbe begegnet, Eleya war einfach einmalig. "Wollen wir", Legolas trat an den Rand des Talans, wo er einen Flaschenzug bemerkt hatte. Eleya ging verdutzt einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn prüfend an. "Ich dachte, du würdest mich etwas herumführen?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich!" endlich hatte sie sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst und trat neben ihn "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du gerade zum ersten Mal seit du hier bist gelächelt hast." Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, doch sie hatte Recht, die Schatten auf seiner Seele waren nicht mehr ganz so düster. Er stellte einen Fuß in die Schlaufe des Seiles und legte einen Arm um Eleyas Taille, damit er sie besser festhalten konnte. Als er sich langsam nach unter gleiten ließ, legte die Elbe ihre Hand auf seine Schulter um einen besseren Halt zu finden. Auch, wenn es nur eine leichte Berührung von ihr war, machte sich ein Schauer in Legolas breit. Bedauernd stellte Eleya fest, dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, bis sie ihre Hand von seiner Schulter nahm und ging dann ein paar Schritte den Pfad entlang. Sie blieb stehen, als sie merkte, das Legolas ihr nicht folgte. Er durchsuchte die Zweige "Wir werden beobachtet!" Eleya verfolgte unauffällig seinen Blick und sah in die Krone einer alten und knöcherigen Eiche. "Da kann nur jemand ebenfalls keine Ruhe finden", sagte sie unbesorgt und wandte sich wieder zum gehen. Legolas nickte ihr zu und folgte der Elbe. Eleya sah noch einmal kurz mit einem Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln in die Baumgipfel auf, bevor sie mit Legolas in eine Biegung einbog.  
  
Geritor wusste sofort, dass seine Tochter ihn entdeckt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Stolz und Missbehagen durchfuhr ihn. Er konnte Eleya nichts mehr vormachen und manchmal fragte er sich, ob es nicht ein wenig zu viel war, das er sie gelehrt hatte. Während er auf die Stelle blickte, wo seine Tochter und Legolas eben verschwunden waren, kam ihm wieder ein Gedanke in den Sinn. Seine Frau Maleyna hatte ihn schon damals, als er das kleine Bündel zum ersten Mal in seinen Armen hielt gesagt, dass ihr Schicksal im Düsterwald läge und große Hoffnung erwachte in ihm. Legolas ging schweigend neben seiner Führerin und warf des Öfteren einen Blick in Eleyas Richtung. Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass sie ihn abzulenken versuchte, doch war das nicht alles. "Eleya?", eine Frage beschäftigte den Prinzen noch immer "Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mutter ich habe sie hier die ganze Zeit noch nicht gesehen?" "Sie ist in den Westen gegangen", das Leuchten ihn ihren Augen verlosch für einen Augenblick. Legolas erkannte, dass es kein freiwilliger Abschied gewesen war. "Meine Brüder und ich haben noch eine kleine Schwester. Vor ungefähr siebenhundert Jahren, bei dem letzten großen Angriff der Orks in dieses Tal, wurde sie verschleppt und dabei schwer verwundet. Niemand war in der Lage ihr zu helfen. Kareyna hatte nur eine Möglichkeit, wenn sie weiter leben wollte. Da sie aber gerade mal dreiundfünfzig Jahre war, beschloss Mutter sie nicht alleine gehen zu lassen", beantwortete Eleya seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
  
" Aber Geritor? Warum ist er nicht mit ihr gegangen?" Es war für Legolas nicht begreifbar. Dieser Elb hatte einst für diese Frau seine Heimat und alles an dem er hing hinter sich gelassen. "Er wäre nur zu gerne mit ihr gegangen, doch Vater hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und hinter solchen steht er auch. Meine Eltern haben lange geredet und dann zusammen etwas entschlossen", die Elbe verstummte plötzlich. "Was ist mit dir", Legolas blickte ihr in das nachdenkliche Gesicht. "Niemals hat er mit uns Kindern darüber geredet, worum es sich handelte und jedes Mal, wenn ich Vater danach gefragt habe, sagte er nur, dass die Zeit noch nicht gekommen sei." Eleyas Gesicht nahm wieder diese unbefangene Art an, als sie ihn lächelnd ansah. Er konnte nachempfinden, was sie beschäftigte, denn es kam ihm durchaus bekannt vor. Je mehr Legolas von Geritor erfuhr, umso mehr Ähnlichkeiten verbanden ihn mit dem König des Düsterwaldes. Sie stiegen ein paar seichte Klippen hinauf und das Donnern des Wasserfalles wurde immer lauter. Legolas bemerkte, dass sie den Vorsprung, der vorhin noch weit entfernt zu sein schien schon fast erreicht hatten.  
  
"Es ist einer der schönsten Orte hier, um den Sternenhimmel zu genießen", Eleya sah dem Prinzen dabei kurz in die Augen. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie einen Elben mit blauen Augen gesehen und dieses Indigo fesselte sie schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Während sie ihn ihren Gedanken versunken war, trat Eleya auf einen lockern Stein und drohte zu stürzen. Doch noch bevor etwas Derartiges geschehen konnte, legten sich zwei starke und wohl geformte Arme um ihre Hüften und zogen sie stützend an Legolas seine Brust. Nachdem der Schock in Eleya gewichen war, konnte sie den Herzschlag des Elben in dessen Armen sie gerade lag spüren, ebenso nahm sie den fremden und doch zugleich sehr angenehmen Geruch von ihm wahr. Sie hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis sich einfach nur zurück zu lehnen und Legolas Nähe zu fühlen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass auch er nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte sich von ihr zu lösen. Nur sehr widerwillig zerstörte Eleya diesen Moment, indem sie ihre Hand auf seine legte und sich fortzog. "Danke", war alles, was sie nur mühsam hervorpressen konnte. Legolas öffnete seinen Mund aber es kam nichts heraus, stattdessen sah er ihr einfach nur direkt in die Augen. Die Elbe verlor sich in dem Blau und wich erschrocken zurück, als das Sehnen nach einem Kuss in ihr erwachte.  
  
"Wir sollten weiter", stotterte sie und begann wieder die Klippe hinaufzuklettern. Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte das, was da eben geschehen war zu begreifen. Die letzten Meter waren schnell geschafft und als sie auf den Vorsprung traten, stockte dem Prinzen beinahe der Atem. Sie standen direkt über dem Wasserfall und er konnte die Macht des Wassers, das unter ihnen in die Tiefe stürzte, noch durch den Stein fühlen. Die Berge versperrten nicht mehr den jetzt endlos scheinenden Sternenhimmel über ihnen und in dem Tal, das unter ihnen lag, erstreckte sich ein Bild von Frieden und Ausgeglichenheit. Lange ließ Legolas alles einfach nur auf sich wirken, bis er seine Augen schloss und es schien, als ob er das Bild in sich aufnehmen würde. "Deine Heimat ist wunderschön, ich kann verstehen, warum niemand hier je wieder weg möchte", der Prinz setzte sich zu Eleya, die auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm Platz genommen hatte. "Ja", lächelte sie "Hier komme ich immer her, wenn ich mal Zeit für mich brauche." Die Elbe wollte zu einer Frage ansetzten, verstummte aber gleich wieder. Neugierde leuchtete in den Augen von Legolas auf "Was wolltest du sagen?" "Darf ich dich etwas über den Düsterwald fragen?" Eleya war sich unsicher darüber, ob es im Moment angebracht war solche Fragen zu stellen.  
  
"Bitte frag", der Prinz drehte sich neugierig zu der Elbe und ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln lag in seinen Zügen. "Mein Vater hat mir bestimmt schon hunderte von Malen von einer Lichtung mitten im Wald erzählt. Sie hat eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn, er meinte sie sei der schönste Ort unter den Sternen. Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, was diese für ihn so einzigartig macht?" Legolas schaffte es nicht sein Grinsen zu überspielen "Nun Tags über spielen dort meist Kinder und man kann sich herrlich erholen. Aber wenn die Sonne hinter den Bäumen verschwindet, verwandelt sie sich in einen der romantischsten Orte des gesamten Düsterwaldes und ist bei verliebten Paaren sehr beliebt, wenn man gänzlich ungestört sein will." Eleya sah Legolas verdutzt an. Das war mal wieder typisch Geritor, eigentlich hätte sie es sich ja auch gleich denken können. Kopfschüttelnd senkte sie ihren Blick "Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar, na warte Vater!"  
  
Der Elb hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Eleya winkte nur ab "Du wirst noch früh genug in den Genuss kommen, dir seine endlosen Geschichten anhören zu müssen." Ein kalter Wind zog auf und Legolas bemerkte, wie sich die Elbe fröstelnd über die Arme rieb. Sie war an das kalte Klima, das hier herrschte zwar gewöhnt, hatte aber in der Eile vergessen sich selbst einen Umhang mit zunehmen. Es war zwar ein wunderschöner Platz, an dem sie beide saßen, doch keines Wegs geeignet, auch nur ein wenig Schutz zu bieten. Ohne zu überlegen, begann er seinen Umhang zu öffnen und rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran. Eleya blickte ihn zwar etwas fragend an, doch machte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass es ihr auf irgendeine Weise unangenehm war. Legolas drapierte den Umhang so, dass sie ebenfalls in seine Wärme eingehüllt wurde. Ihre Anspannung ließ schnell nach und in ihrem Inneren begann etwas zu erwachen, das sie noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Lange blickten sie schweigend zu den Sternen, ohne sich zu rühren, bis eine neue noch stärkere Windböe aufkam.  
  
"Warte", der Prinz richtete den Umhang wieder und gerade, als er seine Hand wieder ins Warme ziehen wollte, erschauderte Legolas, als er ihre weichen Finger unter seiner Handfläche spürte. Anstatt sie jedoch weg zu ziehen umschlossen seine Finger ihre Hand und hielten sie fest. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, lehnte Eleya ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Legolas genoss das Gefühl, sie bei sich zu haben. Allein ihre Nähe ließ ihn neue Kraft schöpfen und alles etwas leichter erscheinen. Zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich, warum sein Vater immer soviel daran lag, dass seine Melyanna vor allem in schwierigen Zeiten an seiner Seite war. Der Prinz fragte sich, ob Eleya gerade die gleichen Gefühle in sich trug? Doch immer, wenn er sie ansah, waren da diese Zufriedenheit in ihren Zügen und ein glückliches Lächeln. Erst, als die die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich am Horizont ihren Weg suchten, blickten beide wieder auf. "Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen", fast schon sträubend löste sich Legolas von ihr und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Klippen wo sie hinaufgestiegen waren. "Warte es gibt einen einfacheren Weg", Eleya stieß einen dieser melodischen Pfiffe aus, der mit einem schrillen Schrei beantwortet wurde. Über einer Bergspitze, die direkt gen Westen zeigte, wurden zwei riesige Schwingen sichtbar und sahen vor den roten Strahlen majestätisch aus. "Das ist Gaiwan. Er lebt auf dem Berg des schlafenden Drachen", erklärte die Elbe, als der Adler neben ihnen landete.  
  
"Bitte kommt, Mylady", lud sie eine krächzende Stimme ein. Der Adler senkte einen seiner Flügel etwas damit die beiden Elben besser aufsteigen konnten. "Haltet euch fest Elbenprinz", krächzte es und ein leises Lachen entfuhr Eleya, als sie in Legolas misstrauisches Gesicht sah. "Können wir?" erkundigte sie noch einmal sicherheitshalbar. Legolas nickte nur grinsend hinter ihr, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben saß er auf dem Rücken eines solchen Tieres. Sanft erhob sich der Adler in die Lüfte, doch er setzt nicht gleich zum Landeanflug an, sondern ließ sich noch eine Weile über das Tal gleiten. Es waren unbeschreiblich schöne Anblicke die sich boten, als die Sonne sich ihren Weg zum Himmel kämpfte und ein atemberaubendes Schattenspiel in den Gipfeln der Bäume veranstaltete.  
  
Gaiwan setzte seine zwei Gäste vorsichtig in der Nähe des großen Dorfplatzes auf den Boden ab. Legolas half Eleya beim Absteigen, indem er sie an den Hüften festhielt und langsam in seine Arme rutschen ließ. Dabei war sie ihm so nahe, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. Er dachte nicht auch nur einen Moment nach, als er sein Gesicht hob und ihr sanft, beinahe schüchtern einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Legolas hatte sie kaum berührt und doch bebte Eleya in ihrem Inneren und ein Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. "Macht es gut Mylady, Prinz", erst das Krächzen des Adlers holte sie in die Realität zurück und er warf einen bedeutsamen Blick auf das Paar. "Danke Gaiwan", rief sie dem Adler zu, als dieser bereites seine Flügel zum Abheben ausbreitete. Die Siedlung erwachte schon zum Leben, als sie zusammen den Dorfplatz überquerten. 


	9. Schlechte Nachrichten

Schlechte Nachrichten  
  
Geritor saß mit seinen Gästen an der großen Tafel, wo sie gemeinsam das Frühstück einnahmen. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu dem jungen Elbenprinzen und ein kaum erkennbares Schmunzeln lag auf seinem Mund. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass die Beiden erst im Morgengrauen wieder zurückgekommen waren und Legolas schien nicht mehr ganz so unter der Belastung zu leiden. Seine Tochter hatte auf das Frühstück verzichtet und wollte Odine zur Hand gehen. Die Beiden waren unzertrennlich und zur Hand gehen bedeutete ungefähr soviel, wie ich muss dir was erzählen. Auf einmal war ein lautes Kreischen aus der Ferne zu hören, dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Geritor löste sich aus seiner anfänglichen Starre, als er mit einem Satz aufsprang und in Richtung Tür stürmte. Für Legolas war das die Bestätigung, dass es sich nur um eine schlechte Nachricht handeln konnte, eine sehr schlechte sogar!  
  
Geritor und Legolas blickten gegen den Horizont und riesige Schwingen eines Adlers näherten sich ihnen mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit. "Das ist Demekan, einer von Gaiwans Brüdern", erklärte Aryalon, der an Legolas Seite getreten war. "Oh bitte nicht", waren die schlichten Worte von Geritor, aus dessen Gesicht schlagartig sämtliche Farbe gewichen war. Ein Blick auf den Elben jedoch verriet dem Prinzen, dass eine schlechte Nachricht stark untertrieben sein musste. "Legolas", schallte Eleyas sorgenvolle Stimme hinter dem Prinzen. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie sie gerade über die Brücke gerannt kam. Sie hielt ein paar Schritte neben dem Prinzen an. Er schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln, in seinem Blick konnte sie Angst und Sorge erkennen. Der Adler verlangsamte seinen Sinkflug und setzte zum Landeflug an. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich fast die ganze Siedlung auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt und ein Gemisch aus Menschen, Elben, Hobbits und einem Zwerg musste zur Seite weichen, damit Demekan überhaupt einen Ort zum Landen fand. Die dunklen schwarzen Augen des Adlers sahen betrübt zu Geritor, der sich an seine Seite vorgekämpft hatte.  
  
"Es gibt schlimme Neuigkeiten aus dem Düsterwald", Geritor schloss bei diesen Worten mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen. Schweigsam deutete er dem Vogel, ihm an einen etwas abseits liegenden Ort zu folgen, er wollte nicht, dass es gleich das ganze Dorf erfuhr. Nur Legolas, Aragorn und Eleya winkte er an seine Seite. Eine Wolke von Erschütterung und Depression umhüllte sie auf ihren kurzen Weg. Der Vogel sprach gedämpft und blickte mitleidig auf Legolas. "Kardel hat den Palast belagert und König Thranduil ein Ultimatum gestellt. Alle Elben in seinen Mauern werden kläglich sterben, aber wenn er sich stellen würde, werden zumindest die Frauen und Kinder eine Chance bekommen unversehrt zu bleiben. Es gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass er auch nur die kleinste Hemmung hätte, Hand an das Volk zu legen. Einen Morgen später hatte der König eingewilligt. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, als ein Trupp von Orks alle weiblichen Elben und Jungen unter hundert Jahren über die Brücke, die über den Waldfluss führt, stieß und anwies zu verschwinden." Ein langes Schweigen trat ein und keiner der Anwesenden schien zu wissen, was er auf diese Nachricht erwidern sollte.  
  
"Doch das ist nicht alles, was du zu berichten hast, nicht wahr!" Legolas hatte durchaus mitbekommen, dass der Adler es sorgsam vermied ihn anzusehen. "Ihr habt recht Prinz, das schlimmste kommt erst noch", Demekan wurde noch ernster, als er bereits schon war "Die Kundschafter der Königin haben herausgefunden, dass es euerem Vater sehr schlecht geht. Kardel lässt ihn aus reinem Vergnügen foltern und unter den Wachen der Orks hieß es, dass er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft habe um zu schreien." Der Adler zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach "Die Königin ist der Meinung, dass ihr Mann höchstens noch ein paar Tage diese Tortur durchstehen könne." Legolas stand völlig apathisch da und in seinem Inneren versuchte er die Worte zu begreifen, die er immer noch hoffte falsch verstanden zu haben. Weder Geritor noch Aragorn konnten zu ihm durchdringen, erst als Eleya leicht über seinen Oberarm strich, löste sich seine Starre. "Legolas?"  
  
Er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Sein Vater der König unter Buchen und Eichen lag in seinem eigenen Gefängnis in Ketten und kämpfte um sein Leben. Er gehörte zu den standhaftesten und zähsten Elben, die Legolas kannte und er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was man ihm antun musste, damit er brach. Sie sah in sein Gesicht und konnte für einen Moment aus seinen Augen wie in einem Buch lesen. "Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen", ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte Geritor zurück zu seinem Haus. Legolas wollte schon hinter ihm her gehen, doch der Adler hielt ihn zurück. "Es ist König Thranduil gelungen einen Brief mit den freigelassenen Elben heraus zu schmuggeln. Eure Mutter wollte, dass ihr ihn lest." Der Prinz blickte kurz in Eleyas Richtung und gab ein trauriges Lächeln von sich bevor er das zerknittertete Stück Papier entgegen nahm. Die Schrift seines Vaters war kaum mehr als ein Gekritzel und schwer zu entziffern.  
  
Meine Geliebte Du weißt, dass ich diese Entscheidung zugute des Volkes getroffen habe. Ich könnte nicht mit dem Gewissen weiterleben, dass diese Elben um meinetwillen geopfert werden. Ebenso weißt du auch, dass mein Schicksal damit besiegelt ist und die Zukunft des Düsterwaldes liegt jetzt in deinen Händen. Doch versprich mir, niemals die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Ewig der Deine! Thranduil  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen. Diese wenigen Zeilen bohrten sich wie ein stumpfes Schwert in sein Herz und in seinem Inneren lebte nur noch ein Gedanke. Er musste schnellst möglichst nach Hause. Der Prinz wünschte sich, dass er niemals seinen Vater verlassen hätte und zumindest so eine Chance gehabt hätte, ihn vor diesem Übel zu bewahren. "Legolas, bitte warte", Eleya lief dem wie vom Blitz getroffenen rennenden Prinzen hinterher. Dieser eilte jedoch über den Dorfplatz und hielt erst vor den Ställen an. Als sie Legolas endlich eingeholt hatte, sattelte er bereits eines der Pferde. "Es ist sinnlos zu versuchen auf diese Art noch rechtzeitig anzukommen, selbst wenn du Tag und Nacht ohne Pause durch reiten würdest, wäre es mindestens eine Woche bis du die Grenzen Düsterwaldes erreichst", und solange könnte selbst ein Elb wie der König diese Strapazen nicht durchhalten, beendete sie noch in Gedanken ihre Worte. "Und was meinst du sollte ich jetzt tun? Gemütlich mit dem Heer reisen und Thranduil seinem Schicksal überlassen. Ich muss doch zumindest alles versuchen um ihm zu helfen. Wir sprechen von meinem Vater, Eleya!" Wut und Verzweifelung sprachen aus Legolas, doch er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. "Natürlich werden wir ihm helfen, doch der Landweg wäre pure Zeitverschwendung", erwiderte sie sanft und strich mit ihren Fingern über die Wange des Prinzen. Blaue Augen sahen sie fragend an.  
  
"Ich habe da schon eine Idee, wie wir es noch schaffen können. Bitte vertraue mir!" Sie stieß wieder einen dieser melodischen Pfiffe aus und jetzt konnte Legolas ahnen, was sie vorhatte. Eleya blickte gespannt gegen den Horizont und ihr Ruf wurde wie in der Nacht zuvor mit einem Kreischen beantwortet. "Gaiwan wird uns bestimmt helfen", ihre Stimme war mit Hoffnung gefüllt und sie versuchte Legolas Mut zu machen. Doch nicht ein Wort wollte ihr weiter einfallen und so gab sie einfach ihrem Gefühl nach. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog den Prinzen an sich. Dankbar für ihre Nähe legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und umschloss sie fest mit beiden Armen.  
^^^^^^  
Eleya stand in ihren Räumen und packte eilig ein paar frische Sachen in eine Beutel. Das Haar war zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten und ein dicker Mantel, den sie eigentlich nur im Winter trug, lag auf ihren Schultern. So versuchte sie sich vor der Kälte, die sie in kurzer Zeit erwartete zu schützen. Gaiwan hatte ihr sofort seine Hilfe zugesagt und würde sie in ungefähr einer Stunde mit Demekan und drei anderen Bekannten abholen. Es war klar, dass dies ein äußerst anstrengender Flug werden sollte, doch wenn sie lediglich die nötigsten Pausen machten, müssten sie es schaffen können innerhalb von einer Tagesreise den Düsterwald zu erreichen. Als letztes holte sie eine Kette aus einer Schmuckschatulle, deren Anhänger das Wappen von Geritor vermischt mit Symbolen seiner Heimat war. Ihre Mutter Maleyna schenkte es Eleya bei ihrem Abschied. Dieser Anhänger war vor langer Zeit einmal das Verlobungsgeschenk von Geritor an seine Geliebte gewesen und Normalerweise waren das in Elbenkreisen Dinge, die man unter keinen Umständen aus der Hand gab. Doch Maleyna hatte jedem ihrer Kinder etwas geschenkt, das besonders mit ihnen verbunden war. Ihrem ältesten Bruder Togelar gab sie ein kunstvoll geschnitztes Zepter, das bereits schon ihrem Vater gehört hatte und ihm immer bei seiner Aufgabe, als Herr dieses Tales helfen sollte.  
  
Aryalon vermachte sie ein kleines Kästchen mit Blumendünger, denn er liebte schon immer das einfache Leben auf dem Lande mit seiner Familie. Doch ihr gab sie dieses Amulett. Es sollte ihre Tochter beschützen und sie niemals den Mut verlieren lassen. "Wir müssen aufbrechen und du träumst hier herum", spottete es plötzlich hinter ihr. Es war Eleya nicht einmal aufgefallen, das Odine herein gekommen war und sie schon eine ganze Zeit beobachtete. "Was hast du denn vor?" die Elbe sah auf ihre Freundin, die ein schlichtes Ausflugskleid, das aus braunem Stoff und einem hochgeschlossenem Hemd bestand, angezogen hatte. Das dunkle Haar war ebenfalls gebunden und sie schien bereit zum Abmarsch zu sein. "Ich werde dich begleiten, was glaubst du denn?" "Bist du verrückt? Weißt du, was da auf uns zukommen wird?", Eleya sah sie entsetzt an. "Nein, genauso wenig wie du auch!" das Grinsen, das sich auf die Züge des Mädchens gelegt hatte, war unübertrefflich "Also können wir?"  
  
Eleya nickte nur und murmelte etwas, das sich nach "unverbesserlich" anhörte. Sie hatte Odine in den letzten dreißig Jahren nur zu gut kennen gelernt und wusste, dass es unmöglich war sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Gleichzeit empfand sie auch große Dankbarkeit für das Vertrauen, das Odine ihr schenkte und Eleya konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie niemals von ihrer Seite weichen würde, egal wie gefährlich oder aussichtslos die Situation auch werden sollte. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle und Eleya warf einen letzten Blick auf die große Treppe und alle Dinge die ihr treuer waren. Irgendwie machte sich das Gefühl in ihr breit, dass selbst, wenn sie hierher zurückkehren wird, sie nur noch ein Gast und nicht mehr ein Teil dieses Hauses sein würde. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie sich als Kind die Treppe herunterstürmen um sich in Geritors Arme zu werfen. Als Jugendliche, wie sie trotzend und maulend ihren Vater einfach hat stehen lassen und noch in so einigen anderen Situationen. Auch kam ihr die Szene von diesem frühen Morgen in den Sinn, wo Geritor sie einfach nur mit einem wissendem Grinsen angesehen hat, als Eleya zur Haustür hinein gekommen war.  
  
Eine Hand die auf ihren Rücken gelegte wurde, holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Auf Odines Zügen lag ein verständnisvolles Lächeln. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, dass sich ihre beste Freundin für den Elbenprinzen interessierte, doch leider sind ihre Erzählungen der letzten Nacht vorhin, von dem gefiederten Boten unterbrochen worden. "Wir müssen los, Eleya", sagte das Mädchen und schob die Tochter des Hauses leicht in Richtung der Tür. Auf dem Dorfplatz waren bereits alle versammelt und umzingelten fünf riesige Adler. Aryalon hatte darauf bestanden, dass Geritor zusammen mit dem anderen den schnellsten Weg nehmen sollte und sich bereitgestellt, das Heer durch die alten Heiden zu führen. Es hatten sich schon verschiedene Pärchen gebildet, wobei man versuchen wollte, dass jeder der Adler ungefähr die gleiche Last tragen musste. So hatten sich Legolas und Gimli, sowie Aragorn und Geritor mit je einem Hobbit zusammen gefunden und Meradeth nahm die Vorräte mit sich. Belag weigerte sich hartnäckig zu fliegen und hatte beschlossen mit dem Heer zurück zu reisen. Eleya verabschiedete sich von ihrer Familie und drückte als letztes die beiden Zwillinge an sich.  
  
"Das ist für dich Tante", Algar hielt ihr etwas längliches, das in ein Stück Stoff eingewickelt war hin und schaute traurig. Es war eine ihrer Schnitzereien, die sie zurzeit in Unmengen fabrizierten. "Vielen Dank, das ist ein wunderschöner Baum", lächelte sie die beiden Jungen an. "Aber Tante, das ist doch eine Abbildung des Drachenberges!" empört stemmte Saramin seine Arme in die Hüfte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ja, wie konnte ich das nur übersehen", schmunzelnd blickte sie noch einmal kritisch auf das Holzstück und strich ihnen noch einmal durch das Haar. Gaiwan deutete mit einem Kopfnicken der Elbe an, das er die beiden Frauen persönlich tragen würde. "Du schuldest mir was mein Freund", knurrte Gimli zu dem Prinzen "Erst muss ich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes sitzen und jetzt bittest du mich einen Vogel zu reiten." Der Elb schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sah den bestürzten Blick von Demekan. "Reiten? Das kann ja ne schöne Reise werden", stöhnte der Adler.  
  
Eleya kletterte auf den Rücken von Gaiwan und zog Odine, die keinen richtigen Halt fand zu sich herauf. Etwas missmutig klammerte sich das Mädchen an ihr fest und ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als der Vogel seine Flügel ausbreitete. "Morgen Mittag werden wir wohl voraussichtlich den Düsterwald erreichen, Prinz", rief er Legolas zu. Dieser nickte nur und wie auf ein Kommando erhoben sich die fünf Adler in die Lüfte. Aufmunternde Zurufe und Wünsche hallten ihnen nach und die Wesen auf dem Platz wurden immer kleiner. "Oh bitte, lasst mich hier sofort wieder runter", ertöne die ungewohnt quietschende Stimme von Gimli, der aussah, als wollte er in Legolas hineinkriechen und sich in den Federn festkrallte. Eleya hörte nur ein Auflachen des Prinzen und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr zu Hause, das hinter den Bergen zu verschwinden begann. 


	10. Gimlis Geheimnis

Gimlis Geheimnis  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zogen am Horizont empor und färbten ihn in dunkle rote Töne. Die Berge und Wälder weit unter ihnen waren nur nach als Konturen zu erkennen und zogen langsam an ihnen vorüber. Es war bitterlich kalt und selbst die warme Winterkleidung bot nicht den besten Schutz Geritor wandte sich leicht auf den Rücken des Adlers und versuchte seinem schmerzenden Kreuz etwas Abhilfe zu schaffen. Bis auf eine kurze Rast am gestrigen Abend waren sie ohne Pause geflogen und schon gut vorangekommen. Doch so langsam zeichnete sich ab, dass die riesigen Vögel eine Pause bräuchten, denn sie trugen gewiss keine leichte Last. "Da vorne wäre ein guter Platz zum Landen", der Elb deutete auf eine grüne Fläche vor sich. Gaiwan nickte ihm zu und war dankbar für das Verständnis, welches man ihm trotz der eiligen Situation entgegenbrachte. Sie landeten und als die Last von ihren Rücken herunter gekrochen war, reckten sich die Adler ausgiebig.  
  
"Vater, worüber grübelst du schon die ganze Zeit nach?" fragte Eleya vorsichtig. Geritor sah seine Tochter ernst an "Wie sollen wir in den Palast kommen und Thranduil befreien? Es ist unmöglich das Haupttor unerkannt zu durchschreiten und der Zauber ist sehr stark." "Ich verstehe, aber ist es denn noch niemandem gelungen ungeladen hineinzukommen?" "Nicht so weit es mir bekannt ist", Geritor wandte sich wieder ab und es schien, als ob er in Gedanken jedes Detail, welches den Eingang betraf, noch einmal durchging. Eleya blickte sich suchend nach Legolas um. Er stand am anderen Ende der Wiese und sah in Richtung Westen, wo der Düsterwald aber noch nicht einmal für elbische Augen zu sehen war. Doch als wenn er ihren Blick gespürt hätte, drehte er sich um und kam zu ihr. "Ich habe es auch noch nicht erlebt und ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben im Palast verbracht", sanft legte Legolas eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und bemerkte die Unruhe in ihrem Inneren. "Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben", schimpfte sie und der Prinz nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.  
  
"Nur einmal ist etwas Unerklärliches passiert", Eleya blickte bei seinen Worten auf. "Wir hatten einmal Thorin Eichenschild und seine zwölf Gefährten gefangen genommen und konnten bis heute nicht genau klären, wie sie geflohen sind." "Und gäbe es da jemand, den man fragen könnte?" Hoffnung lebte in Eleya auf. Legolas deutete mit einem Nicken in Gilmlis Richtung "Gloin, sein Vater war einer der Gefährten, doch er hat mit mir bisher noch niemals darüber geredet." "Dann müssen wir den Herrn Zwerg halt fragen, es bleibt uns kaum eine andere Wahl", Geritor, der die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, war neben die beiden getreten. Unauffällig sah er auf die Hände seiner Tochter, die immer noch in denen des Prinzen lagen und verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was in der vorletzten Nacht auf dem Berg geschehen war, aber er würde es nicht erfahren, dafür kannte er seine Eleya zu gut! War es überhaupt noch "seine Eleya"? "Wir können weiter Mylord", das Krächzen des Adlers holte den Elb aus seinen Gedanken zurück. "Ja, natürlich", erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Tochter angestarrt hatte und sie das amüsiert beobachtete.  
  
"Was war den Vater?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen, doch Geritor wandte sich nur ab und murmelte etwas, das sich nach "was soll denn schon sein" anhörte. Darauf wurde Eleyas Grinsen nur noch breiter, sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was in ihrem Vater vorging. Sie drückte noch einmal die Hand von Legolas und ging zu Odine und Gaiwan zurück. "Wie lange wird es noch dauern?" stöhnte Odine, die sich die noch immer schmerzenden Beine rieb. "Nun, ich denke in guten fünf Stunden werden wir den einsamen Berg erreicht haben", lachte Gaiwan. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sich das Mädchen die ganze Zeit wie eine Statue an Eleya klammerte. "So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht", versuchte die Elbe ihre Freundin aufzumuntern und zog sie wieder hinter sich auf den Rücken des Vogels. Die nächsten Stunden in der Luft verbrachten alle schweigsam, je näher sie ihrem Ziel entgegen kamen, umso schwerer wurden ihre Züge. Geritor grübelte noch immer an einer Lösung, wie er seinen alten Freund aus Kardels Macht reißen könnte. Doch ohne Gimlis Hilfe sah er keine Chance. "Dort! Seht der einsame Berg ist zu sehen", rief Meradeth in das Schweigen hinein. "Wo? Ich kann nichts erkennen", Odine wandte sich hinter dem Rücken Eleyas und versuchte einen besseren Blick zu bekommen.  
  
"Warte noch ein paar Minuten, selbst ich sehe gerade mal einen Schatten in der Ferne", beruhigend sprach die Elbe auf ihre Freundin ein, doch in Wahrheit war sie alles andere als ruhig. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben würde sie ihre wahre Heimat sehen und dabei stiegen gemischte Gefühle in ihr auf. Zum einen war es Freude zu sehen, woher ihre stärkeren Wurzeln stammten. Die andere Frage jedoch war, ob sie jemals wieder in ihr geliebtes Tal zurückkehren würde und selbst wenn, würde sie nicht mehr das Leben führen, welches sie bis jetzt gewohnt war. Dazu kam dann noch die Sache mit Legolas. Das, was sich zwischen ihr und dem Prinzen entwickelt hatte und wie es weitergehen sollte beschäftigte sie. Immerhin war er ein Prinz und als wenn das nicht schon reichen würde, auch noch der Thronerbe. "Ja jetzt kann ich ihn auch sehen", Odines Geschrei holte Eleya aus ihren Grübeleien zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Gesichter der anderen, sie waren blass, doch das von Legolas war am stärksten von Wehmut und Angst durchzogen. Die Wälder erschienen immer deutlicher und ein noch winziger Fleck ließ die Seestadt erahnen. Die Biegung des großen Waldflusses zeigte, wo der Palast, welcher nicht sichtbar wurde ungefähr liegen musste. Am Fuße des einsamen Berges sahen sie ein Lager, auf das die Adler, langsam die Höhe geringer werden lassend, direkt zusteuerten.  
  
Eine Wache rief laut auf und eine Elbe rannte mit allen Kräften auf sie zu. Beide schauten angespannt zum Himmel und ließen die riesigen Vögel nicht mehr aus den Augen. Die Elbe hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund, als Legolas den Arm zum Gruß hob und sie nun scheinbar genau sein Gesicht erkannte. Die Adler setzten zum Landeanflug an und Eleya sah auf die Elben und Menschenmassen hinab, die sich bereits versammelt hatten und sie ungeduldig erwarteten. Sanft berührte Gaiwan den Erdboden und die beiden Frauen waren dankbar, dass sie endlich wieder auf ihren eigenen wackeligen Beinen stehen durften. Sie winkten den Vögeln noch einmal zu, als diese sich mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedeten und sich wieder erhoben, um sich einen Platz auf dem einsamen Berg zu suchen damit sie sich eine wohlverdiente längere Pause gönnen konnten.  
  
Legolas fiel der Elbe mir weiß-silbernen Haaren in die Arme, deren dunkel blaue Augen ein hohes Alter verrieten. Ihre graziösen und anmutigen Bewegungen ließen Eleya darauf schließen, dass sie die Königin und Legolas Mutter sein musste. "Geritor, mein alter Freund. Es tut so gut dich wieder zu sehen", Melyanna hatte sich jetzt ihrem Vater zugewandt und schien äußerst erleichtert über seine Anwesenheit zu sein. "Du musste Eleya sein, denn solch grüne Augen, habe ich erst einmal bisher gesehen", die junge Elbe zuckte zusammen, als sie angesprochen wurde, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf Legolas gerichtet, der von einer Reihe anderer grün-braun gekleideten Elben freundschaftlich begrüßt wurde. "Ja das bin ich, meine Königin", erwiderte sie etwas erschrocken und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, während sie einen formvollendeten Knicks machte. Eleya konnte es selber nicht glauben. Nun stand sie zum ersten Mal vor ihrer Königin und hatte sie nicht einmal beachtet.  
  
"Nicht so förmlich mein Kind, immerhin bist du Geritors Tochter!" lachte Melyanna leicht, doch gleich legte sich wieder ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und ihr Blick glitt in die Ferne. Geritor legte einen Arm um die Königin und es war deutlich, dass die Gedanken der Beiden bei ein und derselben Person waren. Sie kannte ihren Vater und auch die Frage, die er nicht zu stellen vermochte. Eleya zögerte, doch es war unvermeidbar, dass diese Frage kommen würde "Habt ihr Neuigkeiten vom König?" "Er lebt noch, wenn du das meinst", war die schlichte Antwort und Tränen stiegen in die Augen der Königin. Der endlose Schmerz, der dahinter stand war unübersehbar. Ihr Vater blickte sie dankend dafür an, dass sie die Frage für ihn ausgesprochen hatte und wandte sich wieder seiner alten Freundin zu. Die Masse löste sich langsam auf und ging wieder ihren Pflichten nach. Melyanna und Geritor gingen erzählend zurück und beachteten kaum noch einen der anderen.  
  
Während Eleya als einer der letzten zum Lager ging, trat Legolas neben sie, doch er sah nur abwesend auf seine Füße. "Ich wünschte ich könnte dir ein anderes Bild von meinem zu Hause zeigen", brach er sein Schweigen und hob nur leicht seinen Kopf, um in ihre Augen zu sehen. "Ich verspreche dir, ich werde so lange hier bleiben, bis du mir deinen Düsterwald so zur Schau stellen kannst, wie du ihn liebst!" antwortete sie sanft und war bei ihren Worten stehen geblieben. Legolas blickte die Elbe vor ihm lange an und lief bereits wieder Gefahr sich in den sanften grün ihrer Augen zu verlieren, als eine kaum sichtbare Röte in ihre Wangen stieg und sie sich schnell von dem Prinzen abwandte. Mit einem unauffälligen Grinsen beobachtete er Eleya, wie sie sich übertrieben einer Falte in ihren Röcken widmete, doch schlagartig drehte sich die Elbe um, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss direkt auf den Mund.  
  
Noch bevor Legolas überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn schon wieder losgelassen und eilte mit schnellen Schritten ihrem Vater hinterher. Verdutzt sah er ihr nach. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl ihrer seidigen Lippen auf seinem Mund. "Ich werde dein Versprechen nicht vergessen!", lachte er ihr nach und Eleya war mehr als dankbar, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie peinlich ihr das gerade war. Was hatte dieser Prinz nur so Unwiderstehliches an sich?  
^^^^^^  
Gimli war froh, wieder seine geliebte Myra in den Armen zu halten und legte stolz seine Hände auf ihren wohl gerundeten Bauch. "Bitte entschuldigt", lächelte Eleya und blieb mit gebührendem Abstand zu dem Zwergenpaar stehen und wollte gerade schon wieder kehrt machen. "Oh, kommt ruhig näher. Ihr stört nicht", winke sie Myra fröhlich näher und deutete auf einen Stuhl, der neben ihr stand. Gimli dagegen schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein. "Wenn dich Geritor geschickt hat, um mich nach dem Geheimnis meines Vaters zu fragen, werde ich dir keine andere Antwort geben, als ihm auch. Ich habe doch schon bereits gesagt, dass ich in dieser Sache nicht helfen kann."  
  
Eleya hatte die ganze Unterhaltung der Beiden hautnahe mitbekommen und fand es nicht Recht, wie sie sich getrennt hatten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr Vater den Zwerg nach Gloins Flucht fragen wollte, doch als er nicht annähernd die Antwort bekam, die er sich erhoffte, konnte er seine Wut nicht mehr zähmen. Nun verstand sie auch, wie es sein konnte, dass selbst Legolas in all der Zeit auch nicht nur ein einziges Wort von Gimli in dieser Sache erfahren hatte. "Es tut mir leid, dass sich mein Vater so ungehobelt dir gegenüber benommen hat. Das war nicht richtig von ihm. Doch glaube mir, er hat es nicht so gemeint, was ausgesprochen wurde", das flehende Lächeln der Elbe ließ wieder einmal alle Wut von Gimli dahin schmelzen.  
  
"Schon gut", knurrte er zurück und seine Laune begann sich zusehends wieder zu bessern. Eleya konnte ihren Vater durchaus verstehen. Die Halsstarrigkeit des Zwerges hatte Geritor zur Weißglut getrieben, weil er zwar einsah, dass seine Information wichtig war, aber es trotz allem nicht sagen konnte. Doch genauso verstand sie auch Gimli, der durch den Schwur an seinen Vater auf dem Totenbett gebunden war, das Geheimnis zu hüten. Sie würde genauso an seiner Stelle handeln. "Du musst verstehen, dass mein Vater große Angst wegen Thranduil hat und einfach die Nerven verlor", immer noch lag die Spur einer Entschuldigung in ihrer Stimme. Gimli war mal wieder am Verzweifeln. Die Frage, warum ausgerechnet er einen so engen Kontakt zu Elben hatte, würde ihn sicherlich irgendwann noch einmal um den Verstand bringen!  
  
"Meint bitte nicht, dass ich nicht nachfühlen kann, was in Geritor vorgeht. Wenn Legolas an der Stelle des Königs sein würde, wäre mein Handeln gewiss nicht anders", nachdenklich zog er bei diesen Worten an seiner Pfeife und starrte ins Leere. "Ich weiß!" war alles was die Elbe dazu sagte und nickte verständnisvoll. "Oh, wie ungastlich bin ich doch heute nur wieder?" Myra erhob sich schwerfällig von ihrem Stuhl und wollte gerade einen der großen Krüge mit Bier holen. "Nein, vielen dank", lächelte Eleya, die aufgesprungen war und der Zwergenfrau den Kelch abnahm "Ihr solltet eure Kräfte schonen, immerhin wird es höchsten noch zwei bis drei Wochen dauern, bis euer Nachwuchs eintrifft." Myra nickte ihrem Gast dankbar zu und ließ sich wieder auf ihr dickes Kissen sinken. Die Elbe schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen auf, als Gimli schlagartig aufsprang und entschlossen in ihre Richtung sah. "Ich muss mich noch um ein paar Dinge kümmern, bitte entschuldigt mich Eleya", verabschiedete sich Gimli von den beiden Frauen und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Höhle.  
  
"Ach Myra, sei so gut und sieh noch einmal nach den leeren Fässern im Keller, ja?" rief er noch wie nebenbei hinterher und verschwand. "Welche Fässer meint er nur? Im Keller haben wir nichts mehr, alles ist für die Menschen und Elben hier verwendet worden", murmelte die Zwergenfrau ratlos vor sich hin, doch der bedeutungsvolle Blick, direkt in Eleyas Augen zeigte etwas anderes. Die Elbe sah Myra fragen an, doch dann verstand sie, was Gimli damit hatte sagen wollen. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und die Zwergenfrau musste innerlich grinsen. Sie kannte nur zu gut Gimlis Freundschaft zum Elbenprinzen und hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass er einen Weg finden würde ihm zu helfen. "Natürlich, jetzt verstehe ich!" mit einer schnellen Verabschiedung trennte sich Eleya von der Kopfschüttelnden Myra und lief ein Stück in den Wald. Ja, das wäre ein Weg und selbst wenn Kardel es sofort durchschauen würde, wenn sie im Palast waren, hätte man zumindest eine Chance. 


	11. Fremde Heimat

Fremde Heimat  
  
Eleya hatte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm gesetzt und grübelte darüber nach, wie das, was Gimli angedeutet hatte, wohl damals genau abgelaufen war. Doch ebenso waren ihre Überlegungen hier, in diesen Wäldern, in dieser Umgebung, an diesem Ort. Seit sie am Mittag ihren Fuß auf diesen Boden gesetzt hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass ihre Mutter absolut Recht behielt. Hier im Düsterwald war ihre Heimat, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal einen kleinen Teil davon kannte.  
  
"Was machst du hier Eleya?" Geritor war neben seine Tochter getreten und blickte fragend auf sie herab. Es musste sie schon etwas sehr beschäftigen, wenn sie sich so in die Einsamkeit zurückzog. Diese Eigenschaft war eindeutig ein Erbe von seiner Seite, denn lief er selbst nicht auch gerade sinnlos herum und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen? "Ich muss nachdenken", erwiderte sie zaghaft und erhob sich langsam zu Geritor, aber sah ihn dabei nicht an. Dieser nickte nur und wies ihr an doch ein paar Schritte mit ihm zu gehen. Lange gingen sie ziellos durch den Wald und keiner der beiden sprach auch nur ein Wort. Der Elb kannte seinen Spross genau und wartete geduldig, bis sie bereit war ihm ihre Gedanken zu offenbaren.  
  
"Vater?", nach über einer halben Stunde hob Eleya zum ersten Mal ihren Blick "Woher haben du und Mutter von Anfang an gewusst, dass meine Wurzeln hier liegen." Geritor lächelte, denn er hatte mit ungefähr so einer Frage gerechnet. "Nun ich denke, dass es die Umstände waren, wo und wie du geboren wurdest." "Du meinst die Seltenheit, dass Mutter im Düsterwald und nicht in ihrer Heimat schwanger geworden ist." "Auch, aber schon in dem Moment, als du deiner Mutter in die Arme gelegt wurdest, sprach der widerspenstige Geist dieses Waldes aus deinen Augen und nicht die Ruhe Maleynas", Vor Geritors innerem Auge spielten sich all die einzigartigen Bilder und Erinnerungen dieses schon lang vergangenen Momentes ab.  
  
"Ich hätte dich schon viel früher in deine Heimat bringen und dich nicht in unserem Tal behalten sollen", Bitterkeit mischte sich in seine Stimmung. "Nein", fuhr Eleya erschrocken auf "Ich liebe mein Leben genauso, wie es bis jetzt war. Nur seit ein paar Tagen hat es sich komplett verändert." Geritor nickte verständnisvoll, denn er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, was geschehen war und vor allem wer die Sehnsucht seiner Tochter geweckt hatte. "Du hast dein Herz verloren", stellte er trocken fest und ihm entging nicht, dass Eleya für einen Sekundenbruchteil ihre Augen schloss und auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben stand, an wen sie gerade dachte. "Auch wenn ich Maleyna seit siebenhundert Jahren nicht in meinen Armen gehalten habe, kann ich sehr wohl noch erkennen, was Liebe ist", sagte er ernst und drückte sein "kleines" Mädchen an sich.  
  
Die Elbe schmunzelte in die Schulter ihres Vaters. Wie konnte er einfach so ausdrücken, worüber sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher war? Andererseits gehörte so etwas zu einem der seltsam umhüllten Talente, die er schon des Öfteren gezeigt hatte und jedes Mal war es auch so eingetreten. Eleya schob diese Gedanken beiseite und löste sich von ihrem Vater. "Es war nicht richtig Gimli so zu beschimpfen und zu beleidigen", tadelte sie ihn. Geritor lachte in sich hinein. Seine Tochter hatte gerade mit voller Absicht das Thema gewechselt um einer Antwort zu entgehen, doch er gab ihr Recht, es war noch zu früh. Er wurde dann sehr ernst.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten Gimli gegenüber falsch war und ich hoffe, dass er es mir nicht all zu übel nehmen wird", gab Geritor schuldbewusst zu. "Er hat es bereits vergessen", beruhigte Eleya ihren Vater und musste sich beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen, als sie seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Ich habe soeben mit ihm gesprochen und er kann dich sehr gut verstehen und hätte nicht anders an deiner Stelle gehandelt", erklärte sie lächelnd. "Aber eine Antwort hat er dir nicht gegeben", stellte Geritor gradlinig fest und Eleya konnte sehen, wie das letzte Stück Hoffnung in ihm erstarb. "Ich weiß nicht sicher, ob es ein versteckter Hinweis war, aber Gimli hat mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Allerdings ist sie mehr als nur riskant", die Elbe redete fast schon mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Vater.  
  
"Und was ist das für eine Idee?" der Elb wurde schlagartig hellhörig und sah seine Tochter drängend an. Eleya zögerte einen Moment, denn sie konnte genau voraussagen, wie die Reaktion ihres Vaters aussehen würde " Man könnte ein Floß unter dem Vorwand, es sei versprochene Ware für den König, zum Palast schicken. Vorzugsweise Nahrungsmittel, denn diese sind wie wir gehört haben, auch da nur noch sehr spärlich vorhanden und nicht einmal Kardel wird sie, denke ich, ablehnen." Geritor ließ sich den Gedanken lange durch den Kopf gehen und überlegte, wie man ihn am besten umsetzen konnte und wie groß die Chancen auf einen Erfolg waren. "Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass die Orks die Männer sofort erschießen und es wären auch viel zu wenige um etwas ausrichten zu können. Außerdem könnte diese Aufgabe nur jemand übernehmen, dem Kardel vorher noch niemals begegnet ist", meinte er schließlich unsicher. "Wer hat gesagt, dass es nur Männer sein müssen?" Eleya vermied es ihren Vater anzusehen und dieser hoffte inständig, dass sie ihre Überlegungen nicht schon viel weiter ausgelegt hatte. Geritor tat bewusst so, als hätte er diese Bemerkung überhört " Es sind trotz allem immer noch zu wenige."  
  
Die Elbe verstand, was er meinte und grübelte noch einmal über die Worte von Gimli nach, wobei sie noch immer versuchte, sich den genauen Fluchtweg auszumalen. Wie könnte er das mit den Fässern vielleicht noch gemeint haben? "Natürlich, warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen!" entfuhr es ihr und Geritor sah sie nur fragend an. "Wir schleusen in einigen der Fässer noch zusätzliche Krieger von uns ein, so kann zumindest, wenn die Ersten scheitern sollten, noch ein zweiter Versuch unternommen werden. Ansonsten sind die Chancen umso besser!" "Für einen Elben oder Menschen ist darin aber bei weitem nicht genug Platz", stellte Geritor sachlich fest. "Nein, aber für einen Zwerg oder Hobbit, nicht wahr", gab Eleya ebenso trocken zurück und wollte gerade noch etwas nachsetzen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte.  
  
Auch Geritor lauschte auf und gab seiner Tochter mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich unter einem der Dornenbüsche verstecken sollte. Es waren eindeutig keine Stimmen, die von jemandem der hier lebte stammten. Es handelte sich um eine raue und abgehackte Sprache, wie Orks sie nutzten. Lautlos liefen beide zu einem Busch, der ihnen dicht genug gewachsen schien, um darin Schutz zu finden. Keine Sekunde zu früh zwängten sie sich unter die kaum weichenden dicken Zweigen mit kleinen aber messerscharfen Dornen. Runde eng aneinander gedrängte Blätter ließen kaum eine Lücke, welche die beiden Elben hätte verraten können. Eleya unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sie mit dem Arm hängen blieb und sich daraufhin eine tiefe lange Schramme über ihren rechten Unterarm zog. Geritor sah sie besorgt an, doch sie schüttelte nur mit zusammengepressten Zähnen den Kopf.  
  
Das Trampeln kam immer näher auf sie zu und ein Orktrupp von gerade mal fünf Mann wurde sichtbar. Diese machten kaum ein paar Meter neben dem Gebüsch Halt, scheinbar um eine kurze Rast einzulegen. Geritor atmete flach und war bemüht auch nicht nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Die widerlichen Gestalten direkt vor ihm, waren wesentlich kleiner als selbst Moriaorks es sind und nicht für einen Kampf gerüstet. Ihre gelben Augen schienen jedes einzelne Detail nahezu aufzusaugen. Sie erkundeten offenbar die Umgebung und spionierten aus, was im Lager vor sich ging. "Es wird keine weitere Rast eingelegt", zischte einer der Orks verärgert zu den anderen. Es sah so aus, als wenn er der Befehlshaber sein würde, denn augenblicklich sprangen die anderen Orks auf, die sich zuvor bereits in den kühlen Schatten zurückgezogen hatten. "Kardel erwartet uns und wenn er erfährt, dass der Thronerbe bereits so früh zurückgekehrt ist, wird es ratsam sein ihn nicht noch wütender werden zu lassen", sagte der Anführer und gab einen Wink, der unverkennbar zeigen sollte, dass er keine weitere Verzögerung duldete. "Achtet mir ja darauf, dass ihr euch jedes Gesicht, das wir im Lager erblicken konnten, gut einprägt!" rief er noch drohender.  
  
"Was sollen diese paar Menschen oder selbst die Elben denn schon ausrichten können?" fragte einer der Wachen, offenbar war er nicht im Geringsten mit etwas Verstand gesegnet worden. "Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, tu einfach nur das, was dir befohlen wurde", der Anführer war sichtlich gereizt und kam gefährlich dem Gebüsch nahe, in dem sich Eleya und ihr Vater versteckten. Er schnüffelte und prüfte kritisch die Hölzer um ihn herum, aber wandte sich wieder ab. "Los jetzt, wenn der Prinz alles erfahren hat, dann wird er auch irgendetwas versuchen, um den König zu befreien. Diese zwei Hobbits kommen mir auch sehr suspekt vor", schallte es schon aus einiger Entfernung und das Trampeln verlor sich im Wald.  
^^^^^^  
"Wo habt ihr beide nur die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Überall sind hier Orks herumgeschlichen und spionierten das Lager aus", besorgt eilte die Königin auf Geritor zu. Dieser hatte sich ein Stück Stoff aus seiner Tunika gerissen und versuchte so, die Blutung am Arm seiner Tochter zum Stillstand zu bringen. "Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn passiert?" erschrocken nahm sie Eleya an sich und führte sie in eine der Hütten. Sie war schlicht und nur mit dem Nötigsten eingerichtet. Melyanna hatte jede Bevorzugung abgewiesen und würde vorerst in dieser Hütte mit ihrem Sohn und einer engen Vertrauten wohnen. Die Königin platzierte die junge Elbe auf dem einzigen Stuhl und füllte eine flache Holzschüssel mit Wasser.  
  
"Ich muss deine Wunde reinigen, bevor sie anfängt sich zu entzünden", kritisch drehte Melyanna einen kleinen Dorn, der noch in der Schramme gesteckt hatte, in den Fingern "Es wird ein wenig brennen." Die Tür ging ruckartig auf und Legolas kam herein. Er hatte die Rückkehr der Beiden beobachtet und auch gesehen, dass sich Eleya verletzt haben musste. "Sind das die Orks gewesen?" seine Stimme war kalt, als er mit prüfendem Blick auf den zarten Unterarm blickte. "Nein, ich bin nur hängen geblieben, als ich mich unter einem Gebüsch versteckt habe", lächelte sie den Prinzen etwas gequält an, als erneut mit dem Tuch über die Wunde gewischt wurde. Legolas beruhigte sich sichtlich, doch wich er nicht einen Schritt von der Seite der Elbe. Melyanna beachtete unauffällig die Gesichtzüge ihres Sohnes und musste sich beherrschen ihre Verwunderung nicht zu zeigen.  
  
"Holst du mir mal bitte den Korb mit den Kräutern Legolas", bat sie und als er sich nur unwillig abwendete, schmunzelte sie ihm hinterher. Ein Aufblitzen in Geritors Augen ließ sie ahnen, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. "Autsch!" Eleya verkniff schmerzverzogen ihr Gesicht, als die Königin die Heilkräuter mit einer Bandage fest auf die offene Wund drückte. In Legolas verkrampfte sich alles, als er das mit ansah. Er konnte es nicht ertragen dieses bezaubernde Wesen leiden zu sehen. Wäre er doch nur dabei gewesen. Doch der Logiker in ihm sagte, dass auch das nichts geändert hätte. "Wir sollten uns unmittelbar mit Elrond und Celeborn beraten, Kardel plant etwas", schlug Geritor vor, nachdem ihm leichter war, da seine Tochter die bestmögliche Hilfe bekommen hatte. "Ruhe dich noch einen Moment aus mein Kind, der Schmerz wird bald nachlassen", die Königin legte eine Hand auf die Schulter Eleyas und ging zusammen mit ihrem alten Freund zur Tür hinaus.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Legolas leise, als er bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich blass geworden war. "Aber ja, so ein kleiner Kratzer wird mir schon nichts anhaben", neckte die Elbe ihn wieder. "Du hast die Dickköpfigkeit eines Zwerges, weißt du das?" schimpfte der Prinz halbherzig und half ihr auf die Beine. "Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" verwirrt ließ sie es über sich ergehen, dass Legolas ihr seinen Umhang umlegte und sie zur Tür heraus schob. Die Sonne war bereits fast untergegangen, nur die letzten dunkelroten Töne, die sich schon ins Lila färbten, standen noch am Horizont. "Nun, meine Mutter hat dir doch Ruhe verordnet und genau die sollst du auch bekommen", lächelte der Prinz und führte sie aus dem überfüllten Lager auf einen Pfad in Richtung des Einsamen Berges. Sie stiegen langsam einen sanft heruntergehenden Spalt herab, der zu einem kleinen See führte. Ein unregelmäßiger Wasserschwall plätscherte zwischen zwei der Felsen hinunter und dadurch, dass dieser gemütliche Ort ein paar Fuß unterhalb einer Erhöhung lag, war er nur sehr schwer einsehbar.  
  
"Wir sind da, komm setz dich", Legolas deutete ihr an, dass sie in dem weichen Moos Platz nehmen sollte. Eleya blickte den Prinzen dankbar an, denn in ihrem Inneren machte sich ein immer größeres Schwindelgefühl breit. "Hier findet so schnell niemand hin, es sei denn es ist ein rotbärtiger sturer Zwerg", Legolas setzte sich an ihre Seite und nahm eine bequeme Haltung ein. "Schließe deine Augen eine Weile", lächelte er "Wenn es wichtige Neuigkeiten gibt, dann weiß Meradeth wo er mich finden kann." Seine Hand legte sich um ihre Hüfte und zog sie sanft an sich heran, damit sie sich an seine Schulter anlehnen konnte. Eleya nickte und nahm sein Angebot gerne an. Seine Nähe und das Rauschen des Wassers ließ sie endlich Ruhe finden. 


	12. Ein riskanter Plan

Ein riskanter Plan  
  
Geritor stürmte wütend von der Feuerstelle weg, wo er mit den anderen hohen Elben-herrschern und Aragorn versucht hatte, einen Weg zu finden um Thranduil aus seinem Kerker zu befreien. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass alle so gefühlskalt über seinen Freund sprachen, als wäre er ein Schwert, bei dem es nicht weiter dramatisch wäre, ob es ein paar Tage kürzer oder länger da herum läge. Er sah das aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel. Zu viele Dinge hatten sie zusammen erlebt und gemeinsam Abenteuer überstanden. Thranduil war ein eigensinniger Geist und wohl der Sturste noch dazu. Er war bei weitem nicht die Sorte Elb, dessen Haus für jedermann sofort offen stand und dem es wichtig war, flüchtige Bekanntschaften zu vertiefen. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er ein unhöflicher Gastgeber war oder jemandem, der seine Hilfe brauchte, sie jemals verweigert hätte. Im Kreise seiner Familie und wenigen engen Vertrauten fühlte er sich jedoch stets am Wohlsten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Geritor sein Vertrauen und vor allem seine Freundschaft gewonnen hatte.  
  
Doch seit diesem Moment gab es jemanden, der bereit war, mehr als nur sein Leben, oder was er besaß hinter Geritor zu stellen. Die Szene mit Kardel kam wieder in ihm hoch. Niemand hatte damals am Ende der Schlacht mitbekommen was geschehen war.  
^^^^^^  
Es gab nur noch wenige der feindlichen Krieger, die noch in der Lage waren aufrecht zu stehen. Das Heer des Elbenkönigs war schon in Siegesstimmung und viele seiner Krieger hatten bereits ihre Aufmerksamkeit verloren. Geritor setzte sich noch mit einer kleinen Gruppe als einer der Letzten zur Wehr. Sie waren erfolgreich und die Orks begannen zu flüchten. Er befahl seinen Leuten sie zu verfolgen und wollte ihnen gerade nachgehen, als hinter einem Baum ein vereinzelter Nachzügler des feindlichen Trupps hervorstürmte. An seiner Halsbeuge klaffte eine tiefe Wunde, die darauf deuten ließ, dass der Versuch ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden, nicht ganz geklappt hatte. Geritor verteidigte sich mit letzten Kräften, doch gegen jemanden, der sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, war das bei Weitem keine leichte Aufgabe. Bei einer unerwarteten Bewegung des Orks rutschte er aus und fiel auf den mit feuchten Blättern übersäten Boden. Noch ehe der Elb sich mit seiner neuen Situation auseinander setzten konnte, hob der selbst strauchelnde Ork seine Klinge und ließ sie zum tödlichen Schlag fallen. Geritor sah mit starrem Blick auf das Schwert und war für Bruchteile von Sekunden nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" hörte er plötzlich wie aus weiter Ferne und spürte, wie die Isolation um ihn herum sich wieder verlor. Vor ihm kniete ein besorgt dreinschauender Thranduil. Und der Ork lag mit einem Messer im Herzen ein Stück neben ihm. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte er noch immer leicht benommen den König und musterte blinzelnd die Umgebung. "Wir haben gesiegt und du wärst um ein Haar ihr letztes Opfer geworden", stellte Thranduil trocken fest, doch das freundschaftliche Grinsen um seine Mundwinkeln verriet Geritor, dass er sehr erleichtert war, dass sein Freund noch an seiner Seite stand. Er erfasste die Hand des Königs und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen um kurz freundschaftlich an dessen Brust gedrückt zu werden.  
^^^^^^  
  
Geritor erwachte aus seiner Vergangenheit und schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf über diesen einzigartigen Elben. Noch nie zuvor war er einem Wesen seiner Rasse begegnet, das ein so eckiges und markantes Gesicht gehabt hatte. Dazu noch das lange blonde Haare, das an den Seiten schon silberne Strähnen aufwies. Das Auftreten war jederzeit das eines Königs. Seine stolze Haltung, diese gebieterische Art und eine Körpergestik, die nicht die kleinste Schwäche zeigte, wenn er verhandelte und oder Feinden gegenüberstand. Selbst Geritor konnte es nur schwer deuten, wenn Thranduil ihn mit einem seiner stählernen Blicke lange kritisch ansah und es gerne auf einen kleinen Machtkampf zwischen ihnen ankommen ließ.  
  
Es gab nur wenige, denen er jemals seine anderen Seiten zeigte. Wenn er in seinen privaten Räumen oder unter Freunden war, veränderte er sich und zeigte noch ganz andere Eigenschaften. Er lachte offenherzig, machte unüberlegte Scherze und seine königliche Maske fiel von ihm ab. Es war schon ein Anblick, wenn Thranduil sich gelassen in einen der Sessel fallen ließ und ohne eine bewusste Wortwahl zu treffen einfach anfing zu plaudern. Genauso war es auch, wenn seine Frau in so einem Moment in seine Nähe trat. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weich und selbst nach der langen Zeit, die sich die beiden schon kannten, leuchteten seine blauen Augen noch immer verliebt auf. Unzählige Bilder liefen noch in Geritors Geist ab, bei denen er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
Die fragenden Blicke bei konfusen Vorschlägen, das versteckte Lachen bei manchen Verhören und das nervöse Verhalten bei der Geburt seines Sohnes. Weiter kam er nicht. "Glaubt nicht, dass uns das Schicksal von Thranduil gleichgültig ist", Elronds Stimme tauchte plötzlich leise neben ihm auf. "Ist das so?" Geritors Melancholie war unüberhörbar "Dann muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben." "Ich weiß jetzt von der tiefen Bindung zwischen euch", sprach der Herr von Bruchtal geduldig und ruhig weiter. Geritor blickte sich skeptisch zu ihm um, reagierte aber nicht weiter auf diese Äußerung. "Legolas hat mir erklärt, was für ein Band euch beide verbindet", auch auf diese Worte erwiderte er nichts. "Es ist an der Zeit eine Lösung zu suchen, findet ihr nicht auch!" Elrond begriff, dass es gerade keinen Sinn ergab, sich weiter zu entschuldigen. Geritor stand auf, nickte nur und ging zurück zu den anderen.  
  
Ein Feuer war entfacht worden und mittlerweile hatten sich auch Legolas, Gimli und Meradeth zu der Gruppe gesetzt. Schweigend ließ sich Geritor an seinen alten Platz nieder und schaute in eine niedergeschlagene und unschlüssige Runde. Etwas war in der Zwischenzeit hier geschehen und es war ihm klar, dass es nichts Gutes gewesen sein konnte. Doch an dem wie versteinert wirkendem Gesicht des Prinzen vom Düsterwald blieb sein Blick hängen. In seinen Augen tobte ein Kampf von Verzweiflung und Aufruhr. Geritor nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als nicht einer der Anwesenden auch nur eine Andeutung machte ihn aufzuklären "Warum sagt ihr nicht einfach, was beschlossen wurde!" "Der Vorschlag von euch ist schon gut durchdacht, aber wie sollen wir ihn umsetzen, wenn man bereits das ganze Lager ausspioniert hat?" Celeborn hatte lange über die Ausführung nachgedacht. Doch es war fraglich, ob, selbst wenn man es schaffen würde in den Palast zu kommen, man eine Chance bekam Thranduil zu befreien. Aus den letzten Berichten war hervor gegangen, dass dessen Kräfte und Durchhaltevermögen bedrohlich schnell schwanden. Bei dem Gedanken, was sein Verwandter erleiden musste, fuhr es dem Elben kalt den Rücken herunter.  
  
Elrond nickt zustimmend "Ihr und eure Tochter waren die einzigen, die ihren Blicken entgangen sind und noch ein paar der Wachen, die in den Bäumen Ausschau hielten", stellte er fest und sah seinen Gegenüber ernst an. "Aber dass sie mich nicht erblickt haben ist nicht weiter von Belangen, da Kardel mich selbst nach unzähligen weiteren tausenden von Jahren noch immer erkennen würde", stellte Geritor betroffen fest. "Es wäre ein nur sehr geringer Kreis, aus dem man überhaupt noch jemanden für diesen Auftrag erwählen könnte!" Geritor schloss verzweifelt die Augen und in seinem Herzen fühlte es sich an, als ob Elrond ihm mit seinen Worten persönlich ein Messer ins Herz gestoßen habe. "Und da es keine weiblichen Gefangenen mehr gibt, würde es uns bestimmt einen Vorteil bringen, wenn", Celeborn wagte es nicht weiter zu sprechen, denn ihm war klar, wie Geritor darüber denken würde, seine Tochter als Köder zu benutzen.  
  
Legolas versteifte sich noch mehr bei diesen Worten. Bisher hatte noch niemand in dieser Runde gewagt es auszusprechen. Meradeth wusste um den inneren Aufruhr seines Freundes und wünschte sich, dass es etwas gäbe, mit dem er ihm zumindest etwas Erleichterung verschaffen könnte. "Wisst ihr überhaupt, was ihr da gerade verlangt habt!" Geritor war aufgesprungen und Fassungslosigkeit war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass man Eleya wie ein Stück Fleisch diesen Tieren zum Fraß vorwirft. "Es wird ihre Wahl und Entscheidung sein", Melyanna, welche die ganze Zeit nur schweigend zugehört hatte, erhob sich "Und wie sie auch ausfallen mag, wir müssen sie akzeptieren!"  
^^^^^^  
Odine ging der Elbe nach, die gerade über einen der Hügel verschwand. Sie lief, nein rannte, über die unebenen Hänge und machte keine Anstalten auf die Zurufe des Mädchens zu reagieren. Erst als sie auf dem losen Geröll ausrutschte und direkt auf ihren bandagierten Arm fiel, war Odine in der Lage sie einzuholen. Sie sah wie sich Eleya schmerzverzerrt auf die Unterlippe biss und ihren wieder leicht blutenden Arm an ihren Körper presste. Das Mädchen setzte sich daneben und tat nichts weiter, als die blonden Locken auf ihren Schoss zu betten und sanft darüber zu streicheln. "Was soll ich tun Odine?" erst nach einer Weile war die Elbe bereit darüber zu sprechen, um was sie gebeten worden war. Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Niemand kann und sollte dir diese Entscheidung abnehmen, denn das Unternehmen riskant zu nennen ist wahrlich untertrieben." Eleya drehte sich auf den Rücken und beobachtete den Sternenhimmel. Die Angst, die sie alleine schon bei dem Gedanken zu diesem Monster zu gehen empfand, zehrte an ihr und der verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters lastete auf ihrem Herzen, aber noch mehr das versteinerte Gesicht von Legolas. "Du hast mitbekommen, dass es keine andere Rettung für Thranduil gibt", nachdenklich schaute sie in das vom braunen Haar umrahmte Gesicht "Habe ich wirklich eine Wahl? Es ist immerhin mein König." Odine presste die Lippen aufeinander und schien mit der Antwort zu hadern. "Doch die hast du! Nur würdest du es schaffen, sie dein ewiges Leben lang zu akzeptieren?"  
  
Geritor hatte schon des Öfteren über die Kerker des Düsterwaldes gesprochen und ihr erzählt, dass diese tief unterhalb der Erde lagen und es möglich war, auch nur den kleinsten Lichtstrahl zu verdecken. Dann saßen die Gefangenen in völliger Dunkelheit und das würde selbst Elben sehr langsam, aber stetig die Lebensenergie nehmen. Aber auch die Foltermethoden, die den Orks bekannt waren und die nicht die geringsten Gewissensbisse hatten sie auch zu benutzen, würden ihr übriges tun. Wenn Thranduil auch nur halb so zäh und stark war, wie es ihr Vater immer beteuerte, würde selbst dieser jetzt nach einer Woche in diesem feuchten und kalten Loch, sich kaum noch erwehren können. Die beiden Frauen schreckten hoch, als ein schriller Schrei aus Richtung des Lagers erschallte. Sie sahen sich an, sprangen gleichzeitig wortlos auf und rannten zurück zu den anderen.  
  
Der Schrei gehörte einem zerlumpten und mit unzähligen Narben übersäten Elben, der zitternd und bis aufs Letzte erschöpft zusammengekrümmt am Boden lag. Es war eindeutig, dass man ihn gefoltert und aufs Schlimmste hatte zurichten lassen. Sein Rücken war mit Peitschenhieben und sein Körper mit Blutergüssen übersät. "Orpheus, was ist geschehen?" Die Königin kniete sich neben den Berater ihres Gatten und hielt ihm vorsichtig einen Wasserschlauch an den Mund. Der Elb nahm einen hastigen Schluck und begann zu husten. "Langsam mein Freund", die Stimme Melyannas wurde sanft, doch sie wusste, dass man Orpheus nicht aus Gutmütigkeit hatte gehen lassen. Nachdem der geschundene Elb sich ein paar Atemzüge lang erholt hatte, platzte auf einmal ein wirrer und kaum verständlicher Redeschwall aus ihm heraus. "Kardel schickt mich um euch zu sagen, dass ihr niemals eine Chance haben werdet, was auch immer ihr aushecken möget. Der König, Mylady, bitte ihr müsst schnellstens etwas unternehmen!" seine ohnehin schon leeren Augen wurden glasig und füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Sie halten ihn angekettet, Mylady, wie ein Tier und foltern ihn nur zu ihrem reinen Vergnügen. Ansonsten lässt Kardel ihn den ganzen Tag alleine in einer dunklen Zelle und gibt ihm gerade mal so viel Wasser und Brot, dass er nicht verhungert", flehend klammerte er sich an die Königin. Auch wenn Eleya sie nicht ansah, konnte sie den Blick Melyannas auf ihrer Seele spüren. Sie wusste, dass das ewige Leben in einer solchen Lage auch eine große Qual sein konnte und umso dringlicher war es an der Zeit, dass sie ihre Wahl traf. Angst stieg wieder in ihr hoch und sie fühlte sich wie vor einen Abgrund gestellt, in den sie springen musste, wenn sie überleben wollte. "Hat er noch etwas zu dir gesagt Orpheus?" zitternd vor Panik drängte die Königin weiter auf den Verletzten ein. "Uns wurde verboten miteinander zu sprechen, Mylady! Aber ich habe ihn des Öfteren euren Namen rufen hören und auch den des Prinzen", antworte der Elb leise. Zum ersten Mal sah Legolas in die Richtung Eleyas und sie entdeckte in seinem Blick die Mischung einer Bitte zu gehen und zu bleiben zugleich. Ein grausames Schweigen trat auf dem Lagerplatz ein und ließ alle das Gefühl haben kaum mehr atmen zu können. Einzig auf den Schultern der blonden Elbe schien es mit aller Macht zu drücken und es wollte sie auf die Knie zwingen. "Bitte meine Königin", hauchte Orpheus noch bevor er ohnmächtig vor ihren Füßen zusammenbrach. "Um Himmels Willen!" fuhr Melyanna hoch "Bringt ihn in meine Hütte." Geritor und Meradeth hoben den schlaffen Körper behutsam auf und trugen ihn vorsichtig in das kleine Holzhaus. Legolas war wortlos neben Eleya getreten, blickte aber nicht auf. Sie nahm sein Kinn und zwang den Prinzen sie anzusehen. Es lag noch immer der gleiche seltsam schmerzerfüllte bittende Blick in seinen Augen. In diesem Moment war sich Eleya sicher, dass es nur einen Weg gab diesem Reich zu helfen. 


	13. Aufbruchstimmung

Aufbruchstimmung  
  
Ein hektisches und doch zugleich ruhiges Tun begann bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des nächsten Morgens im gesamten Lager. Sämtliche Vorbereitungen mussten eiligst getroffen werden und doch wollte man vermeiden zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es sollte so wie am letzen Nachmittag scheinen, als man sie ausspioniert hatte. Es wurden zwar weitere Wachen und Trupps aufgestellt um eventuelle Orks ausfindig zu machen, aber man versuchte dennoch sich doppelt abzusichern. Fässer wurden mit den besten Nahrungsmitteln gefüllt, obwohl man für die eigenen riesigen Massen kaum genug hatte. Es wurden Fische gefangen, Obst aller Art zusammengepackt und die Menschen aus der Seestadt spendeten drei der besten Fässer mit Wein, die sie besaßen. Eleya hatte Odine gebeten sich um die Verstecke ihrer Waffen zu kümmern und so ritt diese zusammen mit Meradeth ein Stück in Richtung der Seestadt, wo Geritor einen kaum fünfzig Fuß langen Seitenarm des Waldflusses kannte, welcher für jemanden, der nicht wusste, dass er existierte, nur schwer sichtbar war.  
  
Als das Mädchen neben dem Elben ritt, blickte sie unauffällig auf seinen Körper. Er war groß und schlank wie der Prinz, doch sein Verhalten und die Gestik waren ungehemmter und lockerer. Auf seinen Schultern lag wahrscheinlich auch nicht eine solche Verantwortung. Seine weichen Züge und das dunkle Haar, das in einem einfachen dünnen Zopf auf dem Kopf zusammengebunden war, ließen ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch erscheinen. Alle Elben, denen Odine jenseits ihres Tales begegnet war, unterschieden sich gewaltig von denen, die sie kannte. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie unter ihnen gelebt. Als ihre Eltern, die sie niemals kennen lernen durfte, verstorben waren, nahm Geritor das Mädchen in seinem Heim auf und zog sie wie eines seiner eigenen Kinder auf. Anfangs war es für sie unheimlich, dass die Tochter des Hauses sie mit großzog und mit den Jahren eine Freundin wurde. Aber jetzt standen sich zwei junge Frauen gegenüber und sie waren unzertrennlich geworden. "Dort vorne müssen wir absteigen und zu Fuß weiter gehen", Meradeth deutete auf ein verwachsenes Gestrüpp hin.  
  
Odine nickte ihm zu und stieg von ihrem Pferd ab. Sie band das Bündel hinter ihrem Sattel los und nahm es vorsichtig unter den Arm. Es sah von weitem so aus, als wenn sie dem Pferd die Last des Feuerholzes während ihrer Rast abnehmen wollte und noch weitere trockene Äste dazu legte. Der Elb nahm einige wirr liegende Zweige vom Floß, die zur zusätzlichen Tarnung darauf lagen und gab ihr einen der beiden Manns großen Wanderstäbe.  
  
"Wozu sollen denn die gut sein?" das Mädchen betrachtete ihn kritisch und blickte erstaunt zu Meradeth hoch, der von einem der Bögen eine Sehne löste und diesen langsam in den nicht auffallenden Hohlraum des Stabes schob. "Mein Vater hat seine Waffe so immer auf seinen Wanderschaften getarnt. So haben sie zumindest ein Chance sich zu wehren", erklärte er Odine und wies ihr an, das Gleiche mit dem Bogen von Eleya zu machen.  
  
Aus dem Feuerholz zog sie dann noch mehrere kleine zusammengebundene Pfeilbündel, zwei größere Messer für die Hobbits und eine Axt. "Die Waffen werden wir mit auf den Boden der Fässer packen müssen, da sie kaum Zeit und Möglichkeit haben werden sie in den Palast zu bringen und zu verstecken. "Meradeth?" fragte Odine dann seltsam zögerlich. Der Elb drehte sich um, er ahnte schon was sie beschäftigte. "Eleya hat eine Chance wieder heil zurückzukommen", antwortete er, ohne dass sie überhaupt weiter gesprochen hatte und setzte sich zu dem Mädchen. "Mmh", war alles was sie erwiderte, doch auf ihrem Gesicht stand einzig Sorge und Zweifel. "Du bist sehr eng mit Geritors Tochter befreundet, nicht wahr?", stellte Meradeth, der aber nur schwer verstehen konnte, dass eine Elbe einen Sterblichen als engsten Vertrauten hatte, fest.  
  
"Es ist wunderlich, ich weiß, aber auch ich habe elbische Vorfahren. Meine Großmutter war von deiner Art, doch mein Vater wählte ein anderes Schicksal und der Fluch hat sich auf mich übertragen, auch wenn ich es gerne anders gesehen hätte. Aber immerhin werde ich wesentlich länger leben, als andere Menschen." Das Mädchen seufzte und wollte sich gerade wieder an die Arbeit machen, als der Elb sie aufhielt und lange ansah. Odine blickte ihm selbstsicher und standhaft in die wasserfarbenen blauen Augen und wartete geduldig, bis er seinen Kopf zuerst leicht abwendete. "Was hat dieses Tal nur an sich, dass alle Frauen dort so dickköpfig sind?" lachte er plötzlich los, zog sie auf die Füße und warf ihr zwei der dünnen Messer, die Eleya gewöhnlich benutzte, zu.  
  
Diese waren etwa zwei Hand lang und kaum so breit wie ein kleiner Finger und mit zwei zusätzlichen kurzen unter dem Griff gebogenen Klingen versehen. Odine wurde ebenfalls gelehrt, mit ihnen umzugehen und sie waren hervorragend dafür geeignet einen Gegner, gleich welche Waffe er in den Händen hielt, zu entwaffnen. Zudem waren sie recht unauffällig und von einer Frau fast unbemerkbar mitzuführen.  
^^^^^^^  
"Polstert ja die Fässer gut aus!" scherzte Merry, der mittlerweile wieder Farbe bekommen hatte. Die beiden Hobbits wurden von der Königin um ihre Mithilfe gebeten und genau wie bei Eleya war ihnen schlagartig sämtliche Färbung aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Da die Halblinge aber Gefallen an Abenteuern gefunden hatten, stimmten sie sofort zu. Obwohl Melyanna sie noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinwies, dass Abenteuer wohl nicht die richtige Beschreibung sei, standen Merry und Pippin zu ihrem Wort. Eleya lächelte die beiden an. Diese lebenslustigen und immer gut gelaunten Wesen waren schon etwas Besonderes und in Sachen Mut stand ihnen selbst so mancher Elb nach. Aragorn, der gerade noch einmal den doppelten Boden überprüfte, konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Jeder der Beteiligten versuchte seine Furcht vor dem was vor ihm lag auf seine Art zu verbergen. Aber ihm selbst würde es wohl keinen Deut besser gehen. Leider gab es für ihn nur die Möglichkeit neben Legolas im Heer zu reiten.  
  
"Und welches von denen soll nun für mich sein?" brummte es missmutig hinter ihnen "Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich mich unter diesen mit den Schuppen besetzten, stinkenden Dingern verstecke." Der ehemalige Waldläufer lachte herzhaft, als er den angewiderten Blick von Gimli auf das Fischfass sah. Schon während der Ringgemeinschaft, hatte der Zwerg bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit darauf hingewiesen, wie sehr er diese zappelnden und glitschigen Wesen verabscheute. "Warum sollte eines für dich sein?" Eleya blickte Gimli erschrocken an "Es war doch beschlossen worden, dass du bei Myra bleiben solltest!" "Ich lasse aber keinen Freund im Stich und wie meine Frau darüber denkt, wisst ihr bereits!" entschlossen sah der Zwerg die Elbe direkt vor ihm an und starrte auf eines der spitzen Ohren, bevor er sich wieder den Hobbits zuwandte. Eleya glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, als sie sein Nuscheln vernahm, dass sich nach so viel wie "Elben, immer nur Elben" anhörte.  
  
Wie konnte Legolas nur so etwas Undankbares tun? Gimli und Myra konnten jeden Moment ihr erstes Kind bekommen und dieser Prinz spielte ihre Freundschaft aus um ihn zu so einer Entscheidung zu drängen. Unsägliche Wut stieg in ihr auf und sie wandte sich von den anderen ab und stieß dabei fast mit Odine zusammen, die mit Meradeth mittlerweile zurückgekehrt war und nur schnell einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich genommen hatte. "Es ist alles bereit Eleya, ich.", das Mädchen stoppte, als sie die Funken sprühenden Augen bemerkte "Was ist denn geschehnen?" "Das wirst du gleich erfahren!" bei dem Anblick des vertrauten Gesichtes, fing sich die Elbe wieder "Hast du den Herrn Prinzen zufällig gesehen?" "Er hat sich eine ganze Zeit mit Meradeth unterhalten und dann sind sie zusammen in Richtung des Berges gegangen. Aber das ist schon eine ganze Weile her." Ohne ein weiteres Wort entfernte sich Eleya, denn sie wusste genau, wohin die beiden verschwunden waren.  
  
"Würdest du bitte mal kurz warten und mir endlich sagen, was hier los ist", verwirrt hielt das dunkelhaarige Mädchen Eleya am Arm fest und zwang sie stehen zu bleiben. Die Elbe besann sich, dass sie ihr eine Erklärung schuldig war und erzählte der immer mehr stutzenden Odine von ihrer Vermutung. "Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben", war deren einziger Kommentar und sie ging jetzt ihrerseits mit schnellen Schritten den Weg weiter. "Eleya, Odine? Was sucht ihr beide denn hier?" Meradeth war überrascht von dem Felsen, auf dem er saß und anscheinend Wache hielt, aufgesprungen. Die Frauen gingen ohne ihn weiter zu beachten an dem Elben vorbei und als er versuchte, sich vor sie zu stellen, beförderte eine noch immer grummelnde Odine eine Faust in seinen Magen. "Wo ist Legolas? Ich muss sofort zu ihm", Eleya stürmte wütend zwischen den Felsen hinunter, die zu dem kleinen Wasserloch führten.  
  
"Ihr könnt jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mit ihm sprechen Mylady", Meradeth versuchte, sich noch immer den Magen haltend , mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Er fragte sich, was in die Zwei gefahren war? "Ihr werdet schon sehen, ob ich kann!" Die Elbe hörte immer deutlicher das Wasser, das aus einem Felsvorsprung in den kleinen See fiel. Doch was sie dann sah, verschlug ihr den Atem. Eigentlich eher wer und wie er unter dem Vorsprung stand. Ein mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedrehter nackter Elb duschte in dem Wasserstrahl. Sie konnte nicht ihren Blick von ihm abwenden. Wie eine meisterlich gehauene Statue stand er da. Sein breites Kreuz, bis hin zu seinen schlanken Hüften mit wohlproportionierten Armen und sinnlichen Fingern. Seine kräftigen und muskulösen Beine und sein wohl gerundetes Gesäß. "Legolas hier verlangt jemand unverzüglich mit dir zu sprechen!" schallte es von Meradeth in die kleine Schlucht hinein. Erst jetzt nahm Eleya ihren Blick von dem Prinzen und schaute zur Seite, doch die leichte Röte in ihrem Gesicht verriet sie.  
  
Der Prinz verschwand hinter dem Wasser und entzog sich so dem Blickfeld der anderen. "Ihr hättet wenigstes etwas sagen können", zischte Odine den Elben an und war mehr als nur etwas versucht noch einmal ihre Faust in seinen Magen zu befördern. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass er gerade nicht in der Lage ist mit euch zu sprechen", verteidigte sich Meradeth, doch der tötende Blick der Frau war nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte. "Was gibt es denn so Dringendes, Meradeth?" schallte es plötzlich von unten. Legolas kam nur mit Hose, einem halb geöffnetem Hemd und der Tunika unter dem Arm bekleidet den Hügel hinaufgelaufen. Er stockte als er Eleya, die ihn wütend anschaute, sah. Doch das war nicht alles. Warum war sie gleichzeitig so verlegen ihn zu sehen? Konnte es sein? Der Prinz verkniff sich sein Schmunzeln, da es eindeutig war, dass ihre Wut Oberhand behielt.  
  
"Wie kannst du einen deiner besten Freunde nur um so einen Gefallen bitten? Und dann auch noch zu einem so wichtigen Zeitpunkt?" fauchte sie ihn plötzlich an und Legolas wusste sofort, was und wen Eleya meinte. "Ich hätte niemals gewagt Gimli zu bitten so etwas zu tun. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass sein Nachwuchs jederzeit kommen kann" versuchte er sie zu besänftigen. "Und warum hat er mir eben erklärt, dass er mich begleiten will?" Der Elb verzog das Gesicht und es dauerte etwas bevor er antwortete "Weil er sich um dich Sorgen macht und nicht möchte, dass dir etwas geschieht!" Eleya fiel die Kinnlade nach unten und sie sah ihn entgeistert an "Sorgen? Aber warum sollte er sich ausgerechnet um mich sorgen?" "Weil er ein besonderer Zwerg ist und ein treuer Freund, der seine Freunde nicht im Stich lässt! Es war alleinig sein Entschluss", lächelte der Prinz, wurde dann aber sehr ernst, als er sie wieder ansah.  
  
"Aber ich habe es trotz allem gewagt, einen solchen Gefallen zu erbitten" er konnte kurze Verwirrung in den grünen Augen sehen "Meradeth wird dich als Schutz begleiten." Eleya schüttelte den Kopf und schnaufte "Aber warum tust du so etwas, ich kann sehr wohl auf mich achten." "Das weiß ich", antwortete der Prinz leise. "Aber warum dann?" Legolas schwieg. Ihm war, als wenn etwas seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er konnte nicht einmal den Gedanken ertragen, dass sie sich in eine solche Gefahr stürzen wollte. Sie gesund in seiner Nähe wissen und . Er stockte, als er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich sicher war, was ihm diese Elbe bedeutete. Eleya hatte ihn nicht nur bezaubert. Er hatte sein Herz verloren!  
  
Eleya hielt den Blick der Indigo farbenen Augen stand und versank in ihnen. In ihren Tiefen stand wie noch niemals zuvor Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Sie bemerkten beide nicht, dass Meradeth seinen Arm Odine reichte und ihr wissend schmunzelnd den kleinen Pfad hinauf half um mit ihr zurück zum Lager zu gehen. Legolas trat ohne es wirklich zu bemerken einen Schritt näher und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand zärtlich über Eleyas Wange und ließ sie unter dem Kinn ruhen, während der andere Arm sich um ihre Hüfte legte und sie mit leichtem Druck an ihn zog. Die Elbe ließ es geschehen, es gab nichts, dass sie jetzt in diesem Moment anderes wollte. Der Prinz winkelte seinen Kopf leicht an, als er gleichzeitig ihr Kinn etwas anhob. Als seine Lippen sie sanft berührten, glaubte sie, das Gefühl, das in diesem Moment in ihrem Herzen auflebte nicht länger ertragen zu können. Eleya schloss die Augen und Enttäuschung brach über sie herein, als er sich wieder von ihr löste. Aber nur, um erneut über ihre Wangenknochen zu streicheln und sie in seine Arme zu betten.  
  
"Darum habe ich das getan", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und ein kurzes grünes Aufleuchten ihrer Augen war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Der Kuss, den sie jetzt spürte, war noch intensiver und Legolas machte nicht ein Anzeichen mehr sich auch nur im Geringsten von ihr zu lösen. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Haar, als ihre Arme sich um seinen Nacken legte und über die Schulter strichen. Eleya öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, um seinen Kuss mit aller Zärtlichkeit zu erwidern. Der Prinz schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass er dieses Wesen niemals wieder würde gehen lassen und erforschte mit leichten Berührungen ihren Rücken, als sich die Elbe vertrauensvoll noch enger an ihn schmiegte. 


	14. Ein fatales Missverständnis

Ein fatales Missgeschick  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch über dem Düsterwald, als sich die kleine Truppe bestehend aus drei Elben, zwei Hobbits und einem Zwerg zum Aufbruch zusammen gefunden hatte. Eleya kam mit Odine als letztes an dem kleinen Flussarm an und bemerkte mit aufsteigender Angst, dass bereits alles zum Aufbruch vorbereitet war. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, denn das Wagnis, auf das sich diese sechs Seelen bereit waren einzulassen, zeugte schon von einer großen Verzweiflungstat. Neben Meradeth sollte sie noch Feladrion begleiten, der zu den Elben gehörte, die am letzten Nachmittag Wache in den Bäumen gehalten hatten. "Na dann, wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren", brummte Gimli und ging zögernd auf das Apfelfass zu, welches er sich hart erstritten hatte. "Gebt auf euch acht", waren die einzigen Worte der Königin, der es sichtlich schwer fiel zu sprechen.  
  
Wortlos umarmte Eleya ihren Vater, der nur ein "Pass auf dich auf!" heraus pressen konnte. Ihr Blick fiel über seine Schulter auf Legolas, welcher etwas abseits stand und sie schwer atmend und mit glasigen Augen ansah. Sie löste sich von Geritor und ging auf den Prinzen zu. "Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich in deine Arme zurückkehren werde", flüsterte sie zitternd, so dass nur er es hören konnte. "Und ich werde auf dich warten", kam es lediglich zurück und zwei Arme legten sich um Eleya und drückten sie an Legolas Brust. "Ich mag auch nicht gerade gerne Fisch", diskutierte Merry mit Gimli noch einmal über die Fassaufteilung, doch als er stockte, sich seine Augen rieb und sich dann ein immer breiteres Grinsen auf seinem Mund bildete, sah auch der Zwerg in die von ihm anvisierte Richtung. "Was ist denn da so lustiges?" wollte Pippin lauthals wissen, als auch Gimlis Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen.  
  
Wie auf Kommando drehten sich jetzt alle zu den beiden Elben hin. Melyanna schmunzelte in sich hinein, als sie ihren Sohn sah. Er hielt Geritors Tochter eng umschlungen und sein Kopf war zu ihr herunter gebeugt. Legolas jedoch stand so mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, dass jedem ein genauerer Blick verwehrt wurde. Die Beiden schienen das alles nicht zu bemerken, oder zumindest ließen sie sich, wenn es doch so sein sollte, davon nicht weiter stören. "Wir sollten schon mal anfangen euch in die Fässer zu helfen, meint ihr nicht auch?" versuchte Geritor die neugierigen Gesichter abzulenken, doch es sollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen. Noch immer blickten alle auf das Paar und vor allem die beiden Hobbits konnten kaum noch ein Kichern unterdrücken. "Es wird Zeit!" drängte der Elb weiter und nur widerstrebend machte man sich murrend daran die Halblinge und den Zwerg in die mit den dementsprechenden Waffen bestücken Fässer zu heben und die runden Deckel festzudrücken.  
  
Odine ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung des Paars. "Eleya", ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar. Erst schien es, als wenn diese es nicht gehört hätte, doch dann löste sich die Elbe ruckartig von dem Prinzen und lief ohne einen Blick zurück zu den anderen. Im gleichen Moment in dem sie einen Fuß auf das Floß setzte, stoßen sich Meradeth und Feladrion mit zwei langen Holzstäben auch schon ab. Die Zurückgebliebenen hoben zum Abschied noch einmal ihre Hände, als das kleine Floß auf den großen Waldfluss bog. "Wir sollten unsere Positionen einnehmen, für den Fall, dass man sie durchschaut", Legolas Aufforderung war kalt und absolut gefühllos. Die Gruppe teilte sich wieder um zurück zu gehen, doch dieses Mal ging Odine ohne zu fragen mit Legolas. Der Prinz warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, den sie beim besten Willen nicht in der Lage war zu verstehen, doch er schickte sie auch nicht wieder fort.  
  
Wortlos führte er sie einen Hügel hinauf, von dem aus man einen sehr guten Blick auf den Palasteingang hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass eine große und dicht gewachsene Eiche sein Ziel war. Legolas langte mit einem sicheren Griff tief in das Laub der Blätter und hob eine Falltür an. Unter ihr lagen in einem Loch alle möglichen Waffen, die von Bögen, Schwertern bis hin zu großen Äxten reichten. Er suchte für Odine einen nicht zu arg gespannten Bogen heraus und drückte diesen in ihre Hand. Dazu gab er ihr noch einen Köcher mit Pfeilen und einen kleinen Dolch. Dann half er dem Mädchen hochzuklettern und deutete ihr sich auf einem breiten und gut Halt gebenden Ast zu setzten, während er sich noch ein Stück höher positionierte. Für einen Elben war es keine große Mühe aus dem Gipfel seine Pfeile genaustens in das erwählte Ziel zu schießen, doch für sie? Sein eisernes Schweigen brachte sie innerhalb von kürzester Zeit zur Weißglut und Odine schaffte es nicht sich weiter zusammen zureißen. "Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich hier Sorgen macht", zischte es plötzlich ungewollt laut aus ihr heraus.  
  
Seine Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurden noch kälter, als es ihrer Meinung nach überhaupt noch möglich war und der Elb hockte blitzschnell an ihrer Seite. "Natürlich weiß ich das, Madame!" seine Stimme war leise und ausgeglichen, doch sie zuckte zusammen, als Legolas dann ins übertrieben Höfliche wechselte "Nur bedenkt bitte, dass meine beiden teuersten Freunde auf dem Floß sind und ganz nebenbei noch das Wesen, an das ich vor erst sehr kurzer Zeit mein Herz verloren habe und nicht bereit bin es wieder zu verlieren." Odine starrte den Prinzen lange regungslos an und ein Schuldgefühl flutete über sie herein.  
  
Eleya hatte ihr auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt berichtet, was am Vormittag zwischen ihr und Legolas geschehen war. Auch wenn die Elbe nicht ein Wort gesagt hätte, das Leuchten in ihren Augen erzählte Odine mehr, als sie wissen musste und der Blick des Prinzen drückte exakt die gleichen Gefühle aus. Doch viel schlimmer war, dass sie sich durch ihr Schreien, wahrscheinlich verraten hatte. "Bitte verzeih mir", war alles was sie aussprechen konnte, bevor ihre zitternde Stimme gänzlich versagte, doch Legolas schien sich daraufhin wieder zu beruhigen. Der Elb wollte gerade ansetzen zu sprechen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich abrupt von ihr ab. Er erhob sich lautlos und blinzelte in die Wälder um ihn. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hatte fast ihr ganzes Leben unter Elben verbracht und wusste, dass es ratsam war sich nicht zu bewegen, solange er sich in diesem Zustand befand. Legolas zog für des Menschen Auge kaum sichtbar einen Pfeil und spannte mit ihm die Sehne seines Bogens, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
  
Odine schrie laut auf, als sich einer der gegnerischen schwarzen Pfeile durch ihren Oberarm bohrte. Sie schwankte und verlor den Halt noch bevor Legolas sie richtig greifen konnte. Das Mädchen fiel direkt auf einen der Orks und hatte so zumindest Glück den Sturz zu überleben. Aber konnte man da wirklich von Glück reden?  
^^^^^^  
Das Floß hatte mittlerweile die Große Brücke, die zum Palast führte, erreicht und Meradeth hatte die Wachen überzeugen können, dass sie vor einigen Wochen von König Thranduil ausgeschickt wurden um einige spezielle Waren für ihn zu holen. Zumindest waren sie bereit, erst Kardel zu unterrichten, bevor man sie einfach erschoss. Meradeth dreht sich abrupt um, als ein Schrei von der anderen Seite ertönte. Er sah zu Eleya, die reflexartig an seinen Arm gegriffen hatte. "Das war Odine", der Schrecken in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar "Es ist etwas schief gegangen!" "Abwarten, lass dir nichts anmerken", versuchte Meradeth sie zu beruhigen, doch im gleichen Moment kam ein scharfer Befehl aus dem Inneren der Palasttür. Keiner der drei Elben verstand was er besagte, es schien eine Abänderung der dunklen Sprache von Mordor zu sein. Aber es ließ sich erahnen, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten würde.  
  
Die Orks reagierten sofort und in der nächsten Sekunde waren Unmengen von Pfeilspitzen auf das Floß gerichtet. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die Chance eine der versteckten Waffen zu erreichen. Vorher wären sie niedergestreckt worden und dafür stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Der Anführer der Wachen, der äußerst kräftig war, kam aus den Wäldern und über seiner Schulter lag ein zierlicher lebloser Körper. Eleya erkannte sogleich die braunen langen Haare Odines. "Sie ist aus der großen Eiche gefallen, als sie von uns angeschossen wurde, Herr", berichtete der Hauptmann und warf das Mädchen unsanft vor die Füße Kardels, der herausgekommen war. Die Elbe konnte nur dessen Rücken und die langen schwarzen Haare, die wirr über der schwarz-grauen Kleidung lagen, sehen. Diese wurde mit einem breiten, aus groben Leder gefertigte, Gurt gehalten. Ein langes ungewöhnlich breites Schwert, welches selbst von einem Mann nur mit zwei Händen geführt werden konnte, hing an seiner Seite.  
  
"Ein hübsch anzusehendes Exemplar habt ihr da gefangen!" grinste Kardel böse, während er Odine ohne jegliche Vorsicht mit seinem Schuh um ihre eigene Achse rollte "Bringt die anderen her zu mir", mit einem Nicken deutete er auf das Floß. Die beiden Männer trat und stieß man brutal auf die hölzerne Brücke, während riesige fleischige Krallen sich in Eleyas Oberarme quetschten. "Los runter mit euch", brüllten sie die Elben an und zwangen mit einigen gezielten Tritten die Gefangenen in die Knie. Zum ersten Mal konnten sie direkt in Kardels Gesicht schauen. Selbst die beiden Männer aus dem Düsterwald hatten ihm noch nicht gegenüber gestanden. Meradeth war noch ein Kind und Feladrion war zur Zeit des Krieges noch nicht einmal geboren. Hässliche verwinkelte Narben durchzogen das Antlitz überall und an den Seiten waren Brandmale, die von einem heißen Eisen zu sein schienen. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren abgeschnitten worden und nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass dieses abscheuliche Monster einmal ein gebürtiger Elb gewesen sein soll.  
  
"So euch hat also der Prinz geschickt um den König zu befreien?" fragte er und sah jedem einzelnen lange ins Gesicht, als ob er nach Bildern aus der Vergangenheit suchen würde. Von Meradeth und Feladrion ließ er recht schnell ab, doch Eleyas Augen schienen ihn besonders zu interessieren. Diesen Ausdruck, der in ihnen brannte kannte er, doch wusste Kardel ihn im Moment nicht einzuordnen. "Du solltest den Köder für mich spielen, nicht wahr", spottete er Eleya an und fing lauthals an zu lachen "Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, es hätte nicht geklappt." Neben ihnen schleppten sich einige Orks mit den Fässern, die man geladen hatte, ab. Alles was an Bord war, wurde in die Tiefen des Palastes gebracht, somit auch die Hobbits und Gimli, die jetzt ihre letzte Chance sein würden, Thranduil zu helfen.  
  
Odine begann sich stöhnend zu regen und Kardels Aufmerksamkeit flog ihr sogleich zu. "Hallo mein bezauberndes Kind", ein gieriger Blick wanderte über ihren Körper und er half ihr ungewohnt zuvorkommend auf die Beine "Du wirst mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, hörst du!" Er winkte seinen Hauptmann zu sich und übergab ihm das Mädchen. "Bring sie in meine Kammer und sorge dafür, dass sie alles bekommt, was sie möchte", befahl er mit einem drohenden Unterton. Der Ork nickte nur und führte die immer noch benommene Odine in das Innere des Palastes. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Eleya und er musterte sie abermals kritisch, doch ihm wollte beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, woher er diese seltsamen Augen kannte und Kardel wusste wohl, dass sie es ihm auch nicht verraten würde. Plötzlich ließ Kardel von den Gefangenen ab und ging die Brücke ein Stück weiter Richtung des Waldes.  
  
"Eure Hoheit", rief er in die hohe Eiche vor sich "Legolas Grünblatt ist euer Name nicht wahr Prinz? Ich weiß, dass ihr da oben steckt." Die Bogenschützen seiner Wache spannten ihre Bögen und die Spitzen ihrer Pfeile zielten genau in die Kuppel, in der der Prinz sich verbarg. Legolas war vollkommen apathisch, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot verhinderte, dass auch nur ein klarer Gedanke in seinem Kopf möglich war. Geritor war in der Zwischenzeit lautlos zu einem Gebüsch, das nahe der Eiche stand, geschlichen und ein Blick zu dem Prinzen hinauf verriet ihm gleich, dass dieser im Moment nicht im Geringsten in der Lage war, sich Kardel als gleichwertigen Gegner gegenüber zu stellen.  
  
"Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen", sprach er mit einmal laut und es klang, als wenn er einen alten Freund begrüßte und nicht den Feind. Kardels Augen blitzten schlagartig auf und ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich hätte es mir auch gleich denken können. Geritor! Mein Kompliment, dass es dir solange gelungen ist dich vor mir zu verbergen", säuselte dieser ebenso liebenswürdig zurück.  
  
"Nur warum hast du dich jetzt zu erkennen gegeben?" er stockte und ging eilig die Brücke zurück, bis er wieder neben Eleya stand. Er fasste in die blonden Locken und riss ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Kritisch begutachtete er noch einmal das Gesicht, aber vor allem die Augen. "Ihr habt tatsächlich euer eigen Fleisch und Blut geschickt?" lachte Kardel plötzlich bösartig auf "Das hätte ich euch gar nicht zu getraut." Legolas hatte sich während dem kleinen Wortgefecht wieder gefangen und sich neben Geritor in Position gestellt. Sein Gesicht war wie eine steinerne Maske, die keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zuließ, gleich welcher Art sie sein sollten. Als er diesem Monster erstmals gegenüberstand und deutlicher als je mitbekam, wie dieser seine Geliebte behandelte, war Legolas mehr als nur versucht ihn mit einem seiner Pfeile niederzustrecken. Geritor bemerkte dieses jedoch früh genug und legte ihm beruhigend seine Hand auf die rechte Schulter. "Ich gebe euch genau zwei Tage, Prinz, um zu kapitulieren. Solange werden Geritors Tochter und die beiden anderen meine Gefangenen sein. Doch wenn euer Heer angreift oder eure Zeit abgelaufen ist, ohne dass ich eine zufrieden stellende Antwort bekommen habe, werden sie und alle anderen Gefangenen das Schicksal des Königs teilen", sprach Kardel gelassen und auf sein Zeichen wurden die Drei in das Innere des Palastes gebracht.  
  
Eleya gelang es sich noch einmal umzusehen und ihr Blick galt nicht im Geringsten ihrem Vater. Legolas schluckte die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen fort und seine Augen deuteten ihr, dass sie nicht den Mut verlieren solle. Nicht solange er lebte! Alle Hoffnungen lagen jetzt auf den Schultern der beiden Hobbits und des Zwerges, welche im Moment noch unentdeckt geblieben waren. Aber wie sollten diese überhaupt eine Möglichkeit finden, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang sich aus ihren fest verschlossenen Fässern zu befreien? Das letzte, was Geritor und der Prinz von Eleya sahen war, wie Kardel sie durch die riesigen Tore zerrte, welche direkt hinter ihm zuschlugen. 


	15. Hoffnung stirbt nicht

Hoffnung stirbt nicht  
Lautlos schlossen sich die Torbögen hinter ihnen und Dunkelheit kam über sie herein. Von den unzähligen Lampen an den Wänden war höchstens alle fünfzig Fuß eine angezündet worden. Doch konnte Eleya überall an den Wänden und Säulen kunstvoll in den Stein geschlagene Motive aus dem Waldleben erkennen, wovon ein großer Teil Vögel waren. Geritor hatte ihr erzählt, dass Waldelben schon immer diese Geschöpfe besonders ihn ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. In allen Lebensarten und jedweder Vielfältigkeit hatte man sie verewigt und die Elbe konnte nicht eine Gattung nennen, die vergessen worden war. Aber auch alle anderen Tiere und Bäume des Waldes, welche teilweise in hölzernen Schnitzereien gefertigt waren, konnte sie erkennen.  
  
Es machte beinahe den Anschein, als wenn sie versuchen wollten aus den Bildern zu entfliehen, so lebensecht und detailgetreu waren diese Arbeiten.  
  
Unzählige Gänge führte man die Drei entlang und es war deutlich zu merken, dass es konstant in die tieferen Regionen des Palastes ging. Es war ihnen sehr wohl klar, dass der Kerker ihr Ziel darstellte. Schlagartig hörten die kunstvoll verzierten Wände und Decken auf und kalter schlicht geschlagener Stein folgte. Die Gänge wurden enger und kein Tageslicht, welches sich bis dahin immer durch die Frischluftschächte seinen Weg gesucht hatte, drang mehr zu ihnen hinunter.  
  
Eine lange Reihe von dicken Bohlentüren, aus denen klagende und stöhnende Klänge hallten, erstreckte sich plötzlich vor ihnen.  
  
"Sperrt die beiden Männer dort mit zu", brach Kardel das eisige Schweigen und deutete auf eine der Türen. Der Hauptmann, welcher inzwischen wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war, schloss das schwere Holz auf und ließ Meradeth und Feladrion hineinbringen. Eleya musste schlucken, als sie an den Handgelenken angekettet wurden. Über zwanzig weitere Gefangene zählte sie, die in der gleichen Prozedur eng aneinander gedrängt an die Wänden gebunden waren. Da viel zu viele Seelen in die Zelle zusammen gepfercht standen, war es ihnen nicht mehr möglich sich zu strecken, ohne jemand anderen zu berühren.  
  
Ein letzter mit Trotz gefüllter Blick von Meradeth traf sie und ließ in ihrem Herzen wieder Hoffnung aufkeimen, bevor die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde.  
  
"Und was ist mit ihr, Herr?" fragte dann der Hauptmann, als er noch einmal persönlich nachgeprüft hatte, ob das Schloss auch ordentlich verriegelt worden war.  
  
"Wir möchten ja nicht, dass sich unser hoher Besuch über unsere Unhöflichkeit beschwert, nicht wahr!" das bösartige Grinsen war wieder auf die Züge des Tyrannen getreten.  
  
"Euer Wunsch den König zu sehen soll erfüllt werden, Mylady", spottete er und stieß sie in Richtung einer noch tieferen Ebene. Vor ihr lag absolute Dunkelheit und panische Angst stieg in Eleya hoch und überflutete sie.  
  
"Haltet sie doch fest", schrie der Hauptmann. Es war ihr gelungen sich durch Tritte und Bisse loszureißen. Doch die Orks reagierten sofort und es brach ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Schultern und den Rücken. Die Elbe glaubte ihre Arme würden gleich brechen, so brutal wurden sie ihr nach hinten verdreht. Daraufhin erstarb ein großer Teil ihrer Gegenwehr. Sie musste einsehen, dass es im Moment keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit für sie gab.  
  
Thranduil erwachte aus seinem leichten Dämmerschlaf, doch um ihn herum fand er nichts weiter als Dunkelheit. Trotz allem konnte er die kalten Wände spüren, deren Feuchtigkeit sich immer weiter in den Stoff seiner Kleider, aber was noch schlimmer war, in seinen Körper hineinsog. Dem König war schon lange nicht mehr so kalt gewesen und selbst das bisschen Stroh, das man ihm zugedacht hatte, brachte ihm nicht die geringste Bequemlichkeit. Er fragte sich einmal mehr, wie lange er schon hinter dieser dicken Bohlentür saß, denn seitdem er sich Kardel gestellt hatte, war nicht das geringste Tageslicht zu ihm gedrungen. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wie viele Tage schon vergangen waren, doch es kam ihm länger vor, als die letzten dreitausend Jahre.  
  
Ein lautes Poltern und Gezeter war in den oberen Hallen zu hören und unzählige Wachen liefen hektisch durch die Gänge. Thranduil konnte alleine sechs Orks zählen, die sich in der Nähe seiner Zelle postierten. Etwas musste geschehen sein, alle hatten ihre Waffen griffbereit und ihre Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren. Die Schritte, welche er vernahm wusste er nur zu gut zu deuten.  
  
"Hey Thranduil hier ist jemand, der unbedingt mit dir sprechen möchte!" lachte Kardel höhnisch durch die kleine mit Eisenstäben besetzte Öffnung der Tür.  
  
Das Schloss klickte leise und er stieß mit einem brutalen Tritt gegen die Tür. Der König musste blinzeln, als drei der Wachen mit Fackeln in seine Zelle traten und zwei weitere Orks eine rebellierende und um sich tretende Gestalt mit sich zogen.  
  
Dem König stockte der Atem, als lange blonde Locken und ein spitzes Ohr sichtbar wurden.  
  
Die Frau, die sie äußerst unsanft versuchten zu bändigen, war unleugbar reiner elbischer Natur. Ihre Angst und der doch gleichzeitig auftretende Mut erinnerten ihn sehr an jemanden. Konnte es sein?  
  
"Der gute alte Geritor hat sie dir persönlich zur Unterhaltung geschickt", der zuvorkommende Unterton, welcher sich in Kardels Stimme mischte, war alles andere als glaubwürdig.  
  
Thranduils Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, als er die Worte vernahm. Doch er durfte es nicht zeigen. Er wusste wohl, dass Kardel sich diese Schwäche einmal zunutze machen würde, um ihn weiter unter Druck zu setzten. Außerdem konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sein Freund so etwas auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Es sei denn, es wäre etwas Unvorhersehbares vorgefallen.  
  
Die beiden Wachen warfen die junge immer noch zappelnde Elbe mit voller Wucht gegen die steinerne Mauer. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag ihres Kopfes war zu hören und gleichzeitig versagte schlagartig ihre Gegenwehr. Eleya hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und ihr lebloser Körper rutschte an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden.  
  
Höhnisch lachend, aber ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen Kardel und die Orks die Zelle, aber der König konnte noch die Anweisung verstehen, dass man eine Lampe sollte brennen lassen.  
  
Die Stimmen wurden leiser und entfernten sich offensichtlich sehr rasch zurück in die oberen Ebenen.  
  
Unter großen Schmerzen schleppte sich Thranduil zu dem Mädchen, das noch immer unverändert auf den Steinen lag. Behutsam drehte er sie um und bettete sie in seine Arme. Man schien ihr nichts angetan zu haben, denn er fand außer ein paar Abschürfungen keinerlei Brüche oder sonstige ernsthafte Verwundungen. Nur über ihren rechten Unterarm zog sich eine tiefe Schramme, doch diese war bereits gut versorgt worden und alle Anzeichen verrieten ihm, dass es sich dabei um die Handschrift seiner Gattin handelte.  
  
Das zarte Gesicht, in das er blickte und die sanft geschwungenen Wangenknochen waren das deutliche Erbe Maleynas, doch eine Wildheit war in ihre Zügen gemischt, wie man sie gewöhnlich nur im Düsterwald fand.  
  
Die junge Frau regte sich ein wenig und es schien, als wenn sie wieder aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte. Anfangs flatterten ihre Lieder noch und ein kurzer Blick in die Augen des Königs ließ sie aufstrahlen.  
  
"Legolas", formten kaum hörbar ihre Lippen und Thranduil stutzte erstaunt. Doch dann erwachte sie schlagartig und musterte ihn kritisch. Sanfte hell grüne Augen, in die der König bisher nur einmal in seinem Leben geblickt hatte, sahen prüfend in seinen Blick und wanderten über seine Gesichtszüge.  
  
Die Elbe erstarrte. Selbst wenn Kardel nicht seinen Namen ausgesprochen hätte, gäbe es keinen Zweifel, wer er war.  
  
Seine Augen waren dieselben, wie die des Prinzen, lediglich ein bis zwei Nuancen heller. Bei dem markanten und eckigen Gesicht, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass Legolas sein Sohn war, auch wenn sich bei diesem die weichen Züge seiner Frau dazu gemischt hatten. An den Seiten seines langen blonden Haars hatten sich die ersten silbernen Strähnen abgezeichnet, die sein hohes Alter verrieten.  
  
"Was ist geschehen Eleya?" wollte Thranduil wissen und half ihr sich auf zu setzten. Sie sah ihn überrascht und ratlos an, antwortete aber nicht.  
  
Er lächelte leicht und wie ihm auffiel, war es wohl das erste Mal seitdem er sich gestellt hatte.  
  
"Eine solche Schönheit würde ich doch niemals vergessen, auch wenn ihr damals noch sehr jung wart, Mylady", erklärte Thranduil so galant, wie es nur ein äußerst hoher Edelmann konnte.  
  
Röte stieg in Eleyas Wangen auf und einen Moment wandte sie ihren Blick verlegen ab. Doch wiederum zum Erstaunen des Königs schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. Jetzt verstand sie, was ihren Vater und den König immer so eng verbunden hatte. Es war dasselbe Holz, aus dem sie geschnitzt worden waren, denn seine Art, seine Gestik und seine Aussprache ähnelte sehr der ihres Vaters.  
  
"Ja, ihr habt Recht. Ich bin Geritors Tochter und wir werden einen Weg finden, euch zu befreien, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß wie!"  
  
Bei dem dunklen blau von Legolas Augen schwor sie es sich diesen Weg zu finden.  
^^^^^^^^  
Nachdem sich die Haupttore des Palastes geschlossen hatten, gaben schlagartig alle Orks ihre Verteidigungshaltung auf und zogen sich ohne jeden weiteren Zwischenfall zurück.  
  
Fassungslosigkeit stand in allen Gesichtern, denn keiner der Elben konnte sich erklären, wie ihr gesamtes Vorhaben so kläglich misslingen konnte.  
  
Celeborn und Elrond begannen eine laute und unschöne Auseinandersetzung. Während der Herr von Bruchtal der Meinung war, dass lediglich Odines Geschrei Schuld gewesen sei, war Celeborn davon überzeugt, dass sie schon längst erwartet worden waren.  
  
Der Rückweg ins Lager gestaltete sich als alles andere als angenehm. Die eine Hälfte versteckte ihre Verzweiflung und Wut hinter einem eisigen Schweigen und die andere ließ sich in ihrem Zorn vollkommen gehen.  
  
Legolas hatte sich nach den endlos scheinenden Streitereien und Schuldzuweisungen ohne jegliches Kommentar an sein kleines Wasserloch zurückgezogen. Er brauchte Abstand und wollte einfach nur weg von den anderen.  
  
Die Sonne verschwand schon langsam hinter den Bäumen und eine wunderbare Pracht färbte den Horizont. Doch wie niemals zuvor, schien dieser dem Prinzen so grau und trostlos wie heute. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er an diesem Ort noch am gleichen Vormittag das glücklichste Wesen unter dem gesamten Himmel Mittelerdes gewesen war und jetzt saß er in einem Haufen voller Scherben. Es war wirklich geschehen, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren eingetreten.  
  
Er schreckte aus seinem apathischen Zustand hoch, den er eigentlich seit der späten Mittagsstunde nicht Willens war, wieder abzulegen. Geritor war lautlos zu ihm getreten und ließ sich auf den Boden direkt neben dem Prinzen nieder.  
  
Legolas sah ihn schweigend an, wandte aber seinen Blick erneut in Richtung Westen. Es verging eine ganze Weile, bis er sich endlich dazu durchrang zu sprechen.  
  
"Wenn ich vielleicht.?" doch Geritor unterbrach ihn, indem er eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter legte und kaum sichtbar leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nein, rede dir das erst gar nicht ein, hörst du!" der Elb zerquetschte zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte noch mit der Hand beinahe die Schulter des Prinzen.  
  
"Jeder einzelne von uns war sich des hohen Risikos bewusst, das wir eingehen mussten. Meine Tochter ebenfalls", sprach Geritor ruhig aber sehr ernst "Nicht wahr Legolas!"  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber noch immer habe ich Eleyas Blick vor Augen, als man sie ins Innere des Palastes gezerrt hat", wie schon am Morgen zog sich dieses unsichtbare Seil um seine Kehle und hinderte ihn am Atmen.  
  
"Auch wenn dieser Blick nicht im Entferntesten mehr mir galt, so war ich trotz allem noch in der Lage zu erkennen, was er bedeutete und das war gewiss kein Abschied."  
  
Geritor wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort des jungen Elben. Je länger er dem Prinzen ins Gesicht sah, desto mehr musste er feststellen, dass wohl sein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn gerade neben ihm saß. Es erfüllte sein Herz mit Stolz und Zufriedenheit, doch auch gleichzeitig mit großem Kummer. Seine Tochter war leider nicht in seinen Armen, sondern in der Hand dieses Tyrannen. Geritor machte sich große Vorwürfe, dass er sich gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, es nicht zu tun, denn dann hätte Kardel nicht so schnell ihre Abstammung herausgefunden. Er würde sich hüten Eleya etwas vor dem Ablauf des Ultimatums anzutun, soviel wusste Geritor. Doch es war bereits fast ein halber Tag verstrichen, ohne dass auch nur ein vernünftiger Satz im Lager gesprochen worden war.  
  
Wut entfachte sich in ihm, denn er war zwar gerne bereit, seine Tochter an den Düsterwald und diesen Elben neben ihm zu verlieren, doch niemals an diesen Tyrannen. Jedes Wagnis würde er eingehen, um sie aus der Gewalt seines alten Feindes zu befreien. So einfach war das Ganze jedoch nicht, denn Legolas dachte genauso in diesem Punkt und würde ihn mit Garantie keines Falls alleine gehen lassen. Doch er durfte das Leben von Thranduils Thronfolger und zugleich einzigem Kind nicht aufs Spiel setzen.  
  
"Geritor", sagte Legolas nach einer ganzen Weile leise. Eine Spur von Unsicherheit blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf, als er den Blick hob.  
  
Etwas in Geritor erschauderte, als er in das entschlossene Gesicht des Prinzen sah. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war schon eine lange Zeit her und damals war es er selbst gewesen, der Maleynas Vater gegenüber saß.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Eleya einen Ausweg finden wird und ich werde soweit es in meiner Macht steht, alles tun um ihr dabei zu helfen" Legolas stockte kurz und atmete noch einmal tief ein "Doch wenn ich wieder in der Lage bin sie in meinen Armen zu halten, werde ich nicht bereit sein, sie jemals wieder daraus zu entlassen. Ebenso wenig werde ich sie wieder ohne weiteres in euer Tal..."  
  
"Legolas!", Geritor ließ den Prinzen erneut nicht aussprechen und wurde noch ernster, seine gräulich scheinenden Augen verrieten es.  
  
"Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass dein Platz hier ist und Eleyas ist es auch. Der Düsterwald ist schon immer ihre wahre Heimat gewesen!"  
  
Der Prinz musterte die Miene seines Gegenübers genau und war sich nicht im Geringsten sicher, dass das gut war, was sich dahinter verbarg. Die ganze Zeit haderte er schon mit sich und stellte sich die Frage, ob es der richtige Moment war mit Eleyas Vater zu sprechen.  
  
"Geritor, ich...", er musste schlucken und die grauen Augen, die ihn noch immer prüfend ansahen, entspannten sich und wurden weich.  
  
"Ich weiß, mein Junge. Ich habe Augen", kam nur mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. Zumindest in dieser Sache war Geritor sehr dankbar für den Weg des Schicksals und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass auch der Rest sich wieder zum Guten wenden würde. Er hatte schon des Öfteren lernen müssen, dass das Leben manchmal seltsame Wege ging. 


	16. In Gefangenschaft

In Gefangenschaft  
Eleya hatte die letzten Stunden genutzt ihrem König davon zu berichten, wie sie von der schlimmen Nachricht erfahren hatten, von Legolas Ankunft, dem Flug und dem ursprünglichen Plan.  
  
Thranduil hatte sie gebeten sich mit ihm auf das Stroh zu setzen und war selbst bei diesen paar Schritten, bei denen er von Geritors Tochter geführt wurde, mehrmals schmerzhaft zusammengezuckt. Die Elbe bemerkte dabei, dass etwas Blut an ihren Armen heruntertropfte. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass beide Handgelenke des Königs blutig aufgescheuert waren und nicht mehr, wie es im Normalfall bei Elben üblich war, mit einer schnelleren Heilung als bei Menschen, begonnen. Man hatte ihm selbst seiner letzten Kräfte beraubt, die ihm helfen konnten wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Das erklärte natürlich auch, warum man ihn von sämtlichen Fesseln befreit hatte denn so würde, selbst wenn ihm alleine die Flucht gelänge, sie doch gleichzeitig unmöglich sein durchzustehen.  
  
Eleya riss sich dünne Streifen aus ihrem Unterkleid und wollte gerade beginnen, diese um Thranduils Handgelenke zu wickeln. Da sie weder Wasser noch sonst Möglichkeiten besaß die Wunden zu reinigen, war es das einzige, was sie im Moment machen konnte.  
  
"Das wird auch nicht viel nützen", sagte der König mit einer Sturheit, wie Eleya sie noch nicht erlebt hatte.  
  
"Aber schaden wird es auch nicht und jetzt haltet gefälligst still", zischte sie zurück und war nicht im Geringsten bereit nachzugeben. Zu ihrem Erstaunen brummte Thranduil zwar etwas, das sich nach "verdammte Dickköpfigkeit Geritors" anhörte, streckte ihr aber seine Arme leicht entgegen. Eleya hielt das siegessichere Gesicht lieber verborgen, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie wusste wohl, dass der König es bemerkt hatte, doch außer einem weiteren Grummeln gab er nichts von sich.  
  
Innerlich verfluchte sie sich, dass sie ihren sämtlichen Vorrat an Heilkräutern und ihr Fläschchen mir dem Energiespendenden bernsteinflüssigen Trank Pippin anvertraut hatte und der steckte entweder noch in seinem Fass, oder war ebenfalls inzwischen Gefangen genommen worden.  
  
Eleya stoppte in ihrem Tun und horchte auf. An dem aufmerksamen Ausdruck in Thranduils Gesicht, erkannte sie, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte.  
  
Etwas, das sich nach einem Brummen angehört hatte, war da und das sogar noch ganz in der Nähe. Wieder und wieder schallte es durch die Gänge und der Elbe war, als ob jemand laut schnaufen würde. In diesen Moment legte sich ein positives Lächeln auf ihre Züge und sie sprang auf. Diese kleinen Kerlchen hatten es tatsächlich geschafft sich aus ihren Fässern zu befreien und sich zu ihr hindurch zu stehlen.  
  
"Gimli" ihre Stimme war sehr leise, trotz allem schallte es in den langen schlichten Schächten, wie ein endloses Echo.  
  
"Ja, wer denn sonst!" knurrte es direkt hinter der Tür "Geht es euch gut und König Thranduil auch?"  
  
"Ja, aber wie um alles in der Welt ist es euch gelungen ungesehen hierher zu kommen und vor allem, wie konntet ihr euch aus den Fässern befreien?" wollte Eleya ungeduldig wissen.  
  
"Später, die Zeit wird gerade etwas knapp", der Ton in Gimlis Stimme wurde hektisch.  
  
Eleya wurde unruhig und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Thranduil, der neben sie getreten war, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf.  
  
"Sag kurz, was du zu berichten hast!" Der König wusste, warum der Zwerg immer nervöser wurde. Zu jeder vollen Stunde ließ der Hauptmann einen Teil seiner Wachen austauschen, damit niemand auch nur ansatzweise ermüdete. Damit wäre der einzige Ausweg des Zwerges versperrt und hier unten gab es keinerlei Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken.  
  
Es war schon eine ganze Zeit her, dass jemand die Treppe, die zu ihnen führte heruntergekommen war und das ließ vermuten, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zum nächsten Wachwechsel dauern würde.  
  
"In den oberen Hallen findet heute Abend ein großes Fest statt, welches unsere mitgebrachten Nahrungsmittel und der Wein hervorgerufen haben. Wenn wir überhaupt eine Chance haben hier heraus zu kommen, dann in der frühen Morgenstunde", erklärte Gimli schnell zusammenfassend "Majestät, gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Möglichkeit Legolas eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?"  
  
Thranduil überlegte einen Moment, wie man es am besten anstellen könnte, fand dann aber, dass der einfachste Versuch wohl der Effektivste sein würde.  
  
"Mein Sohn hat euch doch einmal unsere Adler gezeigt, nicht wahr", er hoffte zumindest, dass es so war.  
  
"Ja und?" mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah der Zwerg ihn an "Oh natürlich, ich verstehe."  
  
Ein leiser Pfiff schallte von oben herab.  
  
"Beeil dich und sag Legolas, dass ich mein Versprechen halten werde", Eleya legte kurz ihre Hand auf die Finger des Zwerges, welche sich an den Gitterstäben festhielten, da er gerade mal auf Zehenspitzen hindurch schauen konnte.  
  
"Habt ein wenig Geduld. Das lässt Pippin euch geben". Ein kleines braunes Bündel drückte Gimli der Elbe in die Hand und verschwand im gleichen Atemzug zurück in Richtung der Treppen. Ein Schnaufen war das Letzte, was sie von ihm hörten und Eleya half dem König sich wieder auf sein Lager nieder zu lassen.  
  
Eleya versteckte den Beutel schnell unter dem Stroh, als die Wache an ihrer Tür vorbei ging. Es war ihr Glück, denn diese schaute kritisch durch die Öffnung und kontrollierte genaustens jedes Detail, was sie sehen konnte. Lange sah der Ork auf die beiden Elben, die ihn trotz ihrer aussichtslosen Situation stur und von oben herab anblickten, ging dann aber mit Schimpfwörtern auf den Lippen wieder den Gang zurück.  
  
Erst als sie keine seiner trampelnden Schritte mehr hören konnte, griff Eleya bis zum Ellenbogen in den feuchten und schon leicht muffelnden Haufen und zog das Bündel wieder hervor.  
  
"Das ist doch zumindest schon mal ein Anfang", lächelte sie und ein kleines Fläschchen kam zum Vorschein "Hier, trinkt die Hälfte davon."  
  
Thranduil sah fragend zuerst auf das kleine Gefäß, was ihm gerade in die Hand gedrückte wurde und dann zu dem Mädchen, welches neben ihm saß und freudig weitere Utensilien hervor holte.  
  
"Es bewirkt Wunder, ihr werdet euch gleich besser fühlen", aufmunternd nickte sie dem König zu.  
  
Der Trank schmeckte angenehm nach Kräutern und kaum, dass er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit herunter geschluckte hatte, erwachten seine Kräfte wieder zu neuem Leben. Energie spülte sich durch seinen Körper und innerhalb weniger Atemzüge wurde seine Sicht klar und die Schmerzen waren auch besser auszuhalten.  
  
Eleya schnappte sich den rechten Arm des Königs und war bereits dabei ihre provisorische Bandage zu entfernen.  
  
"Was soll das denn nun schon wieder", murrte Thranduil auf und wollte den Arm schon wieder zurückziehen, als sich ihre Finger in seinen Unterarm krallten.  
  
"Gimli hat mir genau das gebracht, was ich brauche um eure Wunden besser versorgen zu können, damit sie endlich beginnen zu heilen", erklärte sie und hatte erneut diesen sturen und keinen Protest zulassenden Ton in der Stimme.  
  
Eleya riss sich erneut Stoff aus ihrem Kleid, gab ein Paar Tropfen aus dem Fläschchen darauf und begann mit dem Auswaschen des Handgelenkes. Zusätzlich legte sie noch einige der Heilkräuter auf die offenen Stellen und verband alles wieder sorgfältig.  
  
Thranduil zuckte anfangs bei dem brennenden Schmerz zusammen, doch er spürte sogleich die heilende Wirkung der Kräuter. Er sah in den entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck der Elbe, doch der König bemerkte sogleich, dass ihre Gedanken ganz woanders waren.  
  
Schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigten ihn die Worte, die Eleya zu Gimli gesagt hatte und genauso das Strahlen ihrer Augen, als sie ihn mit seinem Sohn verwechselt hatte. Ein Verdacht machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, doch es war nicht der rechte Moment für solche Fragen.  
^^^^^^^^  
"Wo bleibst du denn?" fuhr Merry den Zwerg an, als er endlich die Treppe hinaufgestürmt kam. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zogen ihn die beiden Hobbits hinter eine der unzähligen Säulen, welche die große Halle trugen.  
  
Gimli war keine Minute zu früh zu seinen Freunden zurückgekehrt, denn ein Trupp von mehr als zehn Orks ging mit langen Schritten an ihnen vorbei. Der Schutz des Schattens, in dem die drei standen, verbarg sie vor den Augen ihrer Feinde.  
  
"Wir müssen zu den königlichen Gemächern", sprach der Zwerg leise, nachdem auch der letzte Feind die Treppe hinunter zu den Kellergewölben passiert hatte.  
  
"Wie sollen wir die denn in diesem Wirrwahr von Gängen bitte schön finden?", wollte Pippin sarkastisch wissen und sah sich verzweifelt um.  
  
"Von hier aus weiß ich es auch nicht. Wir müssen zuerst in den großen Thronsaal. Dann kann ich euch zumindest die ungefähre Richtung sagen", Gimli eilte durch die riesige Halle und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich im Dunkel der Säulen zu halten. Diese waren schlicht und ohne jegliche der kunstvollen Verzierungen. Das ließ die beiden Hobbits darauf schließen, dass sie sich wohl im absolut falschen Teil des Palastes befanden.  
  
Gimli war zwar schon öfter von Legolas herumgeführt worden, doch dieser Bereich war ihm fremd. Aber er wusste, dass alle Gänge sternenförmig zu einer großen Halle liefen und direkt daneben der Thronsaal des Elbenkönigs lag.  
  
Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass Kardel die Festhallen mied und sich vorzugshalber in den Nebenkammern aufhielt. Er fürchtete Thranduil und solange dieser lebte, lagen auch seine Macht und sein Zauber im Palast und besonders in diesem Flügel. Der Tyrann versuchte mit allen Mitteln diese Macht zu brechen, doch noch brauchte er den König als Druckmittel. Genau darin bestand auch ihre Chance unentdeckt in den Westflügel zu gelangen.  
  
Da, bis auf am Eingangsbereich oder in den Kellergewölben, kaum Wachen aufgestellt worden waren, gelang es den Drei ohne größere Probleme in die Empfangshalle zu kommen.  
  
Sie schienen sich nicht zu tief unter der Erde zu befinden, denn die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages schienen in die Halle. Das schummrige Licht ließ alles geheimnisvoll und ein bisschen mystisch wirken.  
  
"Was befindet sich denn hinter diesen Türen?" Pippin war stehen geblieben und strich ehrfürchtig mit den Fingern über den Rücken eines Hirsches, der in die Front der großen Bohlentür geschnitzt worden war. Doch der eigentliche Blickfang waren die Buchen und Eichen, welche sich über die volle Höhe der Türflügel erstreckten. Sie traten aus dem Holz hinaus und sahen im Schatten so lebensecht aus, das man meinen könnte, deren Blätter würden sich bewegen.  
  
"Das ist der Thronsaal von König Thranduil", erklärte Gimli schlicht und wollte schon weiter gehen, als Pippin seiner Neugierde nachgab und einen der Flügel ein Stück öffnete.  
  
"Was um alles in der Welt soll das jetzt?" fauchte Merry und griff nach seinem Arm um ihn zurück zu ziehen. Er erstarrte jedoch genau wie Pippin in seinem Tun und sah auf das, was sich vor ihm ausdehnte. Bilder erstreckten sich entlang der Wände und zeigten Orte und Elben, mit denen die Beiden nicht sonderlich viel anfangen konnten. Ihr Blick blieb aber an einem bestimmten Bild hängen, das einen dunkelhaarigen Elbenkönig darstellte.  
  
"Das ist der frühere König vom Düsterwald, Progerals. Geritor hat euch doch von ihm berichtet", Gimli war neben die Hobbits getreten und gestattete ihnen einen kurzen Blick.  
  
Zwei große Kamine waren in die vor ihnen liegenden Ecken eingearbeitet worden und an allen Säulen und Wänden fanden sie die kunstvollen Schnitzereien wieder, die sie schon in den Gängen bewundern konnten. Doch der Blickfang war eindeutig des Königs Thron, welcher auf einer zweistufigen Empore stand. Dieser war in einen Baum geschlagen worden, welcher durch die Decke zu reichen schien. Seine Wurzeln bildeten den Fuß des Throns, doch was sie noch mehr verwunderte war, dass er noch lebte und sich an seiner Verwendung nicht zu stören schien.  
  
"Genau das gleiche Wappen, ist auch auf Legolas Anhänger abgebildet", quiekte Pippin auf und erntete lediglich zwei genervte Blicke.  
  
"Natürlich du Depp! Das ist ja auch das königliche Siegel", Merry verdrehte seine Augen und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen um.  
  
"Wo müssen wir jetzt lang", fragte er den Zwerg und ging auf dessen Deuten hin zu einem, der an der Seite liegenden Gänge.  
  
Gimli wurde immer flauer in der Magengegend. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, es war alles zu einfach. In den Kellergewölben hatten sie sich an den Wachen vorbei stehlen können, doch dass in diesem Teil trotz Kardels Furcht nicht eine einzige Seele zu sehen war, beunruhigte ihn Zunehmens. Doch sie hatten keine Wahl, ob es eine Falle war oder nicht.  
  
So leise wie es den beiden Hobbits möglich war, rannten sie dem schnaufenden Gimli hinterher, bis dieser vor einer der unzähligen Türen hielt, die ebenfalls mit dem Wappen gezeichnet war.  
  
Eine Eiche und eine Buche, deren Zweige ineinander verschlungen waren und Sterne, die sich ihren Weg durch diese hindurch suchten, hoben sich aus dem Holz der Tür empor.  
  
"Können wir da einfach so rein?" Merry zögerte noch, als seine zwei Begleiter schon in das Innere getreten waren.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es auch nicht." knurrte der Zwerg, zuckte aber gelassen mit den Schultern.  
  
Nichts außer Dunkelheit erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Die gesamten Räume waren nicht beleuchtet und so konnte Gimli, der in der Finsternis die besten Augen hatte, nur nach einer Lampe oder ähnlichem suchen.  
  
Gimli wusste von Legolas, dass sein Volk es verabscheute, Tiere welcher Gattung sie auch seien anzuketten oder sogar einzusperren. Alle lebten in Freiheit und Harmonie mit ihnen, lediglich gegen die Riesenspinnen zeigten die Elben weder Erbarmen noch Nachsicht.  
  
Doch wie sollte er des Königs Adler finden? Er würde bestimmt nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts auf seine Hand geflogen kommen!  
  
Ein Poltern und ein unterdrückter Fluch schallten durch den Raum neben dem Zwerg und ein genervtes "Pippin" wurde von dem zweiten Hobbit geraunt.  
  
Gimli zündete grummelnd eine kleine Lampe an, welche er in den Schlafräumen gefunden hatte. Er erhellte das Zimmer aber nur soweit, dass man den Lichtschein von außen hoffentlich nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
Ein kräftiges Flügelschlagen entfachte einen Luftstrom durch den Raum und ließ den Drei beinahe das Herz stehen bleiben.  
  
"Ein Adler, seht doch!" Merrys Stimme war schon fast wieder ein Quicken, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
  
"Wo kommt der denn auf einmal her?" Pippin nahm dem Zwerg die Lampe aus der Hand und fand ein Loch in der Wand, welches anscheinend direkt nach draußen führte "Aber was noch wichtiger ist, wie bekommen wie da die Nachricht dran?"  
  
Er deutete mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf den Vogel.  
  
"Man muss eine kleine Halterung an seinem Fußgelenk anbringen", murmelte Gimli vor sich hin, während er mit einer Feder ein paar Zeilen auf ein Stück Papier kritzelte, das er gefunden hatte.  
  
Die beiden Hobbits waren währenddessen fündig geworden und versuchten verzweifelt an dem Vogel die Halterung zu befestigen. Doch dieser fauchte, als sie anfangen wollten ihn festzuhalten und flüchtete in eine andere Ecke.  
  
"Wie um alles in der Welt machen das die Elben nur?" schimpfte Merry vor sich hin und hielt den kleinen Lederstreifen in seiner Hand vor Gimlis Nase.  
  
Doch auch der Zwerg blickte nur ratlos auf das Tier und rollte den Zettel geistesabwesend zwischen zwei Fingern. Doch das war anscheinend ein Zeichen für den Adler, denn er kam zurückgeflogen und setzte sich ruhig vor ihnen hin.  
  
Merry kam wieder auf ihn zu und wurde nur mit einem weiteren Fauchen bedacht.  
  
"Was soll es, das Papier muss an den Vogel ran", Pippin trat entschlossen näher und zog ein Stück Schnur, welches seinen Hemdkragen zusammen hielt, hervor. Erst knotete er es um das kleine Stück Papier von Gimli und dann um den Fuß des Adlers. Seltsamer Weise hielt dieser bei ihm still und gab keinen Laut von sich.  
  
"Seht ihr, ist doch ganz einfach", der Hobbit platzte fast vor Stolz.  
  
"Legolas, bring das zu Prinz Legolas am einsamen Berg", brummte der Zwerg, in der Hoffnung, dass das Tier es verstand. Doch der Adler breitete seine Flügel aus und war im gleichen Atemzug auch schon verschwunden.  
  
"Na das lief doch wie geschmiert", trompetete Pippin heraus und erstarrte, als Merry ihm seine Hand auf den Mund presste.  
  
Gimli ließ augenblicklich die Flammen der Lampe ersterben und schlich mit seinen Begleitern zurück auf den Gang.  
  
Ihnen stockte der Atem, bei dem, was sie in den unteren Hallen erblicken mussten. Odine lief in den feinsten und edelsten elbischen Kleidern, welche aus dunkelroten Stoffen waren, lachend neben Kardel her, als wenn es das Normalste der Welt wäre. Ein Haarnetz aus feinstem Gold, das zusätzlich noch mit weißen blinkenden Edelsteinen besetzt war, lag auf ihrem Kopf und tief in ihrem Dekollete hing eine passende Kette.  
  
Dem Zwerg wurde schwer ums Herz, denn er hatte sich zu seinem Leidwesen nicht getäuscht gehabt. Es war doch ihre Stimme gewesen, welche er gehört hatte, als er noch in seinem Fass gefangen war. Sie war es gewesen, die den Deckel gelockert hatte, sodass Gimli sich befreien konnte und doch hatte sie sie alle hintergangen. Kardel hatte ungeniert mir ihr geflirtet und Odine war alles andere als abgeneigt. Er spiele mit der Naivität des Mädchens und machte Versprechen, welche nichts mehr als leere Worte waren.  
  
Eleya würde es das Herz brechen!  
  
Ob Odine nun wirklich auf der Seite des Tyrannen stand oder nicht, er würde sie erbarmungslos zerstören, wenn er sein Interesse an ihr verlor. 


	17. Ein einziger Versuch

Ein einziger Versuch  
  
Legolas hatte sich von seinem anfänglichen Schock erholt und seinen Platz wieder eingenommen. Er war der Kronprinz seines Reiches und hatte die Pflicht an seines Vaters Stelle zu treten. Das Wissen und Können, das er dazu brauchte, hatte ihm Thranduil in all den Jahren geduldig gelehrt und seinen Sohn somit zu einem seiner engsten Berater gemacht. Der König des Düsterwaldes war immer sehr stolz darauf gewesen, dass sein Sohn ihm ebenbürtig war. Darum hatte er damals auch Legolas anstatt seiner selbst zu Elronds Rat geschickt und er wusste, dass er mit ihm einen würdigen Nachfolger hatte, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt kommen würde die Krone abzugeben.  
  
Legolas sorgte dafür, dass das Heer sich in Bereitschaft hielt und sämtliche Vorsorge für die Ankunft der Gefangenen getroffen wurde, da man noch immer auf das Gelingen ihrer Flucht hoffte. Viele von ihnen müssten gewiss von den Heilern behandelt werden und benötigten Ruhe um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Aber vor allem musste er die Ruhe bewahren und durfte keines Falls auch nur den kleinsten undurchdachten Schritt machen.  
  
Die Sonne war schon lange hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und hatte die Welt in Dunkelheit getaucht. Geritors Worte hatten ihn seinen Mut und seine Kraft wieder finden lassen. Er sah in die Sterne und lächelte. Ja, es würde ein neuer Morgen kommen.  
  
Der Prinz und Aragorn halfen gerade dabei zusätzliche Unterkünfte zu bauen, als im Baum direkt vor ihnen plötzlich lautlos der Adler seines Vaters landete. Es war ein kluges Tier und wusste, dass es keinen unnötigen Lärm machen durfte. Da Legolas ihn bereits erblickt hatte, blieb der Adler ruhig auf seinem Ast sitzen und wartete einfach ab, bis der Prinz zu ihm kam.  
  
"Wer hat dich geschickt?" wollte er wissen, doch im gleichen Augenblick entdeckte er einen kleinen Zettel, der auf eine sehr außergewöhnliche Weise am Fuß des Adlers befestigt worden war. Hoffnung flammte in Legolas Herzen auf, denn als er das Schriftstück aufrollte, erkannte er sogleich Gimlis krakelige Handschrift.  
  
Alle Gefangenen leben noch und sind in der Lage zu fliehen. Halte dich bei Sonnenaufgang mit einem Teil des Heeres bereit. Wir werden versuchen, die Stunde der Trunkenheit der Feinde zu nutzen. Eleya ist bei deinem Vater und wird ihr Versprechen halten.  
  
Für einen Moment schäumte der Prinz vor Glück und Dankbarkeit über. Er dankte den Sternen, die sich am Himmel dieser Nacht in ihrer vollen Pracht zeigten. Aragorn hatte den Wandel, der sich im Gesicht seines Freundes abzeichnete wohl bemerkt und trat an Legolas Seite.  
  
Der Elb sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit dem bedauerlichen Missgeschick direkt in die Augen. Doch zur Überraschung des Königs waren diese voller Hoffnung und Tatendrang, sogar ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht und die Schultern hoben sich wieder gefüllt mit Stolz.  
  
"Was steht in dem Brief, das dir wieder so eine Zuversicht schenkt?" der König konnte sich zwar fast die Antwort selber geben, doch brannte er vor Neugierde. Der Prinz gab wortlos den kleinen Zettel an Aragorn weiter und hob seinen Blick erneut zu den Sternen.  
  
Dieser überflog schnell die wenigen Zeilen und verstand, was Legolas das Herz so leicht werden ließ. Bis auf eines! "Um was für ein Versprechen handelt es sich?" er wusste, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht interessieren sollte, aber gerade bei dem Prinzen konnte und wollte Aragorn sich nicht zügeln.  
  
Legolas Lächeln verstärkte sich noch weiter "Eleya wird wieder in meine Arme zurückkehren!" "Es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun", der Elb klopfte auf Aragorns Schulter und ging mit zügigen Schritten zurück zu der Hütte seiner Mutter.  
  
Der ehemalige Waldläufer schüttelte schmunzelnd seinen Kopf und folgte seinem Freund. Es war an der Zeit zum ersten Mal die Waffen zu erheben und anzugreifen. Ansonsten hatten die Gefangenen keinerlei Aussicht sich der Übermacht ihrer Gegner zu erwehren.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Eleya hatte die Knie an ihren Körper gezogen und die Arme um sie geschlungen. Es war bitter kalt und es gab nicht das Geringste innerhalb dieser steinernen Wände, womit sie sich etwas schützen konnte.  
  
Thranduil lag neben ihr und war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Kaum ein paar Atemzüge nachdem sie seine Wunden versorgt hatte, wurden seine Augen schwer und endlich fand der König die Ruhe, die er brauchte um seine Kräfte wieder aufleben zu lassen. Der Trank, den sie ihm verabreicht hatte, brachte seine erwünschte Wirkung.  
  
Erst jetzt hatte sie die Möglichkeit zumindest einen Teil der Verletzungen an Thranduils Körper zu sehen, die man ihn im Laufe seiner Gefangenschaft als Erinnerung zugefügt hatte. Peitschenhiebe waren über die gesamte Vorder- und Rückenseite verteilt und die in seinen Kniekehlen schienen die Hauptursache für seine Schmerzen beim Laufen zu sein. Kardel wusste genau, was er tun musste um einen Elben zu bezwingen. Er war systematisch darin vorgegangen seinen Feind grausam langsam das Leben auszuhauchen.  
  
Doch je länger Eleya in dem Verlies saß, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Was brauchten die Drei so lange? Die Unbehaglichkeit in ihr wuchs ständig und die Elbe widerstand nur schwer dem Drang Thranduil zu wecken, damit wenigstens ein freundliches Wort ihren Schrecken linderte.  
  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich immer wieder die gleichen Bilder ab. Die wunderschönen, doch leider viel zu wenigen Momente mit Leoglas, die sie verbringen dufte, halfen ihr den Mut nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Eleya sprang auf, als sie ein leises Tuscheln in der Ferne hörte. Es waren die beiden Hobbits! Diese versuchten hartnäckig das Schloss zu öffnen, aber da sie sogar noch ein Stück kleiner waren als Gimli, standen sie vor einem Problem. Noch ein unterdrückter Fluch, der Merry entfuhr war zu hören und dann doch ein lautes Klicken des Schlosses. Zumindest schien es in der grausamen Stille unglaublich geräuschvoll.  
  
"Mylord, kommt es ist Zeit", drängte sie den König, als dieser durch ihre sanfte Berührung an seinem Oberarm erwachte. Einen Moment später jedoch hatte er sich schon aufgerappelt und stand schwach auf seinen Beinen. "Trinkt den Rest", Eleya reichte ihm abermals das kleine Fläschchen, welches aber gerade noch zwei Schlucke enthielt.  
  
Merry und Pippin starrten den Elbenkönig an. Sie konnten es nicht fassen, was man diesem stolzen Herrscher angetan hatte. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln war ihre Antwort, doch keiner sagte etwas.  
  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen, wir haben nur diesen einen Versuch", mit diesen Worten, legte Eleya sich den Arm des Königs um den Nacken, damit sie Thranduil besser stützen konnte. "Hier sind deine Messer, ich habe gut auf sie aufgepasst", grinste Pippin und Eleya steckte diese in ihre Schärpe.  
  
Sie kamen nicht so schnell voran, wie es ihnen lieb gewesen wäre. Aber keiner machte dem Verletzten einen Vorwurf oder ähnliches, denn der König tat sein bestes um ihnen nicht zur Last zu fallen. "Na endlich", hörten sie Gimli brummen und Merry machte sich daran die schwere Bohlentür, die zu Meradeth und Feladrion führte zu öffnen.  
  
Als sie eintraten, fielen schlagartig alle Blicke auf sie, die zum Teil Erleichterung aber auch Bestürzung zeigten. Was wohl auf den Anblick ihres Königs zurückzuführen war, der noch immer von Eleya gestützt wurde. Einer nach dem anderen wurde von seinen Fesseln befreit und gesellte sich zu der Elbe und Gimli.  
  
"Wie seid ihr eigentlich an die Schlüssel gekommen?" wollte Meradeth wissen und rieb sich unbewusst über die schmerzenden Handgelenke.  
  
"Pippin hat ihn besorgt, ich habe ihm das gar nicht zugetraut, aber er ist ein Meister in diesem Fach", murmelte Merry mit zuckenden Schultern und sah zu seinem Freund, der bereits in der nächsten Tür verschwunden war und weiteren Gefangenen zu Hilfe kam.  
  
"Wir brauchen Waffen, sonst können wir gleich wieder in unsere Zellen gehen", nervös sah sich Feladrion um und deutete mit einem Nicken einem der anderen Elben, mit ihm zusammen Eleya Thranduil abzunehmen und den König zu zweit zu stützen. "Die Waffenkammern sind besetzt. Wir wären tot, bevor wir auch nur ihre Pforte durchschritten hätten", warf Meradeth betrübt ein.  
  
Thranduil aber schien seine Meinung nicht zu teilen, denn er winkte ab "Wir müssen in den Thronsaal und zwar schnellstens!" Keiner gab ein Widerwort von sich und so versuchten sie ohne einen Laut durch die Gänge zu gelangen.  
  
Sie waren jetzt zu einem Trupp von über vierzig Mann angewachsen und hatten zumindest eine recht gute Chance sich erwähren zu können. Das Glück schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein, denn noch immer traute sich keiner der Orks in diesen Teil des Palastes. Meradeth öffnete eine der mit Eichen und Buchen verzierten Flügeltüren und entfachte im Thronsaal ein schwaches Licht.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel den beiden Hobbits auf, dass es noch eine zweite Ebene gab, die sich wie ein riesiger Balkon an den Wänden entlang zog. An ihrem Geländer hingen die edelsten und meisterlich reich geschmückten Bögen, Schwerter und Messer, die je von den düsterwaldischen Waffenschmieden gefertigt wurden. Meradeth hatte wohl verstanden, was sein König beabsichtigte, doch es war Untat.  
  
"Es sind Waffen und wenn sie es nicht Wert sind jetzt geführt zu werden, dann werden sie niemals sein." Auf das Wort des Königs hin, machte man sich daran die Waffen aus ihren Halterungen zu lösen und zu verteilen.  
  
Eleya wurde von Legolas dunkelhaarigem Freund ein Bogen mit Köcher gegeben, welcher mit Goldranken und Mytrill versetzt war. Auf den Dolch verzichtete sie und blieb lieber bei ihren eigenen Messern.  
  
Thranduil sah jedem Einzelnen kurz in die Augen und nirgends fand er Ablehnung. Allen war bewusst, dass es für sie nur einen Weg hinaus gab und der war durch das Haupttor. Es würde ein harter Kampf werden und ihre größte Chance lag darin, so lange wie möglich unerkannt zu bleiben.  
  
Meradeth ging voran und acht der Krieger wurden an die Seite des Königs gestellt, der in seiner schlechten Verfassung nicht in der Lage war sich selbst zu verteidigen.  
  
Lautes Grölen und ein markerschütterndes Geschrei kam mit jedem Schritt, den sie gingen näher und sie konnten erkennen, dass in einer der kleineren Hallen wohl eine Art Siegesfeier sich dem Ende zuwendete.  
  
Durch Eleyas Herz bohrte sich ein unerwarteter Schmerz. Orks lagen in sämtlichen Ecken und waren in einen berauschten Schlaf gefallen. Andere hielten schwankend ihre Krüge und waren nicht mehr in der Lage aus eigenen Kräften zu stehen. Aber es waren bei Weitem nicht so viele, wie sie es gehofft hatten.  
  
Doch was die Elbe auf der Stelle erstarren ließ, war ein Bild, das, so hoffte sie zumindest, ein Trugbild war.  
  
Kardel saß auf dem am reichhaltigsten geschmückten Stuhl des Raumes und Odine kichernd auf seinen Knien. Ihre Arme waren um den Nacken des Tyrannen geschlungen und ihr Gesicht vergrub sich an seiner Brust. Sie flüsterte ihm Worte zu, auf diese nur ein höhnisches Lachen erklang und eine mit Narben überzogene und teils verstümmelte Hand legte sich auf ihren Halsansatz. Angewidert musste die Eleya mit ansehen, wie Kardel ihrer Freundin gierig und fordernd über ihr Dekollete, bis hinunter zu ihrem Schoß strich. Aber das Unwahrscheinlichste, was ihr auffiel war, dass es vertraut schien und das Mädchen keinerlei Ekel oder Abneigung zeigte. Im Gegenteil!  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hob Odine ihr Gesicht an und selbst aus der Entfernung konnte die Elbe das Leuchten ihrer Augen und Freude über das, was er tat eindeutig erkennen. Sie war wohl etwas zulange stehen geblieben, denn Meradeth zog sie hektisch mit sich. "Komm, wir müssen weiter", er hatte die Szene auch verfolgt und gemerkt, wie sehr es Eleya mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Gimli, der ebenfalls neben den Beiden stand, warf ihnen nur einen traurigen Blick zu. Er hatte Recht behalten und wünschte aber, dass es diesmal anders gewesen wäre. Doch es war eine Tatsache, welche die Drei sahen.  
  
Ein Schrei erklang durch die Gänge und keinen Atemzug später hörten sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Getrampel. Pfeile schossen an ihnen vorbei und sie rannten der Truppe hinterher in Richtung des Haupttores.  
  
"Und was jetzt? Eleya sah fragend in die Richtung des Zwerges, doch dieser warf einen seltsamen Blick zum Torflügel "Wenn dieser Adler mich verstanden hat, müsste Legolas uns bereits erwarten. Aber das nützt uns nichts, solange wir hier festsitzen."  
  
"Sei Gewiss, er hat dich verstanden!" ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren trat der König, immer noch von Feladrion gestützt, nach vorne und begann einige Textzeilen im alten Quenya zu murmeln und versuchte so den Zauber des Tores zu lösen. Meradeth hatte dieser Prozedur schon einige Male beigewohnt und wusste wie kräftezehrend es für seinen Herren war, selbst wenn dieser sich in bester Verfassung befand. Aber es jetzt zu versuchen, war einfach Wahnsinn.  
  
Längst hatte der erste Ansturm von Orks sie erreicht und der Nahkampf war in vollem Gange. Die vierzig ehemaligen Gefangenen verteidigten sich zum größten Teil mit ihren Schwertern und Dolchen. Sie waren routiniert und ließen sich nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen und doch war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung sich in ihre Arme legen würde. Gimli stand brummend und zu allem breit zwischen den Elben. Er schwang seine Axt mit einer Leichtigkeit und peniblen Genauigkeit, sodass unzählige seiner Gegner ihren Kopf verloren.  
  
Eleya und Meradeth waren indessen auf einen der sehr unsicheren Vorsprünge geklettert, welche sich je an den beiden äußeren Flügelhalterungen befanden und versuchten ihren Mitstreitern die bestmögliche Deckung zu gewährleisten. Währenddessen versuchten vier weitere der Bogenschützen verzweifelt die nachkommenden Orks schon im Vorfeld zu dezimieren. Sie alle waren gezwungen ihre Opfer genau auszuwählen, denn ihr Vorrat an Pfeilen war nur gering und es gab nur wenige Möglichkeiten in dieser Situation genügend Nachschub einzusammeln.  
  
Der Kampf, den sie führten wäre absolut aussichtslos, wenn Thranduil es nicht schaffte ihnen den Weg ins Freie zu öffnen. Dafür brauchte er jedoch Zeit und Ruhe, doch keines von Beiden wurde ihm gewährt. Seine Schmerzen wurden wieder schlimmer und die Energie, welche ihm geholfen hatte auf die Beine zu kommen, versickerte zusehends. Dazu kam auch noch, dass sie später die Unterstützung des Prinzen und seines Heeres brauchten, um sich außerhalb der Tore in Sicherheit zu bringen. 


	18. Die Befreiung

Die Befreiung  
  
Die hölzerne Brücke und die Tore des Palastes waren geschlossen, doch Legolas und Geritor konnten deutlich vernehmen, dass im Inneren gekämpft wurde. Schon lange bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatten sich die beiden Elben in das Versteck geschlichen, denn sie wollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Das Heer, welches sie aufgestellt hatten, hielt sich verstreut im Hintergrund und wartete beinahe angriffslustig auf weitere Befehle. Es waren ausschließlich Waldelben, die es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen, bei der Befreiung ihres Königs zu helfen.  
  
Gerade mal ein Fünftel ihrer gesamten Angriffskraft war es, die Legolas einzusetzen brauchte, da seine Kundschafter ihm berichtet hatten, dass auch Kardel nur einen geringen Teil seiner Truppen in den Palast geordert und den Großteil einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Es war Eleya, Meradeth und den anderen also tatsächlich gelungen einen Weg zu finden sich zu befreien und an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Thranduil jedoch war der einzige, der in der Lage war den Zauber der Tore zu brechen und ihnen den Weg in die Freiheit zu ermöglichen. Die Palasttüren begannen sich einen kleinen Spalt zu öffnen und Legolas konnte erspähen, dass einige Elben die Flügel gewaltsam ein Stück weiter aufschoben. Das Erste, was er genauer erkennen konnte, war sein Vater, der mit eisernem Willen an seinem Vorhaben festhielt.  
  
Der Prinz gab das Zeichen zum Angriff, denn die ersten Orks kamen zum Vorschein und wurden von den Ausbrechenden noch in Schach gehalten. Doch ohne Hilfe würde das kein gutes Ende nehmen. Geritor und er selbst sprangen mit den Truppen auf und rannten auf die hölzerne Brücke vor den Toren zu.  
  
"Wir brauchen Pfeile", schrie Feladrion, als Legolas schon die Kraft des Flusses unter seinen Füßen spürte. Doch er beruhigte sich, als er das Heer von bewaffneten Elben auf seine kleine Gruppe zueilen sah.  
  
Thranduil konnte nur noch verschwommen erkennen, dass sein Sohn vor ihm stand und ein dankbares Lächeln überflog seinen Mund, bevor er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Der Prinz fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf und legte seinen Vater sanft auf den Boden.  
  
"Bringt ihn augenblicklich zu meiner Mutter", befahl Legolas Feladrion und sogleich kamen ihnen ein paar weitere Elben zu Hilfe, um ihren König aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Meradeth sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass man den Bewusstlosen in einem Gebüsch versteckte, wo man höchstwahrscheinlich eine notdürftige Trage bauen würde. Weiter konnte er auch seinen Freund erblicken, welcher unruhig seine Umgebung erforschte und anscheinend jemanden suchte. Es war keine Frage, nach wem er Ausschau hielt.  
  
"Legolas, wir sind hier!" rief er und beinahe hätte ihm einer der gegnerischen Pfeile getroffen, wegen des einem Momentes der Unaufmerksamkeit. Der blonde Elb sah sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte, den Rest konnte er nicht verstehen, doch erkannte er sogleich die Stimme von Meradeth. Der Prinz kämpfte sich langsam in die Richtung des Tores, aus dessen Inneren der Ruf ausgestoßen worden war. Rings um ihn herum tobte ein Kampf um zumindest die restlichen Gefangenen nicht auch noch entwischen zu lassen. Blut und unzählige Orkleichen säumten seinen Weg, doch je mehr Legolas von ihnen zählte, desto mehr nahmen auch schon den Platz ihrer gefallenen Mitstreiter ein.  
  
Geritor war ihm gefolgt, ohne dass er es merkte und hielt ihn nun zurück. "Wir dürfen sie nicht aus dem Palast kommen lassen, dann sind wir im Nachteil", raunte er dem Prinzen zu und bekam ohne ein Zögern seine Zustimmung. Legolas überlegte, wie sie es schaffen könnten die Situation umzudrehen und Kardel samt seiner Gefolgschaft in ihrer eigenen Verschanzung einzusperren.  
  
Die Antwort darauf war simpel. Die Brücke war der einzige Übergang zum anderen Ufer und da Orks keine besonders guten Schwimmer waren, wäre es bei der starken Strömung ein schwieriges Unterfangen für sie den Fluss zu überqueren. So würden sie mindestens einen Tag Zeit gewinnen, bis die außerhalb stationierten Truppen Kardels benachrichtigt werden könnten und eintreffen würden. "Runter von der Brücke", brüllte der Prinz seinen Mitstreitern zu und Geritor ahnte, was dieser vorhatte, als er dem Auftrag erteilte Fackeln zu holen.  
  
Der Blick des Prinzen fiel erneut auf die Torflügel und er erkannte Pippin, der eifrig aus den toten Körpern der Orks und jeglichen anderen Stellen Pfeile zusammen sammelte. Niemand schien ihn zu beachten und wie ein Dieb stahl er sich durch die kämpfenden Massen. In Höhe des Eingangs blieb er stehen und reichte seine Beute zu jemandem nach oben. Dort wurde ein beige farbener Ärmel sichtbar, in dem ein zarter Arm steckte und eine schlanke Hand, die die Pfeile an sich nahm.  
  
Legolas erkannte sofort, wer sich hinter der Mauer versteckte und versuchte den Gefangenen die bestmögliche Deckung zu geben. Er rannte auf sie zu und blieb direkt unter Eleya stehen. Sie war sichtlich erschöpft. Müdigkeit stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben und mit jedem Schuss, den sie abfeuerte, wurden ihre Arm deutlich schwerer.  
  
"Eleya, komm wir müssen hier schnellstens raus", rief er ihr entgegen und erst jetzt wandte sie ihre Augen zu ihm. Grenzenlose Erleichterung war in ihnen zu erkennen, als sie in die dunkelblauen Augen des Prinzen sah und seine Hand ergriff. Die Elbe sprang von dem Vorsprung herunter und wurde direkt in Legolas Arme gezogen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Nähe, doch ein Schrei holte sie in die Realität zurück. Der Prinz hatte kaum realisiert, dass seine Geliebte wieder bei ihm war, da löste sie sich auch schon erschrocken von ihm.  
  
Pippin war ein Stück vor ihr zusammengekrümmt auf den Boden gesunken und wimmerte erbärmlich. Eleya kniete sich zu dem Hobbit, während Legolas und Meradeth, welcher zu ihnen getreten war, den Beiden Schutz boten. Ein Pfeil steckte zwischen den untersten Rippen des Hobbits, schien ihn aber nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt zu haben.  
  
"Euer Hoheit, alles ist bereit, um die Brücke niederzubrennen", flüsterte eine von Legolas Wachen und deutete auf die angebrachten Fackeln. Der Prinz drückte noch einmal die Hand von Eleya und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln "Begib dich zum Ufer und bring dich in Sicherheit", sein Blick wanderte zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund, der ihn auch ohne jegliche Worte verstand.  
  
"Ich werde auch weiter an ihrer Seite bleiben", auf die feste Stimme von Meradeth nickte der Prinz nur kurz, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Befehl zum Rückzug gab. Die Elbe sah ihn noch den Wink geben, dass die Fackeln angezündet werden sollten, bevor eine Horde von Orks auf ihn zu rannte um zu versuchen sein Vorhaben noch scheitern zu lassen. Doch es misslang und ein Großteil der entflohenen Elben rannte bereits zum Ufer, als die Gegner erst rochen, dass das Geländer bereits Feuer gefangen hatte.  
  
Ein Windstoß, der sie erschaudern ließ, entfachte den Brand schneller als ihnen lieb war und ließ die Zeit zur Flucht mehr als knapp werden. Plötzlich tauchte Kardels Hauptmann wieder auf und versuchte alles daran zu setzten, dass Geritors Tochter, welche dabei war dem Hobbit einen notdürftigen Verband anzulegen, nicht entkommen konnte. Keinem der anderen ihrer Gefährten schenkte er auch nur im Geringsten seine Beachtung. Sie alle hätten fliehen können ohne sich auch nur dem kleinsten Widerstand erwehren zu müssen. Doch keiner dachte auch nur daran zu gehen, sondern sie alle stellten sich an Eleyas Seite und waren bereit sie mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen.  
  
Die Orks wurden nach bester Möglichkeit mit simplen und gezielten Schlägen und Hieben direkt getötet. Es war ein äußerst ungünstiger Moment um seine Kampfkünste in vollen Zügen zu präsentieren. Nach wenigen Minuten waren die Elben umzingelt von feindlichen Leichen und nicht ein neuer Gegner stellte sich ihnen entgegen. Der beißende Qualm hielt sie zurück, denn es waren zumeist ehemalige Moriaorks und diese fürchteten das Feuer. Ein kurzer Blick auf die hölzerne Brücke sagte, dass die Stabilität bereits um einen großen Teil nachgelassen hatte und es nur noch wenige Momente dauern konnte, bis diese zusammenbrach.  
  
Pippin regte sich stöhnend in Eleyas Armen und blickte sie aus glasigen Augen Hilfe suchend an. "Wir müssen ihn schnellstens hier weg bringen", besorgt sah sie zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben hinauf und sogleich nahm Meradeth Pippin auf die Arme und wandte sich schon zum gehen, als er Eleya noch einmal ernst anblickte.  
  
"Halte dich im Fall des Falles in der Mitte des Flusses, sonst wird die Strömung dich in die Tiefe ziehen. Lasse dich treiben und in etwa drei Meilen kommt eine seichte Stelle, wenn der Fluss eine Linksbiegung macht", raunte er ihr schnell noch zu.  
  
Die Brücke stand bereits an den Geländern komplett in Flammen, die sich mit eiserner Beharrlichkeit immer weiter fraßen. Meradeth befand sich gerade mal auf der Mitte, als das Holz nachzugeben drohte und er spurtete verzweifelt an das rettende Ufer, während unter Eleya die Brücke auch ihren letzten Halt verlor und in den Fluss stürzte.  
  
Die Elbe schwankte und drohte mit ihr in die Tiefe zu fallen. Doch der Zwerg, welcher als letzter noch auf festem Boden stand um ihr den Rücken frei zu halten, umfasste geistesgegenwärtig ihre Hüften und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
  
"Verdammt", Gimlis Brummen klang nervös und unruhig. Er blickte um sich und versuchte auf die Schnelle eine Lösung zu finden "Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg hier heraus?" Eleya schüttelte sich und rappelte sich wieder auf "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Nur wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen? Meradeth hat mich gewarnt, hier am Rande in den Fluss zu springen."  
  
Gimli blickte die Elbe zweifelnd an. Sie wusste von seinem Geheimnis und doch verlangte sie selbst in dieser Situation nicht einmal ansatzweise von ihm es zu offenbaren. Legolas verzweifelte währenddessen fast in seinem Herzen, denn das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen. Er spürte mehr ihren kurzen Blick, als dass er ihn sah und bevor er ihr noch etwas zurufen konnte, hatte Gimli sie schon mit sich zurück ins Innere des Palastes gezerrt.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" rief sie dem Zwerg hinterher, der geradewegs wieder in Richtung des Thronsaales rannte. "Zeit gewinnen", war die schlichte Antwort, als sie unter den riesigen Säulen der großen Hallen entlang liefen und versuchten den Orks zu entkommen. Wieder standen sie vor der majestätischen Tür, welche zu dem Thronsaal führte und blickten auf die immer näher kommenden Verfolger. Ein scharfe Klinge legte sich plötzlich an die Kehle der Elbe, doch der Ork, der sich unauffällig von der Seite genähert hatte, schien darauf bedacht zu sein Eleya nicht einmal auch nur die Haut zu verletzen. Warum war man nur so darauf bedacht, dass sie unversehrt blieb?  
  
Alle Fragen verbannend, zog sie blitzschnell ihre beiden Messer. Während Eleya mit einem die Klinge von ihrem Hals drehte, stieß sie das andere mitten in das Herz ihres Angreifers und schlagartig entwich jegliches Leben aus seinen Augen. Gimlis Axt zerspaltete indessen das Schulterblatt eines zweiten Orks und er versuchte daraufhin den linken Flügel möglichst leise zu öffnen.  
  
"Komm schon, wenn wir Glück haben, tragen sie noch genug Furcht in sich, um nicht gleich wieder anzugreifen." Die Elbe nickte ihm zustimmend zu und schleifte ihren erstochenen Gegner hinter sich her. Der Zwerg sah sie mit einem Blick an, der zeigte, dass er an ihrem Zurechnungsvermögen zweifelte.  
  
"Macht es einfach!" zischte sie gereizt und deutete ihm an, das gleiche mit dem anderen zu tun. Auf der Innenseite verriegelten sie nun die Türen mit einem langen, breiten dafür vorgesehenen Eichenstamm. Das würde ihnen einen Moment Zeit zum Verschnaufen geben, aber keinen Schutz vor den Truppen Kardels.  
  
Eleya kniete sich neben den Ork und sah ihn missmutig und angewidert an. Dann griff sie sich an den Rücken in Höhe des Kreuzbeins und öffnete die edel bestickte Schärpe, welche um ihre Hüften gebunden war und streifte sich die kurze grüne Tunika von den Schultern. Gimli starrte sie erneut verständnislos an, als sie auch noch begann dem widerlichen Wesen die Sachen vom Leib zu ziehen.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, was du um alles in der Welt da gerade machst?" knurrte der Zwerg mittlerweile sehr gereizt, da sie anscheinend nicht vorhatte ihm auch nur irgendeine Erklärung zu geben.  
  
"Das gleiche wie du! Zeit gewinnen", doch als die Elbe in das jetzt erst recht verwirrte Gesicht Gimlis blickte, seufzte sie "Wir werden sie in unsere Gewänder kleiden und an ihrer Stelle durch die Gänge wandeln."  
  
Ein zustimmendes Nicken kam nach einem Moment des Zögerns von dem Zwerg "Du hast vor sie zu täuschen, ich verstehe!" "Zumindest hoffe ich das", lächelte sie, nahm Hose, Hemd und den Lederwams und verschwand hinter dem Thron des Königs. Sie hörte Gimli vor sich hin murmeln, verstand aber nur so etwas wie "Verdammte Elben" und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
Eleya verzog das Gesicht, als sie das dreckige und stinkende Hemd schloss und dann auch noch das abscheuliche Wams zusammenband. Dem Zwerg schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn seltsame Geräusche kamen von der Vorderseite des Raumes. Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam und nur eine dunkle, unförmige Gestalt vor sich sah, liefen ihr vor Lachen schon Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Meinst du, dass du auch nur ein bisschen besser aussiehst?", brummte der Zwerg missmutig, grinste sie aber aus vollen Zügen an. Eleyas neue Kleidung war aus einem groben Stoff und nur großzügig zusammen genäht. Man hatte sich nicht im Geringsten bemüht die Nähte gerade und ordentlich zu fertigen und da die Uniform ihr auch noch um einiges zu groß war, ähnelte sie mehr einem Sack. Das Wams wäre nicht notwendig gewesen anzulegen, doch es verschleierte ihre weiblichen Züge und die schmalen Hüften enorm, was wohl auch ihre Absicht war.  
  
Sie riss sich einen Fetzen aus ihrer Kleidung und nahm sich ein Beispiel an Gimli. Sein rotes Haar war unter einem Helm versteckt und der Bart steckte unter seiner Kleidung. Den Kragen hatte der Zwerg so hoch wie nur möglich gezogen um auch den oberen Teil überwiegend zu verbergen.  
  
Eleya flocht ihre blonden Locken zu einem groben Zopf und wickelte diesen zu einem Knoten auf ihrem Kopf. So verschwand alles unter einer Lederbedeckung, die sie sich ebenfall vom Kopf des Orks lieh. Zudem beschmierten sich die Beiden das Gesicht mit soviel Dreck, wie man von der Kleidung abbekommen konnte. Allerdings war es ein wahrer Kraftakt dem Ork ihr Kleid aufzudrängen. Notdürftig banden und knoteten sie es zusammen, so dass es zumindest hielt.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt Elb?" fragte Gimli sarkastisch und sah sie auffordernd an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie ihren Blick durch den Saal schweifen ließ.  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, müssten wir direkt über dem Haupttor sein", redete die Elbe mehr zu sich selber als zu ihrem Begleiter. "Wir könnten versuchen uns umzubringen!"  
  
Gimli verlor jegliches Benehmen, packte sie und fuhr sie gefährlich an "Wenn du sterben möchtest, warum hast du dich dann nicht in den Fluss fallen lassen?"  
  
Ein weiches Lächeln zog sich über ihr Gesicht und ihre Hand legte sich besänftigend auf die Schulter des Zwerges "Beruhige dich, ich meinte damit unsere Trugbilder." Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass sämtliche Spannung aus den grimmigen Augen verschwand und er verstand was Eleya meinte.  
  
Gimli folgte ihrem Blick und erspähte den Lüftungsschacht, der groß genug schien, dass die leblosen Köper durchpassen könnten. "Na dann, es liegt ein gutes Stück Arbeit vor uns, wenn wir sie in die obere Ebene schaffen wollen", voller Tatendrang schleifte der Zwerg sein Abbild hinter sich her. 


	19. Verwirrende Zweifel

Verwirrende Zweifel  
  
Auch nach der Zerstörung der Brücke war es noch ein gutes Stück Arbeit bis die letzten Orks erschlagen worden waren. Die wenigen, die es geschafft hatten zu fliehen wurden auf Legolas Befehl hin verfolgt und in den dunklen Teil des Waldes getrieben, wo jemand, der sich in diesen Wäldern nicht auskannte kaum eine Chance hatte, je wieder hinaus zu finden. Niemand würde sie jemals wieder sehen.  
  
Der Plan des Prinzen war erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatten durch ihr Handeln mindestens einen ganzen Tag gewonnen und konnten in dieser Zeit mit dem Eintreffen von Geritors Truppen rechnen. Somit würden sie in der Überzahl sein und könnten einen direkten Angriff wagen. Bedauerlicherweise gab es jedoch einen schwarzen Fleck in diesem Bild, denn Eleya und Gimli hatten es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, an das rettende Ufer zu gelangen und saßen mit dem Feind zusammen fest.  
  
Da weder Legolas noch Geritor Ruhe fanden, beschlossen sie sich zu verstecken und zu beobachten, was im Palast geschehen würde. Aragorn und selbst Meradeth, der sichtlich erschöpft war, ließen sich nicht abhalten an ihrer Seite zu bleiben.  
  
Alle lagen gut verschanzt in einem Graben und hatten sich bestmöglich unter dem ersten Laub, das von den Bäumen fiel, versteckt. Von dort konnte man das gesamte Haupttor zu allen Seiten überblicken und auch einen Teil des Inneren sehen, da niemand sich in dem Durcheinander die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Tore wieder zu verschließen.  
  
Es durfte kaum eine Stunde sein, die sie da wachten, als aus einem der Lüftungsschächte, welcher direkt über der ehemaligen Brücke lag, etwas hervorquoll. Ein silberner und meisterlich geschlagener Helm kam zum Vorschein und dann ein grobes schlichtes Kettenhemd.  
  
Der Prinz zog heftig die Luft ein, als er die Kleidung seines zwergischen Freundes erkannte. Doch es blieb ihm keinerlei Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn eine zwei Person wurde sichtbar. Es war eindeutig Eleyas Kleid, was Legolas da sah, aber ihre blonden Locken fehlten und sie schien äußerst unförmig geworden zu sein. Die Erinnerung an den schlanken Körper in seinen Armen, ließ ihn zweifeln, an dem was dort zu geschehen zu schien.  
  
Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, in denen sie die zwei Wesen während ihres Fallens erblicken konnten, denn sobald sie die Wasseroberfläche auch nur berührten, begruben die Massen sie auch schon.  
  
Sprachlos starrten alle vier auf den jetzt wieder ruhig fließenden Fluss und fragten sich, ob es die Wahrheit war, welche sie gerade gesehen zu haben meinten. Geritor wollte es einfach nicht glauben, was sich da soeben vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Seine Tochter und Gimli waren in den Fluss gesprungen und in die Tiefen gezogen worden. Er kannte jedoch seinen Spross zu gut, freiwillig hätte Eleya niemals so einfach aufgegeben. Seine Augen schweiften zu Legolas. Der Prinz schien es gespürt zu haben, denn er drehte sich, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort ausgesprochen wurde in seine Richtung. "Sie lebt!" durch Legolas Gesicht zog sich Verzweiflung, aber nicht die geringste Spur von Trauer. Auf den fragenden Ausdruck von ihrem Vater hin, lächelte er nur kurz sanft auf "Ich kann es spüren."  
  
"Legolas hat recht", mischte sich jetzt auch Aragorn ein, der im Gegensatz zu den beiden Elben mit keinen Gefühlen, gleich von welcher Art, kämpfen musste und von daher viel objektiver auf den Sturz geachtete hatte.  
  
"Was oder wer da auch immer in die Tiefen gezogen wurde, es hätte niemals Eleya sein können. Das Wesen hatte bestimmt den dreifachen Umfang, wie die Elbe und für Gimli war der Kleinere viel zu schmächtig."  
  
Geritors Schultern hoben sich schlagartig bei dieser Aussage "Es war ein Trick! Sie haben versucht Kardel und seine Truppen zumindest für einen Augenblick zu täuschen und Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie suchen bereits nach einem anderen Ausweg."  
  
Legolas hörte ihm ab diesem Moment nicht mehr zu, denn er grübelte über die Möglichkeit nach, dass ausgerechnet Gimli Geheimnis ihre Rettung sein könnte. Doch so beharrlich wie der Zwerg schwieg, würde das nicht ganz so einfach werden. Aber immerhin hatte er Eleya in sein Herz geschlossen, was ihm bestimmt in so einem Moment wieder aufgrummeln ließ. Legolas Mundwinkel zuckten bei diesem Gedanken verräterisch. "Was meinst du dazu Meradeth?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb gab ihm erst eine Antwort, als Legolas seinen Oberarm berührte. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich immer wieder die Szene ab, wo er Eleya den Rat mit der Strömung gegeben hatte. Bestimmt würde sie einen Weg suchen, um zu der kleinen Bucht zu gelangen.  
  
Er hatte immer, wenn es ihm möglich war, an ihrer Seite gestanden und versucht sie zu beschützen, doch Geritors Tochter war raffiniert und gewitzt genug um sich auch ohne fremde Hilfe durchzuschlagen. Vor allem aber war sie nicht ganz alleine. Auch wenn es ein Zwerg war, Gimli würde sie nicht verlassen.  
  
"Wir können nur warten, doch hier ist der falsche Platz! Ich kann mich irren, aber wenn Eleya mir auch nur ansatzweise zugehört hat, weiß ich ungefähr wo wir suchen müssen, wenn es für sie einen Weg gibt zu entkommen." Noch im gleichen Atemzug sprang er aus seinem Versteck hinaus und rannte flussabwärts in der Nähe des Ufers entlang.  
  
Seine drei Gefährten tauschen zwar verwunderte Blicke aus, folgten Meradeth aber voller Vertrauen. Auch wenn dieser ihnen nicht mit einem Deut eine Erklärung gegeben hatte, so wusste er stets genau was er tat.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Erschöpft sanken Eleya und Gimli das Geländer entlang auf den Boden. Es war schwerer gewesen, als sie erwartet hatten, die beiden Orks aus dem Luftschacht zu werfen. Denn dieser war etwas höher als der Kopf der Elbe. Doch die beiden hatten es zusammen gemeistert und hofften, dass ihr Vorhaben gelungen war.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragend blickten die hell grünen Augen Gimli an. Sie bemerkte den innerlichen Zwiespalt des Zwerges und wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit für ihn war sich zu entscheiden. Um ihnen beiden eine erneute Flucht zu ermöglichen, musste er sein Geheimnis offenbaren, welches er am Totenbett seines Vaters geschworen hatte zu schützen.  
  
Eleya senkte ihren Blick, um ihn nicht weiter zu beeinflussen. Sie würde seine Wahl akzeptieren und nicht ein Vorwurf oder jegliches Kommentar würde ihre Lippen verlassen. Abrupt sprang Gimli mit einem Knurren auf und sah sie funkelt an.  
  
"Wie lange willst du dich denn noch ausruhen? Wir Zwerge brauchen keine Ruhe, da musst du dich schon zusammenreißen", grinste er und wandte sich um und lief die Treppen des Balkons hinunter. Die Elbe lächelte ihm dankbar zu und folgte ihm eiligst.  
  
Gimli rannte zielsicher durch die Flügeltür des Thronsaals und seitlich durch die große Vorhalle. Sie standen bald darauf in dem Küchentrakt und der Zwerg deutete Eleya in die Richtung, der tief unter der Erde liegenden Kellergewölbe. Beide jedoch blieben schlagartig stehen und starrten erschrocken auf, als sie die dunkle Sprache der Orks vernahmen.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein! Wir müssten noch unter Thranduils Schutz stehen", flüsterte sie Gimli leise ins Ohr. Lediglich ein Achselzucken war ihre Antwort, da ihre Feinde immer näher auf sie zukamen.  
  
Bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatten sich zu überlegen, wie sie aus dem Schlammassel wieder heraus kommen konnten, stand auch schon Kardels Hauptmann knurrend vor ihnen.  
  
"Wo wart ihr? Das wird noch Folgen für euch haben!" schnauzte dieser die Beiden an und gab Gimli einen äußerst unsanften Tritt, während die Elbe sich die lederne Kopfbedeckung unauffällig soweit ins mit Dreck verschmierte Gesicht zog, dass man kaum noch einen Schatten erkennen konnte. Doch zu ihrer Beider Glück war das momentane Interesse des Anführers nicht weiter ihnen zu gegolten, denn er drehte sich weg und stampfte wütend den Gang hinunter.  
  
Da ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, schlossen sie sich dem Trupp an, hielten sich aber ohne ein Wort zu sprechen am hinteren Ende auf. Gimli gefiel das gar nicht, denn genau in dieser Richtung, lag ihr einziger Ausweg. Eleya war in der Lage einige Wortfetzen aufzufangen die sich wie "tot" und "unsinnig zu suchen" anhörten und atmete erleichtert auf, da man zumindest teilweise ihren Köder geschluckt hatte.  
  
Sie blieben stehen und einige aus der Truppe bogen nach rechts in einen Gang ab, wo sich einer der vielen Kellerräume befand, während der andere Teil geduldig wartete. Diese Prozedur hatten sie bis jetzt bei jeder Abzweigung und jedem Raum gemacht, der auf ihrem Weg lag. Das war gar nicht gut, denn je länger sie stehen blieben, desto größer wurde die Gefahr, dass man sie entdeckte. Es war bis zu diesem Augenblick mehr Glück als Verstand der Beiden gewesen, dass kein einziger genauer von ihnen Notiz nahm. Eleya wurde Zunehmens unruhiger und hatte Mühe auf Dauer ihr Gesicht vor den anderen zu verbergen.  
  
"Da ist niemand", knurrte der Hauptmann, welcher wieder zurückgekehrt war und gab den Befehl weiterzugehen. Doch anstatt ihm zu folgen verzögerte Gimli seinen und der Elbe Schritt und zog sie schließlich keinen Widerspruch duldend mit sich in genau den gerade inspizierten Gang hinein. Sie drückten sich an die Wand und horchten lange den Orks hinterher, aber niemandem schien es aufzufallen, dass zwei ihrer Leute fehlten.  
  
Es war keine schlechte Überlegung sich dort zu verstecken, wo man bereits nach ihnen gesucht hatte, das musste Eleya zugeben, doch es war noch immer kein Weg, der sie aus dem Palast bringen sollte zu sehen.  
  
Plötzlich fand sich die Elbe in riesigen Kellern und Lagerungsräumen wieder, in denen unzählbare Fässer waren. Man hätte sicherlich die Vorräte für ein halbes Jahr in all diesen Verwinkelungen verstauen können. In den steinernen Boden war eine Falltür aus dickem Eichenholz eingesetzt worden und an der danebenliegenden Wand befand sich eine Art Flaschenzug, wie man ihn gewöhnlich bei einem Fallgatter benutzte, doch nirgendwo konnte sie eins erspähen. Unter ihren Füssen konnte sie allerdings deutlich die Kraft vom rasch fließenden Wasser spüren, was auf einen unterirdischen Quell deutete. Es konnte aber keines Falls der Waldfluss sein, denn dafür hatten sie sich schon viel zu weit vom Eingang entfernt. Eleya wandte sich zu einer der nahe liegenden Nischen und der Anblick, der sich ihr darin bot war reine Verwüstung.  
  
Ursprünglich schienen die Fässer gefüllt gewesen zu sein mit allem was das Herz begehrt, doch jetzt lagen sie wirr verstreut auf dem Boden und schimmelnde Apfelreste und Reste von ranziger Butter waren noch an ihren Rändern zu sehen. Jedes Einzelne war rücksichtslos geplündert worden und teilweise einfach nur ausgekippt, wenn es den Orks wohl nicht zugesagt hatte. Eleya hielt sich angewidert die Hand vor den Mund, als sie mehrere heraus gerissene Knochen von Hirschen und Rehen entdeckte, die schon einen üblen Verwesungsgeruch angenommen hatten.  
  
Gimli hingegen schien das Durcheinander gerade Mal zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben und ging mit kritischem Blick durch den Raum, als wenn er etwas suchte.  
  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" vorsichtig trat sie auf den Zwerg zu, wollte aber nicht das Gefühl verbreiten, zuviel wissen zu wollen. Gimli drehte sich zu ihr herum und lächelte sanft. Er war dankbar für ihre Zurückhaltung und nun auch restlos bereit ihr zu vertrauen. Doch gerade als er anfangen wollte ihr zu erklären, was sein Plan war, hörte er leise Schritte auf sie zu kommen.  
  
Auch die Elbe horchte auf und wurde nach wenigen Momenten kreide bleich. Eleya kannte diese Art zu gehen genau und sah sich und den Zwerg schon eingeschlossen in der Falle sitzen.  
  
Lange braune Haare und blitzende blaue Augen schielten vorsichtig um die Ecke, gaben aber nicht einen Laut von sich. Langsam schlich sich das Wesen zu ihnen hinter die Wand, verweilte aber mit einigem Abstand.  
  
Erst in diesem Moment erkannte Gimli Odine, wusste aber beim besten Willen nicht, ob erleichtert oder erschrocken sein sollte. Auch ihm war natürlich nicht die Szene mit ihr und Kardel entgangen und je länger das Mädchen sich so seltsam an die Wand presste, umso unruhiger wurde er.  
  
Das edle dunkelrote Gewand, das der Zwerg noch am Vortag an ihr gesehen hatte, hing nur noch in Fetzen herunter und an ihrem Hals konnte er Blutergüsse erkennen, die bis über die Schulter hinaus zu laufen schienen. Das Gewicht lagerte hauptsächlich auf dem rechten Fuß und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war leer. "Ich habe gewusst, dass du es bist!"  
  
Ihr Blick jedoch lag unentwegt auf Eleyas Gesicht, die sie ihrerseits mit kritischen und prüfenden Augen musterte. Beide sprachen lange nicht ein Wort, zumindest kam es dem Zwerg so vor. Die beiden Frauen schienen sich mit ihrer Willenstärke, wie zwei Kriegerinnen zu Beginn eines Einzelkampfes zu messen.  
  
Das Mädchen senkte schließlich ihren Blick und ihre Augen wurden glasig, während sich in den Lidern schon die ersten Tränen sammelten. "Warum?" war die schlichte Frage, mit welcher die Elbe die angespannte Luft endlich zerschnitt.  
  
Nur sehr langsam hob Odine wieder ihren Blick, konnte aber nichts weiter tun als schwer zu schlucken. Doch dann schloss sie für eine Sekunde die Augen und atmete tief ein "Ich möchte dich bitten, mir zu vergeben." Ein Flehen stand in dem Gesicht des Mädchens geschrieben, doch Eleya zeigte darauf keinerlei Reaktion. Daraufhin nahm Odine allen Mut zusammen, denn sie wusste wohl, dass ihrer Freundin das Herz blutete.  
  
"Er war so galant und zuvorkommend. Noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben, hat sich ein Mann so aufmerksam um mich gekümmert und jeden Wunsch hat er mir von den Augen abgelesen." Sie biss sich bei ihren Worten auf die Lippen und Tränen fielen offen über ihr Gesicht, als sich diese mit den letzten Erinnerungen an diesen Tyrann vermischten. "Ich konnte und wollte es einfach nicht glauben, dass es eine Maske war, die er aufgelegt hatte. Bis zu dem Moment, da für euren Fluchtversuch Alarm gegeben wurde."  
  
Erneut zeigte die Elbe keine Regung, bis sie plötzlich tief ausatmete und ihre Schultern herab sanken. Geritor hatte ihr schon des Öfteren erzählt, dass es so einige dunkle Elben gab, die das Wissen und die Erfahrung, welche sie in den Jahrtausenden gesammelt hatten, nicht zur Weißheit einsetzten. Odine war Opfer eines solchen Vergehens geworden. Kardel hatte geschickt ihre Wüsche und Träume freigelegt und diese gegen ihre Freundin verwendet.  
  
"Es ist weder die rechte Zeit und noch der Ort solche Dinge zu besprechen", unterbrach Gimli sie aufbrausend, denn es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Orks ihnen auf die Schliche kamen.  
  
Eleya gab ihm vollkommen Recht, dass man die Zwiespältigkeit zwischen Odine und ihr später klären sollte. Doch konnte man ihr noch Vertrauen? Vielleicht war sie ja auch ein Köder. Es spielte im Moment keine große Rolle, denn wenn ihnen nicht bald was einfallen würde, waren sie sowieso verloren.  
  
Der Zwerg öffnete die schwere Falltür und starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen durch die Öffnung. Die Strömung, die unter ihm durchpeitschte, war wesentlich schneller und gefährlicher, als er erwatet hatte. Es würde hart werden, sich nicht von ihr unter Wasser ziehen zu lassen. Er könnte sich niemals dort hinunter stürzen! Gimlis Herz wurde schwer, da seine einzigen Gedanken erneut seiner Frau und seinem ungeborenen Kind galten.  
  
Die beiden Frauen traten neben ihn und die Elbe kannte jetzt das Geheimnis, doch niemand würde je ein Wort von ihr erfahren, das war sie Gimli schuldig.  
  
"Ein Stück weiter ist ein Fallgitter, das in der Regel geschlossen ist. Wenn wir eine Möglichkeit finden es offen zu halten, hätten wir eine Chance", erklärte er und sah Eleya mit prüfendem Blick an. Ein leichtes Nicken war seine Antwort und der Zwerg wusste, dass ihr Versprechen für die Ewigkeit galt.  
  
Die Konstruktion des Flaschenzugs verhinderte, dass man es einfach festklemmen konnte. So war es stets sicher, dass sobald der Griff losgelassen würde, das Gitter zurück in die Tiefe stürzte. Da es von der anderen Seite nicht zu öffnen war, wurde somit jeder Zeit gewährleistet, dass dieser Zugang verschlossen blieb.  
  
Einer von ihnen würde sich opfern müssen! 


	20. Eisige Flucht

Eisige Flucht  
  
Eleya starrte lange auf die tosenden Wassermassen unter sich und wandte sich schließlich zu Gimli "Können Zwerge eigentlich schwimmen?"  
  
"Ja, das kann ich wohl Elb, aber dafür müsste ich mich schon in einer äußerst dringlichen Situation befinden. Freiwillig würde ich niemals da hinein springen", er ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und umfasste mit seinen Fingern den Griff des Flaschenzuges "Ladys, es ist keine Zeit jetzt lange zu diskutieren!"  
  
Die Elbe blickte Gimli auf eine Art an, die er noch nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte und er konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, was durch ihren Kopf ging. "Nein!" war die schlichte aber eindeutige Antwort, die sie ihm gab als sie sein Handgelenk packte und es mit unerwarteter Kraft von dem hölzernen Griff löste. Eleya war nicht bereit sein Opfer anzunehmen, denn für den Zwerg galt es das meiste zu verlieren.  
  
"Wir müssen einen Weg finden es festzuklemmen", Wut und Verzweiflung lagen in ihrer Stimme und ihre Augen suchten jeden Winkel und jedes Gerät im Raum ab. "Ich bin schuld, dass ihr beide hier unten seid, darum wird es meine Aufgabe sein hier zu bleiben und nicht die von Gimli oder gar deine", meldete sich jetzt zum ersten Mal Odine zu Wort. Sie ahnte, was ihre Freundin in Wahrheit plante.  
  
Eisige Schauer liefen dem Zwerg den Rücken herunter, als er unerwartet die raue Sprache aus Eleyas Mund hörte, die er zuletzt am Saum des Bergs des schlafenden Drachen von ihrem Volk vernommen hatte.  
  
Odine antwortete seelenruhig in der selbigen. Der Schlagabtausch, welcher sich nun entwickelte, wurde an manchen Stellen äußerst hart und abwertend, das konnte Gimli erkennen, wenn er auch nicht ein Wort verstand. Schließlich wandte sich das Mädchen ihm zu, nachdem Eleya begonnen hatte, abrupt zu schweigen und mit sich selbst zu kämpfen hatte.  
  
"Ich habe an diesen Tyrannen meine Freunde, meinen Körper und meine Seele verloren. Ich kann und will so nicht Geritor, der mich wie eine Tochter angenommen hat, ins Gesicht schauen müssen. Aber was ich kann, ist euch Beiden zur Freiheit zu verhelfen und so zu versuchen, meine Schuld zumindest ein bisschen zu vermindern."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm sie Gimlis Platz ein und wies ihnen an sich zur Falltür zu bewegen. Der Zwerg begab sich zwar an deren Rand, machte aber keine Anstallten, auch nur den kleinsten Muskel zu bewegen um weiter zu gehen.  
  
"Wenn Kardel herausfindet, was du getan hast, wird er dich ohne jegliche Gnade töten", fuhr Gimli sie aufgebracht an.  
  
"Das hat er doch schon längst getan", die Worte des Mädchens waren leer, nur ein Hauch von Melancholie lag noch in ihnen.  
  
Der Zwerg ahnte, dass es noch einiges mehr war, was die beiden Frauen besprochen hatten, doch keine von ihnen wollte im Moment weitere Dinge preisgeben. Eine tiefe Freundschaft verband sie, selbst jetzt noch.  
  
"Pass auf dich auf", Eleyas Stimme war ungewohnt leise und als sie ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz legte, um sie dann mit der Handfläche sanft zurück in Odines Richtung gleiten zu lassen, wusste Gimli, dass sie Abschied nahm. Er hatte diese Geste schon ein paar Mal gesehen, seit dem er Legolas getroffen hatte.  
  
In ihren Augen stand Traurigkeit und auch noch ein Rest von Wehmut, jedoch nicht im Geringsten ein Vorwurf über die Schwächen des Mädchens. "Danke", war das Letzte, was Odine erleichtert sagte und den Beiden zunickte. Dann begann sie das Fallgitter langsam hoch zu ziehen.  
  
"Ich bitte dich um Entschuldigung, Herr Zwerg", der Ernst in Eleyas Stimme war unüberhörbar und Gimli blickte sie nur fragend an. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie ihn wirklich ohne jeden weiteren Versuch zurücklassen wollte.  
  
"Wofür?" irgendetwas gefiel ihm gar nicht, doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, wurden seine Füße von der Elbe weggefegt und zwei Hände schubsten ihn in das Loch vor ihm. "Dafür, es ist nämlich äußerst dringend!" rief sie dem Zwerg noch mit einem entschuldigenden Klang in der Stimme hinterher und sah noch einmal lächelnd zu Odine zurück, bevor sie ebenfalls sprang.  
  
Der Aufschlag in das eisige Wasser ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Wie unzählige Nadelstiche bohrte es sich in ihren Körper und es wurde der Elbe klar, dass dieser Quell in den Bergen seinen Ursprung haben musste, wo bereits der erste Frost aufgezogen war. Die Kälte kroch innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden durch ihren Körper und drohte ihre Muskeln erstarren zu lassen. Wenn sie sich nicht dazu durchringen könnte sich zu bewegen, würde es ihren Tod bedeuten.  
  
Es kostete Eleya eine Menge Kraft sich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Panisch blickte sie sich nach allen Seiten um und suchte nach einem ziemlich übel gestimmten Zwerg. Das geöffnete Fallgitter kam mit jedem Moment näher und nirgends konnte sie Gimli erspähen.  
  
"Erst schmeißt du mich hier herunter und dann kommst du nicht mal nach", brummte es mit einmal vor ihr. Gimli hielt sich krampfhaft an einem kleinen Vorsprung direkt vor dem Gitter fest und sah sie bitterböse an.  
  
"Wir müssen in der Mitte des Flusses bleiben, sonst zieht uns die Strömung in die Tiefe", konnte die Elbe ihm nur stoßweise zurufen, denn es war viel zu anstrengend jetzt in eine Diskussion zu verfallen.  
  
Der Zwerg nickte ihr lediglich zu und ließ sich neben ihr wieder vom Wasser mitreißen. Als sie fast unter dem Fallgitter waren, begann dieses gefährlich zu wackeln. Es machte den Anschein, dass jemand mit den letzten verzweifelten Kräften versuchte es offen zu halten und dieser jemand war zweifellos Odine.  
  
Eleya konnte noch die Macht des Aufschlages spüren, als das Gitter direkt hinter ihr und dem Zwerg nach unten schoss. Bedauerlicher Weise war es ihr unmöglich in dem schallenden Gang auch nur irgendetwas aus den Kellerräumen zu hören. Sie würde niemals erfahren, ob man ihre Freundin gefunden hatte oder nicht. Leider war es aber nur all zu wahrscheinlich!  
  
"Komm schon", unsanft boxte Gimli seine Mitflüchtige in den Nacken. Er konnte sich schon denken, was Eleya so schwer auf der Seele lag. Aber fürs Erste war es schon hart genug zu versuchen am Leben zu bleiben.  
  
Erste Lichtstrahlen erschienen vor ihnen wie ein einzelner Stern am dunklen Horizont. Jetzt hatten sie es fast geschafft, wenn Kardel Odine nicht doch ertappt hatte und Truppen ans Ufer schickte.  
  
Mit jeder Sekunde kam mehr Helligkeit in die unterirdische Hölle und als ihnen plötzlich ein kalter Wind ins Gesicht schlug, mussten sie die Augen vor dem grellen Licht verschließen. Sie hatten es geschafft den Palast zu verlassen, doch kaum, dass sie es realisierten, hagelte es Pfeile auf sie nieder. Eleyas Körper durchzog ein stechender Schmerz und in ihrer Schulter machte sich ein taubes Gefühl breit.  
  
Ein gegnerischer Pfeil hatte sich komplett durch ihr rechtes Schlüsselbein gebohrt und steckte in dem Lederwams den die Elbe trug. Blut sickerte unablässig aus der Wunde und Schwärze breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus. Die Macht des Wassers siegte Schluss endlich über den geschwächten Körper und zog sie mit sich.  
  
Gimli tauchte ohne groß zu überlegen Eleya hinterher und es gelang ihm ihr Handgelenk zu fassen zu bekommen. Er entschied sich dazu, so lange mit seiner Gefährtin unter der Oberfläche zu bleiben, wie es ihm gelang. So würden sie es vielleicht schaffen aus der Schussweite der Orks zu gelangen.  
  
Eleya beugte sich ganz dem Willen des Zwerges. Es war nicht leicht zu sagen, wie tief ihr Geist im Schatten verweilte. Doch irgendetwas in ihr veranlasste sie sich mit Gimlis Hilfe in der Mitte des Flusses zu halten.  
  
Als ihnen die Luft ausging und die Beiden wieder auftauchten, blickte der Zwerg kritisch in die Gebüsche hinein um zu prüfen, ob man sie noch verfolgte. Sein zweifelnder Blick endete jedoch bei Eleya und sie verstand, was er von ihr wollte.  
  
"Ich kann niemanden erkennen und auch nichts weiter spüren", meinte sie nachdem sie sich selbst noch einmal vergewissert hatte. Ihr geschwächter Zustand ließ sie nicht absolut sicher sein, das wusste Gimli auch, aber immerhin war sie eine Elbe und ihre Sinne waren selbst in solchen Situationen noch schärfer, als seine eigenen.  
  
Es war ungewöhnlich, dass man sie nicht weiter verfolgte, doch dann gelang dem Zwerg ein kurzer Blick um die Linksbiegung, in die er gerade einbog und er erkannte unzählige von generischen Leichen, die kaum noch ein Stück Erdboden unbedeckt ließen.  
  
Seine Augen schweiften automatisch zum Ufer, auf dem sich Legolas und seine Krieger befanden und er erstarrte fast vor Schreck. Da standen sein elbischer Freund zusammen mit Geritor und hatten noch jeder einen Pfeil in der Sehne stecken.  
  
"Legolas!" schrie er mit der stärksten Stimme, die er noch in der Lage war aufzubringen. Viel helfen sollte es ihm nicht, denn die Lautstärke des Wassers verschluckte seinen nicht all zu lauten Ruf und schneller, als er erneut auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, waren die zwei auch schon wieder im Wald verschwunden.  
  
Gimli blieb keine Zeit sich zu grämen, denn der Zwerg hatte genug damit zu tun, die kaum noch ansprechbare Eleya festzuhalten. "Dort vorne muss eine seichte Stelle sein", die Stimme der Elbe war kaum noch mehr als ein Flüstern und bebte, als sie mit dem Kopf zum Ende der Biegung deutete.  
  
"Du musst noch ein bisschen durchhalten, hörst du! Nur noch ein bisschen", raunte Gimli ihr zu und ein schwaches, gequältes Nicken war seine Antwort. Er kämpfte sich nahe ans Ufer und spürte plötzlich festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm sich samt seiner bald doppelt so großen Last wirklich ans rettende Ufer zu schleppen, wo sie immerhin sicher vor Kardel und seiner Gefolgschaft waren. Gimli saß keuchend auf dem nassen Laub und blickte etwas ratlos in die Runde. Sie mussten irgendwie aus dem direkten Blickfeld der Orks.  
  
Eleya lag reglos neben ihm und ihr Atem war ziemlich flach. Es war unmöglich, dass sie alleine stehen konnte um mal ganz davon zu schweigen mit ihr nach Legolas und den anderen zu suchen.  
  
Darum entschied sich der Zwerg sich zu verstecken und einfach zu warten, bis die Elben sie finden würden. Da man bereits offensichtlich schon in dieser Gegend nach ihnen Ausschau hielt, dürfte es nicht all zu lange dauern.  
  
Gimli zog sich und die Frau in seinen Armen rückwärts ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Plötzlich fand er nur noch Leere unter seinen Schritten und fiel in eine tiefe Mulde, in der sich schon Unmengen von bunten verwelkenden Blättern gesammelt hatten. Erst spürte Eleya nur einen äußerst feuchten, aber weichen Untergrund auf den sie rollte, doch dann krachte etwas sehr schweres auf ihren Brustkorb. Die Luft schwand aus ihren Lungen und Dunkelheit umhüllte sie jetzt vollständig.  
  
Der Zwerg erhob sich leicht, um sein Gewicht, welches sie vollständig bedeckte, von der Elbe zu nehmen, fiel aber nur ausgelaugt neben sie und war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu rühren.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Geritor meinte noch immer ein Rufen, oder zumindest ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Auch wenn es schon einige Zeit her war, als er diesen Laut vernommen hatte, so hallte er noch immer in seinem inneren Ohr. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Prinzen sagte ihm, dass er nicht total falsch liegen konnte, denn noch mehr als zuvor war dieser angespornt die Gegend abzusuchen.  
  
Meradeth hatte ihnen bei ihrem Marsch zur Flussbiegung von seiner Vermutung berichtet und alle waren sich einig, dass wenn es ihnen gelang erneut zu fliehen, sie irgendwo und irgendwann hier auftauchen mussten.  
  
Doch das Gelände, welches sie gerade durchsuchten, war nicht klein und dazu noch äußerst unübersichtlich. Legolas kannte jeden Winkel und jedes Versteck, welches es hier gab bestens. In seiner Jugend war er des Öfteren mit Meradeth gezwungen gewesen sich hier zu verstecken. Sei es wegen einem ihrer arg verärgerten Väter, oder wenn sie einfach nur nicht gefunden werden wollten, weil sie irgendwelchen Unfug im Sinn hatten. Um alles zu durchsuchen, könnte es durchaus zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen!  
  
Es wäre auch leicht möglich, dass sie direkt an ihnen vorbeilaufen würden, falls Bewusstlosigkeit über seinen Freund und seine Geliebten getreten war.  
  
"Die Orks haben eindeutig jemanden verfolgt, aber wenn es Gimli und Eleya waren, hätte uns doch etwas auffallen müssen", in Legolas Worten befand Verzweiflung und kaum noch ein Funken von Hoffnung lag in ihnen. Jeden Zentimeter des Waldes, jeden Baum, jeden Strauch und jeden Teil des Erdbodens hatten sie durchforstet und nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf die Beiden gefunden.  
  
Der Prinz hoffte, dass Meradeth und Aragorn mehr Glück auf ihrer Suche haben würden. Diese waren ein ganzes Stück weiter flussaufwärts, hatten aber auch nicht wesentlich mehr Erfolg als ihr Mitstreiter.  
  
Tiefe Mulden und Löcher zogen sich am Ufer entlang und waren für Schutz aber auch einen Hinterhalt bestens geeignet. Deshalb galt es Vorsicht walten zu lassen und nicht zu überstürzt auf jedes Geräusch, was sie vernahmen, zuzugehen.  
  
Aragorn stand mit seinen Füßen im seichten Wasser, entzog sich ihm aber recht schnell wieder. Dieses war eisig, nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, denn es war Mitte November und die Kälte nahm immer deutlicher zu. Der Palast war ein ganzes Stück entfernt und wenn ihre beiden Freunde es bis zu diesem Punkt schaffen sollten, würden sie an starken Unterkühlungen leiden.  
  
Aragorn starrte schon seit einiger Zeit auf einen Punkt vor seinen Füßen. Eine einer Schleifspur ähnliche Furche zog sich auf dem Boden lang und es machte nicht den Anschein, dass es ein Tier oder etwas dergleichen sie erzeugt hatte. Sie war viel zu tief, als dass ein Biber, oder ähnliches seine Beute an Land geschleift haben könnte.  
  
Doch schlagartig verlor sich die Spur im Nichts und in der Mulde die direkt angrenzte konnte er nichts außer Unmengen von nassem und klebrigem Laub erkennen.  
  
"Hast du etwas gefunden?" Meradeth hatte den seltsam kritischen Blick des ehemaligen Waldläufers durchaus mitbekommen und wenn dieser einen Ort so genau ob der Lösung eines Rätsels durchsuchte, dann musste er zumindest einen Verdacht haben.  
  
"Was hältst du davon?" Aragorn deutete auf den Boden und der Elb beäugte ihn lange. "Ich kann nicht sagen was es war, aber es ist nicht die Zeit es herauszufinden, es gilt unsere Freunde zu suchen", Schulter zuckend ging Meradeth vorsichtig am Rand des kleinen Abgrundes entlang, zurück in Richtung des Waldes.  
  
Er beäugte noch einmal genau die Unmengen von Blättern in dem Loch unter ihnen, die eine Windböe zu einem kleinen Strudel formte. Einen kurzen Moment beobachtete der Elb das Schauspiel und wollte schon weitergehen, als er plötzlich meinte etwas in der Sonne blitzen gesehen zu haben.  
  
Verwirrt drehte Meradeth sich noch einmal um, konnte aber nichts der Gleichen erneut erkennen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Aragorn. Dieser schien noch immer mit sich zu hadern, was die seltsame Schleifspur wichtiges oder unwichtiges zu bedeuten haben könnte. 


	21. Gnädiges Schicksal

Gnädiges Schicksal  
  
Ein Grummeln ertönte hinter Meradeth und abrupt schnellte er zurück zu der Mulde, von der er gerade kam. Sein Herz hatte begonnen zu rasen, als er plötzlich voller Hoffnung in den kleinen Abgrund blickte.  
  
Da waren blonde Locken! Sie waren mit Schlamm verschmiert, doch es mussten einfach Eleyas sein! "Aragorn", schrie der Elb wie von Sinnen und verlor vor lauter Aufregung das Gleichgewicht und rutschte gute drei Meter hinab.  
  
Ein wohl bekanntes Brummen ertönte unter ihm und schnellstens sprang er zur Seite. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, Gimli! Du alter Dickschädel von einem Zwerg", vor Freude hätte Meradeth am liebsten geschrieen, als er auch noch ein wunderschönes weibliches Gesicht mit spitzen elbischen Ohren von Laub freilegte. Doch im gleichen Atemzug versiegte seine Euphorie schlagartig wieder, als er ihre kalkweiße Haut und die bläulichen Lippen bemerkte und das Blut, welches auch in ihrem Haar schon verhärtet war.  
  
"Hilf ihr! Ein Pfeil hat sich durch ihre Schulter gebohrt", bat der Zwerg Meradeth. Gimli rappelte sich zwar ausgelaugt, aber ansonsten unversehrt auf die Knie.  
  
Aragorn, der mittlerweile zu ihnen herabgestiegen war, beugte sich über die Elbe und begann vorsichtig das Lederwams zu lösen und das Hemd ein Stück herabzuziehen. Eleyas Körper war kalt wie Eis und noch immer rührte sich nicht ein Muskel in ihr. Er zog seinen Unhang von den Schultern und deckte sie bestmöglich zu, während der Elb wie auf Kommando das Gleiche tat und den seinigen Gimli überließ.  
  
Schnell machte der König sich ein grobes Bild von dem Zustand des Mädchens vor ihm und Sorge schlich sich in seine Züge.  
  
"Ich brauche Athelas", wies er den Elben an und ohne jeglichen Widerspruch machte sich Meradeth auf die Suche, während der König den Stab des Pfeils abzuschneiden begann. Eleyas Lider begannen zu flattern und hell grüne Augen blickten sich erschrocken um, doch als sie den Zwerg entdeckte, wurde sie wieder etwas ruhiger. Erst dann nahm sie Aragorn wahr und suchte offensichtlich nach noch jemanden.  
  
"Legolas", der König konnte es mehr von ihren Lippen ablesen, als dass er es hören konnte, doch er wusste genau, bei wem ihre Gedanken waren. Ein lauter Pfiff erhallte durch den Wald, bevor er sich wieder der Frau zuwandte.  
  
"Er wird gleich bei dir sein" versuchte er das vor Kälte bibbernde Wesen unter sich zu besänftigen und ein zaghaftes Lächeln zog sich über ihren Mund. Sanft strich der König über ihre Stirn und begutachtete die Pfeilspitze, die er zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her rollte.  
  
"Sie hat Glück, sie ist nicht vergiftet worden", sagte Aragorn schließlich zu Gimli, der wie ein Wachhund neben der Elbe saß und bereit war sie gegen jegliche Gefahr zu verteidigen.  
  
"Du musst sie festhalten, während ich den Pfeil hinaus ziehe", wies er den Zwerg an, doch der starrte nur verstört auf Eleya und schüttelte panisch seinen Kopf. "Ich soll ihr noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten?" unschlüssig sah er seinen langjährigen Freund an und fühlte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals zu entwickeln begann. Es war notwendig, aber ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft dazu.  
  
Aragorn verstand den Zwerg und legte ihm verständnisvoll eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Es ist nicht viel, aber um diese Jahreszeit ist es schwer große Mengen auf einmal zu finden", Meradeth stürmte in diesem Moment den Hang hinunter und kniete sich wieder zu ihnen.  
  
"Halte sie!" ohne auf eine Antwort des Elben zu warten, nahm der König die Pflanze an sich und drückte Eleya mit dem Gesicht an Meradeths Brust. Dieser verstand und bettete den Kopf der Frau mit der einen Hand fest unter seinen Hals und mit der anderen umfasste er mittig ihren Rücken, während sie ihre jetzt auch noch vor Angst zitternden Arme um ihn presste.  
  
Legolas wusste genau, von wem dieser Pfiff ausgestoßen worden war und stürmte zusammen mit Geritor in Richtung des Flussufers, aber ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als er die blonden Locken seiner Geliebten in den Armen seines besten Freundes fand.  
  
Tiefe Erleichterung erfüllte ihn, aber auch große Wut und Zorn. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte den Prinzen eine solche Gefühlswelle überrollt, die sich ausschließlich gegen Meradeth richtete.  
  
Geritor schien ebenfalls von seiner Last befreit zu werden und beobachtete schmunzelnd das versteinerte Gesicht des jungen Elben neben sich. Es war Eifersucht, die aus den dunkel blauen Augen sprach, die nicht erkennen wollten, was es gerade wirklich auf sich hatte.  
  
Er hielt den Prinzen zurück als dieser gerade nach unten springen wollte und deutete auf den Pfeil, der im Schlüsselbein seiner Tochter steckte "Aragorn hat eine weise Entscheidung getroffen, denn keiner von uns beiden wäre in der Lage jetzt so emotionslos zu sein!"  
  
Erst jetzt klarte der Blick von Legolas auf und er hielt den Atem an, da ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei von Eleya ertönte, als der König vorsichtig und doch mit einem Ruck den Pfeil aus ihrem Fleisch zog.  
  
Meradeth bemerkte, dass sein Freund ihn genausten beobachtete und alles andere als Begeisterung auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen war. Innerlich musste er fast anfangen zu lachen, denn noch niemals zuvor hatte Legolas solche Regungen gezeigt.  
  
"Nun komm endlich!" rief er dem Prinzen entgegen, denn Eleya würde sich in seinen Armen mit Garantie wesentlich besser erholen, als in seinen eigenen.  
  
Nur zögernd nahm Legolas neben ihm Platz und ein Erschaudern schlich sich durch seinen Körper, als Meradeth das kalte und wimmernde Geschöpf an seine Brust legte. Er öffnete geschickt seinen Umhang mit einer Hand und warf ihn seiner Geliebten noch zusätzlich über, dann drückte er sie mit aller Kraft, die er besaß an sich und vergrub seufzend sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.  
  
Eleya tat diese Wärme anscheinend mehr als gut, da langsam wieder etwas Farbe in sie zurückkehrte. Sie schmiegte sich ohne jede Hemmung an den Prinzen, der kurz seine Augen öffnete, um Geritors Reaktion zu sehen. Es war nicht so ganz das eigentlich zurückhaltende und höfliche Verhalten, das Thranduil ihm gelehrt hatte, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm einerlei.  
  
Eleyas Vater blickte ihn unentwegt kritisch an, doch ein leichtes Schmunzeln lag in seinen Mundwinkeln. Es war jedoch für Geritor härter als erwartet erkennen zu müssen, dass Eleya ihn nicht mehr als Hauptansprechpartner ansah. Allerdings ließ er seines Freundes Sohn gerne den Vortritt.  
  
"Erdrück sie nicht, Elb", grinste Gimli, der schon wieder ganz lebendig wirkte und Legolas freundschaftlich in die Schulter knuffte.  
  
"Vielen Dank", waren die einzigen Worte, die Legolas zu ihm sagte, doch der Zwerg verstand genau, was er alles damit meinte.  
  
"Halt sie still, ich muss noch den Verband anlegen", kommandierte Aragorn, welcher in der Zwischenzeit ihre Wunde versorgt hatte und schon Stoff in Streifen riss. Der Prinz nickte und gleich darauf zuckte Eleya erneut schmerzerfüllt zusammen.  
  
"Wir sollten uns beeilen und zusehen, dass wir ins Lager kommen", Geritor durchforstete mit seinen Augen prüfend die Umgebung und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Legolas ging in die Knie und wollte gerade einen Arm unter Eleyas Beine schieben, als sie sich stur von ihm löste.  
  
"Ich kann alleine gehen", murrte sie und stellte sich auf ihre Füße. Schwindel überkam sie jedoch und die Elbe lief Gefahr umzukippen, doch der Prinz hob sie noch bevor etwas dergleichen geschehen konnte in seine Arme.  
  
"Halt dich lieber fest", keinen Widerspruch duldend setzte er sich in Bewegung und hauchte ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Verengte hell grüne Augen funkelten Legolas kurz an, doch dann legte Eleya ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fing an sich zu entspannen.  
  
Geritor, der alles aus direkter Nähe beobachtet hatte, lächelte nur kopfschüttelnd über seine Tochter und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. Es war seltsam zu sehen, dass dieses Kind von einem Sturkopf so einfach nachgab. Dann begab er sich zu Gimli, um sich berichten zu lassen, was ihnen in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war. Er musste wissen, wie es mit seiner sterblichen Ziehtochter stand.  
  
Meradeth hingegen schloss zu Legolas auf und ging schweigend ein Stück neben ihm her. Er hasste es, wenn unausgesprochene Worte zwischen ihnen lagen. Ein schuldiger Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen.  
  
"Entschuldige, dass ich dachte! Entschuldige, dass ich das jemals dachte." Der dunkelhaarige Elb jedoch grinste nur breit und seufzte übertrieben laut, als er seine Augen etwas verdrehte.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Legolas betrat mit Meradeth und Geritor einen kleinen Vorplatz des Lagers, denn seine Kundschafter hatten ihnen berichtet, dass Aryalon und seine Truppen nicht mehr weit entfernt seien.  
  
Eleya war in seiner Mutter Obhut und da die Königin jedes männliche Wesen aus ihrer Hütte gejagt hatte, beschloss man den Verbündeten entgegen zu reiten. Gimli wollte lieber zu seiner Frau Myra, denn er war schon viel zu lange fort gewesen und hatte ihr Kummer bereitet. Da es nur noch wenige Tage dauern konnte bis ihr Nachwuchs eintreffen würde, war er der Überzeugung, dass etwas Ruhe ihr besser tun würde.  
  
Sie bewegten sich mit einer kleinen Eskorte in einer sicheren Entfernung zum Ufer flussaufwärts durch ein Tal von alten, knöchrigen Bäumen, die ineinander verwinkelt und verschnörkelt waren. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen diesen Wirrwarr zu entwickeln, weshalb viele Fremde diesen Teil Düsterwaldes mieden, da er ihnen dunkel und beängstigend schien. Dann kamen sie auf eine große abfallende Ebene, so dass sie einen hervorragenden Blick auf den Horizont besaßen.  
  
Kaum noch zehn Meilen trennten sie von ihren Verbündeten und ein genauerer Blick wurde den Dreien nun gestattet. Die Truppen trugen edle elbische Rüstungen und stolz hielten sie das Banner ihres Herren Togelars, Geritors ältesten Sohns.  
  
Aryalon, seine Frau Parwne und Belag ritten mit in der ersten Reihe und Legolas staunte nicht schlecht, als er meinte zwei kleine und wild zappelnde Gestalten zu erblicken, die vor ihnen auf dem Sattel saßen. Es waren die beiden süßen Gauner, welche Legolas schon auf seiner Reise kennen lernen durfte.  
  
"Meine Schwiegertochter ist ganz genau von dem selben Schlag wie die meisten Frauen in meinem Tal!" erklärte ihm Geritor seine unausgesprochene Frage und lächelte ihn anzüglich an, denn offensichtlich war der ältere Elb nicht im Geringsten überrascht "Parwne würde nicht von der Seite ihres Mannes weichen, da müsste es schon an ein Wunder grenzen!"  
  
"Großvater, Großvater!" für das kleine elbische Zwillingspaar gab es kein Halten mehr, kaum dass man zueinander gefunden hatte und gleichzeitig stürzten sie von ihrer Eltern Pferde und rannten kreischend auf sie zu.  
  
Lachend ging Geritor in die Knie und hielt seine Arme weit auf, um seine Enkel dann herzlich an sich zu drücken. Aryalon stieg ebenfalls ab und ging mit prüfendem Blick auf seinen Vater und den Prinzen zu.  
  
"Seid Willkommen im Düsterwald", begrüßte Legolas seine Gäste und war mehr als dankbar über ihre schnelle Ankunft.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, dass es euch gelungen ist König Thranduil zu befreien, doch was geschah mit meiner Schwester?"  
  
"Eleya ist es mit Gimlis Hilfe die Flucht gelungen und sie befindet sich jetzt in der Obhut von Melyanna, doch du kannst erst später zu ihr, denn sie ruht noch", Geritor wusste um die Sorgen, die sie Aryalon immer um den Unruhegeist der Familie machte und versuchte ihm bestmöglich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Belag ließ sich währenddessen schwerfällig von seinem Pferd fallen und reckte sich ausgiebig, um seinem geschundenen Kreuz etwas Abhilfe zu schaffen. "Und warum machen hier dann alle so ernste Gesichter, etwas stimmt doch nicht!" Legolas bemühte sich ernsthaft nicht zu lachen, als er den missmutigen und kritischen Unterton des sich wohl niemals ändernden Menschen hörte.  
  
Der Mann aus der Seestadt hatte seine Arme in die fleischigen Hüften gestemmt und seine hellbraunen Haare fielen verknotet und wie es ihnen gefiel auf seine Schultern. "Elben, ihr seid schon ein seltsames Volk", knurrte er den Prinzen an und seine grauen Augen funkelten.  
  
Legolas schaute nach unten, als etwas an seiner Tunika herumzupfte. Saramin schien noch immer von dem blonden Elben angetan zu sein und schaute ihn mit bittenden großen dunkelgrünen Augen an "Darf ich wieder mit dir reiten?" Der Blick des Kindes flog schnell schuldbewusst zu seiner Mutter, die eine Hand über das Gesicht gelegt hatte und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre", meinte der Prinz galant und auf Parwnes Nicken hin, hob er den strahlenden Jungen auf sein Pferd.  
  
"Kommt", Geritor stieg ebenfalls auf "Ich möchte euch endlich meinen alten Freund Thranduil vorstellen!"  
  
Der Rückritt verlief ohne große Vorkommnisse, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Legolas das Gefühl bekam Löcher würden sich durch seinen Unterleib bohren, bei den vielen Fragen, die Saramin an ihn hatte.  
  
"Und warum trägst du dann keine Krone, wenn du hier zu Hause bist und der Sohn des Königs?" als er keine Antwort darauf bekam, hakte der Junge noch einmal unnachgiebig hinterher "Hast du etwa keine?"  
  
Verdutzt sah Legolas auf das neugierige Wesen vor sich hinunter und konnte nur über diese Beharrlichkeit staunen "Doch ich besitze etwas dergleichen, aber das ist es nicht, was deinen Rang ausmacht! Reicht dir das als Erklärung?" Saramin nickte und dachte über die Worte des Prinzen nach und schwieg, bis sie das Lager erreichten. Worüber Legolas auch nicht undankbar war.  
  
Kaum, dass man von den Pferden abgestiegen war, liefen die Zwillinge jubelnd umher, da sie nun nicht mehr ruhig sitzen mussten und sich endlich wieder austoben konnten.  
  
An der Tür zu Melyannas Hütte packte Aryalon seine beiden Racker aber am Kragen und funkelte sie bitter ernst an "Benehmt euch!" war alles, was er sagen brauchte. Alger und Saramin verstanden sofort und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahmen sie Haltung an. Thranduil hatte die vielen Schritte schon gehört und war sehr neugierig darauf endlich Geritors Familie kennen zu lernen.  
  
"Was habe ich gesagt!" konnte er eine flüsternde männliche Stimme hören "Ihr seht doch, dass eure Tante noch schläft." Dann guckten zwei große grüne Augenpaare am Rand der Tür vorbei und kamen nur sehr zaghaft näher.  
  
Der Blick des Königs wurde weich, wie lange hatte er schon keine Kinder seiner Gattung in den letzten Jahren im Düsterwald gesehen? Er hoffte ja noch immer auf seinen Sohn, der hatte bisher aber noch keinerlei ernste Anstalten in diese Richtung gemacht.  
  
Während Geritor alle nach einander vorstellte, hielt sich Legolas hingegen etwas abseits an der Tür, von wo aus er einen direkten Blick auf das bezaubernde blond gelockte Wesen im Nachbarzimmer besaß.  
  
Seine Mutter hatte Eleya eines ihrer Unterkleider übergezogen und die abscheuliche Garderobe der Orks verbrannt. Das Haar und die Haut waren frisch gewaschen und mehrere Decken lagen über ihr um die Kälte aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. In tiefen friedlichen Träumen schlummerte sie dahin und fast nichts erinnerte noch an den schlechten Zustand in dem sie sich befand, als er sie in die Hütte getragen hatte.  
  
Saramin war neben den Prinzen getreten und beobachtete offensichtlich seine Züge während dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tante galt. "Du magst Eleya, nicht wahr?" die Frage war so laut und deutlich, dass jeder sie hören konnte und sich zu Legolas herumdrehte, um gespannt auf seine Antwort zu warten.  
  
Thranduil hatte seinen Sohn seit dem er in das Zimmer getreten war, nicht aus den Augen gelassen und so langsam passten die Bilder zusammen. Eleya, wie sie ihn mit Legolas verwechselt hat und dabei verträumt wurde und der sehnsüchtige Blick des Prinzen, wenn er meinte unbeobachtet zu sein, aber noch mehr seitdem diese Elbe in seiner Nähe war. Umso interessierter war der König über die kommende Äußerung seines Sohnes. Legolas sah ihm kurz in die Augen und lächelte dann zärtlich auf.  
  
Er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde die Wahrheit zu verschleiern, oder es gar zu leugnen. Warum sollte er es auch? "Ja, Saramin! Ich mag sie sogar sehr", sanft glitten seine Augen noch einmal zu Eleya, dann legten sie sich in Richtung von Thranduil fest, als erwartete er eine Antwort. Mit einem für die anderen unsichtbaren Nicken und zusprechendem Lächeln zeigte der König ihm, dass er äußerst glücklich darüber war. 


	22. Stunden der Ruhe

Stunden der Ruhe  
  
Eleya erwachte aus einem tiefen und Energie spendenden Schlaf und rekelte sich genüsslich in den warmen Decken. Die Kälte entzog sich immer weiter ihrem Körper, doch ihre Schulter schmerzte noch recht stark und gab ihr bei weitem nicht die Möglichkeit ihren rechten Arm zu hundert Prozent zu nutzen.  
  
Jemand strich ihr sanft über die Stirn und Eleya erkannte ihre alte Amme, die ebenfalls bei den Zwillingen ihres Bruders die gleiche Rolle eingenommen hatte und der das kleine Gasthaus am Fuße des Drachenberges gehörte.  
  
"Faithea?" ungläubig blinzelte sie einen Moment auf die Elbe, welche seelenruhig neben ihr auf einem Stuhl saß und sie anlächelte.  
  
"Ja, Mylady! Ich bin es. Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich mir eine Reise in den Düsterwald entgehen lasse", mit etwas mehr Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme fügte sie noch hinzu "Auch unter solch dunkeln Umständen."  
  
"Es ist schön euch zu sehen", Eleya setzte sich langsam auf und schaute aus dem Fenster, welches sich jetzt in Höhe ihres Kopfes befand. Etwas stimmte nicht. Niemand war zu sehen, keine Menschen- oder Elbenseele war dort, nur ein paar Wachen gingen in regelmäßigen Abständen über die Pfade am Rand des Lagers.  
  
"Sie sind alle bei dem Fest, das der König Thranduil heute zu feiern beschlossen hat" erklärte Faithea, während sie aufstand und ein Kleid über ihren Arm legte "Ihr solltet aufstehen, wenn ihr nicht arg zu spät kommen wollt."  
  
Eleya folgte den Anweisungen und ehe sie sich versehen konnte, trug sie ihr Lieblingskleid, welches Faithea nebst einigen anderen Sachen ihrer Garderobe aus der Heimat mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Da stand sie nun in einem bis zum Boden reichenden Rock, der aus feinster sanft grüner Seide gefertigt war und dazu passend eine kurze Tunika, welche gerade mal ihre Hüften umspielte. Der Stoff ihres Hemdes war beinahe durchsichtig, nur die meisterlich in dunklem Grün gehaltenen Stickereien in Mustern von unzähligen Ranken waren auf ihrer Haut zu sehen. Eine Elfenbein gefärbte und ebenfalls bestickte Schärpe vollendete das Bild.  
  
Die eifrige dunkelhaarige Elbe hatte bereits begonnen ihr Haar zu bürsten und mehrere hauchdünne Flechten in die Längen einzuarbeiten. Zu guter Letzt teilte Faithea von den Seiten zwei dicke Strähnen und befestigte diese mit einer kleinen silbernen Spange am Hinterkopf, da sie genau wusste, wie sehr es Geritors Tochter hasste, wenn jegliches Haar in ihr Gesicht fiel.  
  
Eleya blickte ihre alte Bekannte fragend an. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum Faithea ausgerechnet eines ihrer besten Kleider für sie gewählt hatte und das noch zu einem so einfachen Fest, ohne jeglichen besonderen Anlass. Doch eines wusste Eleya genau, es musste einen Grund geben, warum sie das tat!  
  
"Wir sollten gehen, die ersten Musikanten haben schon begonnen zu spielen", im gleichen Atemzug gab die Amme der noch immer etwas irritierten Elbe ein sanften Schups aus der Tür hinaus.  
  
Sie gingen auf eine Art Lagerplatz zu, welcher im Normalfall zum gemeinsamen Waschen und dergleichen Dinge genutzt wurde. Der Anblick, der sich Eleya bot war außergewöhnlich, denn alle Völker, die sich hier eingefunden hatten schienen sich prächtig zu verstehen.  
  
Ihr Bruder Aryalon hatte sie sogleich erblickt und kam ihr bereits entgegen. Faitheas kurzer Bericht über ihre Ankunft, ließ Eleya nicht weiter verwundern, als hinter ihm zwei ziemlich laut kreischende Elbenkinder herstürmten.  
  
Algar und Saramin klammerten sich strahlend an ihre Tante, von der sie noch nicht viel länger als ein paar Tage getrennt gewesen waren und froh waren sie wieder in ihrer Nähe zu haben. "Nicht so wild", tadelte sie ihre Mutter sogleich und verschaffte der Elbe etwas Luft zum Atmen.  
  
Saramin strich vorsichtig über die noch immer bandagierte Schulter "Tut es noch sehr weh?" Eleya zerschmolz bei diesen traurigen Kinderaugen beinahe das Herz und sie drückte den Jungen sanft an sich.  
  
"Es geht schon", versuchte sie den Zwilling zu beruhigen. Saramin war schon immer der wesentlich sensiblere der Beiden gewesen, stand aber trotz allem seinem Bruder mit nichts im Geringsten nach.  
  
Eleyas Blick flog über den Festplatz, doch das Gesicht, nach dem sie Ausschau hielt, war nicht zu finden. "Ich bin dankbar, dass es euch wieder gut geht Mylady", brummte es plötzlich von der Seite und ein schwaches Lächeln flog über ihre Lippen.  
  
"Ich werde euch niemals genug dafür danken können, was ihr für mich getan habt Herr Zwerg", sprach sie sanft und unendliche Dankbarkeit unterwanderte ihre Worte. Ein unverständliches Brummeln, das sich nach "warum sind es immer nur Elben" anhörte, kam noch von dem zurücktretenden Gimli, der dann seine Frau Myra zu einer der nächsten Sitzgelegenheiten führte. Die Ankunft ihres Kindes konnte jetzt jederzeit beginnen und Erschöpfung lag in ihren Gliedern, doch schien sie stets ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Das vorsichtige Tun ihres Gatten boykottierte sie und befreite sich immer wieder aus seinem Griff.  
  
Aryalon schaffte es selbst nun endlich auch seine Schwester zu umarmen und sah Eleya mit einem tadelnden Blick an. "Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen", grinste er und gab seinem Vater den Weg frei.  
  
Geritor musste nicht ein Wort sagen, allein an seiner Haltung und Gestik wusste sie sofort, welche Frage in seinem Innern wieder und wieder hochkam.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht Vater, ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen, ob Odine noch lebt", Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und Eleya bettete ihren Kopf an die Brust des um Beherrschung ringenden Elben.  
  
Geritor drückte seine Tochter an sich und versuchte gemeinsam mit ihr etwas Trost zu finden. Er spürte die heißen Tränen, die sein Gewand durchnässten. Da er von Gimli zumindest ansatzweise wusste, was in den Tiefen des Palastes vorgefallen war, konnte er erahnen, wie sehr es Eleya getroffen hatte. Sie und Odine hatte schon von Anfang an eine mehr als intensive Beziehung zueinander gehabt, auch wenn das Mädchen eine leider viel zu offensichtliche Schwäche für Glamour und Reichtum in sich trug.  
  
Im Tal des Drachenberges war Odine gut vor solchen schlechten Einflüssen geschützt gewesen und Geritor machte sich Vorwürfe ihr Mitkommen erlaubt zu haben. Doch auch wenn sie schwach geworden war unter Kardels Verlockungen, schlussendlich jedoch hatte sie zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen des Lebens zurückgefunden.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Thranduil hatte sich zusammen mit seinem Sohn etwas abseits von dem Platz auf einen ungefähr drei Mann hohen Felsblock gesetzt, von wo aus sie eine gute Aussicht auf die Feier hatten.  
  
"Warum sprichst du deine Frage denn nicht aus?" Schon seit einer ganzen Weile spürte Legolas den kritischen und stets beobachtenden Blick seines Vaters, auch wenn er nicht einmal im Entferntesten in dessen Richtung sah.  
  
Ein leises Lachen, das typisch für den König war, erklang "Weil du deine Entscheidung doch schon längst getroffen hast, mein Sohn!" Ein Kribbeln durchzog den Körper des Prinzen und das Gefühl erwischt worden zu sein machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit. "Weißt du, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du so etwas immer machst?" grinste er aber anschließend Thranduil an.  
  
"Weil ich Augen habe!" kam eine gelassene Antwort, doch damit erntete der König nur einen verdutzten Blick.  
  
"Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, da hat schon jemand genau die gleichen Worte zu mir gesagt", murmelte Legolas wohl eher zu sich selbst, als etwas oder besser jemand seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit raubte. Eleya hatte mit der Amme der beiden Zwillinge den Festplatz betreten und wurde gerade von ihrer Familie freudig begrüßt.  
  
Parwne und sie schienen einen sehr guten Kontakt zu einander zu haben, der weit mehr als nur freundschaftlich schien. Es war bei weitem nicht immer so, dass man angeheiratete Frauen so offenherzig und warm in der eigenen Familie aufnahm. Zwar behandelte man sie höflich und mit dem größten Respekt, doch bis diese vollständig integriert waren, konnte es manchmal mehrere Jahrhunderte dauern und Aryalon hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Parwne erst vor gerade Mal dreißig Jahren die Ewigkeit versprochen hatte.  
  
Doch das war es nicht, was ihm den Atem nahm. Eleya war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Der Stoff ihres Hemdes gab ihm einen aufregenden Blick auf ihre sanfte glatte Haut, da die Tunika die sie trug keinerlei Ärmel besaß und der Ausschnitt tief in ihrem Dekollete endete. Einzig die blütenförmigen Ranken verbargen einzelne wichtige Details.  
  
Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie nach jemandem Ausschau hielt, aber anscheinend nicht fand was sie suchte, denn Gimli lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Doch die Trauer in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen und Legolas wusste, dass das Schicksal ihrer menschlichen Freundin schwer auf ihrem Gemüt lastete. Nur zu gerne würde er sie anstelle von Geritor in seinen Armen wiegen und ihr beistehen diesen Verlust zu verarbeiten.  
  
Doch er konnte nicht einfach hinunterlaufen und sie an sich ziehen. Es war nicht üblich, dass man sich in Elbenkreisen so offen gab, es sei denn man war mit demjenigen verwandt oder verheiratet. Zu dem hatte er schon einmal gegen diese Sitte verstoßen und als Sohn des Königs hatte man mehr als jeder andere auf geziemtes Benehmen Acht zu geben.  
  
"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Legolas?" erschrocken flog sein Gesicht zu der Seite, an der Thranduil saß und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. "Nun geh schon zu ihr", lächelte der König sanft und sah kurz in Eleyas und Geritors Richtung und legte, wie zur zusätzlichen Bestätigung noch eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, der sogleich wortlos aufsprang und verschwand. "Du bist eine weise Frau Maleyna, aber hättest du auch damit gerechnet?" fragte er noch leise zu den Sternen hinauf.  
  
Legolas lief mit schnellen Schritten zurück zu den tanzenden und fröhlichen Menschen, Elben, Zwergen und auch Hobbits. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er eine solch bunt gemischte Gesellschaft gesehen, die ohne größere Probleme mit einander zurechtkam.  
  
Aber in diesem Moment wollte der Prinz nur eins, Eleya in seinen Armen halten, so wie es vor anscheinend einer Ewigkeit geschehen war. Ohne mit jeglichen Blut verschmiert zu sein und die Kraft sich nicht mehr alleine auf den Beinen halten zu können.  
  
"Legolas, komm zu uns", begrüßte Geritor ihn und munterte ihn auf doch näher zu treten. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass der Prinz einen respektvollen Abstand gelassen hatte, um das erste Zusammentreffen der Familie nicht zu stören.  
  
Langsam trat er zu ihnen und wurde sogleich von Saramin in Beschlag genommen. "Tante Eleya geht es wieder besser, siehst du!" Der Junge packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn, tatkräftig von seinem Bruder unterstützt, zu seiner Tante. Aryalon und seine Frau stöhnten leicht schmunzelnd auf und stellten sich die Frage, wann ihre Zwillinge sich endlich einmal wie Elben und nicht mehr wie vorlaute Kinder benehmen würden. Doch bis dahin waren wohl noch so einige Jahrzehnte zu überstehen.  
  
Legolas Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich bewusst, als er vor Eleya stand, um nicht zu deutlich seiner Außenwelt zu zeigen, wie sehr sein Herz gerade in Aufruhr war. Doch in seinen Augen konnte die Elbe wie in einem Buch lesen und etwas Neues stand in ihnen. Sie war aber nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, was es war.  
  
"Setz dich schon", Aryalon drückte den Prinzen auf den Platz neben sich und füllte einen Becher mit Wein. Eleya nahm auf der anderen Seite neben Pippin Platz und schielte des Öfteren lächelnd zu Legolas herüber.  
  
"Wie geht es dir", fragte sie den Hobbit, der gerade dabei war schon den zweiten Teller mit einem Berg von Essen zu verschlingen. Also ging es ihm eindeutig besser, da sein Hunger schon wieder ganz der Alte zu sein schien.  
  
Es wurde eine Weile über dieses und jenes geplaudert, aber ein Lachen war nur selten zu hören, denn niemand konnte komplett vergessen, was noch auf sie zukommen würde. Legolas fiel ein sehr seltsamer Blickwechsel zwischen Geritor und seinem Sohn auf, der sich gleich darauf mit seiner Familie entschuldigte, um ein kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.  
  
"Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge mit Thranduil zu besprechen", murmelte Geritor nur schnell seiner Tochter zu und verschwand ebenfalls in den Bäumen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Eleya ihrem Vater hinterher und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Zu auffällig war doch die Absicht dahinter gewesen. In Legolas Zügen fand sie ein ähnliches Schmunzeln. Der ergriff sogleich die Möglichkeit und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Ohne ein Wort verstand sie ihn und hakte sich in seinem Arm ein und folgte Legolas, ohne zu wissen, wohin er wollte.  
  
Sie gingen ein Stück fernab des Lärmes und kaum, dass er sich sicher war außer Sichtweite zu sein, zog er Eleya an sich und hielt sie wie ein Ertrinkender in seinen Armen. So standen sie lange da, bis der Prinz mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf sanft anhob und seine Finger in ihrem Haar vergrub. Langsam senkten sich Legolas Lippen auf die ihren und er schreckte bei der ersten sanften Berührung fast schon zurück, als er erkannte, dass sie Wirklichkeit war und nicht wie in seinen Träumen an dieser Stelle wieder verschwand.  
  
Vor Wonne hätte er aufschreien können und was jetzt sein Herzschlag ausfüllte, brannte sich auf ewig in seine Seele. Niemals wieder würde er eine Frau so lieben und so berühren wie Eleya. Sein zärtlicher Kuss wurde mit großer Hingabe erwidert und vertrauensvoll schmiegte sich die Elbe in seine Arme.  
  
Ein Kichern im Gebüsch ließ die Beiden schlagartig hochschrecken und Eleya war halb böse und halb belustigt, als sie lautlos zu dem Busch schlich und zwei dunkle Haarschöpfe zum Vorschein brachte.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir erklären, was ihr hier zu suchen habt?" fauchte sie die beiden Zwillinge zusammen und der Ärger war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Schuldbewusst zuckten Algar und Saramin zusammen, denn sie wussten, dass ihre Tante solche Dinge zutiefst verabscheute.  
  
"Entschuldige", war alles, was die Beiden mühsam hervorpressen konnten und sie traten dabei unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, doch das schakalartige Blitzen in ihren Augen vermochten sie noch nicht zu verbergen.  
  
Legolas war schmunzelnd neben die drei getreten und schwieg, da er merkte, dass Eleya die beiden Racker noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen wollte. Schon längst hatte sich ihre Wut in Arglistigkeit gewandelt und sie war bereit ihnen einen kleinen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Als die Nervosität der Jungen noch ein wenig gestiegen war, lächelte die Elbe auf "Seht zu, dass ihr zurück zu Parwne kommt."  
  
Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zum Prinzen, der noch leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte, geleiteten sie die grummelnden Zwillinge ein Stück zum Festplatz. Eleya wusste wohl, warum die Beiden so missmutig wurden, denn wenn ihre Mutter das hörte, würde eine lange Predigt auf sie zukommen.  
  
Legolas blieb mit ihr stehen, als sie aus der Entfernung einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen hatten und Aryalon und seine Frau erblickten, die anscheinend schon einen suchenden Blick in die Runde warfen. Als die Kinder wieder da waren, wo sie hingehörten, griff der Prinz nach der Hand seiner Geliebten und ging wieder zurück in die Abgeschiedenheit mit ihr. 


	23. Für die Ewigkeit

Auch nun von mir endlich was romantisches *bg* Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über eure Reviews freuen * lieb guck* aber jetzt erstmal was für euch!  
  
Für alle Ewigkeit  
  
"Wo habt ihr euch denn ganze zwei Stunden herumgetrieben?" wollte Aragorn amüsiert wissen, als die beiden Hobbits mit Grasflecken und einer Staubschicht auf ihrer Kleidung, total verdurstet an den Tisch zurückkamen.  
  
"Ich wollte Merry noch mal genausten meine Diebeskunst zeigen", nuschelte es aus dem Becher mit Bier, den Pippin gerade dabei war in einem Zug zu leeren.  
  
"Ja toll und was haben wir gesehen? Legolas und Eleya wie sie sich an den Händen halten und wie er ihr ein Amulett schenkte", säuselte Merry genervt herum und sah aus, als ob er seinen Freund am liebsten eine reinhauen wollte.  
  
"Ja gut, der größte Erfolg war es nicht gerade, das gebe ich zu", der beleidigte Unterton in Pippins Stimme konnte gar nicht überhört werden.  
  
Doch dann fiel Merry das versteinerte Gesicht der Königin auf und schneller als der Hobbit reagieren konnte, hatte Melyanna sich in die Knie begeben und ihm beim Kragen gepackt. "Mein Sohn hat was getan?" fragte sie erschrocken noch einmal nach. Das Erstaunen und noch verschleierte Freude spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder.  
  
"Legolas hat ihr das Amulett, das er immer bei sich trägt in die Hand gelegt. Mehr habe ich nicht mitgekriegt, weil Pippin keine Lust mehr hatte und da wir durstig waren, sind wir gegangen", erklärte er mit bangen Ausdruck in den Augen und Thranduil kam ihm zu Hilfe. Er löste seine Frau mit einem gemeinen Grinsen von dem Halbling und nahm sie sanft in seine Arme.  
  
"Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?!" funkelte Melyanna ihren Gatten halb wütend und halb freudig an.  
  
"Mehr geahnt", gab er wahrheitsgemäß zu "Legolas ist mir in solchen Dingen schon immer ähnlich gewesen."  
  
Geritor, dem die Geschehnisse des außergewöhnlichen Zusammenfindens seines besten Freundes und Melyannas noch mehr als lebhaft in Erinnerung waren, beobachtete kopfschüttelnd diese liebevolle Auseinandersetzung.  
  
Die Königin drehte sich etwas aus den starken Händen des Königs vom Düsterwald "Ja, dickköpfig, stur und kurz entschlossen", knurrte sie leise vor sich hin.  
  
Der Blick des Königs haftete dabei allerdings an seinem alten Freund, denn dessen Meinung war nicht minder wichtig. Dieser jedoch lächelte nur und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Beide erfüllte es mit Stolz aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bald verwandt zu sein.  
  
Dann widmete er sich wieder der noch immer schimpfenden Melyanna zu. "Du wirst dich in manchen Dingen niemals ändern, Geliebte", lachte er noch einmal und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuss, dann führte Thranduil sie mit gemächlichen Schritten von dannen.  
  
"Siehst du Algar, ich habe es doch gesagt!" triumphierend baute sich Saramin vor seinem Bruder auf und hüpfte dann voller Freude wild jubelnd herum.  
  
Geritor war offensichtlich äußerst zufrieden, denn er blickte seinen Sohn viel versprechend an und lachte nur leise.  
  
Aryalon war deutlich anzumerken, dass er noch immer versuchte die für ihn unerwartete Wendung zu verarbeiten. Freude und Trauer erfüllten sein Herz, denn er liebte seine Schwester über alles und diese Verbindung würde bedeuten, dass sie ihr heimatliches Tal verlassen würde, um hier im Düsterwald zu leben.  
  
"Ich werde Eleya sehr vermissen! Ohne sie wird es unglaublich ruhig in unserem Haus werden", sprach er leise, so dass es keiner weiter hören konnte, zu seinem Vater und ein schweres Seufzen war die karge Antwort.  
  
"Was haben wir jetzt wieder nicht mitbekommen?" wollte Pippin voller Neugierde wissen und blickte Merry fragend an, doch der zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. Außer einem Lächeln und einander viel sagenden Blicken der Anderen, bekamen sie keine weitere Antwort.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Schweigend gingen Legolas und Eleya nebeneinander her und trotz, dass keinerlei Gefahr oder andere düstere Dinge für ein paar Stunden in der Luft lagen, konnte sie die immer deutlicher werdenden Spannungen bei dem Prinzen spüren.  
  
Erneut bemerkte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Das ignorierte sie aber, als sie die plumpen Tritte zweier Hobbits vernahm. "Was ist es, was du mir sagen möchtest?" langsam wurde es unerträglich und die Elbe wollte es um jeden Preis hören, ob es nun von guter oder schlechter Art war. Eleya wusste, dass seine Anspannung etwas mit ihr zu tun haben musste.  
  
Zögernd blieb Legolas stehen, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und sah ihr so tief in die Augen, wie noch niemals zuvor. Es war, als ob er direkt in ihre Seele blicken wollte. Eleya verlor sich hoffnungslos in den dunkelblauen Tiefen und fand nichts außer Zärtlichkeit in ihnen.  
  
"Ja, es gibt etwas, dass ich von dir wissen möchte", seine Worte waren ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend.  
  
Fragend sah sie den Prinzen an, sagte aber nichts, da es ihm offensichtlich sowieso schon schwer genug fiel. Angst stieg in ihr auf und das ungute Gefühl, dass in ihrem Herzen aufflammte, breitete sich sinnflutartig bis in die letzten Spitzen ihres Körpers aus.  
  
Legolas stockte noch, aber als er in dem hellen grün ihrer Augen diese immer weiter aufsteigende Furcht bemerkte, lächelte er nur leicht und drückte ihre Hände, welche er noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte. Das Zittern konnte er deutlich spüren, obwohl Eleya tapfer versuchte es zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Ich würde gerne von dir wissen, ob.", er stockte kurz und atmete noch einmal tief durch ".ob, du das von mir annehmen würdest?"  
  
Gleichzeitig glitt seine rechte Hand in seine Tasche und zog etwas hinaus. Eleya konnte nicht erkennen, was es war, denn er hielt es noch immer verschlossen in seiner Hand. Da sie gerade nicht in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, erahnte sie nicht, was eigentlich jetzt schon hätte klar sein müssen.  
  
Dann legte Legolas etwas Ovales in die Handflächen der Elbe und umschloss diese mit seinen eigenen, wie ein Schutz. Ihr Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben, als sie erkannte, was gerade vor sich ging.  
  
Der Prinz hatte schon den ganzen Abend gegrübelt, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, doch dann erinnerte er sich an eine Unterhaltung, die er schon vor sehr langen Jahren mit seinem Vater geführt hatte. Entweder weiß man es sofort, oder es ist nicht die Frau, die deinen Herzschlag ausfüllen wird.  
  
"Verbringe die Ewigkeit mit mir Eleya", seine Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Der Prinz machte keinerlei Anstalten sich ihr auch nur im Geringsten zu nähern und ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, wartete er auf ihre Antwort.  
  
Es war einzig und allein ihre Entscheidung, ob sie seinen Antrag annahm oder nicht, ausgenommen ihr Vater, der hatte jedoch bereits mit seinem gesamten Verhalten zugestimmt. Legolas würde akzeptieren müssen, was sie jetzt sagte!  
  
Die Überraschung hatte Eleya völlig überrumpelt und erschrocken entzog sie ihm ihre Hände und starrte auf das edle aus Silber und Ithildin gearbeitete Amulett der Königsfamilie. Die Umrisse der zwei ineinander verschlungenen Eichen und Buchen, sowie die Sterne, hoben sich durch die einzigartige Eigenschaft des kostbaren Ithildins im Sternen und Mondlicht zu leuchten, noch hervor und der Elbe war klar, dass sie noch niemals zuvor etwas so Wunderschönes gesehen hatte.  
  
Das machte nur noch deutlicher, wer da gerade um ihre Hand anhielt! Es würden große Pflichten und große Verantwortung auf sie zukommen. War sie wirklich dazu in der Lage?  
  
Thranduil war offensichtlich dieser Meinung, denn ohne dessen Zuspruch würde Legolas niemals so handeln, wie er es gerade tat. Ihre Mutter erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge und legte sich wie ein beruhigender Balsam auf ihr Gemüt, da viele ihrer Worte begannen einen Sinn zu ergeben.  
  
Maleyna hatte schon immer sehr ausgeprägte Instinkte für kommende Dinge, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, wie es oder was genau vor sich gehen würde.  
  
Nachdem Eleya nach ihr endlos scheinenden Stunden wieder ihren Blick hob, wahrscheinlich waren es nur wenige Momente gewesen, fand sie die ersten Spuren von Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht von Legolas, der nicht aufgehört hatte, jeden ihrer Züge genausten zu beobachten.  
  
Diese tiefen und ehrlichen Gefühle, die aber hinter seiner Fassade standen, ließen Eleya auflächeln und alle Zweifel, die sie beschlichen hatten, wurden fortgespült. Ja, mit Legolas an ihrer Seite würde sie alles schaffen können!  
  
Eleya bettete das Amulett fest in ihren Händen und ging einen Schritt auf den Prinzen zu. "Ich verspreche, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und noch weiter", unterlegte sie zärtlich ihre Geste und sah, wie die schwere Last, die sich auf den Schultern ihres Geliebten breit gemacht hatte, mit einmal abgefallen schien.  
  
Ein erleichtertes, dankbares und voller Glück strahlendes Leuchten trat in seine Augen und seine Arme schlangen sich um die Frau, die er liebte. Es fehlte ihnen nur noch der traditionelle Zuspruch ihrer Väter. Es würde zwar überraschend für diese kommen, doch würde es sie mit Freude erfüllen.  
  
Legolas tat nichts weiter, außer sich an seiner Verlobten festzuhalten und diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Es schien, als wollte er sie niemals wieder loslassen und Eleya drückte sich ein kleines Stück von seiner Brust weg, jedoch aber nicht aus der Umarmung.  
  
Ein Lächeln zog sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht, sie gab dem Prinzen einen zärtlichen Kuss und strich mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfe und Wangenknochen entlang. Es fühlte sich für Legolas beinahe so an, als ob sie sicher gehen wollte, dass er nicht einfach verschwand, wie in einer vergänglichen Illusion.  
  
Doch diese einfache Berührung, zog sich bis in die Tiefen seines Herzens und er zog sie erneut an sich und küsste Eleya in einer Art und Weise, wie er es noch niemals zuvor getan hatte. Es war ein stilles Versprechen, das er ihr gab.  
  
Ihre Arme schlangen sich langsam und seinen Hals und eine immer größere Leidenschaft im Inneren des Prinzen erwachte, die er bisher lediglich in seiner Jungendzeit einmal verspürt hatte.  
  
Das Verlangen diese Frau zu spüren und zu berühren war ungewohnt für Legolas und er ließ es zu, dass es ihn überraschte, da er nicht darauf vorbereit gewesen war.  
  
Die Welle schlug auf die Elbe über und ihre Hände glitten forschend seinen Rücken herunter, bis in Höhe seines Kreutzbeines. Ehe sie sich versehen konnte, lang sie erneut in Legolas Armen und wurde zielsicher in eine Art Steinüberhang getragen. Unzählige Sträucher umgaben ihn vor ungewollten Blicken und jemand der sich hier nicht gut auskannte, würde ihn gar übersehen.  
  
Der Boden, auf den der Prinz sie wieder absetzte, war weich und mit Moos bedeckt. Romantik erfüllte durch und durch diesen Ort, noch unterstützt von dem traumhaften mystischen Schein der Sterne.  
  
Sein Arm lag so unter Eleyas Schulter, dass ihre Verletzung nicht im Geringsten zusätzlich belastet wurde und er bedeckte ihren Oberkörper halb mit dem seinem, als er auf sie nieder sank. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten langsam und kaum ihre Haut berührend über ihre Wange, bis hinunter zu ihrem Kinn.  
  
Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, denn noch niemals zuvor hatte er eine Frau auf diese Art und Weise berührt.  
  
Ihre Anspannung nahm noch zu, als Legolas sie weiter zu erforschen begann und bei ihrem Schlüsselbein angelangte. Eleyas Augen waren währenddessen geschlossen und doch konnte der Prinz deutlich sehen, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss. Eleya hob leicht ihren Kopf und ohne zu ihm aufzublicken, fand sie die weichen und warmen Lippen ihres Geliebten und forderte einen sanften Kuss.  
  
Gerne ging Legolas auf ihre Bitte ein und senkte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihr herab. Zärtlich verschloss er ihren Mund, während seine Finger immer weiter über die Mitte ihres Dekolletes wanderten. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den er ihren Körper erforschte, nahm die Vertrautheit zwischen den Beiden zu und ließ das Gefühl entstehen, sich schon ewig so zu halten.  
  
Eleyas Hände hatten sich erst in dem Haar des Prinzen vergraben und begannen gerade in der Innenseite seines Kragens zu verschwinden. Sie strich an der nackten Haut seines Halses entlang, bis zu dem ersten Verschluss seines Hemdes. Legolas tiefes Einatmen entging ihr nicht, als die Elbe die oberste Lasche öffnete und noch unendlich mehr seiner Haut unter ihrer Hand hindurch gleiten ließ.  
  
Feinste Härchen stellten sich bei ihren Berührungen auf und kleine Schauer folgten ihren Zärtlichkeiten. Jeder Schlag seines Herzen bebte durch ihre Finger, wenn ein weiterer der Verschlüsse aufsprang und die kalte Nachtluft über seinen Oberkörper blies.  
  
Seine Hände spielten währenddessen mit den leichten Kurven ihrer Hüfte und wanderten anschließend wieder ein Stück aufwärts und strichen über die Wölbung ihres Körpers und ließen dabei nicht einen Millimeter unerforscht.  
  
Eleya sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. Nie zuvor hatte sie so etwas verspürt. Legolas erwiderte ihren Blick und zog sie ein wenig fester an sich. Dann umfasste er sanft ihre Hüften und drehte sich so, dass sie halb auf ihm lag. Geschickt öffnete er den kunstvollen Knoten der Schärpe und zog die Tunika von ihren Schultern hinab. Der transparente Stoff ihres Hemdes erlaubte dem Prinzen sämtliche Feinheiten ihrer weichen und glatten Haut zu spüren und er war nicht in der Lage zu widerstehen über ihr Becken und ihre Beine zu streicheln.  
  
Eleyas Hände kraulten zärtlich seinen Nacken und ließen das silberne Gewand von seinen Schultern gleiten und sie warf es ohne weitere Beachtung auf den Boden. Dabei verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht ein bisschen zu weit zur Seite und ein schmerzhaftes Zucken durchströmte schlagartig ihren gesamten Körper.  
  
Legolas erstarrte augenblicklich und blickte seine Geliebte besorgt an, als er den unterdrückten Schrei hörte. Die blonden Locken schüttelten sich aber, als er seine Hand zurückzog und sie fragend ansah. Eleya lächelte nur und führte sie wieder genau dahin, wo sie noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden gelegen hatte.  
  
Legolas versuchte zum sprechen anzusetzen, doch die Elbe verschloss einfach seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen und verlor sich in seinem Kuss. Er entspannte sich rasch wieder und genoss ihre Zärtlichkeiten, achtete jedoch sorgsam darauf als er ihr Hemd öffnete, dass sie keine weiteren Schmerzen erlitt.  
  
Mit tausenden von Küssen bedeckte der Prinz ihre Haut und es gab nichts, was er jetzt lieber machen zu gedachte. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen in diesem Moment mehr zu wollen, einzig und alleine dieses atemberaubende Gefühl zu genießen und sich mit ihm gehen zu lassen war sein Wunsch.  
  
Eleya teilte seine Hoffnungen, denn in den Tiefen des Palastes war es ihr größter Wunsch gewesen, noch einmal in seinen Armen zu liegen. Was jedoch in dieser Nacht geschehen war, lag noch immer wie der Schatten eines Traumes über dem Paar und ließ sie für kurze Zeit, die Welt um sich herum komplett vergessen. 


	24. Dunkle Schatten

Dunkle Schatten  
  
Eleya lag umschlungen von zwei starken Armen, die nur zu deutlich erkennen ließen, dass sie niemals wieder eine Chance haben würde aus ihnen zu entfliehen. Doch das war nicht im Geringsten einer ihrer Wünsche, im Gegenteil. Ihr Umhang umwickelte sie und spendete wohltuende Wärme.  
  
Legolas gleichmäßiger Atem glitt über ihren Hals und wohlige Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken. Seine warme Haut und der Schlag seines Herzens halfen ihr, die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu verarbeiten und zu akzeptieren, dass sie Odine wohl niemals wieder sehen würde.  
  
Der Blick des Prinzen lag bei den Sternen am Horizont, seine Gedanken hingegen lagen in der Zukunft. Wie würde es seiner Heimat ergehen, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang Kardel und die Orks wieder zu vertreiben? Alle Schönheiten der Natur und des Lebens, welche sich in den letzten Jahrtausenden hier unter elbischem Einfluss angesiedelt hatten, würden versiegen und mit der Zeit für immer verschwinden.  
  
Sein Vater war zwar auf dem Weg der Besserung, doch es würde noch lange dauern, bis er sich vollends wieder erholt hätte. Das bedeutete, dass es seine Aufgabe war den Düsterwald wieder zu dem zu machen, was er bis vor kurzer Zeit noch gewesen war. Ein freies, unabhängiges Reich und nicht so ein demütigender Anblick wie jetzt.  
  
Ein Pfeifen und die Huftritte zweier Pferde schreckten ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf, doch er entspannte sich sofort wieder. Nur einer kannte dieses Zeichen und das war Meradeth. Legolas gab eine dementsprechende Antwort, zeigte sich aber nicht. Nur ein leises Lachen war zu hören und der Reiter entfernte sich wieder, ließ jedoch das zweite Pferd da.  
  
Zärtlich strich er Eleya über ihre Wange "Man vermisst uns bereits", flüsterte er und hellgrüne Augen sahen ihn traurige an. Die Elbe wusste, dass sie sich jetzt wieder trennen mussten, denn der Racheangriff von Kardel stand in nächster Zeit bevor. Der Prinz zog sie noch ein letztes Mal an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss, in den er alle seine Gefühle und Hoffnungen legte.  
  
Schweigend erhoben sie sich und richteten wieder ihre Garderobe. Eleya hatte so einige Mühe den Knoten ihrer Schärpe zumindest annähernd so kunstvoll zu binden, wie es Faithea getan hatte. Letztendlich beließ sie es bei einem der halbherzigen Versuche und zog einfach ihren Umhang weit über ihre Schultern.  
  
Legolas Grinsen entging ihr natürlich nicht und sie knuffte ihn neckend in die Seite. Das weiße Pferd wartete geduldig, bis das Paar auf es zukam und der Prinz seine Geliebte auf den Rücken des Tieres hob. Er selbst nahm hinter ihr Platz und führte sie zurück zur Feier.  
  
Von weitem hörten sie schon Unmengen von Stimmen, was ungewöhnlich war, denn es war bereits tief in der Nacht und der letzte Tag war für die meisten sicherlich recht anstrengend gewesen. Fragend sahen sie sich einander an, doch dann kam Eleya in Erinnerung, dass die zwei Hobbits die Aufgabe der Zwillinge für einen kurzen Zeitraum übernommen hatten. Die beiden, aber vor allem Pippin, konnten bekanntlich ihren Mund nicht halten und jeder Elb und die Menschen, welche die Sitten ihres Volkes kannten, würden sehr schnell die Einzelheiten deuten können.  
  
"Man vermisst uns nicht, sondern erwartet uns wohl eher!" gab sie zu, doch Legolas zuckte nur gelassen seine Schultern. Es hätte sowieso jedermann erfahren, sobald er auf Geritor zutreten würde.  
  
Schweigen trat bei dem Volk auf dem Festplatz ein, als die Beiden in Reichweite kamen und alle blickten zwischen dem Paar, sowie dem König und seinem besten Freund gespannt hin und her. Erst jetzt verkrampfte sich der Prinz und stieg aber nach außen hin völlig ruhig von seinem Pferd ab und half anschließend Eleya.  
  
Als sie beide auf ihre Eltern zugingen verzog Legolas keine Mine, aber Thranduil konnte mehr als deutlich die Nervosität hinter seiner Fassade sehen und Zufriedenheit zog in ihm auf, als er erkannte, dass er mit seiner Ahnung recht gehab hatte. Melyanna griff nach dem Arm ihres Gatten und ließ ihren Sohn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.  
  
Geritor versteifte sich, als Legolas vor ihn trat und einen Moment zögerte, als wolle er sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegen. "Ich bitte Euch um die Hand von Eleya", war das einzige, was der Prinz dann zu ihrem Vater sagen konnte und er hielt seinem folgenden Blick eisern Stand.  
  
Schließlich ging Geritor schweigend auf seine Tochter zu und strich bedächtig über die silberne Kette, an welcher das königliche Amulett von Legolas hing. In seinen Augen mischten sich Freude und Trauer und trotz, dass die Hobbits ihm etwas Zeit verschafft hatten sich darauf vorzubereiten, fehlten ihm die Worte.  
  
"Du hast dich entschieden?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und er nahm gleichzeitig ihre rechte Hand in die seine. Mit der anderen griff er nach der von Legolas und vereinte sie mit derer seiner Tochter, anschließend legte sich seine eigene über die verschlungenen Finger und auch Geritor gab somit seinen Segen zu dieser Verbindung. Thranduil trat vor und vollzog anmutig das gleiche Ritual und verband somit das Schicksal seines einzigen Sohnes mit dem von Eleya.  
  
Sämtliche Elben und einzelne Menschen wie Aragorn, die verstanden, was gerade geschehen war, verbeugten sich vor ihrem Thronprinzen, denn diese Nacht würde als etwas besonderes in ihrer Erinnerung bleiben. Bedauernswerter Weise überragten dunkle Schatten von der anderen Seite des Flusses dieses bedeutsame Ereignis.  
  
Immer deutlicher konnte man das Getrampel der feindlichen Truppen, die immer näher kamen, hören, was zur Folge hatte, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zur großen Schlacht dauern würde.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Wehmütig blickte Eleya zu ihrem Vater auf, als ihr beim Morgengrauen offenbart wurde, dass sie die Verteidigung der Frauen, Kinder und Verwundeten mit übernehmen sollte und nicht mit ihm und ihrem Bruder in die Schlacht zog.  
  
Man hatte beschlossen, dass der beste Schutz für die Wehrloseren in einer Höhle in den Bergen sei, die die Zwerge vorgeschlagen hatten. Ebenso war sich Legolas mit den anderen hohen Kriegsherren einig geworden, dass das Schattenvolk des Drachenberges ihnen den besten Schutz in dieser steinigen und schwierigen Umgebung geben würde. Lediglich Geritor und sein Sohn und einige wenige von ihnen sollten an Legolas Seite reiten.  
  
"Du bist noch immer nicht bei vollen Kräften", unterstützte der Prinz Geritor und strich sanft über ihre Wange. "Zu dem kommt noch, dass das Schicksal bereits zweimal gnädig zu mir war und dich mir zurückgegeben hat und ich möchte nicht ein drittes Mal um seine Gunst bitten", fügte er noch leise hinzu und sah ihr fast schon flehend in die Augen.  
  
Zögerlich nickte Eleya langsam und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Runde. Als die Tür der kleinen Hütte hinter ihr verschlossen war, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, denn unendliche Angst umschloss ihr Herz wie eine Hand.  
  
Natürlich hatten Legolas und ihr Vater recht damit, dass sie noch nicht in der Lage war wieder mit vollem Einsatz zu kämpfen, aber noch schlimmer war es aus der Entfernung zusehen zu müssen, wie ihre Familie und die, die sie liebte sich großer Gefahr aussetzten.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Parwne trat herein. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, nahm sie ihre Schwägerin in die Arme. Für sie war es keine Entscheidung gewesen, auf welcher Seite sie den Waldelben half, da ihre zwei Söhne in ihrer Obhut waren. "Wie kann ein Morgen soviel Gutes und gleichzeitig Schlechtes zu Tage bringen?" fragte Eleya, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
  
Traurig verzog die dunkelhaarige Elbe das Gesicht und meinte schließlich "Wir sollten dankbar für die glücklichen Stunden sein, die man uns gewährt hat." Die grünen Augen blitzten auf und ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht Eleyas. Dann begann sie sich umzugkleiden und sich genau wie Parwne in den grauen Stoff zu hüllen, der sie zu einer des Schattenvolks werden ließ.  
  
Schmunzelnd nahm die dunkelhaarige Elbe den nur einfach und nicht ordentlich gebundenen Knoten an ihrer Schärpe zur Kenntnis, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Das schlichte graue Kleid ging ihr nur bis zu den Knöcheln und an den Seiten war es bis in Kniehöhe geschlitzt, was der Elbe mehr Bewegungsfreiheit als bei einem ihrer normalen Röcke gab, die sie zweifellos auch bei den Angriffen und Kletterpartien brauchte. Es war fließend geschnitten, lediglich ein breiter Gürtel lag um ihre Hüften.  
  
Ihre Waffen, die man ihr aus der Heimat mitgebracht hatte, waren die gleichen, die sie beim ersten Zusammentreffen am Fuß des Drachenberges trug, lediglich ihre zwei Messer nahm sie zusätzlich mit. Handschuhe und Umhang vervollständigten das Bild.  
  
"Bist du bereit?" Parwne öffnete die Tür und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück. Jedoch schon ein ganzes Stück bevor sie den Festplatz, auf dem sich mittlerweile alle die versammelt hatten, welche sich in den Zwergen -Höhlen verstecken sollten, erreichten, wurden sie unfreiwillig Zeugen einer Auseinandersetzung.  
  
Legolas schien eine abschließende Besprechung mit seinem Vater, Geritor, sowie Elrond und Celeborn einberufen zu haben. "Wir laufen direkt in eine Falle", fauchte Thranduil den Herren Bruchtals an und wäre am liebsten aus der Haut gefahren "Lange Jahre habe ich mit Kardel hier im Düsterwald zusammen gelebt und bin wohl besser als ihr in der Lage einzuschätzen, wie er denkt."  
  
"Unsere Kundschafter haben aber doch eindeutig beobachtet, dass er ein Drittel seiner Truppen wieder abberufen hat, da er anscheinend noch anderswo Verstärkung braucht", argumentierte Celeborn. "Man verfolgte sie sogar noch ein gutes Stück und sie sind in Richtung Osten gegangen."  
  
Geritor versuchte seinen Freund wieder zu beschwichtigen, doch das war bei diesem sturen und dickköpfigen Kerl nicht immer eine einfache Aufgabe.  
  
"Kardel würde niemals leichtfertig seine Truppen abrücken lassen und auch ich glaube, dass wir sie wieder sehen werden", stimmte er seinem König zu. Was Geritor allerdings an meisten beunruhigte, war dass sie es wohl erst bemerken würden, wenn es bereits zu spät sein würde. Der Pfad den Kardel die Orks gehen ließ, würde in einem großen Umweg wieder zurück zum Einsamen Berg führen und wenn sich seine Vorahnung bewahrheiten würde, wären sie ohne Rückendeckung.  
  
Bis man in diesem Fall eigene Truppen postiert hätte, würde es bereits zu Ende sein, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hätte und um vorsorglich diesen Pfad zu sichern, gab es nicht genug Männer. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass nicht so kommen würde.  
  
Blind ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, verstanden sich die zwei Freunde und in Legolas ernstem Gesicht konnte man lesen, dass auch er um diese Gefahr wusste. Eleya und Parwne war jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und sie konnten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Blick ihres Familienoberhaupts auf sich spüren. Daraufhin zogen sie sich zurück, denn alles was jetzt noch besprochen wurde, würde keine bessere Kunde sein.  
  
"Haben wir eine Chance dies heil zu überstehen?" Eleya flüsterte kaum hörbar und die Angst in ihrer Stimme war nicht überhörbar.  
  
"Ja, die haben wir immer! Bei dem Angriff der Orks auf unser Tal vor siebenhundert Jahren dachten wir auch, dass das Ende gekommen sei und dann hat deine kleine Schwester Kareyna diesen brillanten Einfall mit dem Täuschungsmanöver gehabt", Parwne hatte nicht vergessen, welche schweren Stunden für Geritors Familie daraufhin gefolgt waren. Die jüngste Tochter lag im Sterben und Maleyna beschloss, dem Schicksal dies nicht zu gewähren. Darum verließ sie zusammen mit Kareyna ihren Gatten und die Hochebenen, wo sie einst geboren wurde, um in den Westen zu gehen.  
  
Es war damals ein großes Rätsel, warum Geritor seine Frau nicht begleitet hatte. Doch außer dem Wissen, dass Geritor zu gegebenen Versprechen stand und eines dieser noch nicht eingelöst war, blieb sein verhalten bis zum heutigen Tage ein Geheimnis, welches nicht mal seine Kinder kannten. Eleya wirkte sehr nachdenklich, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so betrübt, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
Auf dem Festplatz der vorherigen Nacht erinnerte nichts mehr daran, dass man versucht hatte hier einige wenige Stunden zum Abschalten und Erholen zu verbringen. Alle die waren versammelt, welche sich auf den Weg in die schützenden Zwergen Höhlen machen sollten. Männer verabschiedeten sich von ihren Familien, doch am meisten fiel ihr Aryalon mit seinen Zwillingen auf. Zum ersten Mal sah Eleya wie Traurigkeit und Schmerz ihre sonst so unbezwingbare Energie überschatteten und beide sich, wie als würden sie ihren Vater niemals wieder sehen dürfen, an ihn klammerten.  
  
Dann stach Orpheus, welcher ebenfalls ein Berater des Königs war, wie sie erfahren hatte, der blonden Elbe in die Augen. Er erholte sich nur recht langsam von der Folterung Kardels und war nicht in der Lage ein Schwert zu führen. Ehrfürchtig nickte dieser Eleya zu, da sie es gewesen war, welche seiner Bitte entsprochen hatte und Thranduil aus seinem dunklen Kerker befreit hatte.  
  
Sie lächelte sanft zurück, da die Dankbarkeit nicht zu übersehen war, doch sie fühlte sich nicht wie jemand, der seinen König gerettet hatte. Zu viele Gedanken und Geschehnisse schwebten ihr noch durch den Kopf, letztlich auch die vergangene Nacht.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" ihr Vater war neben sie getreten und blickte sie prüfend an. Eleya konnte nur nicken und als Geritor die aufflackernde Angst in ihren Augen aufsteigen sah, drückte er sie an sich.  
  
"Alles wird gut, das verspreche ich dir!" und er erntete zumindest ein kleines Lächeln. Dann wandte sich Eleyas Blick zur Seite an der Legolas stand und Geritor entließ sie mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Etwas zögerlich ging sie auf den Prinzen zu, denn der Moment des Abschiedes war da und erneut hatte man ihnen nur wenig Zeit miteinander gegönnt.  
  
"Kopf hoch", flüsterte Legolas so, dass nur sie es mitbekam und bettete seine Geliebte fest in seine Arme, aber auch ihm gelang es nicht, seine Unruhe ganz zu unterdrücken. Eleya schmiegte sich an seine Brust und versuchte alles in sich aufzunehmen. Die Art und Weise, mit der Legolas ihr Geborgenheit schenkte, sowie Vertrauen in die Zukunft.  
  
Sein Lächeln, ließ sie ihren Mut wieder finden und der sanfte Kuss unterstrich diesen Zuspruch nur noch. Zum ersten Mal war der Prinz bereit, allen umherstehenden Augen zu gestatten, sein neu gefundenes Glück mit anzusehen.  
  
Für Aragorn war es schon ein seltsamer Anblick seinen sonst so kühlen Freund so gefühlvoll zu sehen. Wärme entfachte sich in dem Menschen, da die Bilder seiner eigenen Liebe von Arwen wieder in ihm aufstiegen.  
  
Nur widerwillig löste sich Legolas von Eleya und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, hielt jedoch bis zum letzten Moment ihre Hand. Ihre Finger rutschen von den seinen und der Ausdruck in seinen dunkelblauen Augen sagte mehr, als jegliches Wort es gekonnt hätte.  
  
Eine große Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken und Thranduil trat neben die Elbe. "Darf ich Euch begleiten?" mit Erstaunen blickte Eleya den König an, sie hatte nicht glauben können, dass ihr Vater ihn wirklich hatte überzeugen können nicht mit in den Kampf zu ziehen. Seine Verletzungen waren viel zu schwerwiegend, als dass dies ein vernünftiger Gedanke war, doch hatte sich seine Halsstarrigkeit und Sturheit selbst in den Kerkern des Palastes nicht brechen lassen. Eleya nickte Thranduil zu und konnte nur erahnen, welche Überwindung ihn diese Entscheidung gekostet haben musste. 


	25. Eintretende Vorahnungen

Eintretende Vorahnungen  
  
Legolas war zufrieden mit der Verteilung seiner Krieger, welche nun angriffsbereit standen und nur noch auf seinen Befehl warteten. Geritor war inzwischen mit einem kleinen Erkundungstrupp fort geritten, um nach den abgezogenen Teil des feindlichen Heeres zu suchen, welches ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hatte.  
  
Er war zu Recht besorgt, denn es wäre einfach ein unlogischer Zug gewesen die Truppen abzuziehen, selbst wenn Kardel ihnen weit überlegen gewesen wäre. Jeder Kriegsherr hätte sie zwar nur in Reserve gehalten, jedoch niemals weggeschickt. Der Prinz setzte sich zu Aragorn, der gedankenverloren auf den Horizont sah, auf einen Stein. Er sagte nichts, doch die düsteren Gesichtszüge verrieten nichts Gutes.  
  
"Für dich hat ein neues Leben angefangen, bist du damit zufrieden?" wollte der ehemalige Waldläufer plötzlich wissen. Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an, denn mit so einer Frage hatte er beileibe nicht gerechnet. "Ja, mehr sogar als ich zuvor gedacht habe", gab er zu und konnte das Blitzen in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Menschen sehen.  
  
"Dann werden sich, wenn wir es schaffen diesen Tyrann zurückzuschlagen, wohl bald einige Dinge hier im Düsterwald ändern, immerhin hat Thranduil dir auch bereits jetzt seinen Platz überlassen!" der sachliche Ausdruck in Aragorns Worten war schon beinahe beängstigend. "Vergiss nicht, dass mein Vater verletzt ist und beim besten Willen nicht in der Lage, sich auf einem Schlachtfeld zur Wehr zu setzen", entgegnete der Prinz nur und dachte zum ersten Mal über diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft nach.  
  
Legolas wusste schon seit längerem, dass der König insgeheim begonnen hatte, mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, dass seine Zeit langsam vorüber war. Jedoch hatte er es mit keinem Wort auch nur angedeutet. Er war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass wichtige Dinge von ganz alleine ihren Lauf nehmen würden, ohne dass man nachhelfen muss.  
  
"Wie war der Gedanke daran für dich gewesen, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten", wollte er vorsichtig von Aragorn wissen. Bei den meisten Ereignissen, in der Schlacht von Helms Klamm, stand der Elb ja an der Seite seines Freundes, doch wie es tief in dessen Inneren ausgesehen hatte, wusste niemand.  
  
"Ich war gefangen von Angst" gab Aragorn zu, fügte jedoch lächelnd noch an "Aber ich hatte Freunde an meiner Seite, die mit mir in den Tod gegangen wären." Er knuffte Legolas bei diesen Worten freundschaftlich in den Arm und auch der Prinz entspannte sich wieder.  
  
Lautes und hektisches Hufgetrappel beendete das Gespräch schlagartig, denn es war der Erkundungstrupp, welcher sich zurück meldete. In einiger Ferne konnten sie die Elben erkennen, welche sich in großer Eile auf sie zu bewegte.  
  
Als Geritor näher kam, hatte er eine steinerne Maske aufgesetzt. Legolas, welcher ihn mittlerweile recht gut kannte, konnte jedoch die gräuliche Färbung in seinen Augen erkennen. Es musste etwas passiert sein, das war ohne Zweifel sichtbar.  
  
Der Prinz zog ihn etwas an die Seite, so dass keiner weiter was mitbekommen konnte und sah ihn ernst an. Er brauchte keine Frage stellen, da die Antwort offen vor ihm lag. "Du hast Recht behalten, nicht wahr?" rang sich Legolas schlussendlich doch durch, da Geritor es anscheinend nicht auszusprechen vermochte.  
  
Ein schwerfälliges Nicken war die Bestätigung, des bösen Gefühls im Bauch des Prinzen. "Die Truppen, die Kardel zurückrief, haben ihre Richtung geändert und werden uns am unteren Rand des Einsamen Berges aller Voraussicht nach in den Rücken fallen. Selbst Uruk-hais haben sich ihnen noch angeschlossen", berichtete Geritor tonlos.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir einen Teil unseres Heeres auf den Berg schicken und so versuchen sie aufzuhalten", versuchte der Prinz sachlich zu bleiben. Ein Schauer lief ihm jedoch über den Rücken, als er an die Frauen und Kinder dachte, die nebst seiner Verlobten und seinem Vater sich in ungefähr dieser Höhe aufhielten.  
  
"Nein", war die schlichte Antwort Geritors und nachdem er schwer schlucken musste "Wir brauchen jeden Mann hier, um die Stellung halten zu können und das weiß Kardel auch!" Betroffenheit trat auch in Elronds und Celeborns Gesichter, welche zu den Beiden gestoßen waren und alles mit angehört hatten.  
  
"Noch über zweihundert eurer Krieger sind auf dem Berg, nebst unzähligen Zwergen. Sie könnten zumindest einen Großanteil des Angriffes für uns auffangen und die Anzahl der Feinde um ein Großes verringern", spielte Elrond die anscheinend letzte Karte, die sie noch besaßen aus.  
  
"Das käme einem Todesurteil gleich", fuhr Geritor aus seiner Haut und seine Wut schäumte über, während bei Legolas jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Der Prinz erschrak bis in die Tiefen seines Herzens und nicht ein Wort vermochte über seine Lippen zu kommen. Geritor entfernte sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar und stieg auf ein paar Felsen und blickte zu den höheren Ebenen des Berges. Lange wanderten seine Augen über jeden Stein, Winkel und Überhang, den er von seiner Position aus erspähen konnte.  
  
Melyanna war zu ihnen getreten und hatte jedes Wort hören können. Weder ihr Gatte noch Geritor hatten sie dazu bewegen können mit in die Berge zu gehen, was Thranduil es noch schwerer gemacht haben musste, seine Entscheidung zu treffen. Besorgst sah sie zu ihrem alten Freund herauf, wirkte jedoch nicht annähernd so bedrückt und verzweifelt wir er.  
  
"Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass es Thranduil ist, über den ihr da gerade gesprochen habt, er ist viel zu dickköpfig und stur um sein Reich kampflos aufzugeben, ohne jegliche Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft zu haben", sagte sie voller Zuversicht und die Mienen der anderen hellten wieder auf.  
  
"Ich brauche eine Karte von dem Berg!" rief Geritor plötzlich dazwischen, ohne sie ihre Ausführung zu Ende bringen zu lassen. Er sprang wieder zu ihnen hinab und winkte Gimli zu sich heran. Meradeth, der sich mit dem Zwerg etwas abseits gehalten hatte, blickte überrascht zu Gimli hinab, doch nur ein Schulterzucken von diesem war zu sehen.  
  
"Was habt ihr vor?" prüfend trat Elrond zu den unnachgiebigem Elben aus dem Düsterwald, welcher ihn nicht mal hatte ganz aussprechen lassen. Er konnte ja sehr gut verstehen, dass sich auch ein Teil seiner Familie dort in den Höhen befand und Sorge, wie Verzweifelung ihn plagte. Doch fand der Herr von Bruchtal ein solches Verhalten mehr als unangebracht. Geritor jedoch ignorierte alles, was zu ihm gesprochen wurde und studierte jede Kleinigkeit der Karte, die Meradeth ihm reichte.  
  
"Was liegt am anderen Ende dieses Felsanhanges?" wollte er von Gimli wissen und sein Finger zeigte auf einen Punkt, der genau in der Richtung lag, welche zu den Zwergenhöhlen führte und Schutz bringen sollte, hob aber nicht einen Moment seinen Blick. Denn ganz in der Nähe führte auch der Pfad entlang, welchen Kardels Truppen nehmen mussten.  
  
Dem Zwerg wurde wieder leicht unheimlich, denn es war für ihn schon ungewöhnlich, dass der Elb abwesend schien und doch nichts verpasste. "Sie liegt direkt an einem Abgrund und nur einzelne hätten, unter großen Verlusten, die Chance von der hinteren Seite in die inneren Felsspalten zu gelangen", so langsam dämmerte ihm, was Geritor in den Sinn gekommen war und das Bild, welches der Zwerg noch von ihren ersten Zusammentreffen mit diesem Volk hatte, ließ es ihm auch logisch erscheinen. Damals hatten die Orks nicht Mal nachdem ihre vordersten Reihen gefallen waren, nachvollziehen können, woher der Angriff stammte.  
  
Melyanna nickte zufrieden, da war er wieder, der unbeugsame Wille, den sie für einige Momente bei ihrem alten Freund ernsthaft vermisst hatte.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und die Hochlandelben nebst einem guten Teil der Zwerge begleiteten die große Schar von Schutzsuchenden. Thranduil saß auf einem der wenigen Pferde, da die Wunden an seinen Kniebeugen noch immer entzündet waren und der Fußmarsch in den höheren Regionen noch beschwerlich genug für ihn werden würde. Eleya hatte das ihre Myra überlassen, welche auf Grund ihrer hohen Schwangerschaft nicht mehr in der Lage war, solch weite Strecken zu gehen.  
  
Am Fuß des Berges konnte sie erkennen, wie sich die Truppen, gemischt aus Elben, Zwergen und Menschen für den Kampf positionierten und nur darauf warten konnten, bis Kardel den Befehl zum Angriff gab.  
  
Saramin ging an der Seite seiner Tante, während sein Bruder sich eher an Parwne hielt. Es war schon ein seltsamer Anblick für die Elbe, den sonst so lebensfreudigen Jungen ruhig und den Kopf hängen lassend zu sehen. Er war es durchaus gewöhnt, dass sein Vater des Öfteren in den Bergen seine Wachen hielt und auch Angriffe abwehren musste, doch ihn in den Krieg ziehen zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Es ließ die Gefahr viel bewusster und bedrohlicher wirken. Eleya nahm die kleine kalte Hand in die ihre und drückte sie sanft, um Saramin etwas Mut zu machen.  
  
Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, da sie sich selbst jemanden wünschte, der dasselbe bei ihr tat. Thranduil beobachtete stillschweigend jeden Ausdruck im Gesicht des Kindes und schmerzliche Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf. Noch immer sah er die traurigen und leidenden Augen seines Sohnes, welcher damals vor dreitausend Jahren ihn selbst so angeschaut hatte. Zwar war damals seine Kindheit schon der Jugend gewichen, doch machte das bei einem Vater keinerlei Unterschied. Der tiefe Stich, der sich bei dem Anblick, in sein Herz bohrte setzte dem König so zu, dass es wahrlich schwer gewesen war standhaft gegenüber Legolas zu bleiben und ihn, während Kardels erstem Versuch den Düsterwald an sich zu reißen, in der Obhut seiner Mutter zu lassen.  
  
"Möchtest du mit auf meinem Pferd reiten Saramin?" lächelte er den Jungen an, da ihm die äußerst interessanten Erzählungen seines Sohnes über ihre erste Begegnung wieder in den Sinn kamen. Der überraschte Junge sah mit großen Augen seine Tante an, da seine Mutter mit Algar ein ganzes Stück voraus war. Eleya nickte zustimmend und hob ihn vor Thranduil auf den Rücken des Tieres. Während der König das Kind mit seinem Arm sicherte, legte er wortlos seine Hand auf die Finger der jungen Elbe, welche seine Schwiegertochter werden sollte und gab ihr so den Trost, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. Erneut ein Zug, der denen ihres Vaters ähnelte und ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkam. Saramin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und für einige Zeit schienen seine trüben Gedanken etwas abzuklingen.  
  
Eleya blickte dabei wieder in Myras Richtung und die Bewunderung, welche sie der Zwergenfrau entgegenbrachte, stieg abermals an. "Sollen wir eine kurze Pause einlegen?" deutlich waren die Qualen in den halbgeschlossenen Augen zu sehen, welche nicht zuletzt an den ersten Anzeichen der bevorstehenden Geburt lagen. Stolz schüttelte jedoch die Frau die widerspenstigen und zerzausten braunen Haare, sagte aber kein Wort.  
  
Normalerweise wäre ihr Zustand schon wenn sie in Ruhe auf ihrem Bett liegen würde anstrengend genug, doch dieser schwere Weg und dass sie ihren Gatten zum dritten Mal hatte ziehen lassen, machte es mit Gewissheit nicht einfacher. Der Marsch dauerte noch gut zwei Stunden, bis man sich entschloss eine Rast einzulegen. Erschöpft saß der Großteil auf den Felsen und einige hatten sich dort, wo sie gerade standen einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen.  
  
Eleya hob Myra vom Pferd und half ihr auf einen recht bequemen Platz an der Seite des Lagers, wo sie auf dem weichen Gras etwas Ruhe finden konnte und entsprach ihrer Bitte sie allein zu lassen.  
  
"Faithea, achte auf sie, ich glaube, dass Myra weiter ist, als sie zugibt", bat sie die Amme und ritt ein Stück die Berge hinauf. Eigentlich wollte sich Eleya nur ein umfangreicheres Bild ihrer Umgebung machen, doch sie sollte mehr finden, als sie eigentlich suchte.  
  
Sie kam in eine Art Talkessel in ungefähr der Mitte des Berges, welcher ein hervorragender Platz für ein nächtliches Lager abgeben würde. Wie ein Halbkreis legte sich ein Steinüberhang um das Tal und gab einen guten Schutz vor Angreifern. Jedoch konnte es auch zu einer großen Gefahr werden, wenn man in den Kessel eingeschlossen wurde.  
  
In diesen Teilen des Einsamen Berges fühlte sich die Elbe vertraut, denn diese steinige und raue Umgebung erinnerte sie an den Ort, wo sie die letzten dreitausend Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Der Wind wurde stärker und Sehnsucht erwachte in ihr, als sie völlig alleine in der Abgeschiedenheit stand. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück zu der kleinen Siedlung, in der das Haus ihres Vaters gebaut war und die vielen Familien, mit denen sie zusammen gelebt hatte. In einigen Menschenfamilien war es ihr vergönnt gewesen über fünfzehn Generationen kommen und gehen zu sehen und so eine tiefe Freundschaft zu diesen zu entwickeln.  
  
Natürlich war sie hier im Düsterwald auch glücklich, doch es war anders. Es schien so, als ob sie ihre Kindheit nun endgültig hinter sich gelassen und ein neues Zeitalter begonnen hatte. Damit waren die Prophezeiungen, welche ihre Mutter schon bei ihrer Geburt vorhersagte Wahrheit geworden. Bis auf eine gewisse Trauer um die Vergangenheit, erfüllte sich Eleyas Herz mit Freude und Zuversicht.  
  
Doch etwas ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken und ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, welches sich je höher sie kletterte um eine bessere Aussicht zu haben, noch weiter in ihr ausbreitete.  
  
Je näher Eleya dem Abgrund hinter der Felswand entgegen kam, desto mehr erschauderte sie und als die Elbe dann sah, was der Ursprung des Geräusches war, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter.  
  
Riesige Truppen von Orks und Urukais kamen in Richtung des Pfades bedrohlich schnell näher, wo sich gerade alle Frauen, Kinder und die anderen Schutzsuchenden befanden, um in den alten Zwergenhöhlen Zuflucht zu finden.  
  
Dann hatte Geritor also Recht behalten und ihr Feind stellten ihnen eine unüberwindbare Falle. Legolas brauchte jeden Mann in seinem Heer, um sie an der Front zurückschlagen zu können. Eleya wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber es musste einen Weg geben um dieses Reich zu retten!  
  
So schnell wie es ging machte sie sich auf den Rückweg und trieb ihr Pferd mit äußerster Eile an, denn jede Minute war mehr als kostbar. Als die Elbe in die Nähe des provisorischen Lagers kam, setzte sie aber eine unbekümmerte Miene auf. Neugierige Gesichter trafen überall auf sie, da Eleya ohne etwas zu sagen, oder sich um jegliches zu kümmern auf Thranduil zusteuerte.  
  
"Mylord, ihr müsst mit mir kommen, meines Vaters Vorahnungen sind eingetreten", flüsterte sie dem König unauffällig zu und zugleich erhob dieser sich mit einen schmerzlich Ausdruck auf den Lippen, als er die ersten Schritte machte. Er winkte Orpheus, welcher ebenfalls einer seiner Berater war, zu sich und folgte Eleya, versuchend so weinig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Wie viele sind es?", wollte Thranduil wissen, ohne dass ihn die Elbe weiter aufklären musste. Die hellgrünen Augen wurden schwer und ein verzweifelter Ausdruck erwachte in ihnen bei dieser Frage "Über Eintausend würde ich sagen, aber noch ist kein Ende der Truppen am Horizont zu sehen."  
  
Der König nickte nur und stieg mit ernstem und nachdenklichem Gesicht auf sein Pferd. Orpheus stieg hinter Eleya auf und nicht einer sagte während der ganzen Wegstrecke ein Wort. Die Elbe konnte Thranduil deutlich ansehen, wie er über jede Möglichkeit seinem Sohn und seinem Volk zu helfen, nachdachte.  
  
Langsam führte Eleya die beiden Männer die schmale Felsspalte hinauf, von wo aus sie einen guten Überblick auf die feindlichen Truppen hatten. Unbeeindruckt beobachtete Thranduil das immer näher kommende Heer. "Wann werden sie hier sein", flüsterte die Elbe vorsichtig, denn es galt noch eine Menge Seelen in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
"Gegen die frühe Nachmittagsstunde würde ich sagen", beantwortete Orpheus stattdessen die Frage und sah zu seinem König hoch, der noch immer keinerlei Miene verzogen hatte und die Umgebung mehr als kritisch musterte.  
  
"Wir werden sie hier in diesem Tal abfangen und versuchen, sie bis auf den Letzten zu erschlagen", kam es plötzlich mit eiskalter Stimme von ihm und sein Berater schreckte einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Aber Mylord! Selbst mit den unsichtbaren Schützen haben wir nur eine begrenzte Aussicht. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir gerade mal einen Pfeil pro Feind haben, um sie aus der Ferne zu vernichten", platzte es ungewollt heftig aus dem schlaksigen Elben heraus.  
  
"Dann dürfen wir eben nicht einen einzigen von ihnen verschwenden", trotzig und fest entschlossen sich Kardel mit allen Mittel entgegen zu stellen, umgriff Eleya fester ihren Bogen und rannte die kleine Bergkuppe wieder hinab. 


	26. Unnachgiebigkeit

Unnachgiebigkeit  
  
Thranduil blickte der jungen Elbe mit dem blonden wehenden Haar lange hinterher und mehr als je zuvor wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Geist seines besten Freundes in ihr ruhte. Was heißt ruhte? Dieses Wesen würde nichts unversucht lassen den Düsterwald, welchen sie erst vor einer Woche überhaupt zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, bis aufs Letzte zu verteidigen.  
  
"My Lady, wartet!" rief Orpheus, der hinter ihnen war, als er versuchte, ihr die steilen Felshänge hinab zu folgen.  
  
Thranduil ging mit gemäßigten Schritten hinterher, wandte seine Augen aber nicht von seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter ab. Es war für ihn keine Frage gewesen, ob er Eleya in seiner Familie aufnehmen wollte, denn noch niemals zuvor hatte sein Sohn ein solches Verhalten zu Tage gelegt und sein Herz vergeben. Wieder einmal war seine Meinung, dass sich die wichtigen Dinge im Leben von ganz alleine regeln würden, bestätigt worden.  
  
Wie damals, als man ihn zur Heirat drängen wollte und meinte, dass es nicht gut für einen König sei, lange ohne eine Gemahlin und ohne Thronfolger zu sein. Das war der letzte ernsthafte Versuch Kardels gewesen ihn nach den Gesetzen des Düsterwaldes vom Thron zu stoßen, was Thranduil zum Glück in letzter Minute abwenden konnte.  
  
Es gab eigentlich niemanden sonst, der sich wirklich daran gestört hatte, dass er bei seiner Krönung noch keine Frau sein eigen nennen konnte. Es war nicht unüblich, dass man in solchen Situationen erst danach den ewigen Bund einging und eine Familie gründete. Dass er sich nicht hatte drängen lassen und seine Melyanna so gefunden hatte, war offensichtlich ein Wink des Schicksals gewesen, denn es war das einzige Mal in seinem Leben, dass er eine Frau begehrte und sich ihrer vom ersten Moment an sicher war. Dieses Verhalten konnte er bei seinem Sohn, seitdem er aus den Hochebenen wiedergekehrt war, auch feststellen und es erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude.  
  
"Mein König?" forderte Orpheus seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück und blickte etwas verwirrt um sich. Thranduil blickte ihn nur fragend an "Was suchst du denn bitte?"  
  
"Eleya! Ich habe sie einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen und jetzt ist sie verschwunden", nervös, aber auch etwas genervt wandte er sich an seinen König "Ich habe nicht mehr den Willen dazu immer auf unseren Nachkömmling Acht zu geben."  
  
Thranduil fing an zu lachen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das letzte, was diese Elbe wollte, war wohl ein Aufpasser, doch in diesen Dingen würde sich sein Berater sicher niemals mehr ändern und ebenso wenig verstehen, dass Kinder nicht immer hundert Jahre bleiben würden. Gleichzeitig suchte Thranduil die Felshänge ab und versuchte Eleya zu finden. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegenüber kannte der König die Angriffstechnik des Schattenvolkes, wenn sie in ihrem Element waren.  
  
"Wie bitte sollen wir es denn umsetzen können, dass der Großteil von Kardels Truppen bereits im Vorfeld zu Fall gebracht wird", der Skeptiker, welcher Orpheus war, wollte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
Noch bevor er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, schlug etwas ungefähr eine Kopfbreite entfernt neben seinem Haupt ein. Erst nach genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte er, dass es ein grauer Pfeil war, dessen Ursprung er noch immer nicht erspähen konnte. "Ich glaube, da hast du die Erklärung, nach der du gefragt hast", neckte ihn der König und ging, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre, einfach weiter.  
  
Orpheus tat es Thranduil gleich und beäugte noch immer kritisch den Pfeil in seiner Hand. In dieser Umgebung war er von Weitem tatsächlich selbst für sein Auge nur schwierig und für ein menschliches gar nicht zu sehen, zumindest wenn man nicht genau danach suchte. Er hatte zwar schon viel von den Erzählungen dieser Elbensippe gehört, doch war es ihm wahrlich schwer gefallen allem Glauben zu schenken.  
  
"Hab doch ein wenig Vertrauen", kam es plötzlich leise von der Seite und als er seinen Kopf herumwirbelte, sah er eine lächelnde Elbe mit hellgrünen blitzenden Augen hinter einen der Steine hervortreten.  
  
Orpheus zögerte und drehte währenddessen, unbewusst, das graue Geschoss zwischen seinen Fingern umher. Eleya seufzte leise, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, sagte aber nichts weiter. Der Weg zurück verging schnell und doch war es jedem so, als ob sie einen enormen Umweg machen würden. Kaum, dass sie die ersten Stimmen vernehmen konnten, stieß Thranduil einen Pfiff aus und in der Ferne konnte man bereits das Krächzen eines Adlers hören. Merry und Pippin sprangen auf, sobald sie den Vogel erkannten, welcher ihnen bereits schon einmal geholfen hatte eine Nachricht aus dem Innern des Palastes zu schleusen. Langsam traten sie neben den König, welcher damit beschäftigt war etwas auf ein Stück Papier zu schreiben.  
  
"Du bist ganz schön nachtragend", murrte Merry, der lediglich mit einem Fauchen begrüßt wurde. Bei Pippin hingegen schaute der Adler nur skeptisch, machte aber ansonsten keine weiteren Anstalten, etwas Negatives hervorzubringen.  
  
"Bring das zu Legolas", noch während der König die Worte flüsterte, öffnete der Vogel schon seine Schwingen und machte sich zum Abflug bereit.  
  
"Alle Bogenschützen machen sich bereit zum Abmarsch", erklang indessen Eleyas Stimme im Hintergrund, nachdem sie kurz alle aufgeklärt hatte, welche Gefahr auf sie zukam. "Norin", wendete sie sich dann zu ihrem zwergischen Führer, welcher sie in die unterirdischen Höhlen bringen sollte.  
  
"Wie lange dauert es noch bis zu der Höhle?" drängte die Elbe ihn und konnte noch immer eine Spur von Misstrauen, welches er gegen die Elben in sich trug, in seinen Augen sehen. Noch lange würden nicht alle Zugehörigen seiner Rasse und auch der ihren die Vorurteile und ehemaligen Geschehnisse vergessen können.  
  
Für Eleya war es nie etwas Ungewöhnliches gewesen mit dem mürrischen Bergvolk Umgang zu haben. Zwar war ihr Bruder der Herr über das Osthochland und die meisten seiner Bewohner waren Elben, doch war jeder, welcher in Frieden und Ruhe leben wollte, willkommen.  
  
Die Elbe bemerkte wohl, dass des Königs Aufmerksamkeit nicht von ihr wich, während sie Anweisungen gab, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Nur was sie wunderte war, dass er keinerlei Versuche unternahm, sich einzumischen, oder gar einen ihrer Vorschläge abzuändern.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten sammelten sich die Bogenschützen, welche zu Eleya vollstes Vertrauen zu haben schienen. Nach einer knappen Erläuterung der Umstände, stimmten sie zu und in allen Gesichtern spiegelte sich Zuversicht wieder. Auch der Großteil der Zwerge gesellte sich bei ihren entschlossenen Worten dazu, auch wenn noch immer die alten Vorurteile an ihnen nagten.  
  
Die Älteren und Kinder begannen das Wenige, was sie mitgenommen hatten wieder aufzunehmen, jedoch traten die elbischen Frauen des Düsterwaldes mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf Eleya zu.  
  
"Wir wissen wohl mit dem Bogen umzugehen und ebenso uns zu verteidigen", sprach eine der Jüngeren mit silberblondem Haar und griff ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nach einem der Ersatzbögen, welche das Schattenvolk in der Regel überall in den Felsspalten zu verstecken pflegte.  
  
Viele der Menschen tat es ihnen gleich und so wuchs die Anzahl der Kämpfer um ein vieles. Orpheus verfolgte die ganze Szene ungläubig und sah zu seinem König, bei dem hingegen nur ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Wollt ihr da nicht auch was dazu sagen, Mylord?"  
  
"Nein, ich stimme mit ihr da voll und ganz überein", Thranduil blickte seinen Berater nachdenklich an. Es wäre falsch einzugreifen, warum sollte er auch? Alle Entscheidungen, welche Eleya getroffen hatte, waren bedacht und gut geplant. Außerdem folgte das Volk ihr und ihrer Unnachgiebigkeit.  
  
In all ihren Taten fand er die Schule Geritors wieder. Er hatte offensichtlich seiner Tochter auch alles, was diese Dinge anbelangte, beigebracht, was nicht gerade üblich war. Sicherlich wurden auch Frauen im Umgang mit Waffen geschult, damit sie in der Lage waren sich zu verteidigen, doch Eleyas Wissen umfasste so einiges mehr. Der König würde ihr gerne mit all seiner Erfahrung beistehen und sie unterstützen, aber sein Kampf sollte es nicht mehr sein.  
  
Parwne allerdings zögerte, bis sie vortrat und nach der letzten Waffe griff. Eleya jedoch nahm den Bogen an sich, bevor ihre Schwägerin in erreichte und ließ keinerlei Protest zu. Parwne wechselte im Eifer ihres Gefechtes in die raue Sprache des Schattenvolkes, während sie mit Eleya eine kurze aber heftige Diskussion führte.  
  
Thranduil hatte diesen Dialekt zwar schon öfter gehört, konnte aber nur die Worte "Kinder" und "beschützen" verstehen. Die dunkelhaarige Elbe stimmte Eleya ziemlich bald zu und ging zurück zu den beiden Zwillingen.  
  
Dem König wurden Parwnes grauer Mantel und Bogen gereicht. Etwas überrascht blickte dieser in die hellgrünen Augen seiner Schwiegertochter und lächelte dankbar. Eleya wusste, das Thranduil sich resolut geweigert hätte, mit in die Höhlen zu gehen und versuchte erst gar nicht, ihn zu überzeugen, denn er würde sein Reich bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen.  
  
"Seid ihr bereit?" lächelte sie den König an und noch während dieser nickte, hatte er sich schon den Unhang über die Schultern geworfen und befestigte die Riemen seines Köcher auf der Brust.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Geritor brummte inzwischen schon nicht mehr ganz so gereizt vor sich hin, wie als er zusammen mit Gimli die Karte studiert hatte und seine Überprüfung der Umstände ein mehr oder weniger akzeptables Ergebnis gebracht hatte.  
  
Es gab durchaus eine Chance die Orks, mit einem allerdings nicht ganz ungefährlichen Trick zu vernichten. Thranduil würde sie ohne weiteres Erkennen, doch die Frage war, wie weit er sich bei seinen Verletzungen hoch in die Berge wagte. Aber Eleya war bei ihm und zusammen würden sie schon einen Weg finden. Was heißt würden, sie mussten!  
  
Legolas hatte in der letzten Stunde kaum ein Wort gesprochen und beobachtete wie gebannt das feindliche immer näher kommende Heer. Nur in wenigen Schlachten war solch eine Gewalt unausweichlich auf ihn zugekommen und er schaute nahezu in jedes Gesicht, welches ihm zur Seite stand und Willens war bis in den Tod den Düsterwald zu verteidigen und sie würden nicht ruhen, bis auch der letzte Ork sich weit außerhalb ihrer Grenzen befand.  
  
Doch waren seine Gedanken auch bei Eleya. Wie gerne hätte er sie einerseits an seiner Seite, damit alles nicht ganz so dunkel schien. Andererseits war er froh, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befunden hatte, doch würde sie sich nun mit den Kriegern den Orks in den Weg stellen und niemals mit den Frauen und Kindern in den Höhlen verstecken.  
  
Dann wurde jedoch seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit von Kardel gefordert, welcher nebst zwei Urukais aus der Menge hervortrat. Als einziger saß er auf einem Pferd, sein Auftreten wie das eines Königs und doch schien es, als ob er nur Untergebene hätte.  
  
"Thranduil, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon wieder auf den Beinen bist", schallte es gehässig zum Fuß des Berges. Als Kardel keinerlei Reaktion bekam, wurde sein Grinsen auf den Lippen noch böser "Oh, bitte verzeiht mein Prinz!" Erst jetzt regte sich Legolas und war dabei auf einen der Felsen zu klettern, damit man ihn von der unteren Ebene aus besser sehen konnte.  
  
"Sei Vorsichtig!" raunte ihm noch Melyanna zu und hielt ihn für einen Moment an seinem Gürtel fest, da sie ihren Sohn nur zu gut kannte. Der Prinz lächelte leicht und drückte kurz die Hand seiner Mutter und stieg unbeirrbar weiter aufwärts. "Was wollt Ihr noch?" fragte er ohne jegliche Höflichkeitsfloskeln.  
  
Kardel erschrak für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn in dem Thronerben Düsterwaldes war der gleiche Stolz, die gleiche Entschlossenheit und die gleiche rücksichtslose Liebe zu seinem Volk wie bei seinem Vater zu erkennen. Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken zu versuchen ihn einzuschüchtern, oder anzubieten, dass er sich von seinem Untertanen abwenden könnte. Das einzige, womit er sich noch einen einfachen und für Thranduils Familie schmachvollen Sieg erreichen könnte, war die Kapitulation des Prinzen.  
  
Die Krone sollte ihm gehören und nicht einem sich auf Grund seines hohen Ansehens erhobenen Königs wie Thranduil. Niemals würde Kardel vergessen, wie der König seinen hinterhältigen, aber Gesetzentsprechenden Versuch ihn vom Thron zu verbannen vereitelte. Mit seiner überraschenden Heirat, hatte es Thranduil geschafft ihm auch den letzten Funken Stolz und Ehrgefühl zu nehmen.  
  
Wie auch konnte er damals ahnen, dass es doch eine Frau gab, die der sonst so gefühlskalte König begehrte und dann auch noch im rechten Moment zu seiner Gattin machte. Er hatte diesen Elben noch nie leiden können, doch das verwandelte sich schnell in grenzenlosen Hass. Wie dem auch einmal gewesen sei, jetzt stand er dessen Sohn gegenüber, welcher bereit war seiner Heimat wieder für alle Zukunft Zufriedenheit und vor allem Freiheit zu bringen.  
  
"Jeder der bereit ist, seine Waffen niederzulegen, bekommt mein Wort, dass er sich frei und ohne jeglichen Widerstand zurückziehen darf", meinte der Tyrann ein großzügiges und gnädiges Angebot zu unterbreiten, doch er bekam nicht die Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte. Sämtliche Waldelben umgriffen ihre Bögen, Schwerter oder Lanzen noch fester und hielten diese demonstrativ in die Höhe und signalisierten so, dass sie alles andere tun würden, als auf diesen lächerlichen Vorschlag einzugehen.  
  
Wutentbrannt stürmte Kardel zurück und begab sich wieder in die Sicherheit hinter den Reihen seiner Truppen. Legolas verzog währenddessen nicht eine Miene. Im Gegenteil, mit jedem seiner Krieger, der bereit war alles zu geben, wuchs seine Zuversicht in eine neue Zukunft.  
  
"Kardel!" rief er in Richtung der feindlichen Truppen und wie auf Kommando erschien noch einmal der von Narben übersäte Elb mit bis zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.  
  
Der Prinz war der Sieger, dieses Kräftemessens und sah keinen Grund darin, dieses nicht laut auszusprechen. "Du besitzt zwar ein riesiges Heer, doch hinter mit steht ein ganzes Volk."  
  
Für den Bruchteil eines Momentes, herrschte eine absolute Stille. Legolas wusste, dass seine Worte Kardel da getroffen hatten, wo es ihm am meisten wehtat. Sein Stolz war nicht nur angekratzt, sondern tief verletzt und das bedeutete, dass der Tyrann einen Schwachpunkt hatte.  
  
Wer aus Wut handelt, riskiert oft flüchtige Fehler, indem er kleine aber wichtige Dinge übersieht. Dieses war eine der unzähligen Lektionen, welche ihm sein Vater schon sehr früh und unter unzähligen Missversuchen beigebracht hatte. Viele Jahre sollte es dauern, bis Legolas es geschafft hatte eine so große Ruhe in seinem Inneren zu bewahren, dass es niemandem gelingen konnte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Zudem hatte ihm die Nachricht seines Vaters erreicht, dass er nicht alleine stehen würde.  
  
Ein lauter Agressionsschrei erschallte aus Richtung des feindlichen Heeres und es brauchte keinerlei Erklärung, wer ihn verursacht hatte. Ein scharfer Befehl, welcher in der dunklen Sprache Mordors ertönte, zog sich über die gesamte Ebene und trotz allem war seine Bedeutung unmissverständlich. Die Schlacht um die Zukunft des Düsterwaldes hatte begonnen!  
  
Den Menschen aus der Seestadt schlug das Herz offensichtlich bis zum Hals, da alle bis auf wenige Ausnahmen in den Friedensjahren nach dem Ringkrieg geboren worden waren, hatten sie einen Kampf in dieser Größenordnung noch nicht miterlebt. Ihre Gesichter wurden kreide bleich, als sich die Orks bereits auf vierhundert Meter genähert hatte, die Elben jedoch verzogen nicht eine Miene. Im Gegenteil, die Gelassenheit, welche in ihren Augen stand, war schon mehr als beeindruckend. Denn noch keiner von ihnen machte auch nur Anstalten, seine Waffe zu heben oder einen Pfeil in die Sehne seines Bogens zu legen. 


	27. Bedrohliche Versprechen

Bedrohliche Versprechen  
  
Thranduil hörte nach einer totalen Stille, einen mit Aggression und unendlicher Wut ausgestoßenen Schrei und wusste, wer gerade scheinbar einen Machtkampf verloren hatte. Der Befehl, welcher anschließend ertönte, trieb ihm, selbst aus der Entfernung, einen Schauer über den gesamten Körper. Er meinte die Erschütterung des Bodens noch bis in die Höhen des Berges zu spüren. Es hatte also begonnen.  
  
Der König blickte zu seiner Rechten, wo Eleya saß und musterte genau ihre Gesichtzüge. Sorge und Angst waren tief hinter einer ausdruckslosen Fassade verborgen, denn auch sie wusste, dass es für die eigenen Leute, die an ihrer Seite standen, selbst schwer genug war. Dann streifte sein Blick über die Felsvorsprünge, in denen sich die anderen Krieger verschanzten und auf die Ankunft der Urukais, welche jeden Moment um die Biegung des Weges kommen müssten, warteten.  
  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl, denn es sah für ihn so aus, als ob er sich alleine in der Steinwand verborgen hätte und nicht noch zweihundert weitere Bogenschützen zu seiner Unterstützung anwesend waren. Viel Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen oder sich auch einfach nur zu wundern, blieb ihm nicht.  
  
Nur zu deutlich war die Bedrohung, welche sich direkt in ihre Richtung bewegte zu spüren, so sehr die Urukais auch offensichtlich versuchten keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Eleya schloss für ein paar Sekunden ihre Augen und suchte nach der inneren Ruhe, welche sie aber im Moment nicht finden konnte. Auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, dass es einen Krieg geben würde, fühlte sie sich jetzt ungewohnt nervös. Sicherlich war sie von ihrem Vater gut gelehrt worden, auch in Angelegenheiten, wie Taktik, Kriegslist und vielen anderen ähnlichen Dingen, welche nicht gerade üblich für eine Frau waren zu wissen.  
  
Nicht einmal für eine Elbenfrau.  
  
Genauso bestand Geritor jedes Mal darauf, dass sie zusammen mit ihren Brüdern den Umgang mit neuen Waffen erlernte. Er war der Meinung, dass es nicht schaden könnte, die Werkzeuge des Feindes selbst zu beherrschen. So war sie wohl die einzige Elbe im gesamten Düsterwald, die meisterlich mit einer Axt umzugehen wusste.  
  
Bogar, ein Zwerg, welcher vor über einem Jahrtausend in ihrer kleinen Siedlung im Hochland gelebt hatte, war bereit gewesen ihr seine Künste mit der Zwergenwaffen zu zeigen. Er war sogar sehr stolz darauf gewesen. Trotz, dass ihm kein Erbe geboren wurde, sollte seine Kampftechnik ewig weiter leben.  
  
Und doch war sie niemals auch nur annähernd zu einem höheren Krieger geworden, auch wenn sie regelmäßig ihre Wache in den Drachenbergen schob und Angriffe vereitelte. Die ersten Urukais traten in die Sichtweite der Elben und keine Zeit blieb ihnen mehr für Grübeleien. Was vielleicht auch gut so war, denn in so einer angespannten Situation werden oftmals kleine und weniger wichtige Dinge wieder in einem hoch geschwemmt. Eigentlich sind sie nicht von großer Bedeutung, aber trotz allem stören sie die Konzentration, was Einem in solchen Momenten das Leben kosten könnte.  
  
Auf einen leisen und melodischen Pfiff von Eleya hin, spannte das unsichtbare Volk seine Bögen, wartete jedoch geduldig, bis die Reihen der Feinde noch näher an sie heran gekommen waren.  
  
Die Frauen des Düsterwaldes und die Menschen, waren kurz in die Taktik des Schattenvolks eingewiesen worden und taten es ihnen gleich. Doch hatte Eleya darauf bestanden, dass sie sich unter ihre Leute mischten, damit sie zumindest immer mit einem von ihnen Sichtkontakt hatten.  
  
Orpheus war ebenfalls kampfbereit und sein Erstaunen wuchs mit jeder Minute, denn es war schon beeindruckend, wie alle hinter dieser Elbe standen. Zwar war er immer schon mehr derjenige gewesen, welcher den direkten Ansturm bevorzugte und nicht solche Hinterhalte. Doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie so eine bessere Chance besaßen und deutlich mehr Erfolg haben würden, ihrem eigenen Heer den Rücken zu stärken.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden brachen die vordersten Reihen der Urukais schlagartig zusammen. Nur wenige blieben wankend stehen, da die Pfeile der Menschen sie meist nicht tödlich getroffen hatten. Überrumpelt und absolut irritiert, blickten sich die übrigen hektisch um, doch konnten sie die Herkunft der Geschosse nicht ausmachen.  
  
Diesen Moment der Verwirrung nutzten die Elben, um erneut eine Unzahl von Pfeilen auf ihre Gegner niederprasseln zu lassen. Der Kessel, in dem sie sich verschanzten, füllte sich gnadenlos mit Leichen, noch bevor die Urukais auch überhaupt den Hauch einer Chance hatten zu reagieren.  
  
Von den Seiten strömten die Zwerge herbei und bewiesen, dass sie den Umgang mit ihren Äxten meisterlich beherrschten. Sie mussten, solange noch der Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite war, versuchen einen großen Teil der Truppen zu vernichten. Die Urukais jedoch feuerten ihrerseits blind ihre Pfeile in die Felsspalte und versuchten zumindest so ein paar ihrer Angreifer zu erwischen.  
  
Thranduil sah in das ernste und konzentrierte Gesicht Eleyas. Unermüdlich schoss sie auf die feindlichen Truppen ein und wich geschickt den gegnerischen Geschossen aus. Die junge Elbe mit dem Silberblonden Haar, welche sich vorhin noch großspurig als eine der Ersten zum Schattenvolk gesellt hatte, tat ihr bestes um es seiner Schwiegertochter gleich zu tun. Doch nach kurzer Zeit sank sie schmerzerfüllt in sich zusammen.  
  
"Gebt ihr uns Rückendeckung?!" Eleya legte bereits ihren Bogen zur Seite, da sie sämtliche ihrer Pfeile verschossen hatte. Mit sicherer Hand führte sie ihre beiden Messer und war entschlossen sich im Kampf Mann gegen Mann zu beweisen.  
  
Der König nickte ihr zu, da er wohl oder übel, auf Grund seiner noch immer langsam verheilenden Verletzungen, in seinem Versteck bleiben musste. Leider war sein Köper noch zu geschwächt um die eigentliche schnelle Heilung, wie sie im Normalfall bei Elben eintrat, ganz zu vollbringen.  
  
Damit die eigenen Verluste der Elben nicht arg so hoch wurden, hatte Eleya darauf bestanden, dass auch die nicht so kampferprobten sich an Thranduil halten sollten, um ihnen Deckung zu geben.  
  
Die blonde Elbe, nebst der Hälfte ihrer Truppen, stürmte in den unteren Teil des Kessels hinab und stellte sich dem Zweikampf. Die zurückgebliebenen Elben hielten ihnen die Feinde vom Hals, welche versuchten sie aus dem Rücken anzugreifen. So gaben sie ihren Leuten die Möglichkeit, sich ohne Ablenkung ganz auf die ihnen gegenüberstehenden Gegner zu konzentrieren.  
  
Die Zeit schien sich endlos zu dehnen und für jeden Urukai, den sie erschlugen, ersetzte ein anderer furchtlos seinen Platz, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich den Tod finden würde. Tragischer Weise war sehr schnell zu erkennen, welche der Elben und Menschen die größere Erfahrung in einer Schlacht oder alleine nur im Umgang mit einer Waffe hatten. Nur zu deutlich wurde sichtbar, dass die meisten der Frauen lediglich in der Verteidigung ausgebildet wurden und nicht für solche Zwecke des Angriffs.  
  
Bei dem Volk aus dem Hochland dagegen, war es Tradition, dass auch alle weiblichen Wesen ihren Wachdienst am Berg leisten mussten und auch so wesentlich mehr Routine entwickeln konnten.  
  
Trotz allem folgten einige der Frauen aus dem Düsterwald, entgegen der Bitte Eleyas, dem Beispiel des Schattenvolkes und zahlten einen sehr hohen Preis dafür. Eleya kam die Zeit des Kampfes wie mehrere Stunden vor, doch wahrscheinlich war es gerade mal eine einzige gewesen. Schon lange hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele der Urukais unter ihrer Hand hatten sterben müssen.  
  
Norin, der Zwergenanführer, stand ihr in nichts nach und durchtrennte eine der dunklen Kehlen nach der anderen. Doch auch bei ihm wurde langsam sichtbar, warum der grauhaarige korpulente Zwerg mit den Flüchtlingen in die Höhlen gegangen und nicht mit in die Schlacht gezogen war. Mit jedem Hieb, zeigte sich weniger Kraft in seinen Schlägen und die anfänglich nur wenig benötigten Pausen zeigten sich immer häufiger.  
  
Die Elbe hatte während des Kampfes ihre beiden Messer wieder eingesteckt und gegen eines der unförmigen Schwerter ihrer Feinde getauscht. Aus gutem Grund entfernte sich Eleya nie weiter als ein paar Schritte von Norins Seite. Sie bekam zu ihrer Erleichterung die Axt eines gefallenen Zwerges in die Hände und neuer Kampfgeist erwachte in ihr zum Leben.  
  
Norin ließ sich von dem außergewöhnlichen Bild, eine Elbe mit einer Axt auf die Art wie seinesgleichen und dazu noch auf meisterliche Weise umzugehen zu sehen, begeistern. Dadurch ließ er sich so sehr ablenken, dass wenn Eleya nicht schneller gewesen wäre, er jetzt nicht mehr unter ihnen weilen würde.  
  
"Bogar, aus dem Reich des grauen Gebirges, war einst mein Lehrmeister", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage und erntete lediglich noch mehr Verwirrung, denn für sein Volk, soviel wusste sie, galt die zwergische Legende auf unerklärbare Weise verschollen.  
  
Eher zufällig fiel Eleyas Blick während ihrer Erklärung über die Schultern des Zwerges und das, was sie meinte zu sehen, verschlug ihr den Atem und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Ohne jegliche Gnade schlugen die zwei Heere aufeinander ein und schnell wurde sichtbar, warum die Elben des Düsterwaldes hinter Legolas standen. Der Prinz stand, gleich wie jeder andere auch, in den Reihen der Krieger und nicht im Schutz der Abgeschiedenheit.  
  
Für den Prinzen schien dieses Bild wie ein Teil seiner Erinnerung zu sein. Die drei Freunde kämpften wie damals im Ringkrieg Seite an Seite, doch eine Sache hatte sich für Legolas geändert. Jetzt war er derjenige, welcher sein Reich retten wollte und nicht Aragorn. Mit jedem Pfeil, den er abschoss, wurde es ihm immer deutlicher bewusst.  
  
Die Spiegelbilder seiner beiden Freunde hatten sich im Laufe der Jahrzehnte gewandelt und auch der Prinz selber war nicht verschont geblieben. Zwar war sein Äußeres nicht gealtert, aber sein Auftreten und seine Lebenseinstellung hatten sich gewandelt.  
  
Diese Veränderung war nicht zuletzt von Eleya bewirkt worden, denn wie sehr sein Herz sich mit dem Düsterwald verband, es wurde noch intensiver, als er die verzweifelten Schlachten miterlebt hatte, die Könige mit und auch für ihr Volk geführt hatten. Neue Hoffnungen und Träume ließen Legolas bereit sein alles zu tun, um wieder in Frieden und Glück leben zu können.  
  
Der Lauf der Dinge hatte ihn zum Vertreter seines Vaters gemacht und zum eigenen Erstaunen schien die Verantwortung, welche jetzt auf seinen Schultern lag bei weitem nicht mehr so schwer zu sein, wie es der Prinz bisher empfunden hatte.  
  
Kardels Befehle waren nicht zu überhören, doch waren sie kalt und zeigten nur zu klar, dass es ihm gleich war, wie viele seiner Krieger fallen würden. Um die Krone zu erlangen, würde er nicht einen Moment zögern seine gesamten Truppen in den Tod zu schicken.  
  
Geritor gefiel ganz und gar nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Die Orks mieden ihn und ebenso Legolas. Es schien, als ob sie Angst hätten gegen sie zu kämpfen, doch nicht wegen ihres Geschicks mit der Waffe.  
  
Jede Attacke, die Geritor mit einem seiner Feinde auszufechten versuchte, wurde nur halbherzig und voller Schrecken abgewehrt, beinahe so, als wenn sie Furcht hätten ihn zu verletzen. Ein Moriaork streifte seinen Oberarm aus Versehen und starrte wie angegossen, auf den zerschnittenen Stoff und große Panik stieg in seinen Augen auf. Es war kaum mehr als eine Schramme, sie würde innerhalb weniger Tage wieder verheilen und bereitete eher Schmerzen, denn zu bluten. Der Ork hörte einen Aufschrei seines Anführers und rannte kopflos in das Schlachtgetümmel. Der Elb traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, dass sich der Ork beinahe absichtlich in das Schwert von Aragorn warf und dafür noch äußerst dankbar wirkte.  
  
Geritor erblickte Kardel, welcher sich geschützt durch zwei Urukais direkt auf ihn zu bewegte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, warum sich der Ork freiwillig in den Tod gestürzt hatte. Ob Absicht oder nicht, er hatte die Anweisungen Kardels nicht eingehalten und die Klinge war mit Sicherheit der leichtere Weg, als die endlose Folter des Tyrannen. Kalt und gleichgültig nahm dieser wahr, dass sein Heer erbarmungslos niedergemetzelt wurde. Nicht den geringsten Versuch unternahm er seinen Anhängern zu Hilfe zu kommen, obwohl es meist nur einen leichten Schwertstreich benötigt hätte, um ihnen wieder Luft zum Atmen zu verschaffen.  
  
Seine beiden Leibwächter kümmerten sich ebenfalls nur um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, und die waren nur darauf bedacht ihr Oberhaupt zu schützen.  
  
Sie räumten den Pfad in Richtung des Elben rigoros frei und so sehr sich Geritor auch versuchte zu wehren, hatte er keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht. Am Ende fand er sich an einen hohen Stein gedrückt, mit einem langen und blutverschmierten Messer an seiner Kehle, wieder.  
  
Kardel kam böse grinsend näher "Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass wir beide uns mal in Ruhe unterhalten konnten, mein alter Freund!" Die Worte klangen so überschwänglich, als ob die beiden engstens befreundet wären und sich nach langer Zeit zu einem gemütlichen Abend bei Wein und Käse zusammensetzen wollten. Um seine Freude noch zu verdeutlichen, legte Kardel zusätzlich seine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben und drückte sie freundschaftlich. Doch nichts entsprach auch nur annähernd dieser Vorstellung.  
  
"Was willst du noch?" knurrte Geritor lediglich gefährlich leise und begann von neuem den Versuch sich aus dem festen und schmerzenden Griff der Urukais zu befreien. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle unterlassen, sonst wirst du schneller ein Teil der Geschichte, als dir lieb ist", zischte der Tyrann jetzt mit reinem Hass in den Augen.  
  
Der Elb fügte sich, wandte jedoch nicht einen Moment den Blick von Kardel ab, welcher nichts Gutes auszuhecken schien. "Wenn du mich hättest umbringen wollen, dann wäre ich schon lange tot", entgegnete er stattdessen nur ruhig, und so gelassen, als ob es das normalste der Welt sein würde.  
  
"Du hast schon immer diesen Scharfsinn gehabt!" fast schon fasziniert hob Kardel eine Augenbraue, bekam aber keinerlei Reaktion von dem sturen Elben. "Du hast Recht, denn ich will, dass du lebst und es mit ansehen kannst, wenn ich mir auch noch deine leibliche Tochter nehme", Geritor stockte der Atem und seine Augen nahmen wieder diesen gräulichen Schimmer an. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er immer darum gebetet, dass es nicht geschehen war, doch jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht gehört! Odine hat sich mir hingegeben. Nur muss ich leider zugestehen, dass die weiteren unfreiwilligen Male nicht ganz so amüsant für sie waren." Sämtliche Farbe entwich aus dem Gesicht des Ziehvaters, der das beinahe schelmische Grinsen des Tyrannen nicht länger ertragen konnte. Ungezügelte Wut stieg in ihm hoch und mit aller Kraft lehnte Geritor sich erneut auf, auch wenn sich ein schneidender Scherz durch seinen Hals zog und warmes Blut unter der Messerklinge hervor lief.  
  
"Na na, es war eine gerechte Bestrafung nach meinem Ermessen und Odine kannte den Preis für die Befreiung deiner Tochter". Unruhe flackerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in dem mit Boshaftigkeit getränkten Blick Kardels auf. Doch sie lag lange genug offen, um von Geritor wahrgenommen werden zu können. Der Elb nutzte seine Erfahrenheit aus und verzog keine Miene, zudem schwieg er eisern weiter. Es gab etwas, das nicht so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte. Jetzt galt es herauszufinden, was es war!  
  
"Du nennt eine beeindruckende Tochter dein Eigen", begann der Tyrann wieder mit einer Plauderstimme. Geritor zuckte bei diesen Worten kaum merklich zusammen. Auch wenn es sich bis jetzt wie ein Kompliment anhörte, wuchs in seinem Herzen eine noch niemals so gewaltig gewesene Angst. Es war offensichtlich, dass Kardels Hass, welcher bisher Thranduil und ihm gegolten hatte, sich nun gegen Eleya wendete. Was das für sie bedeuten sollte, traute er sich gar nicht erst vorzustellen.  
  
"Aber nein, wie unhöflich von mir. Es ist ja mittlerweile die Verlobte von unserem guten Prinzen", säuselte Kardel noch hinterher und verneigte sich äußerst übertrieben vor Geritor. Dieser wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch dieses Mal von den Urukais mit einem Schlag in seinen Unterleib daran gehindert.  
  
"Da ich nicht möchte, dass du denkst, dass ich nicht gerecht bin, werde ich dir dein dunkelhaariges menschliches Anhängsel zurückgeben Sie ist eh nicht weiter interessant für mich", die Großzügigkeit, welche der Tyrann meinte zu erweisen, wollte nicht so richtig zu Geritor überspringen.  
  
Dieser antwortete nicht gleich darauf, um sich einen Moment zu sammeln, damit er jetzt keinen Fehler machte um seine beiden Töchter somit in noch eine größere Gefahr zu bringen. "Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du meiner Familie etwas antust und für Odine wirst du das Zehnfache bezahlen", die gelassene Stimme Geritors schaffte es, selbst in Kardel einen Schauer zu erzeugen und diesen begreifen zu lassen, was für einen gefährlichen Gegner er sich ausgesucht hatte. Auch Thranduil würde ohne Zweifel hinter dem Elben stehen. Der Tyrann hatte nur eine Chance und die war der direkte Angriff.  
  
"Entweder Eleya wird mein sein und ihr ewiges Leben lang meine Wünsche erfüllen oder den Tod finden. Ich gebe dir mein Versprechen, dass weder du noch unser Thronprinz sie jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen werdet." 


	28. Wendepunkte

Nach langer Abwesenheit bin ich zurück und nun gibt es endlich auch ein neues Kapitel. Ab jetzt werdet ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müssen* augenzwinker zu Tanlaith*, so jetzt aber erstmal was zum lesen und dann nicht vergessen.nah ihr wist schon *g*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wendepunkte  
  
Die Urukais, wobei einer von ihnen eindeutig der Hauptmann aus dem Palast war, stießen eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau vor sich her, die der Elbe mehr als bekannt vorkam und doch war der Anblick einfach erschreckend. Es war Odine! Kardel hatte sie also am Leben gelassen, nur für welchen Preis?  
  
Die sonst so lebensfreudigen blau blitzenden Augen waren leer. Nicht mit einer Faser ihres Körpers oder Geistes versuchte sie sich den meist brutalen Tritten und Schlägen zu erwehren. Das edle rot-braune Kleid, welches sie im Palast noch wie eine hohe Fürstin hatte wirken lassen, hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihr herab und verbarg nur noch mit Mühe die weiblichen Stellen ihres Körpers. Zu dem war es sämtlich mit getrocknetem Blut und Dreck verschmiert und unzählige Peitschenhiebe übersäten Odines Rücken.  
  
Das bemitleidenswerte Wesen hatte nichts mehr mit der Odine zu tun, welche wie eine Schwester an der Seite Eleyas aufgewachsen war. Diese besaß einmal einen starken Willen und hätte sich vehement gegen eine solche Behandlung gewehrt.  
  
Der Elbe versetzte es einen schmerzhaften Stich, denn sie konnte nur erahnen, mit welchen Mitteln der Tyrann ihre beste Freundin aufs Äußerste gequält und geschunden haben musste. Immerhin wurde er von ihr aufs Schlimmste hintergangen, ob er ihr nun etwas getraut hatte oder nicht, sie war seinen Feinden zu Hilfe gekommen und hatte ihnen einen Weg in die Freiheit beschert.  
  
Jedoch konnte sich die Elbe nicht ganz erklären, warum Kardel das Mädchen überhaupt am Leben gelassen hatte und sie nicht einfach beseitigte, nachdem er ihrer müde geworden war. Für Eleya war es ein Wirrwarr der Gefühle, denn sie hatte sich in den Kellern des Palastes von Odine verabschiedet und zwar für immer und ein Teil von ihr wäre froh gewesen, wenn es dabei geblieben wäre. Denn die Aussichten auf ihr weiters Leben, waren für das Mädchen gewiss eine weitaus größere Strafe als der Tod und das wusste Kardel genau.  
  
"Vorsicht!" hörte die Elbe die raue Stimme des alten Zwerges wie aus weiter Entfernung hinter sich und spürte nur noch wie sie unsanft auf den Boden gestoßen wurde.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte sie Norins Axt, welche einen, der für Urukais typischen Kampfharken, kurz über ihrem Körper abfing und wegschleuderte. Schnell rappelte sich die Elbe wieder hoch und stieß ihren Gegner eines ihrer Messer direkt ins Herz. Nachdem sie vollends begriffen hatte, was geschehen war, sah Eleya den Zwerg verwundert an. Während des gesamten Marsches, war dieser nicht ein bisschen bemüht gewesen seine  
  
Voreingenommenheit und das Misstrauen ihr und den anderen Elben gegenüber zu verbergen. Doch jetzt war er bereit, sein Leben für das ihre zu geben und lächelte die Frau einfach nur dankbar an, da sie es beide geschafft hatten die Gefahr von sich abzuwenden.  
  
Noch immer kämpfte man erbarmungslos gegen Kardels Truppen, doch immer weniger Kämpfer ersetzten ihre toten Kameraden und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis keiner von den Gegnern mehr auf seinen Beinen stehen würde.  
  
Eleyas Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch schnell wieder Odine, die offensichtlich von einer achtköpfigen Garde etwas abseits am Geschehen vorbeigeschleust werden sollte. Es schien so, als ob der Tyrann angeordnet hatte sie unter jeden Umständen zu sich zu bringen.  
  
"Das darf nicht sein, nicht noch einmal", hektisch suchte die Elbe nach einem Bogen und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Hals eines toten Urukais, wobei sie gefühlskalt ihren Fuß auf dessen Brust presste.  
  
Schneller, als es für den Zwerg sichtbar war, schoss Eleya auf den Hauptmann und traf genau ihr Ziel. Dieser erstarrte nur und fiel ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben schlaff zu Boden.  
  
Noch während Norin erstaunt über dieses Bild war, rannte die Elbe schon in Richtung der Menschenfrau und trennte ihre Fesseln durch. Eleya fand sich plötzlich umzingelt von den sieben weiteren Wachen, die aber nicht einen Versuch unternahmen sie anzugreifen.  
  
"Fliehe, so schnell du kannst", schrie Odine neben ihr und riss der Elbe die zwei Messer aus der Halterung an ihrem Gürtel. "Du musst dich verstecken, du weißt nicht, wie viel Grausamkeiten sich in der zerfressenen Seele Kardels verbergen", rief das Mädchen erneut und drängte ihre Freundin aus dem Kreis der Urukais.  
  
Eleya konnte in Odines Augen den blanken Hass erkennen und wie dieser Funken sprühend nach ihren Peinigern suchte. Sie wusste, dass etwas vor sich ging, wenn ihre Freundin so handelte und sie praktisch wieder fort schickte, ob es ihre Rettung vereitelte oder auch nicht. Einen der Furcht einflößenden Gegner versuchte sie eines der Messer in die Lunge zu rammen, doch seine Rüstung war zu dick und der Körper zu drahtig, um ihm eine ernsthafte Verletzung zuzufügen.  
  
So hart man auf das Mädchen auch einschlug, so sehr waren die Urukais auch darauf bedacht Eleya selber nichts anzutun und das verbreitete in ihr eine erdrückende Angst. Und doch brachte sie es nicht übers Herz Odine ein zweites Mal zurück zu lassen.  
  
"Ich gehe nur mit dir an meiner Seite, also sollten wir zusehen, wie wir schnellstens hier weg kommen", der widerspruchslose Ton ihn der Stimme der Elbe, ließ dem Mädchen keine Chance auf eine Antwort, denn Eleya stand bereits wieder an ihrem Rücken. Trotz ihrer Lage war Odine mehr als nur dankbar, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen noch immer bestand und nur noch stärker zu werden schien.  
  
"Hier, Mylady", schallte eine raue Stimme aus der Nähe und eine Axt wurde in die Richtung der Elbe geworfen. Norin war ihr gefolgt und zwei seiner Krieger, sowie ein paar des Schattenvolkes standen neben ihm.  
  
Die Zuversicht kehrte umgehend zurück und in der Überzahl, wurden die Urukais rasch geschlagen. Ruhe brach plötzlich ein und als sie sich umsahen, war der Kampf vorbei und zu ihren Unglauben war es Eleya und allen anderen gelungen sich gegen das gesamte feindliche Heer zu beweisen.  
  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf und Odine fiel ohne Vorwarnung in ihre Arme und fing bitterlich an zu schluchzen. Zitternd und verzweifelt schmiegte sich das Mädchen an sie und war nicht einmal bemüht ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Eleya lächelte leicht auf und gestattete es nur zu gerne, dass Odine zumindest einen kleinen Teil ihres Schmerzes ablegen konnte.  
  
Wie lange sie so standen, konnte die Elbe nicht genau sagen, als jedoch Thranduil hinter den Felsen hervorkam und auch alle Überlebenden, welche zumeist einen Verwundeten stützten oder trugen, löste sie sich etwas von ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Was?" weiter sprach Odine die Frage nicht aus, als sie mit ihren Finger eher zufällig über die Kette, an der Legolas Amulett hing, strich. Das Aufleuchten in den hellgrünen Augen sagte mehr als jedes Wort und das Mädchen freute sich aufrichtig.  
  
Ein Gefühl sagte ihr damals schon, als Eleya sich auf dem Talan im heimischen Tal in Legolas tiefblauen Augen verlor, sie jemand einzigartigem begegnet war. Warum sie das so empfand, konnte sie sich selber nicht einmal erklären.  
  
Leider stach es aber auch wie ein stumpfes Schwert durch ihren Körper, da sie niemals mehr in ihrem Leben bereit sein würde sich einem Mann hinzugeben, nicht einmal mit ihrer Seele. "Geht es dir gut?" Thranduil musterte Eleya ausgiebig. Nichts wirklich Beunruhigendes war für ihn ersichtlich, außer ein paar Schrammen und ihr Lächeln ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich zu Odine wandern.  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte unter den strengen und bis aufs Mark prüfenden Blicken des alten Elben zusammen und es brauchte keinerlei Erklärung, wer da gerade vor ihr stand. Es war Thranduil, der König des Waldlandreiches persönlich und sie machte einen Knicks, wie es bei sei seinem Volk üblich war. Noch immer sah er Odine fest an und große Nervosität stieg in ihr auf.  
  
Es kam ihr vor, als wollte der König sie auf ihre Glaubwürdigkeit testen, doch nicht die kleinste Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu finden, sei es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. Ohne Zweifel wusste er von ihren Irrtümern in Bezug auf Kardel, welche das Mädchen nur all zu gerne ungeschehen machen wollte. Egal auf welche Weise dies auch immer geschehen mochte, grausamer als ihr jetziges Schicksal konnte es wahrhaftig nicht werden.  
  
Odine schaffte es nicht lange dem durchdringenden Blick Thranduils standzuhalten und senkte beschämt ihre Augen. Ohne, dass es beabsichtigt war liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie zwang sich nicht laut los zu schluchzen, wie sie es bei Eleya zuvor noch getan hatte. Oft genug hatte Geritor dem Mädchen erzählt, wie misstrauisch und voreingenommen sein sturer Freund in Bezug auf Menschen war, gerade was ihre Leichtfertigkeit bei Entscheidungen anging. Odine wusste, dass sie in allen Belangen seinen Eindruck nur bestätigt haben musste.  
  
Der König erweckte in ihr den Anschein, dass er jeden Moment etwas Abwertendes sagen würde, doch zu ihrer Überraschung zog er stumm seinen Umhang von den Schultern und legte diesen um sie.  
  
"Komm mein Kind, es wird Zeit für dich diesen Ort zu verlassen", drang eine sanfte Stimme zu dem Mädchen durch und verwundert schaute sie auf. Güte und etwas, das sie nicht ganz deuten konnte, lag auf dem Gesicht Thranduils und sein Arm zog sie mit leichtem Druck mit sich.  
  
"Nein", schrie sie nur erschrocken auf, wandte sich jedoch nicht aus dem Arm des Königs. "Nein, erst müsst ihr noch etwas erfahren", wiederholte Odine noch einmal leise und der König konnte die blanke Angst in ihren Augen sehen.  
  
"Sag mir, was du noch weißt", seine Stimme war weich und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf das Mädchen.  
  
"Kardel wartet auf sein Heer, welches hier restlos erschlagen liegt und wenn es nicht bald ankommt, wird er seine Taktik ändern", Tränen suchten sich erneut den Weg in ihre Augen, denn ihre Familie kämpfte dort unten und in ihrem Zustand war sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr in der Lage diese auch noch zu verlieren. Odine schluckte sie fort "bedauernswerter Weise, habe ich nicht herausfinden können, was dieses Monster dann beabsichtigt zu tun."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Ohrenbetäubender Lärm, Schreie, Klirren von Schwertern und das Zischen von Pfeilen, alles war so nahe und gleichzeitig so fern. Es klang real und doch auch wie ein schlechter Traum, aus dem man in der Nacht hochschreckte. Im Augenblick schienen alles sich miteinander vermischt zu haben und es war unmöglich zu sagen, welches Geräusch tatsäclich, oder nur eine Täuschung war.  
  
"Geritor, kannst du mich hören?" Schmerzen erfüllten seinen gesamten Körper und ein dichter Nebel umhüllte die Gedanken des Elben. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er wie jemand seinen Namen rief und die taube Haut seiner Wange berührte.  
  
"Vater?" langsam fand er zurück ins Bewusstsein, doch so gleich wünschte er sich, dass es nicht so wäre. Die Worte Kardels hallten wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf, aber noch schlimmer war das Bild, als dieser zwei weitere seiner Urukais auf die Suche nach Eleya geschickt hatte. Es war die größte Strafe für Geritor mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sein Kind von diesem Moment an gejagt werden würde und er nichts weiter tun konnte, als handlungsunfähig da zu sitzen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange der Tyrann ihn zwang seinen Worten zuzuhören und dieser wusste wie sehr es den Elben schmerzen musste, von den grausamen Stunden seiner Ziehtochter in allen Einzelheiten zu erfahren.  
  
Die Schlacht hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon zum Vorteil von Legolas gewandelt und das elbische Heer gewann immer mehr an Boden. Gleichzeitig flackerte die Unruhe öfter in Kardels Augen auf und Geritor ahnte bereits, dass er auf seine Truppen wartete. Doch so wie es aussah, schien Thranduil größeren Erfolg gehabt zu haben, als er sich wahrscheinlich erhofft hatte. Dann konnte Geritor sich daran erinnern, wie Dunkelheit ihn umhüllte und schlussendlich ganz in ihren Bann zog.  
  
"Vater", rief es wieder und ein unsanftes Rütteln an seinen Schultern ließ Geritor endlich ganz in die Wirklichkeit finden und nach anfänglichem Blinzeln sah er Aryalon und Legolas neben sich knien und ein Trupp von unzähligen Elben hatte sich wie eine Schutzwand vor ihn gestellt und hinderte die Orks daran in das Innere des Kreises zu treten. Doch noch immer schienen diese Angst zu haben ihn persönlich anzugreifen. Legolas Verwirrung hingegen war fast vollständig gewichen und er nutzte den momentanen Zustand der Gegner zu seinem Vorteil aus.  
  
"Eleya, ich muss sie finden", presste Geritor nur mühsam heraus und erntete lediglich irritierte Blicke der beiden jüngeren Elben. Noch etwas strauchelnd zwang er sich aufzustehen und seine Beine wollten gerade kapitulieren, als die Hände seines Sohnes ihm bereits zur Hilfe eilten.  
  
Aryalon kannte seinen Vater zu gut, um dessen Besorgnis um Eleya als eine Nachwirkung seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufzufassen. Etwas war geschehen, doch aus dem Verhalten Geritors konnte man nur all zu deutlich interpretieren, dass er nicht Willens war es zu offenbaren. "Was ist mit Eleya?", die vorsichtige Frage des Prinzen, entfacht in dem alten Elben erneut Panik und das ungute Gefühl drohte wieder vollständig Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Kardel durfte sie niemals in seine Finger bekommen, er könnte es nicht ertragen. Vor allem jetzt, wo Eleya nach langer Suche endlich ihr Glück gefunden hatte und es noch nicht einmal ansatzweise auskosten durfte.  
  
Der Tyrann wollte seine Tochter zerstören, genau wie es ihm bei Odine bereits gelungen war. Geritor betete dafür, dass das Mädchen genug innere Stärke und Mut besaß, um zu lernen mit diesem schwarzen Kapitel ihres Daseins zu leben. Ohne Frage würde er auch weiterhin für seine Ziehtochter da sein, was wäre er auch sonst für ein Vater?  
  
"Geritor, was ist mit Eleya geschehen?" Legolas durchbohrendes Drängen ließ seinen Verstand schlussendlich vollends klar werden und die Angst, welche er in den blauen Augen des Prinzen fand, durfte nicht sein. Ernst und mit bitterer Entschlossenheit blickte er Legolas an und legte noch zur zusätzlichen Untermauerung seiner Worte die Hände auf dessen Schultern.  
  
"Ihr geht es gut, doch werde ich dir nicht offenbaren, was Kardels Wunsch für ihre Zukunft ist", Geritor konnte das schwere Schlucken des Prinzen sehen, doch es war nicht seine Aufgabe sie zu retten. Er hatte ein Heer zu führen und ein Königreich zu beschützen. "Ich muss zu Eleya, ich muss sie warnen", Geritor wollte sich nicht weiter erklären, nicht jetzt. Legolas wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch wenn diesen Elb etwas aus der Fassung brachte, dann musste es grauenvoll sein.  
  
Jetzt blieb jedoch keinerlei Zeit darüber nachzudenken, welche bösartigen Versprechen der Tyrann Geritor gemacht haben musste. Legolas selbst wusste, dass er in diesen Moment für sein Volk unentbehrlich war und an seiner Seite bleiben musste, darum war es zumindest eine Erleichterung für ihn zu wissen, dass ihr Vater alles tun würde um seine Geliebte zu beschützen.  
  
"Geh und nimm dir jemanden zur Unterstützung mit", Geritor atmete tief auf, als er erkannte, dass der Prinz den Gedanken ihr selbst zu folgen gleich wieder verworfen hatte und sich somit richtig entschied. Ein König durfte nicht immer nach seinem Herzen handeln, so schwer es ihm auch fallen würde.  
  
"Ich werde ihn begleiten", es war Meradeths Stimme, die beruhigend und zuversichtlich auf Legolas einredete. Der allerdings konnte nur stumm nicken, doch die unendliche Dankbarkeit in seinem Gesicht sprach für sich alleine. Eilig suchte sich Geritor seine Waffen wieder zusammen und machte sich schnellstmöglich aufbruchbereit.  
  
"Ich schwöre dir Legolas, dass ich nicht ruhen werde, bis Eleya wieder in Sicherheit ist und wenn ich dafür sterben muss!" "Wir müssen uns beeilen", an Meradeth gerichtet, deutete der alte Elb in die Richtung, wo vor ungefähr einer Stunde die beiden Urukais verschwunden waren. 


	29. Schwere Entscheidungen

Schwere Entscheidungen  
  
Schweigend ging der König zurück in Richtung des Kessels und führte noch immer Odine mit leichtem Druck auf ihren Rücken mit sich. Er konnte verstehen, dass das Mädchen mit sich haderte. Jeder Elb vom Schattenvolk kannte sie und hatte sie jederzeit wie eine leibliche Tochter Geritors behandelt.  
  
Viele Stunden und auch Nächte hatte er mit seinem alten Freund verbracht, welcher stets an seinem Krankenlager gesessen hatte, seit Eleya ihn aus den moderigen Kerkern befreit hatte. Er erzählte ihm über seine Familie und über den schmerzhaften Abschied von Maleyna, die gezwungen war mit seinem jüngsten Kind in den Westen zu gehen. Auch, dass er noch eine letzte Aufgabe in Mittelerde zu erfüllen hätte, bevor er seiner Frau endlich folgen konnte. Doch was genau diese war, behielt Geritor für sich und Thranduil akzeptierte das ohne jeglichen Widerspruch.  
  
Es war nicht zu leugnen, Odine hatte den Namen ihres Ziehvaters befleckt, doch war es in den Augen des Königs die natürliche Schwäche der Menschen, welche das Mädchen in ihren Bann zog.  
  
Aber das alles war zur Zeit nicht im Geringsten von Wichtigkeit, denn sie hatte vollkommen Recht. Kardel wartete auf seine Truppen und würde in dem Fall, dass sie nicht eintreffen sollten, bestimmt schon einen anderen Hintergedanken haben. Die Frage war nur, wie konnte man ihn glauben lassen, dass das Heer nicht komplett erschlagen hier auf dem Berg lag?  
  
Als sie die Wegbiegung zum Inneren des Kessels betraten, wurde erst das ganze Ausmaß des Kampfes sichtbar. Elben liefen zwischen den leblosen Körpern umher und suchten nach überlebenden ihrer Seite.  
  
Es hatte sie viele Opfer gefordert, die Urukais aufzuhalten und zu Thranduils Erstaunen war es sogar gelungen, sie bis auf den letzten Mann zum ewigen Stillschweigen zu bringen. Das konnte der König mit bester Gewissheit sagen, da er in der Weite Orpheus zurückkehren sah, der mit einer Handvoll der anderen darauf geachtet hatte, dass es keinem Boten gelang Kardel mit einer Nachricht zu erreichen.  
  
Eleya kniete sich hin und strich vorsichtig über die langen silberblonden Haare, die wild zerzaust über den Boden verteilt waren. Sie gehörten der jungen Waldelbe, welche sich so bereitwillig angeboten hatte die Truppen gegen den Feind zu unterstützen und allen Zögernden Mut zugesprochen hatte, ebenfalls nicht tatenlos herumzusitzen. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte aus ihrer Schulter und noch immer rann Blut daraus. Doch ihre Augen waren leer und blickten ausdruckslos in den grau bewölkten Himmel, der eine schwere Stimmung in den Herzen der Bewohner Mittelerdes hinterließ.  
  
Warum nur hatte sie die Bitte Eleyas nicht erhört und sich weiterhin der Rückendeckung ihrer Kameraden gewidmet? Erschreckend viel der blonden Elbe auf, dass sie nicht einmal ihren Namen wusste.  
  
Offensichtlich war sie die Tochter eines höher gestellten Elben, allein ihre Kleidung ließ darauf schließen, ebenso wie ihr gesamtes Auftreten. Aber sie hatte sich bei weitem überschätzt und so tapfer sie sich auch gewehrt haben mag, es war vergebens.  
  
Eleya beobachtete währenddessen das Aufleuchten in den Augen des Königs, welcher zwischen den toten Urukais und dem Pfad, der in Richtung der Schlacht führte, hin und her schaute. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er etwas ausheckte und bereits dabei war seine Idee in Feinheiten auszubauen.  
  
"Hat Kardel dich jemals in der Kleidung der Orks gesehen, oder wie du mit ihnen geflüchtet bist?" wollte Thranduil plötzlich von der Elbe wissen. Er sah das Bild vor Augen wie Legolas eine dreckige und in einfach nur abscheulichen Kleidern gehüllte Gestalt in die Hütte seiner Frau hineingetragen und mit größter Sorgfalt auf das Bett gelegt hatte. Wäre das lange blonde Haar nicht so offensichtlich gewesen, hätte man sich im ersten Moment gut täuschen können. "Nein", antwortete Odine anstatt ihrer Freundin "Er hat sich nie genau erklären können, wie Eleya und Gimli unbemerkt in den Keller gelangen konnten. Da er nicht an ihren freiwilligen Tod in die Stromschnellen glaubte, suchte er nach der Lösung, hat sie aber bis zuletzt nicht finden können."  
  
Der König blickte triumphierend seine Schwiegertochter an und winkte Orpheus zu sich herüber. "Sammelt alle Leichen der Urukais an der vom Weg nicht einsehbaren Seite, aber haltet für jeden von uns Kleidung und Waffen zurück", befahl er und machte sich noch während seiner Worte daran den erstbesten leblosen Körper an den Schultern zu packen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schaffte der König es ihn mit sich zu ziehen, gab aber sogleich wieder auf.  
  
"Ihr seid noch nicht soweit", vorsichtig legte Eleya eine Hand auf Thranduils Oberarm und lächelte aufmunternd. Missmutig ließ der Elb von dem Urukai ab und setzte sich in den Schatten eines Steines, der etwas abseits vom Geschehen lag. Eleya kniete sich zu ihm, holte wieder das kleine Fläschchen, in welchem sie immer die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit mit sich führte, heraus und reichte diese dem König.  
  
"Danke, aber es geht schon", winkte dieser ab, doch die Elbe blieb hart. "Trinkt, es bleibt uns nicht die Zeit, jetzt die Nötigkeit auszudiskutieren", keinen Widerspruch erduldend drückte sie Thranduil die Flasche in die Hand und konnte nur noch ein "Wie der Vater" verstehen, als sie zurückging, um den anderen zu helfen.  
  
Schneller als erwartet, häufte sich der Berg mit den gegnerischen Leichen und Eleya musste sich ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie die angeekelten Gesichter der Elben beim überziehen der widerlichen Rüstungen sah. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich noch an den kratzigen Stoff und den widerlich riechenden Wams erinnern, den sie gezwungen war in den Tiefen des Palastes zu tragen. Leider würde sie es erneut über sich ergehen lassen müssen, aber was sich der König erdacht hatte, war ein sehr guter Plan, der ihnen mit etwas Glück den Sieg bescheren könnte.  
  
"Bitte, du darfst nicht mit ihnen gehen"; Odine hielt ihre Hand fest, als sie gerade eines der rauen und kratzigen Hemden nehmen wollte. Fragend sah die Elbe ihre Freundin an und erwartete offensichtlich eine Erklärung. "Keiner der Urukais hat auch nur gewagt dich anzugreifen, das ist dir doch sicherlich aufgefallen", die Stimme des Mädchens war unterlegt von Drängen und großer Besorgtheit. Eleya blickte sie nur starr an und nickte Odine nur mit einem seltsamen Blick zu.  
  
"Kardel will dich! Als Rache für deinen Vater, sowie Thranduil und den gesamten Düsterwald. Und glaube mir, er wird dich niemals gehen lassen, wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt", bittend sah sie das Mädchen an "Du darfst nicht mit in die Schlacht ziehen und wenn nicht für mich, dann tue es wenigstens für den Prinzen."  
  
Der Blick der Elbe fiel über die Menschen und Elben, welche sich bereit für den Kampf machten, egal wie erschöpft sie waren, oder die Angst in ihren Augen nicht mehr zu verbergen wussten. Sie konnte doch nicht alle, die sich mutig hinter sie gestellt hatten einfach so im Stich lassen und sich wie ein ängstliches Kind mit in den Höhlen verstecken.  
  
Eine starke Hand, welche sich auf ihre Schulter legte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Das Mädchen hat recht, du hast jetzt eine Pflicht zu erfüllen, du bist zu einem Teil meiner Familie geworden", der König hatte die Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen mit anhören können, sowie einige der anderen auch. Auch wenn es nicht im Geringsten ein Befehl war, den Thranduil ihr gab, war die Bitte nur allzu deutlich verständlich. Eleya durchsuchte jedes Gesicht, welches sie geradewegs ansah und fand ausnahmslose Zustimmung.  
  
"Eleya", Thranduils Stimme war nun die eines Königs "Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe mit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Du bist keine Kriegerin wie Melyanna es in ihrer Jugend einmal war. Deine Stärke liegt woanders und da solltest du sie auch nutzen!"  
  
Die Elbe blickte ihren Schwiegervater lange an und musste zugeben, dass er absolut Recht behielt. Sicherlich wurde sie von ihrem Vater weitaus mehr in der Kampfkunst ausgebildet, als es üblich war, doch war es nicht der Zweck gewesen sie zu einem Heeresführer zu machen, sondern lediglich um sie die Kampfkunst besser verstehen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich werde Odine zu den Höhlen begleiten und dort sehen, was als nächstes zu tun ist", Entschlossenheit stand in ihren Zügen und Thranduil lächelte zufrieden auf.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Traurig blickte Eleya zurück und wollte schon beginnen ihre Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, als Odine mit einmal stehen blieb und sie ernst ansah. "Es war richtig so, Kardel will, dass du leidest. Und glaube mir, das was er mir hat angedeihen lassen, war nur ein blasser Schatten dessen, was dir bevorstehen würde."  
  
Die Elbe blickte einige Zeit zu Boden und schien hart mit sich zu hadern "Ist es richtig mein Leben über das von vielen anderen zu setzen?"  
  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen seufzte nur kopfschüttelnd auf und verzog ihren Mund "Du bist die Zukunft des Düsterwaldes, zusammen mit dem einzigen Erben dieses Reiches! Deine Aufgaben sind jetzt wichtiger denn je und weitreichender, als ich es mir in meiner geringfügigen Lebenszeit jemals bewusst werden könnte."  
  
Eleya lächelte auf, endlich fand sie wieder eine kleine Spur der Freundin, die sie einmal an ihrer Seite hatte. Doch würde diese jemals wieder vollständig zu der Person werden, die ihr so am Herzen lag? Die Elbe musste schwer schlucken, denn zum ersten Mal seitdem Odine befreit wurde, hatte sie Zeit genug um sich darüber wahrlich bewusst zu werden, was der Tyrann alles Unvorstellbares hatte anstellen müssen, um den nahezu unerschütterlichen Stolz zu brechen.  
  
Odine bemerkte wohl die vorsichtigen Blicke ihrer Freundin, welche es aber nicht wagte ihre Fragen auszusprechen. "Es war meine Wahl zu bleiben und auch habe ich von den unstillbaren Hunger Kardels nach einer Frau gewusst", es war an der Zeit offen mit Eleya zu sein und sie wissen zu lassen, was genau geschehen war "und höre bitte auf, dein Zustimmen die Chance zur Flucht zu nutzen jetzt anzuzweifeln". Es war die richtige Entscheidung der Elbe gewesen und nichts hätte Odine vor der Macht Kardels schützen können.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Eleya auf und horchte angestrengt. Das Mädchen schwieg schlagartig, denn nur zu gut kannte sie dieses Verhalten. Odine deutete ihr fragend, ob sie sich verstecken solle, doch Eleya lächelte leicht auf und schüttelte nur mit entspannten Zügen ihren Kopf. Jedoch blieb sie wachsam und etwas anderes zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.  
  
"Eleya", der panische Schrei holte die Elbe wieder aus der Konzentration zurück und eine kleine Gestalt, die sich gerade über einen kleinen Felsabhang herunterquälte, wurde sichtbar. "Das ist Merry", entfuhr es dem blonden Wesen, "was um alles in der Welt macht der hier draußen und dazu noch alleine?"  
  
Die Frage schien mehr an sie selber gerichtet gewesen zu sein, denn ihre Augen hafteten weiterhin auf dem Hobbit und die Umgebung um ihn herum. Ein ferner Schatten strich über ihr Gemüt, war aber noch zu weit weg, um mit Merrys Eile zu tun zu haben. Ein kurzer Blick zu Odine genügte und diese verstand. Gemeinsam liefen die beiden Frauen dem Hobbit entgegen, welcher schwer atmend und keuchend in die Arme der Elbe fiel.  
  
Merry stockte und sah verwundert auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, welches in zerlumpten Kleidern da stand und nur in einen Umhang des Schattenvolkes gewickelt war und eigentlich doch tot geglaubt wurde. "Du musst helfen. bitte. Myra" presste er schließlich mühsam hervor und blickte fast schon flehend zu Eleya.  
  
"Was ist mit Myra?" doch eine Ahnung hatte die Elbe bereits beschlichen. "Das Baby, es kommt! Sie hat verlangt, dass man sie alleine zurücklässt und so haben es die Zwerge dann schlussendlich auch getan". Der Hobbit stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften "Ich und Pippin waren der Meinung, dass es falsch ist und beschlossen, Hilfe zu holen." Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und gleichzeitig zog er unsanft an den Ärmeln der Beiden. Sie würden der Zwergenfrau schon helfen können, immerhin waren sie zumindest Frauen.  
  
Eleya konnte nur noch nicken und sah Merry kehrt machen und bereits wieder zurücklaufen. "Noch niemals habe ich einen Halbling so schnell laufen sehen!" grinste sie und folgte seinem Weg.  
  
Doch der Schatten, der sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte, wollte nicht weichen, im Gegenteil, es kam ihr so vor, als ob dieser unausweichlich näher kommen würde. Unbewusst fasste sie an den kleinen Beutel, den sie immer bei sich trug, wenn sie als Kriegerin auftreten musste. Das Amulett, das Maleyna, ihre Mutter, ihr bei ihrem schmerzlichen Abschied als Andenken hinterlassen hatte, befand sich in seinem Inneren. Es sollte sie beschützen und ihr in ausweglosen Situationen Kraft schenken.  
  
Nicht einen Moment ließ Eleya ihre Umgebung aus den Augen und suchte den Ursprung, von jeglichem Geräusch oder jeglicher Bewegung zu finden, doch was auch immer sie verfolgte, es würde sie sicherlich über kurz oder lang erreichen.  
  
Ohne wirklich darauf gefasst gewesen zu sein, meinte Eleya kurz in der Ferne zwei große Gestalten über die Bergkuppe rennen zu sehen, welche sich exakt in die Richtung der drei bewegten.  
  
Als die beiden Frauen anfangs auf einen sicheren Weg in Richtung der Drachenhöhlen gingen, den Norin ihnen beschrieben hatte, waren sie geschützt vor neugierigen Augen gewesen, doch jetzt liefen sie über eine weit einsehbare Ebene und hatten keine große Chance unerkannt zu bleiben.  
  
Merry achtete in seinem panischen Lauf nicht darauf, welchen Pfad er benutzte, sondern war deutlich auf der kürzesten Strecke unterwegs, da er weder Steine, Mulden, noch kleine Bäche auch nur um einen Schritt auswich.  
  
Dann wollte Eleya schon beginnen sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich eventuell doch getäuscht haben könnte, denn schlagartig waren die dunklen Gestalten verschwunden. Die Elbe meinte sich einzubilden, dass der Schatten nicht mehr arg so stark auf ihrem Gemüt lastete.  
  
Eines konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, ihre Verfolger waren mehr als nur einfache Beauftragte ihres Herren, was auch immer ihre Mission sein würde. Kardel musste ihnen gelehrt haben, wie man sich zumindest für kurze Zeit den starken Instinkt der Elben entzieht, so dass man nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, wie nahe sich die Feinde in Wahrheit schon befanden. Doch es sollte der Elbe keine Zeit bleiben sich noch länger den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn Merrys Angst durchtränkter Schrei offenbarte, dass man bereits bei ihnen war. Es war also keine Täuschung gewesen!  
  
Zwei riesige Urukais, welche selbst noch einen Elben bei weiten überragten, standen mit einer Seelenruhe vor ihnen. Einer der beiden hielt achtlos den zappelnden und um sich tretenden Hobbit unter dem Arm, schenkte Merry aber weiter keinerlei Beachtung.  
  
"Nun lass schon von dem kleinen Bastard ab", sprach der andere sichtlich gereizt, "brich ihm schon das Genick und lass uns endlich unseren Auftrag vollenden." Gehässig wurde der Hobbit von seinem Peiniger angegrinst und dann brutal gegen einen Felsen geschleudert, so dass er nur noch alles benebelt aus weiter Ferne mitbekam.  
  
"Ich werde mir später etwas viel besseres für ihn ausdenken, immerhin hat er versucht mich zu verletzen", knurrte der Angesprochene mit einem höhnischen Blick und schenkte nun ebenfalls seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Frauen.  
  
Anzüglich starrten beide kurz auf Odine und für einen Moment blitzte so etwas wie Belustigung in ihren aschgrauen Augen auf.  
  
Eleya zog ihre Messer und wartete geduldig, bis die Urukais den ersten Schritt machen würden und sie angriffen, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung geschah nichts dergleichen. Das Mädchen schob sich mutig, aber keinen Widerspruch duldend vor sie und das obwohl Odine keinerlei Waffe besaß, da man ja geglaubt hatte, dass man sich auf sicheren Wegen halten würde.  
  
Ohne weiter auf Odine einzugehen, stieß man diese zur Seite und die Urukais stellten sich direkt vor die Elbe. "Mit oder ohne Gegenwehr, wirst du deinem Schicksal nicht entgehen", knurrte es und unsanft presste sich eine Hand in Eleyas Oberarm. 


	30. Zwischen Trauer und Zuversicht

Zwischen Trauer und Zuversicht  
  
Langsam senkte sich die Sonne bereits dem westlichen Horizont zu und noch immer boten sich die gegenüberstehenden Heere einen gnadenlosen und unnachgiebigen Kampf.  
  
Legolas schaute immer wieder in immer mehr erschöpfte Gesichter der Elben seines Reiches. Auch noch nach dem langen und anstrengenden Stunden funkelten die Augen der Waldelben gefährlich auf, nicht willig auch nur einen ihrer Gegner die geringste Gnade zukommen zu lassen. Selbst wenn sie verwundet worden waren, ließen sie sich nicht davon abhalten auch weiterhin ihre Heimat zu verteidigen. Des Öfteren musste der Prinz seine Leute nicht nur bitten sich von der Königin zumindest einen provisorischen Verband anlegen zu lassen, sondern es mit deutlichem Nachdruck befehlen.  
  
Melyanna, die sich nur am Rande der Schlacht aufhielt, hatte ebenfalls keinerlei Chancen einmal durchzuatmen und versorgte eisern die Schwerstverwundeten und brachte diese mit Hilfe einiger jüngerer Menschensöhne aus dem Gefahrenbereich heraus.  
  
Aragorn und Gimli standen fest an der Seite ihres elbischen Freundes, wobei der König von Gondor so manches Mal einen erwartenden Blick in die Ferne schweifen ließ und anscheinend nach etwas suchte.  
  
"Er hält noch immer an seiner Angriffstaktik fest, obwohl er mehr und mehr seiner Krieger verliert", verwundert, aber auch argwöhnisch sah er zu Legolas, der offensichtlich auch schon begonnen hatte nach einer Erklärung für dieses seltsame Verhalten zu suchen. Genau genommen lag diese ja offen auf der Hand, denn Kardel erwartete die unterstützenden Truppen der Urukais, welche hinter dem Berg entlang schlichen.  
  
Die Frage war nur bis in wie weit es Thranduil gelungen war diese aufzuhalten. Bei diesen Gedanken verkrampfte sich sein Herz, da auch Eleya bei ihnen war und er kannte sie zu gut, um glauben zu können, dass sie in Sicherheit abwarten würde. Genauso wie sein Vater, der sich trotz seiner noch immer langsam verheilenden Wunden und noch lange nicht vollständig zurückgekehrten Kräften zweifellos in die Reihen der Krieger gesellt hatte.  
  
Es war nur zu hoffen, dass eine Menge der Urukais auf dem Berg ihr Leben verloren hatten, denn das Durchhaltevermögen der Elben schwand, aber am Besorgniserregendsten war der Zustand der Menschen aus der Seestadt, da diese nur wenig, teilweise auch gar nicht über Erfahrungen in einer Schlacht verfügten.  
  
Aragorn blickte zum Prinzen auf, als dieser plötzlich erstarrte und wie gebannt in Richtung des Berges guckte. Seine Augen sprachen Ungewissheit aus, aber auch leichte Verwirrung. "Kardels Unterstützung wird in wenigen Momenten da sein und noch immer sind sie sehr zahlreich", so hatte Legolas die Ahnung des Königs voll bestätigt und es würde ihrem Heer mehr als nur schwer fallen, ihren jetzigen Vorteil weiter halten zu können.  
  
"Wenn wir es nicht bis Sonnenuntergang schaffen zu siegen, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl, als meinem Volk eine neue Heimat zu suchen. Da es im Moment leider danach aussieht, macht es mir das Herz nur noch schwerer, denn es ist wohl eher damit zu rechen, dass Kardel persönlich jedem einzelnen das Leben nimmt, anstatt sie freiwillig ziehen zu lassen", die Stimme des Prinzen war untersetzt mit Trauer und Wehmut, aber noch war sein Kampfeswille ungebrochen.  
  
"Viele Jahre standen wir Seite an Seite und du kannst dir gewiss sein, dass ich nicht vorhabe es jetzt zu ändern", brummte Gimli mit fester Überzeugung und blickte ernst in die blauen Augen von Legolas. Dieser nickte dem Zwerg nur dankbar zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Urukais zu, welche nun schon fast den Rand des Schlachtfeldes erreicht hatten.  
  
Doch etwas war mehr als unlogisch. Sie gesellten sich nicht zu denen, welche nur noch in geringen Zahlen dem Elbenheer gegenüberstanden und ohne Unterstützung bald untergehen würden sondern zu dem Hauptpulk, welcher sich gleichgültig vom Kampf zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
Dem Prinzen war wohl aufgefallen, dass Kardel diesen Teil seiner Truppen merklich zögerlich einsetzte, so als wenn die Krieger seine persönliche Schutzmauer wären. Legolas besaß aber nicht eine einzige Person, welche er in diese Flanke des Tyrannen hätte schicken können, da es ihnen schon große Mühe kostete, seine eigene Linie zu halten und sich nicht zurückdrängen zu lassen. Denn dann würde aller Kampf vergebens gewesen sein.  
  
Beunruhigt verfolgte auch Aragorn das Zusammenschließen der feindlichen Truppen und erkannte, dass so ihre Chancen auf einen Sieg drastisch gesunken waren. Der König Gondors blickte seinen elbischen Freund ernst an, doch zu seiner Überraschung wirkte dieser erfreut und unendlich erleichtert.  
  
"Was siehst du, was ich nicht sehen kann?" Neugierde stieg in dem Menschen auf, da er die extreme Sehstärke der Elben schon oft kennen gelernt hatte. "Es sind niemals Urukais! Sie bewegen sich zu graziös und anmutig", Legolas schwieg einen Moment und seine Augen begannen in einer Art aufzublitzen, wie Aragorn es erst einmal gesehen hatte und das war bei der Entscheidung von Helms Klamm.  
  
Eine Erklärung wurde unnötig, denn ein elbischer Schlachtschrei ertönte und für jedermann war die Stimme Thranduils, ihres Königs, deutlich zu vernehmen. Noch bevor die meisten Orks ihre Überraschung verwinden konnten, fielen sie mit aufgeschlitzten Kehlen oder tief klaffenden Wunden starr zu Boden. Eisern und brutal gingen die Elben unter dem Befehl Thranduils gegen ihre Feinde vor und schnell wurde sichtbar, dass die Motivation seine Heimat zu verteidigen um einiges größer war, als die kalten  
  
Unterweisungen eines selbstherrlichen Tyrannen. Die ersten Truppen der Orks ließen sich ängstlich hinter die eigenen Linien drängen, was dem Zusammenhalt des Heeres erheblich schwächte.  
  
"Greift gefälligst an, sonst sorge ich persönlich für euren Tod", übertönte die eiskalte Stimme Kardels das Geschehen, der nur noch versuchen konnte sich auf die für ihn außer Kontrolle geratende Situation einzustellen. Für sich selbst musste er sich jedoch bereits nach wenigen Minuten eingestehen, dass es Thranduil ein weiteres Mal geschafft hatte seine Heimat zu retten. Doch er war zu aggressiv und es war dem Tyrannen einerlei wie viele seiner Untergebenen ihr Leben verlieren würden, so trieb er die Orks unnachgiebig an. Ob er nun sein Ziel, den Düsterwald unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen, erreicht hatte oder nicht, seine Feinde würden bitter dafür bereuen müssen.  
  
"Vater hat es also tatsächlich geschafft" Aragorn lächelte über die erstaunte und zugleich doch mit Stolz unterlegte Aussage des Prinzen, welcher seinen Teil der Truppen an einen der anderen Führer übergab und sich in Richtung Thranduil vorzukämpfen versuchte. Wortlos folgte der König Gondors Legolas und langsam bahnten sie sich den Weg zu ihren eigenen Leuten.  
  
Das Herz des Prinzen wurde um einiges leichter, als er seines Vaters Augen unter der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen ledernen Kopfbedeckung erspähen konnte. Der König hatte sich mit Dreck beschmiert damit die Täuschung noch für wenige Momente länger anhielt und man konnte kaum sagen, ob es sich um einen Menschen oder einen Elben handelte, der gerade vor einem stand. Aber seine stahlblauen Augen, die siegesgewiss und stolz hervorstrahlten, verrieten ihn und selten war Legolas so dankbar gewesen, dass sein Vater einmalig unnachgiebig gewesen war.  
  
Thranduil ging nur lächelnd auf seinen Sohn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wie ich sehe, hast du alles bestens unter Kontrolle", ein beeindruckter Ausdruck leuchtete in den Zügen des Königs auf und doch konnte Legolas unendliche Erleichterung, dass es ihm gut ging, dahinter sehen.  
  
Der Prinz suchte währenddessen noch ein anderes Gesicht, welches er aber nicht auszumachen vermochte. "Eleya ist mit Odine auf dem Weg in die Höhlen", Thranduil brauchte keinerlei Erklärung, an wen sein Sohn gerade dachte.  
  
In Legolas Gesicht verbreitete sich ein Schrecken "Sie ist alleine mit Odine unterwegs, sie ist doch...?" Jetzt verstand er zumindest einen kleinen Teil von dem ganzen, das Geritors merkwürdiges und geheimnisvolles Verhalten erklärte, aber beruhigte ihn das nicht, im Gegenteil.  
  
Der König blickte seinen Sohn fragend an, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, was so erschreckend an dem Gedanken sein sollte, dass Eleya zusammen mit dem Mädchen unterwegs war, immerhin waren die beiden Freundinnen und sehr gute noch dazu. Thranduil begriff das etwas nicht stimmte und in diesem Moment fiel ihm auch auf, dass Geritor nirgends zu sehen war. Doch wenn ihm Schlimmes geschehen wäre, würde Legolas sich anders verhalten.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?" wurde der König misstrauisch und kniff forschend die Augen zusammen. Der Prinz wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er vernünftige Erklärungen vorbringen könnte, doch nicht einmal annähernd konnten die Bruchstücke zusammengesetzt werden.  
  
Ein lautes Geschrei durchbrach diese Unterhaltung, da Kardel sich offensichtlich entschieden hatte, erneut die Feigheit zu wählen und sich mit einer kleinen Gruppe seiner Leibwächter abzusetzen, ohne es groß verschleiern zu wollen. Er wusste wohl, dass keiner der Elben ihm folgen würde, da die Orks noch viel zu zahlreich waren. "Du kannst ihm nicht nach", Legolas hielt seinen Vater zurück, der aufgebracht die Verfolgung aufnehmen wollte.  
  
Thranduil stand da mit geballten Fäusten, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorfunkelten. Schließlich akzeptierte er den logischen Entschluss und blickte erstaunt seinen Spross an. Legolas handelte nicht mehr wie ein Krieger, sondern wie ein König, der für sein Volk entscheiden musste. Als oberste Aufgabe galt es die Eindringlinge bis auf den Letzten aus ihrer Heimat zu vertreiben und die Grenzen wieder zu sichern. Selbst die Gefühle für Eleya hatte der Prinz für den Moment hinten angestellt.  
  
Doch der Gedanke, dass der Tyrann weiterhin seine finsteren Pläne ausleben konnte, trübte das Gemüt Thranduils, da dieser niemals ruhen würde. Für Kardel gab es nur ein Ziel, was noch zählte und zwar sein Verlangen nach dem Thron und nach Rache. Er würde nicht aufgeben, bis seine Seele von der sterblichen Hülle getrennt worden war.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Meradeth folgte Geritor auf den Fuß und gemeinsam rannten sie, die letzten Kräfte mobilisierend, den deutlichen Spuren der Urukais nach. Nicht die kleinste Erholungspause gönnte der ältere Elb ihnen, viel zu sehr lag die Angst um seine Tochter auf seinem Gemüt und die trieb ihn unerbittlich an.  
  
Geritor schwieg eisern, noch immer brachte er es nicht übers Herz, eines der grausamen Worte Kardels über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Noch unzählige der sich tief einbrennenden Versprechungen war er genötigt gewesen sich anzuhören, da er alleine nicht die geringste Chance gehabt hatte sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Zu groß war der Vorteil der Urukais gewesen, welche ihn gnadenlos ihren Willen aufgezwungen hatten.  
  
Schon seit vielen Stunden verfolgte er nun die Spur der beiden Handlanger des Tyrannen, doch zum ersten Mal änderte sich deutlich ihre Richtung. Die tiefen Abdrücke, welche sich sonst so stetig bergauf befanden, begannen schlagartig sich in eine Art parallelen Pfad zu ändern, so als wenn man sein Ziel gefunden hatte, aber es noch unauffällig verfolgen wollte.  
  
"Es geht ihr gut", versuchte Meradeth den sich quälenden Vater etwas zu beruhigen "Ich war bei der Rettung unseres Königs in den tiefen des Palastes an ihrer Seite und Eleya ist sehr stark".  
  
Geritor nickte nur kaum merklich, wandte ihm jedoch nicht das Gesicht zu. "Sie ist meine Tochter", war alles, was er fast flüsternd noch herauspressen konnte "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dieses Monster ihr auch noch so etwas antun würde, sowie Odine es schon erleiden musste."  
  
Bei diesen Worten wurde der dunkelhaarige Elb hellhörig. "Odine, sie lebt noch?" Meradeth hatte Geritor unbewusst fest am Oberarm gefasst und schaute ihn eindringlich an.  
  
Sein Gegenüber blicke ihm lange prüfend mit gräulichen Augen an und wurde sehr ernst. "Kardel hat das Mädchen von der Seele und vom Herzen her zerstört. Odine wird niemals mehr die Gleiche sein, welche ihr in meinem Haus kennen gelernt habt!"  
  
Meradeth schluckte schwer und brauchte einige Momente bis er wirklich begriff, was man ihr angetan haben musste. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf leicht hängen, so schnell, wie sich seine Hoffnungen aufgebaut hatten, so schnell fielen sie auch wieder in sich zusammen.  
  
Dieses Mädchen faszinierte ihn und des Öfteren galten seine Gedanken ihr. Obwohl sie zum größten Teil menschlich war, besaß sie einen einzigartigen Willen. Der Vormittag, den er mit ihr zusammen für die Vorbereitungen des Floßes verbringen durfte, entlockte ihm noch immer ein Lächeln.  
  
Das Mädchen hatte es geschafft innerhalb von wenigen Momenten zwischen einer starken selbstsicheren Frau und einem schutzsuchenden Wesen hin und her zu springen. Wie dem auch sei, alles schien verloren, gleich ob seine Überlegungen über sie nur reine Neugierde oder vielleicht auch mehr freundschaftlicher weise waren.  
  
"Meradeth!" der Schrei Geritors holte den Elben wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und als er den zögerlichen Schritten mit den Augen folgte, da konnte schon sehen, was Geritor so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Ein riesiger dunkel gekleideter Körper lag leblos am Boden und dunkelrotes, fast schwarzes Blut bedeckte die Erde in Höhe seiner Brust.  
  
"Sie haben Eleya gefunden", stellte Meradeth betroffen fest als er eines ihrer Messer unsanft aus dem Herzen des Urukais zog. Es war mit Hast durch den dicken Lederwams gestoßen worden und hatte sein Ziel nicht hundertprozentig getroffen, so dass es ein sehr langsamer und qualvoller Tod gewesen sein musste.  
  
Geritor strich mit der Hand über einen Felsen, auf dem helles Blut klebte und sein Blick wurde traurig. "Es war ein schwerer Kampf, doch einer der Urukais, hat sie überwältigen können", er zeigte mit der Hand auf eine kurze Schleifspur.  
  
Doch kritisch und fragend überprüfte der Elb einige Fußspuren, welche sich in nächster Nähe befanden und blickte etwas erstaunt auf "Das scheint ein Halbling gewesen zu sein, aber warum sollten sich Merry oder Pippin hier aufhalten, die Höhlen der Zwerge sind Meilen von hier entfernt?"  
  
Meradeth kniete sich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren über den deutlichen Abdruck, der offensichtlich machte, dass sich die gefesselte Person sehr gewehrt haben musste. Er hob einen kleinen Beutel auf, der aus dem gleichen grauen Stoff bestand, wie die Uniformen des Schattenvolkes.  
  
Geritor erstarrte kurz und riss ihn Meradeth schon fast aus der Hand und brachte ein Medaillon zum Vorschein, welches er vor langer Zeit einmal Maleyna geschenkt hatte. Seine Frau glaubte fest daran, dass es ihre Tochter immer beschützen würde, wenn Gefahr drohte. "Sie waren aber zu zweit und wenn deine Vermutung mit dem Hobbit stimmt, sogar zu dritt", versuchte der jüngere Elb Geritor etwas Mut zu machen.  
  
Dieser lachte nur leicht höhnisch, blickte jedoch im gleichen Atemzug entschuldigend auf. "Einer der beiden Diener ist weit und breit nicht auffindbar, das kann nur eines bedeuten. Da meine Tochter immer sorgfältig Acht auf diese Erinnerung gegeben hat, glaube ich nicht, dass der Beutel nur zufällig hier verloren gegangen ist." Die Augen blitzten grau auf und doch war deutlich wieder Zuversicht in ihnen zu finden. 


	31. Veränderungen

Veränderungen  
  
Die Reihen der Orks begannen bedrohlich zu schwinden und an immer mehr Stellen schafften es die Elben die Truppen von einander zu trennen, was ihren Feinden keinerlei Gelegenheit mehr gab die Flucht zu suchen.  
  
Legolas drehte sich um, als er jemanden seinen Namen schreien hörte und erblickte Aryalon, der zusammen mit dem Volk des Hochlandes den anderen Flügel des Schlachtfeldes verteidigte. Dieser kam mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Prinzen zu und legte ihm seine Hand zuversichtlich auf die Schulter.  
  
"Wir haben es geschafft ihre Truppen zu zersprengen, genauso wie die Zwerge. Nun wird es eine einfache Aufgabe sein den Sieg davon zu tragen", berichtete er kurz und schien sich nach jemandem umzusehen.  
  
"Dein Vater verfolgt zusammen mit Meradeth zwei Urukais, die auf Kardels Befehl hin Eleya suchen und ihm bringen sollen", versuchte Legolas seinen Gegenüber zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Im Gegenteil, jetzt stand in den dunkel grünen Augen Aryalons noch mehr Sorge geschrieben, doch es wäre nicht recht gewesen ihm die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten. "Wie sieht es bei den Menschen der Seestadt aus", auch wenn es dem Prinzen schwer fiel weitere Fragen zu stellen, war es doch unvermeidbar. Er musste sich ein ganzes Bild machen können, um die jetzige Lage richtig einzuschätzen.  
  
"Sie haben große Verluste erlitten und doch ist ihr Kampfeswille nicht gebrochen", Aryalon senkte seinen Blick "Auch Belag ist unter ihren Opfern." Legolas atmete schwer aus, bei dem Gedanken, an diesen zynischen und ewig misstrauischen Mann und doch hatte er treu an seiner Seite gestanden.  
  
Aragorns Aufschrei ließ dem Prinzen jedoch in diesem Moment nicht die Chance sich weiterhin Erinnerungen hinzugeben. Es war noch nicht ausgestanden, auch wenn sich die Schlacht gerade erneut zu ihrem Vorteil wendete.  
  
Es bedufte keinerlei Aufforderung ein letztes Mal die Kräfte zu mobilisieren, denn jeder in seinem Heer schien zu spüren, dass es dem Ende zuging. Gnadenlos spaltete man die restlichen Zusammenhänge der Orks und sprengte so die ehemals gewaltige Armee, in unzählige kleine Gruppen, welche sich nun den sicheren Tod entgegenstellten.  
  
Mit diesem Unterfangen, gab es nichts mehr, dass sich ihnen noch ernsthaft entgegenstellen konnte, was vor allem bei den Elben des Düsterwaldes noch zusätzlichen Ansporn aufflammen ließ.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war alles vorbei. Siegesschreie durchhallten die Reihen der Elben, denn sie hatten es wahrlich geschafft ihre Heimat zu retten.  
  
Es gab nur noch wenige Orks, die sich auf den Beinen hielten und da es keinen brutalen Führer mehr gab, den sie fürchten mussten, suchten sie das Weite. Ihre Waffen und Mitstreiter vergessend, flüchteten sie panisch in alle Richtungen, solange ihr Weg sie nur außerhalb der Grenzen Düsterwaldes führte, in der Hoffung, so unversehrt zu bleiben, doch groß waren ihre Chancen beileibe nicht.  
  
Legolas gab die Anweisungen, sie verfolgen zu lassen, war aber darauf bedacht, dass niemand seiner eigenen Leute sein Leben unnötig auf Spiel setzen sollte. Es hatte schon genug Seelen gekostet, welche in den letzten Stunden sterben mussten und nicht einen weiteren seiner Krieger sollte man dazuzählen müssen.  
  
Der Feind war zum größten Teil vernichtet worden und aus den Augen aller Elben sprach Stolz, aber noch mehr wesentlich tiefere Trauer. Unzählige der ihren waren gefallen und überall sah man über den leblosen Körpern Verwandte, oder auch nur einfach Freunde mit gesenkten Köpfen knien. Leise Gesänge wurden vernehmbar und ohne jegliche Bitte, wurde jedem die Zeit, die er forderte gestattet Abschied zu nehmen.  
  
Legolas konnte kaum einen Schritt gehen, ohne auf einen Toten zu treffen. Selbst den Feinden erbrachte er Ehrbietung, da auch sie nur Marionetten des Tyrannen gewesen und somit ohne wirklichen Grund gestorben waren. Viele an denen der Prinz vorbei schritt waren ihm gut bekannt und eine engste Vertraute musste er schweren Herzens unter ihnen sehen. Er war voller Trauer, doch war es ihm nicht lange erlaubt diese auszuleben. Es galt als erstes die Grenzen wieder zu schließen und dafür zu sorgen, dass wieder Sicherheit in seinem Reich einkehrte.  
  
Zur großen Überraschung von Legolas hatte sein Vater ihm die gesamte Leitung des Heeres weiterhin überlassen und verhielt sich ungewohnt still im Hintergrund. Thranduil war bei ersten Anzeichen des Sieges zu Melyanna geritten, welche sich noch immer um die Verwundeten kümmerte. Der Prinz musste innerlich lächeln, als er sah, wie liebevoll seine Eltern nach all der Zeit noch immer miteinander umgingen. Wortlos lagen sie in den Armen des anderen und genossen einen kurzen Moment des Friedens, welcher sich um die Beiden hüllte.  
  
Dem Prinzen zog sich während des Anblicks das Herz leicht zusammen, denn nur zu gerne würde auch er jetzt Eleya in seinen Armen wissen. Doch alles, was ihm in diesem Moment blieb, war das Vertrauen in Geritor und der Glaube in die Zukunft. So wenig Zeit war ihnen bisher gewährt worden, da die Umstände sie stets gezwungen hatten sich wieder zu trennen. Doch etwas anderes beschäftige ihn ebenfalls. Die Zukunft des Düsterwaldes war für die nächste Zeit gesichert, auch wenn es Kardel erneut gelungen war zu entkommen.  
  
Legolas hatte sich verändert. Der Prinz war nicht mehr der gleiche, welcher vor wenigen Wochen aufgebrochen war um Hilfe von den Hochlandelben zu erbitten. Er hatte den Platz seines Vaters einnehmen müssen, wobei er sich zu Beginn nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, ob er diese Bürde bereit war zu tragen, doch jetzt hatten sich viele seiner Ansichten und Gedanken gewandelt. Er wollte nicht mehr durch die Lande ziehen und die Fremde kennen lernen, es war an der Zeit sich ganz seiner Heimat zu widmen.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Geritor hatte sich von Meradeth getrennt, damit sie in kürzerer Zeit eine größere Fläche absuchen konnten. Es gab nur zwei Wege, auf denen man einigermaßen direkt das Schlachtfeld erreichen konnte.  
  
Da dem älteren Elb noch immer die Worte Kardels durch den Kopf hallten, vermutete er, dass der noch lebende Urukai keine Umwege wählen würde. Einer der Pfade führte zu einen steilen Abhang, welcher sehr beschwerlich war zu gehen und schon manchen zu hastigen Wanderer das Leben gekostet hatte, der sich nicht in solchen Gegenden auskannte.  
  
Geritor folgte auf Drängen seines Begleiters aus dem Düsterwald dem Pfad, welcher erst in Richtung der Zwergenhöhlen führte und dann wieder auf der Ebene endete, wo sie ihre Suche begonnen hatten. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es aus einer Ahnung Meradeths heraus geschah und doch gab er der Bitte nach.  
  
Sie wollten sich aber nicht groß aus den Augen verlieren, was es ihnen immer noch aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten erlaubte sich viele Meilen voneinander zu entfernen. Zudem kam noch dazu, dass ein Echo in dieser Höhe Rufe über große Weiten verstärken konnte. Meradeth hetzte der auffälligen Spur nach, welche sich über die Hügel zog und blieb direkt an einem steil heruntergehenden Abhang stehen.  
  
Eine ganze Zeit lang schien der Hobbit und vermutlich Odine Geritors gefangene Tochter aus sicherem Abstand verfolgt und sich an dieser Stelle herangeschlichen zu haben. Eleya wurde offensichtlich gezwungen das lose Geröll zu betreten und plötzlich hörte jegliche Spur auf. Die winzigen Steine machten es unmöglich auszumachen, in welche Richtung es jetzt weitergegangen war. Vorsichtig betrat Meradeth den rutschigen Untergrund und sah in der Tiefe des Abgrundes den Körper des zweiten Urukais, welcher sich bei dem langen Sturz sämtliche Knochen im Leib gebrochen haben musste. Hecktisch untersuchte er die nahe gelegene Gegend ab, doch von Eleya war weit und breit nichts zu finden. Der Elb besann sich aber wieder ihrer beiden Freunde, welche sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatten und wohl mit Erfolg versucht hatten sie aus den Krallen des Untieres zu befreien.  
  
Als Meradeth wieder festen Untergrund unter seinen Füssen hatte, blickte er sich forschend um. Warum hatten sich die Drei nur so weit von den schützenden Höhlen entfernt und liefen jetzt erneut in fast die entgegen gesetzte Richtung?  
  
Der Elb erstarrte, als er ungefähr zwei Meilen voraus in einer kleinen Felsspalte eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren an einen Baum gelehnt sah. Es war Odine, da hatte der Elb keinerlei Zweifel.  
  
Meradeth überlegte kurz, ob er Geritor jetzt schon zu sich rufen sollte, doch er entschied sich nach einigem Hadern dagegen, da er nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Leise und unauffällig näherte er sich dem Mädchen, doch mit jedem Schritt erschrak er mehr. Sie hatte ihre Beine an den Körper gezogen und ihr Kopf lag müde und schwer auf den Knien. Ihr Kleid ähnelte eher einem Lumpen, der voll und ganz mit Blut verschmiert war und der Elb konnte das Zittern erkennen, da sie nicht einmal einen Umhang dabei hatte.  
  
Lautlos kniete sich Meradeth neben sie und legte ihr den seinen über die Schultern. Doch anstatt ihm zu danken, warf sie den Umhang einfach zur Seite und zog das zweite von Eleyas Messern hervor.  
  
"Nein, fass mich nicht an", ihre bebende Stimme beruhigte sich nur langsam, als Odine erkannte, wer da vor ihr stand. Überrascht sah das Mädchen ihn an, brachte aber kein weiteres Wort über ihre Lippen. Sie suchte nach weiteren, die ihn begleiteten, fand aber niemanden, der sich ihn ihrer Sichtweite aufhielt.  
  
Meradeth lächelte nur milde, denn jetzt begann er vollends zu verstehen, was Geritor meinte. Er hob seinen Umhang wieder vom Boden auf und legte Odine diesen erneut über, achtet aber sorgsam darauf, sie nicht im Geringsten zu berühren.  
  
Es dauerte ein Moment, bis sie zu ihm aufsah und ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte, doch ihre Augen waren leer. Der Elb konnte nichts wieder finden, was einmal dieses lebensfreudige Wesen ausgemacht hatte und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, musste er feststellen, dass es nichts mehr von dem gab, was dieses Mädchen so besonders gemacht hatte.  
  
"Was ist geschehen", vorsichtig beugte er sich etwas näher zu ihr um zu prüfen, ob sie unter dem vielen dunklen Blut auch eigene Wunden hatte, doch Odine wies ihn gleich von sich und nickte nur ausdruckslos. "Mir geht es gut, es stammt von Merry", traurig senkte sie den Blick und Meradeth erschrak.  
  
"Wo ist er", der Elb sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und hoffte inständig, dass nicht das schlimmste eingetreten war. "Er ist in der Höhle, Eleya kümmert sich um ihn, sowie um Myra", das Mädchen deutete zu einem schmalen Höhleneingang, der ganz offensichtlich von Zwergen geschlagen worden war.  
  
Noch bevor Meradeth zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen konnte, hatte Odine sich bereits wieder gesetzt und den schützenden Umhang eng um ihren Körper gewickelt. Als sie den Kopf wie zuvor auf ihre Knie legte, akzeptierte er, dass sie wohl im Augenblick nicht willig war ihm weitere und deutlichere Antworten zu geben.  
  
Der Elb ließ sie gewähren und wollte sich gerade in Richtung des Eingangs bewegen, als er ein Grummeln vernahm welches sich ihm aus dem Inneren näherte. Ein Schmunzeln zog sich über Meradeths Züge, denn es war unverkennbar Pippins Stimme und sie klang nicht wirklich traurig, was darauf schlussfolgern ließ, dass es seinem Freund nicht arg so schlecht gehen konnte.  
  
Der Hobbit sah nicht genau wohin er ging und wäre fast gegen den Elben geprallt, wenn dieser nicht vorzeitig reagiert hätte. "Meradeth, wie.?", verdutzt starrte Pippin hoch und ein freudiges Strahlen zog sich über das gesamte Gesicht des Halblings, doch aufgrund eines Schreies, der aus den Tiefen der Höhle kam, nahm die in ihm Hast wieder Überhand.  
  
"Geritor und ich sind auf der Suche nach Eleya, weil man sie verfolgen sollte, aber ich glaube, das Problem habt ihr schon ganz alleine gelöst", erklärte der Elb kurz und beobachtete Pippin wie er seinen Eimer mit Wasser füllte und ihm deutete ihn zu begleiten.  
  
Doch bevor Meradeth in die Höhle eintrat, stieß er einen schrillen Pfiff aus und ging erst weiter, als dieser beantwortet wurde. Geritor schien schon auf dem Rückweg gewesen zu sein und müsste diesen kleinen Vorsprung in nicht allzu langer Zeit erreichen.  
  
Nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt sah Meradeth Merry liegen mit einer noch immer leicht blutenden langen Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe. Sie war ausgewaschen worden und heilende Kräuter waren klein gerieben und schienen bereits ihre Wirkung zu zeigen. "Hier", mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete er, wie sich der Hobbit fürsorglich um seinen Freund kümmerte und ihm einen mit Wasser gefüllten Becher reichte. Es war nichts mehr von dem Gebrummel und der eben noch deutlichen Missmut zu sehen.  
  
"Setz dich, wir können im Moment nichts weiter tun als abwarten", Pippin setzte sich neben den wieder vor sich hin dösenden Merry und der Elb tat es ihm gleich. Ein unterdrückter Aufschrei war zu hören und als Meradeth wieder aufspringen wollte, hielt ihn der Hobbit schnell zurück.  
  
"Eleya kümmert sich um Myra, wir haben da gerade absolut nichts zu suchen", Pippin blickte den verwunderten Elben grinsend an "Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was vor sich gegangen ist."  
  
Hellblaue Augen sahen ihn nun auffordernd und fast schon drängend an. "Wie du sicherlich schon erraten hast, bekommt Myra gerade ihr Kind und genau deswegen hat sie die Zwerge gebeten, sie hier zurückzulassen, da es für sie nicht mehr möglich war mit den anderen den weiten Weg zu laufen wollte sie niemanden weiter in Gefahr bringen", der Hobbit stockte kurz und verzog verkrampft das Gesicht, als laute Flüche der Zwergenfrau durch die Höhle schallten.  
  
"Und ihr beide habt sie nicht alleine ihrem Schicksal überlassen", schlussfolgerte der dunkelhaarige Elb schlicht. "Was wären wir denn dann bitte für Freunde", plusterte sich Pippin empört auf, wusste aber, dass Meradeth diese Geste freundschaftlich aufnehmen würde. Dieser lachte nur leicht und forderte den Hobbit auf ihm weiter zu berichten.  
  
"Wir beschlossen nach einigen Stunden, dass es wohl besser war Hilfe zu holen und so machte sich Merry auf den Weg und ich blieb bei der äußerst nervenaufreibenden Myra. Als sie zurückkamen, erzählte mir Merry nur aufgelöst, wie ein Urukai Eleya gefangen genommen hatte und er und Odine, Geritors Tochter befreien konnten, indem sie dem widerlichen Kerl den Abhang herunter stürzten, doch Eleya wäre um ein Haar mitgefallen", Pippin beendete seine Aufklärung und wollte sich gerade entspannt zurücklegen. Doch der Elb gab sich noch lange nicht mit der dürftigen Geschichte zufrieden.  
  
Seufzend fuhr der Hobbit fort "Odine ist es gelungen sie noch festzuhalten und wieder hochzuziehen, seitdem sitzt sie da draußen und spricht nicht ein Wort, das nicht sein müsste." Meradeth nickte leicht "Ich verstehe so langsam."  
  
Noch deutlicher wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, was das Mädchen wohl Schlimmes durchgemacht haben musste. Odine würde Zeit brauchen um das Geschehne zu verarbeiten, nur das es viel mehr sein würde, als selbst ihr extrem langes Menschenleben andauern könnte. Das vermochte er zu sagen, selbst wenn er kein Heiler war und auch nicht viel davon verstand. Ihre Augen hatten es dem Elben verraten.  
  
Und doch gab es auch erfreuliche Veränderungen. Die Geschöpfe Mittelerdes hatten wieder etwas näher zueinander gefunden, denn noch vor einem halben Jahrhundert hätte sich Meradeth nicht träumen lassen, dass wieder Friede zwischen Elben und Zwergen herrschen würde. Und was war jetzt? Eine Frau seiner Gattung stand Myra als Amme bei, beschützt von zwei Hobbits und einem Menschen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Ich wollte mich an dieser Stelle auch mal wieder melden *g* Ich wollte erstmal allen danken, die bis hier her mitgelesen und es hoffentlich auch noch weiterhin tun. Keine Sorge jetzt kommt auch die Zeit für andre Dinge außer Krieg, also last euch überraschen. Da wir uns nun ja so ganz langsam Richtung Ende neigen und würde mich mal brennend interessieren, wie ihr meint das es ausgeht *BG* was jedoch keinerlei Einwirkungen auf die weitere Geschichte nehmen wird.  
  
*fragt sich, ob es gemein währe zu sagen, dass die Geschichte bereits fertig ist, aber noch einige Kapitelchen sich ungelesen meiner Schublade befinden*  
  
An dieser stelle möchte ich auch noch mal ganz lieb meiner Beatleserin danken, die sich trotz extremen Zeitmangels noch immer all die Mühe macht *ganz lieb drück* 


	32. Schleichende Gefahr

Schleichende Gefahr  
  
Geritor war in der Nähe der ehemaligen Drachenhöhle auf einen Zwerg getroffen, der im Verborgenen Wache hielt. Aber dieser konnte ihm weder Auskunft über seine Tochter noch über Odine geben. Aber über die Hobbitspur, die er gefunden hatte, fand er Erklärungen, welche ihm jetzt auch einiges logischer erscheinen ließen.  
  
Er befand sich schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, als ihn ein greller Pfiff von der anderen Seite des Berges ereichte. Meradeth hatte dieses Zeichen mit Geritor abgemacht, wenn sie fündig werden sollten und so schnell Geritors Beine ihn tragen konnten, rannte er in Richtung, aus welcher der Ruf kam.  
  
Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die anderen Fußspuren, die er neben denen des Hobbits gefunden hatte. Der Elb wusste genau, dass es Odine war, die sich neben seiner Tochter aufgehalten hatte. Zu gut kannte er alle Eigenarten seiner Ziehtochter, so auch ihre meist etwas kläglichen Versuche, sich wie ein Elb zu verhalten.  
  
Je näher sich der Elb in Richtung der Abhänge des Berges bewegte, umso deutlicher wurde der Schlachtlärm aus dem Tal unter ihm. Geritor beschloss einen kurzen Blick auf den Kampf zu wagen, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz außerhalb der Reichweite der orkischen Bogenschützen befand. Vorsichtig und jeden Laut vermeidend schlich er sich an den Rand des Abhangs und drückte sich bestmöglich an einen Felsen. Der Verlauf des Kampfes stellte anders als erwartet dar. Die Urukais schienen im ersten Moment gegen ihre eigenen Truppen zu kämpfen, doch stießen sie elbische Kampfesschreie aus und Geritor erkannte sogleich die List, welche sich sein bester Freund zunutze gemacht hatte und so dem Prinzen zu Hilfe geeilt war.  
  
Die Linien der Orks begannen offensichtlich zu brechen und nirgends konnte der Elb Kardel und seine nicht gerade unauffällige Leibwache ausmachen, was in ihm ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl aufflammen ließ. Sein alter Feind war zu gerissen um auf dem Schlachtfeld wie ein schlichter Krieger zu sterben; er würde sich einen Weg aus der Gefahrenzone suchen, gleich wie unehrenhaft die Art und Weise auch sei. Er besaß keinerlei Skrupel, solange es um sein eigenes Wohl ging.  
  
Nur zu gerne hätte Geritor erfahren wollen, wie es wirklich um den Tyrannen stand, doch jetzt hatte das Finden seiner Tochter Vorrang. Sich von dem Felsen zu lösen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vom Geschehen der Schlacht abzuwenden kostete ihm einige Überwindung. Einerseits war das Treiben fesselnd, aber mehr noch bedrückend, da er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie die Seinen mit kaltblütigen Angriffen ihren Gegnern entgegentraten. Doch Legolas Vertrauen lag auf ihm und seine Aufgabe war in diesem Moment nach seiner Tochter zu suchen  
  
Er grübelte noch immer was in der Zwischenzeit genau geschehen sein könnte, als ein herzzerreißender Anblick den Elben zurück in die schmerzliche Gegenwart riss. Das Mädchen, welches er angenommen hatte und wie seine eigene Tochter liebte, saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und versteckte ihr Gesicht vor der Welt.  
  
„Mein Kind", zögerlich und leise klang seine Stimme, als er sich vor Odine kniete. Doch Angst und Verunsicherung ließen sie zurückschrecken. Der Elb versuchte es mit beschwichtigenden Worten und sanften Berührungen, aber alles was er erntete war Ablehnung. Erst als Geritor seine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und sie somit vorsichtig zwang ihren Kopf zu heben, gab sie unfreiwillig nach. Der Blick des Mädchens war auf den Mund ihres Vaters gerichtet, da sie es nicht ertragen konnte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu groß war die Scham des Versagens und der Leichtgläubigkeit in ihrem Herzen, ein Gefühl das sie langsam zu verschlingen begann.  
  
„Odine", väterlich zärtlich war seine Stimme und gleichzeitig drehte Geritor seinen Kopf so, dass sich sein Blick mit dem ihren traf. Sie war genötigt in die sanften grauen Augen ihres Ziehvaters schauen zu müssen, welche sie eigentlich verachten sollten, doch fand sie keinerlei Anklage darin, auch wenn sie es nicht so wirklich verstehen konnte Nach ihrem Ermessen, wäre es angebracht gewesen sie zu verstoßen und nicht mehr eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Über ihre Lippen kam jedoch nur etwas, dass sich nach einem „verzeih" anhörte und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht wieder im Dunkeln. Alles was sie darauf hin vernahm, war ein leises Seufzen und wie Geritor sie in seine Arme zog. Das Mädchen wehrte sich in diesem Fall nicht, da die Nähe ihres Vaters sie schon immer hatte beruhigen können und sie bei ihm genau wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war.  
  
Lange sagte der Elb nichts, sondern wiegte Odine einfach nur wie ein Kind in seinen Armen. Er spürte wie ihr Zittern und ihre Furcht etwas nachließ und sich das Mädchen versuchte noch dichter an ihn zu schmiegen. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit zu reden, noch zu frisch waren die Wunden, welche sich in ihre Seele eingebrannt hatten.  
  
Laute Siegesschreie hallten plötzlich selbst bis in diese hohen Regionen und schreckten den Elben aus seinen Gedanken auf. Es waren deutliche Rufe seines Volkes, welche sein Herz wieder etwas leichter schlagen ließen. Der Düsterwald war wieder frei, doch die Sorgen, welche er sich um Eleya machte, wollten nicht versiegen. Das Gebrüll hatte auch Meradeth und Pippin aus der Höhle gelockt, die Geritor nun überrascht aber freudig ansahen.  
  
Meradeth fragte bewusst nicht, wie lange er schon hier draußen bei seiner Ziehtochter saß und sie in seinen Armen wiegte. Seine Nähe war wichtig für Odine, denn offensichtlich genoss sie seine Zuwendung, denn etwas Farbe war in das Gesicht des Mädchens zurückgekehrt.  
  
Eleya war einige Momente später zu ihnen getreten und setzte sich schweigend zu ihrem Vater. Ihre Augen musterten ihn neugierig, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, warum er und Meradeth mitten in der Schlacht losgezogen waren um sie zu suchen.  
  
Durch Myra war sie zu beschäftigt gewesen um sich auch nur kurz mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elben zu unterhalten, so konnte sie sich nur denken, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Ihr Herz krampfte sich etwas zusammen als Eleya durch den Kopf schoss, dass Legolas etwas geschehen sein konnte, doch wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte man in ihrer Gegenwart gewiss anders reagiert. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, was die neue Zukunft für ihn bringen konnte. Der Augenblick, war gemischt von Freude und Leid.  
  
„Es ist vorbei", brach Eleya das eiserne Schweigen und legte Geritor behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erst in diesem Moment blickte er seine Tochter zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen und Tränen bildeten sich in den seinen.  
  
„Nichts ist in Ordnung", Zu ihrem Erstaunen sprang ihr Vater wütend auf und funkelte sie mit grauen Augen aus einigen Schritten Entfernung an. Die junge Elbe wagte es nicht sich ihm jetzt zu nähern, zu gut kannte sie diese Eigenart.  
  
Geritor versuchte krampfhaft die Furcht, welche schlagartig in ihm aufgestiegen war zu zügeln. Keiner konnte verstehen warum ihn diese Worte bis tief ins Mark trafen. Kardel war noch nicht tot, das spürte er, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was auf dem Schlachtfeld geschehen war.  
  
Der Tyrann würde seine Drohung, oder sein Versprechen, als was auch immer man es bezeichnen wollte in die Tat umsetzen. Doch Geritor brachte es nicht fertig ein Wort diesbezüglich über seine Lippen zu bringen. Tief in seiner Seele kannte er die grausame Wahrheit, dass sein alter Fein niemals seine krankhaften Vorstellungen ändern würde und genauso wenig das ausgesprochene Versprechen vergessen würde.  
  
Kardel würde seine Tochter jagen und bevor der Tyrann nicht seinen letzten Atemzug gemacht hatte, würde ewig Angst und Schrecken Eleya folgen.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Eleya stand am Höhleneingang und schaute schon seit geraumer Zeit zum Himmel, an dem unzählige Sterne in aller Pracht strahlten. Sie war tief in Gedanken und versuchte die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden zu verarbeiten und teils auch zu verstehen.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte zusammen mit Meradeth die Schlacht vorzeitig verlassen, um nach ihr zu suchen. Leider hatten Myras schmerzerfüllte Schreie die Elbe gedrängt sich wieder zu der Zwergenfrau zu begeben, da der Zeitpunkt offenbar erreicht war Gimli sein erstes Kind zu schenken. So konnte sie die Elben nicht weiter nach ihren Motiven befragen.  
  
Eleya lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie sie der erschöpften Myra ein kleines Bündel mit einem gesunden und starken Jungen in die Arme gelegt hatte. Die Erschöpfung wich Stolz und Hoffnung in die Zukunft, als Meradeth auf ihre Frage, ob er von weitem nach Gimli hatte Ausschau halten können, gute Kunde mitteilen konnte.  
  
Auch Eleya durfte aufatmen, da der Zwerg scheinbar auch jetzt noch nicht von Legolas Seite wich. In der Elbe wuchs das unbändige Verlangen bei ihrem Geliebten zu sein und nichts sprach eigentlich mehr dagegen zu ihm zu gehen.  
  
Doch im gleichen Moment wurde ihr auch wieder schwer ums Herz, denn es musste etwas Schlimmes passiert sein, wenn ihr Vater in einer solchen Situation seinen Platz verlies. Er verhielt sich seltsam apathisch, eine Eigenart die auf Eleya sehr befremdend wirkte, da sie Geritor noch niemals so erlebt hatte. Er redete nicht, nur einen kurzen Überblick hatte er sich von Meradeth geben lassen und seit dem saß er ruhig an eine Steinwand gelehnt und sprach nicht ein Wort. Odine hatte sich immens dagegen geweigert, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen und so ließ Geritor ihr die Möglichkeit nachzudenken, beobachtete aber aus einigem Abstand jeden ihrer Züge.  
  
Man hatte ihr Böses angetan, soviel wenigstens hatte das Mädchen ihrer Freundin erzählt, aber nicht ein Kommentar mehr als nötig. Nach ihrer Befreiung konnte Odine selbst bis zum jetzigen Augenblick keinerlei Ruhe finden.  
  
Je länger Eleya ihren Vater ansah, umso deutlicher wurde, dass sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht zog. Seine Augen verrieten es der Elbe. Sie kannte genau das Farbenspiel in ihnen wenn etwas schwer auf seinem Gemüt lastete. Es war mehr als nur die Sorge um Odine, denn genau genommen war er auf der Such nach ihr gewesen.  
  
Langsam trat sie auf Geritor zu, doch dieser lächelte sie nur gequält an. Er hatte nicht nur seine Ziehtochter beobachtet und in Eleyas Verhalten konnte er in den letzten Minuten ebenfalls lesen wie aus einem Buch. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass es Kardel bisher nicht gelungen war seinen Willen zu bekommen.  
  
Der Elb konnte die Unruhe sehen, welche sich immer mehr in ihr aufbaute und es war nicht weiter schwer zu sagen, was Eleya ihm jetzt mitteilen wollte. Die Schlacht war gewonnen und es zog sie zu Legolas. Noch immer konnte Geritor sich nicht ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr der Mann in ihrem Leben war, auch wenn er mit der Wahl seiner Tochter mehr als zufrieden war.  
  
„Du willst zu ihm", über die Feststellung ihres Vaters musste Eleya schmunzeln und fiel nur leicht seufzend an seine Brust. Sie fühlte seine Anspannung und konnte nicht verstehen, warum er nicht aussprach, was ihn so belastete. Die Elbe kannte ihren Vater viel zu gut und wusste, dass es sinnlos war ihn danach zu fragen. Geritor kam stets von alleine auf jemanden zu, wenn er ihm etwas mitzuteilen hatte, ansonsten konnte man sich den Atem für immer wiederkehrende Bitten sparen.  
  
Lange hielt er seine Tochter einfach nur in seinen Armen, bis er sie ein Stück von sich weg zog und direkt mit unendlichem Ernst anblickte. „Die Gefahr für das Waldlandreich ist vielleicht gebannt, doch für dich wird sie um so größer sein", ein Schaudern lief über ihren Rücken, als Eleya die wispernden Worte hörte und in den Augen ihres Vaters stand eine nur zu deutliche Warnung. Er hatte den Hass in den Augen des Tyrannen gesehen, der sich nun alleinig gegen seine Tochter richtete und Kardel würde nicht ruhen, bis er seine Vergeltung für den erneut gescheiterten Versuch nach der Krone zu greifen vollzogen hatte. Der Elb wagte es nicht auch nur eines der bösen Versprechen über seine Lippen zu lassen.  
  
Das Abkommen, welches er vor unzähligen Jahren mit seiner Frau getroffen hatte, zwang ihn nun noch länger hier in Mittelerde zu bleiben, anstatt Maleyna endlich in den Westen zu folgen.  
  
Eleya schluckte schwer und versuchte zusammen zu setzten, was genau Geritor meinte, doch einige Bruchstücke fehlten ihr noch. Jedoch war sie jetzt nicht dazu bereit sich ausgiebiger mit dieser Materie zu befassen. Sie wollte zu Legolas, zwar hatte Meradeth ihr versichert, dass es ihm gut ginge, aber selbst ein Elbenauge konnte aus dieser Entfernung nur bedingt sehen. Die Elbe wollte fühlen, dass ihr Verlobter keinen ernsten Schaden genommen hatte und seinen Herzschlag hören, wenn sie an der Brust des Prinzen lag.  
  
„Wollen wir", Meradeth wurde von Geritor nicht mit der kleinsten Mimik gefragt, ob er sich erneut bereitstellen würde Eleya zu begleiten. Es drängte ihn in seinem Inneren gerade zu selbst, zu erfahren, was aus seiner Familie und seinen Freunden geworden war. Der dunkelhaarige Elb konnte nur hoffen, dass alle mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren. Dazu kam noch, dass Geritor sich um Odine kümmern musste, da das Mädchen niemanden außer Eleya an sich heran ließ. Einen Tribut, den die grausamen seelischen und körperlichen Qualen des Tyrannen forderten.  
  
Eleya nickte ihm nur dankbar zu und auch bei ihrem Vater, meinte sie eine gewisse Beruhigung spüren zu können. Die Angst in seinem Herzen schnürte Geritor die Kehle für jegliche weitere Worte zu, so gab er ihr nur seinen Bogen und Köcher in die Hand, damit seine Tochter wenigstens ordentlich bewaffnet war.  
  
Nach einem letzten kurzen Blick auf Myra und ihren neugeborenen Sohn verließ die Elbe zusammen mit Meradeth die Höhle und machte sich auf den Weg, welcher über den rutschigen Abhang führte, an dem Odine sie vor dem Urukai gerettet hatte, indem sie sich ihm vor die Füße geworfen und so aus den Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Es war ein waghalsiges Unterfangen gewesen, welches auch genauso gut hätte scheitern können.  
  
Schon von weitem konnten die Beiden das erschreckende Ausmaß der Schlacht sehen, denn noch waren erst wenige der gefallenen Elben davon getragen worden, wogegen den toten Orks erstmal keinerlei Beachtung weiter geschenkt wurde. Vorsichtig sprangen sie über die leblosen Körper, so gewaltig war ihre Anzahl.  
  
Eleya musste sich nahezu zwingen weiterzugehen, da sie genau auf der Seite des Schlachtfeldes herausgekommen waren, wo sich die Krieger des Schattenvolkes unter Aryalon verteidigt hatten. Wenige der blassen Gesichter waren gute Bekannte von der Elbe, aber jedem einzelnen konnte sie die Abstammung oder zumindest den Namen zuordnen. Meradeth ging schweigsam und ehrfürchtig neben Eleya her, zwar kannte er niemanden, doch hatte jeder einzelne bereitwillig sein Leben gelassen um den Düsterwald aus der Gewalt Kardels zu befreien.  
  
Teilweise verzogen die Beiden angewidert die Lippen, da es deutlich zu sehen war, wie gnadenlos ihr Volk gegen die Orks vorgegangen war. Auch wenn die Elben in der Regel genau gezielte Schläge und Stöße ausgeführt zu haben schienen, so waren die Wunden ihrer Feinde klaffend und abscheulich.  
  
Schlagartig bleib Eleya wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf einen Urukai, der bäuchlings und auf den ersten Blick unversehrt dazuliegen schien. Doch unter seinem Hals sickerte eine Lache mit schwarz-rotem Blut hervor. Meradeth verstand im ersten Moment noch nicht so recht, was seine Begleiterin so erschütterte, so folgte er ihr und biss betroffen die Zähne zusammen, als Eleya eine Strähne mit hellbraunem Haar durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ. „Hilf mir", anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, versuchten sie hektisch mit sämtlichen Kräften den schweren Körper zur Seite zu rollen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es und eine schlanke weibliche Gestalt kam zum Vorschein.  
  
Es war eine Elbe, die leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Eleya vorwies und offensichtlich eng mit ihr verwandt war. Sie war in der gleichen grauen Tracht gekleidet wie Eleya, doch die Farbe ihres Haares war bei weitem zu hell, für das der Hochlandelben. Es schien unter den ersten kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen sogar etwas rot zu schimmern, was Meradeth bisher noch niemals gesehen hatte.  
  
Sie schien noch während des Fallens einen Dolch durch die Kehle des Urukai gestoßen zu haben, wurde jedoch von seiner Masse beinahe erdrückt. 


	33. Erschreckende Ausmaße

Sorry, dass es mal wieder etwas gedauert hat *sich ganz doll schäm und in die Ecke stell*  
  
@ Tanlaith Es freut mich wirklich, das du noch immer so fleißig mitliest und es dir auch noch gefällt *g * schade ist nur, das ich von dir keine Mail Adresse habe *schnief* hätte dir schonst bestimmt mal geschrieben!  
  
@Luize werde mich trotz meines Umzugsstress beeilen und ganz fleißig Weiterschreiben  
  
@Lulu ich hoffe ich kann deine Sucht zumindest vorübergehend stillen *BG*  
  
also, weiter geht`s.......  
  
Erschreckende Ausmaße  
  
„Sie lebt noch", euphorisch zerrte Eleya den Oberkörper der Elbe hoch und löste so ein panisches Husten bei ihr aus. Meradeth befreite ihre Beine noch von der letzten Last und half den geschwächten Körper etwas abseits des Urukais zu betten.  
  
„Wer ist sie", Meradeth versuchte sich zu besinnen, ob er dem Mädchen bei der Ankunft der Truppen des Schattenvolks im Düsterwald oder vor Beginn der Schlacht schon einmal bewusst begegnet war, doch dem war nicht so.  
  
Eleya reichte der Elbe, nachdem diese sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ihre Wasserflasche, aus der sie hastig einige Schlucke nahm. „Sie ist die jüngste Tochter meines Bruders Progelers, ihr Name ist Gwilwileth", erklärte sie Meradeth kurz und sah sich leicht nervös in der Umgebung um. Auch wenn die Schlacht vorbei war, konnten sich noch immer einzelne dieser widerwärtigen Orks hier herumtreiben und versuchen sich solange zu verstecken, bis das Elbenheer seinen Abmarsch angetreten hatte.  
  
Meradeth verstand ihre unruhige Art auch ohne ein Wort des Fragens und nahm wie selbstverständlich die zierliche Elbe auf seine Arme, da sie noch immer in einem Zustand zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Realität schwebte. Eleya nahm den Bogen ihres Vaters vorsichtshalber schon in die Hand.  
  
Auf ihrem weiteren Weg ertappte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb, wie er des Öfteren einen kurzen Blick auf das Wesen, welches vor sich hin dämmernd an seiner Brust lag, warf. Ihr hellbraunes Haar schien ein letztes Andenken Geritors zu sein, doch die wilden Züge Düsterwalds, welche in Eleyas Antlitz funkelten, fehlten. Sanftmut und Grazie standen in ihrem Gesicht, was sie aber wenn ihr ein Angreifer gegenüber stand, wohl nicht im Geringsten schutzbedürftig machen würden.  
  
Er hatte sich schon einiges über die Tradition erzählen lassen, warum es im Osthochland Sitte war, dass auch jede Frau den Umgang mit der Waffe erlernen musste und auch zumeist Wachdienste zur Pflicht hatte. Sicherlich lehrte auch im Düsterwald jeder Vater seinen weiblichen Nachkommen wie man sich verteidigte, doch das war etwas ganz anderes in seinen Augen.  
  
Immer öfter trafen sie auf Elben, welche mit äußerster Vorsicht ihre gefallenen Kameraden auf provisorische Tragen legten, damit man diese später für einen gebührenden Abschied zu ihren Familien bringen konnte. Eleya konnte kaum jemanden finden, der nicht verletzt worden war und doch schien niemand die Ruhepause, die er jetzt eigentlich brauchte, in Anspruch zu nehmen.  
  
Im Gegenteil; alle gaben hilfsbereit Auskunft, wie man am schnellsten zu den Heilern gelangen würde und boten sich zugleich noch an, die drei zu begleiten, was Meradeth aber dankend ablehnte.  
  
Noch bevor sie das Lager, welches Melyanna notdürftig errichtet hatte, richtig erreichten, wurden sie von helfenden Händen in Empfang genommen. Man deutete Meradeth einen Platz, wo er Gwilwileth ablegen konnte und sogleich wurden Decken und weitere Dinge zu ihrer Versorgung gereicht.  
  
Eleya blickte sich suchend um, während sich einer der Heiler um die verletzte Verwandte kümmerte. Viel zu viele Seelen tummelten sich in dem engen Lager, welches sich zumeist unter einer schützenden Felsspalte befand. Man hatte der Elbe versichert, dass sich der Prinz irgendwo hier aufhalten musste, doch niemand hatte die Zeit nach ihm zu suchen und Eleya wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie stellte ihr eigenes Schicksal nicht über das der anderen, welche sich genauso verzweifelt danach sehnten ihren Liebsten oder einen Verwandten endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen.  
  
Ein Aufschrei holte ihre Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit und erinnerte sie daran, dass sich erstmal um Gwilwileth gekümmert werden musste. Doch Eleya musste feststellen, dass ihre Hilfe nicht mehr von Nöten war, da sich bereits Meradeth neben ihr befand, ihre Hand hielt und zusprechende Worte murmelte, während Aragorn, welcher dazu gekommen war, sich ihrer Wunden widmete. Eleya machte sich große Vorwürfe, da sie es doch tatsächlich für einen Moment zugelassen hatte, sich ganz mit ihren Sorgen gehen zu lassen.  
  
Der König Gondors lächelte sie jedoch nur milde an „Überzeuge Legolas davon sich endlich versorgen zu lassen, wir werden uns um sie kümmern", auf den prüfenden Blick, den die Elbe auf das schmerzverzogene Gesicht ihrer Nichte warf, fügte Aragorn noch versichernd hinzu „Sie wird es überstehen, sei unbesorgt."  
  
Mit dem letzten Wort war Eleya bereits in der Menge verschwunden und kämpfte sich behutsam ihren Weg frei, konnte aber Legolas nirgends ausmachen. Außerdem machte sich zunehmend ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Innern breit. Sie sollte den Prinzen dazu bringen sich versorgen zu lassen? Auch wenn sie Aragorn noch nicht allzu lange kannte, war ihr die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen. Die Freundschaft, welche die Beiden verband, war mehr als eng und wenn selbst der ehemalige Waldläufer es nicht schaffte den Prinzen dazu zu bringen seine Verletzungen versorgen zu lassen, musste Legolas schon zwingende Gründe haben.  
  
Die Elbe hatte Legolas schon einige Male in seiner ganzen Beharrlichkeit erleben dürfen, wenn er etwas absolut nicht wollte. Die letzte Äußerung dieses Charakterzuges von ihrem Verlobten, hatte Eleya bei ihrem Abschied vor der Schlacht erlebt. Zwar waren seine Worte sanft und liebevoll, aber nur zu deutlich war hinter ihnen der unwiderrufliche Nachdruck zu hören gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich meinte sie Legolas Profil für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen und bahnte sich nun zielstrebiger einen Pfad. Doch immer wenn sie meinte ihn wieder zu sehen, war er genauso plötzlich verschwunden. Eleya wollte ihn rufen, doch das laute Umfeld in dem sie sich befand, ließ ihre Stimme in der Menge einfach verschallen. Wieder war ihr ein kurzer Blick auf ihren Geliebten vergönnt und sie meinte zu sehen, wie er von langen silberblonden Haaren davongezogen wurde.  
  
Immer weiter suchte sie nach dem Prinzen, bis sie bereits etwas außerhalb der Mengen stand. Fast schon wollte die Elbe aufgeben und sich dem Glauben hingeben, dass es Trugbilder gewesen waren, als jemand nach ihrer Hand griff.  
  
Erschrocken sah sie zu Boden und blickte in die müden und erschöpften Augen Thranduils. „Was..?"doch noch während der König seine Frage aussprechen wollte, klärte sie sich von ganz alleine.  
  
Eleya beugte sich seinem Ziehen und kniete sich herunter. „Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen abzuwarten", die Elbe hatte den seltsamen Drang sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, doch anstatt Strenge fand sie nur Verständnis.  
  
„Mein Sohn ist dort hinten", er nickte und deutete mit der Hand auf einen kleinen Pfad, „meine Frau hat ihn endlich dazu bringen können seine Wunden behandeln zu lassen." Gleichzeitig ließ der König des Düsterwaldes ihre Hand los und schloss wieder seine Augen und Eleya meinte ein Lächeln in seinen Zügen zu erkennen.  
  
Sie rannte beinahe den schmalen Gang entlang und blieb abrupt stehen, als ein verhaltener Schrei aus der vor ihr liegenden Richtung erschallte. Das Herz der Elbe verkrampfte sich unweigerlich, denn er stammte eindeutig von Legolas.  
  
Nur zögerlich trat sie näher und erblickte Melyanna, die auf dem Boden hockte und ein Bündel mit blutgetränkten Tüchern unter die unterste rechte Rippe ihres Sohnes drückte. Eleyas Bruder hatte den Prinzen fest bei den Schultern gepackt, damit er sich während der Reinigung seiner Wunde nicht zu stark bewegte.  
  
„Eleya", überrumpelt sprang Aryalon auf die Füße und riss seine Schwester an sich. „Wie kommst du hierher, hat Vater dich gefunden und wie ist es Parwne und den beiden Jungen ergangen", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus, doch Eleya hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig Legolas, der von der Wirkung der Heilkräuter betäubt, sich noch immer wandte.  
  
„Es ist ihnen nichts geschehen", ihre Worte waren beruhigend, aber auch hastig und im gleichen Moment setzte sie sich zu ihrem Verlobten. Aryalon atmete erleichtert auf und verzichtete fürs erste auf weitere Details, auch wenn es ihm viel Beherrschung abverlangte.  
  
Fast schon zögernd strichen ihre Finger über die etwas blasse Wange des Prinzen, worauf sich schlagartig ein dunkelblaues Augenpaar zu ihr drehte. Schmerz stand in ihm geschrieben und seine Hand hob sich langsam, um Eleya zu berühren. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über Legolas Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie wirklich da war und der Schmerz der heilenden Kräuter wurde erträglicher.  
  
Nachdem alle weiteren Vorkehrungen getroffen worden waren, hatte Legolas sich eigentlich selbst auf die Suche nach seiner Geliebten machen wollen, wurde aber energisch von seiner Mutter zurückgehalten, um nun endlich auch an sich selber zu denken.  
  
Fragend hatte er Melyanna angeschaut, da er nicht so recht verstanden hatte, warum sie überhaupt so drängend war, doch dann spürte der Prinz schlagartig den stechenden Schmerz. Ein Schwert musste ihn während der Schlacht gestreift haben und eine kurze, aber tiefe Wunde klaffte an seiner rechten Seite und blutete nicht gerade leicht.  
  
Entgegen seiner Qual erhob sich Legolas ein Stück, doch Eleya drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt wieder nach unten. „Ich bin hier und werde auch bleiben", lächelnd hauchte die Elbe einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen des Prinzen. Dieser folgte ihrem Mund noch leicht, als sie sich zurückzog, da er nicht wollte, dass er schon wieder endete noch bevor er wirklich begonnen hatte. Seine Hand suchte die ihre und hielt diese fest. So schlimm auch noch alles um ihn herum schien, für diesen kurzen Moment überflutete Legolas das Gefühl von Frieden.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Der Nachmittag war bereits angebrochen, als auch die letzten Frauen, Kinder und alle anderen, welche in den Zwergenhöhlen Sicherheit gesucht hatten, das Lager erreichten. Mit der Ankunft der beiden Zwillinge wurde so manchen ein Schmunzeln entlockt, da sie am schnellsten einen großen Teil ihrer Lebenslust und ihres Humors wieder gefunden hatten. Aryalon achtete jedoch sehr sorgsam darauf, dass seine Söhne dem eigentlichen Schlachtfeld nicht zu nahe kamen, da er der Meinung war, dass sie noch so einige Jahre brauchen würden, bis sie Vollends verstehen könnten, was ein Krieg bedeutete.  
  
Legolas machte seine Verletzung noch immer zu schaffen, doch nahm er sogleich wieder seine Pflichten auf und da er jetzt Eleya bei sich wusste, war ihm doch um einiges wohler. Er vermochte nicht genau zu sagen, wie lange er einfach nur seine Geliebte in seinen Armen gehalten hatte und ihre Wärme genoss. Endlich war es geschafft. Seine Heimat war wieder frei und mit jedem der Krieger, welche ausgesandt worden waren um auch den letzten Ork zu töten der sich innerhalb der Grenzen des Düsterwaldes befand, wurde er zuversichtlicher und energischer.  
  
Eleya fand jetzt die nötige Zeit sich über Odines Rückkehr und die Auswirkungen auf das weitere Leben des Mädchens klar zu werden. Ihr Herz wurde sehr schwer, als sie sich nun endgültig eingestehen musste, dass es keine nennenswerte Zukunft für sie gab. Schon in der letzten Nacht hatte sich abgezeichnet, dass Odine sich vollkommen in sich zurückziehen und kaum noch jemandem Vertrauen schenken würde, zumindest keinem männlichen Wesen.  
  
Gleich nachdem Eleya dem Prinzen weiter berichtet hatte, was ihr während des vergangenen Tages alles widerfahren war, schickte Legolas einen kleinen Trupp in die Berge, um Geritor zu helfen Merry und Myra zu ihnen zu holen. Gimli hatte sich einfach der Gruppe zugeteilt und sein elbischer Freund ließ ihn kommentarlos gewähren, verschwieg aber mit Absicht, dass er bereits Vater geworden war. Dieser Augenblick sollte dem Zwerg und seiner Frau alleine gehören.  
  
Thranduil hingegen drängte es seinen Palast zu sehen und die Ausmaße des Schadens zu begutachten. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie rücksichtslos und zerstörerisch sich die Orks hatten gehen lassen. Seine Familie begleitete ihn, sowie eine kleine Garde, da man noch immer Vorsicht walten ließ.  
  
Noch in einiger Entfernung vom Palast war schon niemand mehr in der Lage etwas zu sagen, denn alle erstarrten bei dem Anblick, welcher sich ihnen bot. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sogar noch übertroffen.  
  
Die Brücke war restlos abgebrannt und von den majestätischen Flügeln des Haupttores waren nur die Stümpfe erhalten geblieben, welche jetzt trostlos in den eisernen Halterungen hingen. Es gab keinen Übergang mehr, der auf die andere Seite des Flusses führte, doch Legolas hatte Feladrion, der ihm am Mittag bereits die ersten Berichte über den Palast gebracht hatte, schon vorgeschickt. Er musste einen Umweg von einigen Meilen machen um über die seichte Stelle des Flusses zu kommen, an welcher der Prinz zusammen mit seinen Freunden Eleya und Gimli nach ihrem Ausbruch gefunden hatten, was um diese Jahreszeit kein einfaches Unterfangen bedeutete. Die Strömungen waren selbst dort noch stark, jedoch überwindbar. So wartete Feladrion mit einem langen dünnen Seil an den Resten des Palasttores und schoss einen Pfeil, an welchem eines der beiden Enden geknotete war, direkt vor die Füße des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas band sein Ende an einem Baum fest, genauso wie der andere Elb das seine um eine der Halterungen wickelte und es straff zog. Für die Waldelben war es kein Problem diesen Weg zu gehen und so standen sie nur wenige Augenblicke später neben Feladrion. Dieser hatte bereits begonnen die Schächte für Frischluft und Sonnenlicht zu öffnen, senkte dabei aber traurig seine Augen.  
  
Thranduil versteifte sich, als er die ersten Schritte ins Innere trat. Sein Zauber war zwar nach der gewaltsamen Öffnung des Tores sehr geschwächt worden, hatte jedoch sein Zuhause davor bewahrt komplett auszubrennen. Allerdings waren sämtliche der kunstvollen Schnitzereien, welche sich im Eingangsbereich und noch ein paar gute Meter weiter befunden hatten, von der extremen Hitze angeschmort worden und teils bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkohlt, so dass sie nun nicht viel mehr als Brennholz waren.  
  
Unbewusst griff Legolas nach der Hand seiner Verlobten, die wie gebannt durch den Gang schaute. Zwar war Eleya nur einmal hier gewesen und das auch nur bei fadem und weit auseinander liegendem Fackellicht, aber sie hatte den wunderschönen Eindruck vor ihren Augen. Auch wenn sie unerträgliche Angst in sich gehabt hatte, war das wenige, was man ihr vergönnte zu sehen gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Wenn sie es schon so schmerzvoll traf, was jetzt daraus geworden war, wie sollte sich dann erst Legolas und vor allem sein Vater fühlen. Sanft drückte die Elbe die Hand des Prinzen und zeigte ihm so, dass sie an seiner Seite stand, was auch immer geschehen möge. Seine dunkelblauen Augen suchten sie für einen kurzen Moment und die Erschütterung über die erschreckenden Ausmaße, welche sie beim weiteren Vordringen fanden, war nur all zu deutlich in ihnen erkennbar.  
  
Legolas versuchte erst gar nicht seine Emotionen Eleya und den anderen gegenüber zu verbergen, da er in jedem Gesicht den gleichen Schock erkennen konnte. Nach und nach inspizierten sie den gesamten Palast, kaum einer wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Was wenn doch, dann auch nicht mehr als ein kurzer Kommentar war.  
  
Es zeichnete sich ab, welche Räume die Orks sorgfältig gemieden hatten und welche offensichtlich zu Unterkünften und Aufenthaltsräumen umfunktioniert worden waren. Achtlos war gewütet worden und die Einrichtungen sinnlos und anscheinend aus reiner Freude zerstört worden. Nichts erinnerte den König in diesem Teil mehr an die gemütliche Atmosphäre, welche hier einmal geherrscht und viel Arbeit und Mühe gekostete hatte, bis sie so geworden war.  
  
Thranduil kniete sich mit Schmerz verzogenen Zügen zu einer der Feuerstellen hinab. Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen, ob es eher der körperliche Verdruss war, welcher ihn noch immer plagte, oder mehr seine Seele, die Schuld an seinen Schmerzen war.  
  
Bilder, Verzierungen und sämtliches Dinge, die sich hier einmal befunden hatten, waren in Feuerholz verwandelt worden. Der König zog aus der Asche noch eine Schnitzerei, welche ihm sein Sohn in frühster Kindheit geschenkt hatte. Bei dieser Erinnerung legte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen, denn tagelang hatte sich Legolas in seine Räume zurückgezogen und eifrig daran gearbeitet diese seinem Vater zu erstellen. Es war die Nachahmung eines Rehs, welches er auf einem Ausflug durch die Wälder entdeckt und es zum ersten Mal geschafft hatte sich einem so schreckhaften Tier bis auf wenige Schritte zu nähern, ohne dass es die Flucht ergriff. Somit hatte der junge Prinz damals die erste Lektion in der Vollendung elbischer Eigenarten bewältigt.  
  
Man hatte schon viel Phantasie benötigt um das undefinierbare Stück Holz, als dieses Tier zu erkennen, doch liebte Thranduil es sehr. Vielmehr er hatte es geliebt, denn die angekohlte Schnitzerei verfiel in seinen Fingern nur noch zu dunklem Staub.  
  
Traurig beobachtete Legolas seinen Vater und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Der Prinz wusste, dass es lange Zeit dauern würde, bis man jeglichen Schaden behoben hätte, nicht nur die im Palast und in den Siedlungen, welche etwas außerhalb lagen, sondern auch die in den Wäldern.  
  
Viele Jahre, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte würden vergehen. Er nahm sich vor nichts ungeschehen zu lassen um zusammen mit seinem Vater das Waldlandreich noch schöner und vor allem sicherer zu gestalten. 


	34. Abschied

Abschied  
  
Geritor wusste nicht, wie lange er schon an der alten Eiche lehnte, welche direkt gegenüber dem Palasteingang stand.  
  
Er hatte gerne mitgeholfen die Zwergenfrau mit ihrem Neugeborenen in ihre Höhle zurückzubringen und hatte anschließend im Lager nach seinem alten Freund gesucht. Ihm waren die prüfenden und durchdringenden Blicke von Aryalon wohl bewusst gewesen, denn sein Schweigen und die steife Haltung waren ungewöhnlich für ihn. Geritor war eigentlich immer jemand gewesen, der aufgeschlossen war und sich nicht wie an diesem Tag verhielt, wo kaum ein Wort wirklich zu ihm durchdrang. Selbst seine beiden Enkelsöhne, welche er über alles liebte und bei denen er nie genug davon bekommen konnte Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, wies er sanft aber bestimmend ab.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie Legolas mit einem Teil der Waldelben die letzten getöteten Orks auf ein Floß stapelte um diese dann in den dunklen Wald zu bringen, da der Prinz nicht wollte, dass sie innerhalb der Grenzen des Düsterwalds blieben. Eleya hingegen versuchte mit den Frauen aus den Häusern, welche nicht abgebrannt worden waren, alles noch Brauchbare zu bergen oder wieder herzurichten. Immerhin würde bald Winteranfang sein und es war unmöglich das ganze Unheil wieder in wenigen Wochen zu beseitigen.  
  
In allen Augen vermochte er Trauer zu finden, aber auch einen Funken Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit alles überstanden zu haben. Doch genau das war es, was Geritor keine Ruhe lassen wollte. In dem Blick Kardels lag bei dessen Drohung derselbe Ausdruck, wie damals bei der Krönung Thranduils. Er würde niemals aufhören seiner schon besessenen Einbildung, dass der Düsterwald ihm gehörte nach zu gehen, was sich die letzten Tage nur noch deutlicher bestätigt hatte.  
  
Er brauchte seine gesamte Willensstärke um die Last, welche auf den Schultern des Elben lag, zu tragen. Das Versprechen, das Geritor seiner geliebten Frau bei ihrem schmerzhaften Abschied geben musste, hallte in seinen Gedanken wider.  
  
Er hatte ihr schwören müssen, so lange in Mittelerde zu bleiben, bis alle ihre Nachkommen ihren Platz gefunden hatten und ein Leben nach ihren Wünschen führten. Keines seiner Kinder hatte je erfahren, worum es sich genau bei diesem Versprechen handelte, so war es Maleynas Wille gewesen und bisher war es auch nicht nötig gewesen, es auszusprechen oder selbst auch nur einen ernsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, da seine beiden Söhne sich bereits eine Zukunft gewählt hatten. Sei es als hoher Herr über das Osthochland, oder ein einfaches und schlichtes Leben im Kreise der Familie.  
  
Der Anblick des Palastes schmerzte Geritors Herz, wie lange war er hier zu Hause gewesen. Auch wenn er sich im Osthochland stets wohl gefühlt hatte, waren dieser Wald, diese Wiesen und alles was sich in diesem Reich befand ein viel zu langer Teil seines Lebens gewesen.  
  
Eleya war nun seinem Beispiel gefolgt und doch war alles anders. Solange Kardel noch lebte, würde sie nicht in völliger Sicherheit sein. Der Elb kannte den Tyrannen nur zu gut, so auch seine Eigenschaft warten zu können. Irgendwann würde sich eine Möglichkeit für seine Rache ergeben, sei es auch nur in einem kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit.  
  
Geritor hatte noch mit niemanden über seine Sorgen und Ängste gesprochen und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es sinnvoll wäre. Im gesamten Volk herrschte noch immer zuviel Unruhe und Legolas oder gar seine Tochter wollte er nicht mit noch weiteren Problemen belasten, welche vielleicht erst in ferner Zukunft von belang sein könnten.  
  
Doch er vergaß nicht, dass Thranduil ihn jetzt brauchte, wie grausam musste es für ihn sein, alles was er erschaffen und aufgebaut hatte, so vorzufinden. So zwang sich der Elb seine eigenen Sorgen für einen Moment nach hinten zu stellen und lief über das gespannte Seil zum anderen Ufer. Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich enorm, als Geritor unter der Eingangspforte das Unheil ganz erkennen konnte, er nahm aber alles nur im Vorbeigehen auf, da er überlegte, wohin es Thranduil wohl gezogen hatte. Instinktiv führte es ihn in Richtung eines Jagdzimmers, welches schon immer ein Ort gewesen war, in den sich Thranduil zurückzog wenn er alleine sein wollte oder Ruhe zum Nachdenken brauchte.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen, als Melyanna mit besorgtem Ausdruck, genau aus dieser Tür herauskam. „Du weißt, wie er gerade ist", der ernste Ton in ihren Worten ließen Geritor nur allzu gut verstehen. Thranduil zog sich immer in sich zurück, wenn ihn eine neue größere Wende eingeholt hatte und suchte einen Weg damit umzugehen. Der König konnte nicht leugnen, dass er noch zu dem alten Schlag des Elbenvolkes gehörte und dass Veränderungen ein Graus für ihn waren.  
  
Melyanna blickte in die leicht gräulichen Augen Geritors und war froh, dass er zum rechten Zeitpunkt zurückgekehrt war, um an der Seite seines besten Freundes zu sein.  
  
„Es wird sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden", anstatt Aufmunterung, fand der Elb bei seinen Worten jedoch nur einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Königin, welchen er schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, genau genommen seit ihrer Hochzeit.  
  
Er selbst war dabei gewesen, als sie und Thranduil zusammengefunden hatten. Melyanna war immer eine Kriegerin gewesen und ein Teil von ihr war es selbst jetzt noch. Es war ein großer und entscheidender Entschluss von ihr gewesen, ihr gewohntes Leben aufzugeben und an der Seite ihres Geliebten zu bleiben.  
  
Thranduil war sich stets darüber bewusst gewesen, wie stark der Wunsch der Freiheit an ihr nagte. Sie war nie die Art von Frau gewesen, welche nur an der Seite eines Mannes und der Familie lebte. Dem König war es schwer gefallen, nach Legolas Geburt nicht um weitere Kinder zu bitten, auch wenn er gerne noch welche gehabt hätte.  
  
Als Geritor aus seinen Gedanken hoch schreckte, blickte er direkt in Melyannas prüfende Augen, doch sie sagte nichts weiter, sondern wendete sich ab. Beinahe zögernd öffnete der Elb die Tür und blieb erstarrt stehen, als er Thranduil mit gesenktem Kopf am Rand des Kamins sitzen sah. Mit einer Hand griff er in die erkaltete Asche und ließ den feinen Staub langsam durch seine Finger rinnen, nur um sie erneut aufzunehmen.  
  
„Ein neuer Morgen wird kommen mein Freund", doch der König hob nur leicht seinen Blick und lächelte Geritor mit gequältem Ausdruck an. Viele Gedanken und Erinnerungen schienen ihn auf einmal zu überfluten und Hoffnung sowie Zuversicht ersetzten auf einmal seinen Trübsinn.  
  
„Du hast mal wieder Recht Geritor"; Thranduil erhob sich und schritt etwas neben den Kamin. So sehr der Elb auch den König des Düsterwaldes kannte, so vermochte er in diesem Moment nicht zu sagen, was die Überlegungen waren, welche ihn gerade beschäftigten.  
  
Geritor beobachtete regungslos jeden Gesichtszug seines Freundes und erst jetzt wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Thranduil gehörte schon immer mehr zu den Denkern und nicht zu den Kriegern, was nicht bedeutete, dass er kein Heer zu führen wusste. Erst heute hatte er nur zu gut wieder einmal sein Taktikwissen bewiesen und seinem Volk sowohl wieder Frieden als auch Freiheit beschert.  
  
Jedoch mochte er keine großen Veränderungen, sowie eigentlich alle Elben, die schon ein gesamtes oder auch noch mehr Zeitalter durchlebt hatten. Der König liebte sein Volk über alles und würde nichts unversucht lassen es zu beschützen, doch waren neue Zeiten angebrochen. Sämtliche Völker Mittelerdes rückten wieder enger zusammen, was eine große Toleranz verlangte und auch bedeutete Vorurteile ablegen zu müssen. Es würde schwer sein für Thranduil seine Gewohnheiten zu ändern, doch er hatte schon viele Hürden in seinem Leben gemeistert und diese sollte nur eine weitere bedeuten.  
  
Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich in den Mundwinkeln Geritors. „Du solltest nicht hier sein, dein Platz ist draußen, bei den anderen", ohne Widerspruch ließ sich der König zur Tür drängen, was sich auch kein anderer bei ihm wohl je traut hätte zu tun.  
  
Die beiden Freunde hatten noch niemals viele Worte gebraucht, um sich gegenseitig wieder Mut zu machen und doch glaubte Geritor eine Verwandlung in Thranduil zu sehen. Seine Entschlossenheit war wieder zurückgekehrt, doch etwas schien sich noch dazugemischt zu haben.  
  
Legolas stand auf einem Hügel nahe dem Ort wo Meradeth Eleya gefunden hatte und sah schweigend zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont versank. Ein Tag voller Grausamkeit und Unheil verabschiedete sich. Der Prinz konnte die Tränen seines Volkes nur all zu deutlich spüren, auch wenn seine Familie selbst keinen Angehörigen verloren hatte. Sobald die Dunkelheit der Nacht vollends eingetreten war, sollte Abschied von den vielen treuen Seelen genommen werden, welche die Schlacht nicht überlebt hatten.  
  
„Hier steckt also der Herr Elb", das Brummen, welches hinter Legolas zu hören war, konnte einen glücklichen Unterton nicht verbergen.  
  
Leicht grinsend sah der Prinz zur Seite, direkt in Gimlis Augen, welche funkelnd auf ihn gerichtet waren. Der Zwerg konnte dem festen Blick des Elben nicht lange widerstehen. Er fasste es nicht, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte seinen Freund lange böse zu sein. Genau genommen war er eigentlich dankbar, dass Legolas die Neuigkeiten für sich behalten hatte, denn der Stolz, welcher ihn beim Anblick seines Sohnes erfüllte, war einzigartig gewesen. Das Grummeln, was durch seinen Bart kaum verständlich war, erinnerte den Prinz mehr an ein Lachen, aber die Worte „verdammte Elben" vernahm er dennoch. Allerdings wusste er, wie es gemeint war.  
  
„Meine Besten Wünsche für Gorem und auch eure Zukunft", seine Wort waren voller Ehrlichkeit, aber seltsam ruhig und leise.  
  
Gimli starrte fassungslos seinen Freund an. Nicht nur, dass er von der Geburt seines Kindes gewusst hatte, nein auch der Name seines Sohnes war dem Elben bereits bekannt. Der Name, den Gimli ausgewählt hatte und den Myra bis auf äußerste in den letzten Monaten abgelehnt hatte. Dennoch vergab sie ihm an ihr gemeinsames Kind auch ohne das Beisein des Zwerges, da sie wusste, dass es auch jetzt noch sein Wunsch war.  
  
Der Zwerg wollte sich schon einen scharfen Kommentar auf der Zunge zurechtlegen, als er den melancholischen Ausdruck in Legolas Zügen sah und zugleich unzählige Elben an das Ufer traten. Viele von ihnen hielten ein mit Samt umwickeltes Lämpchen in der Hand, welches auf einem Stück Holz befestigt war und einen sanften silbernen Schimmer von sich gab.  
  
In Legolas Augen spiegelte sich Trauer und Bitterkeit wider, denn jedes einzelne stand für das verlorene Leben eines Elben. Auch wenn der Prinz selbst keinen Verlust beklagen musste, war sein Herz bei den Seelen, welchen er in Mittelerde niemals wieder begegnen würde.  
  
Gimli hatte schon einmal von dem Abschied der Elben von ihren Toten gehört, doch so eine Ehrfurcht und Stille, wie in diesem Moment herrschte, kam dem Zwerg fast schon übermächtig vor.  
  
Eleya war lautlos an Legolas Seite gekommen, hob aber ihren Blick nicht. Doch allein schon ihr Anwesenheit verlieh dem Prinzen zusehends wieder mehr Kraft um auf einen neuen und bessern Tag zu hoffen.  
  
Schweigend wurden die Lichter vorsichtig auf das seichte und noch ruhige Wasser gesetzt und sie trieben mit dem Strom davon. Auf jedem lag in einer hölzernen flachen Schale die Asche des Betrauerten. Diese wurde von der leichten Brise des Windes verweht, um so das Leben, welches man von der Welt bekommen hatte, zurückzugeben.  
  
Gimli beobachtete Legolas verstohlen von der Seite und versuchte sich begreifbar zu machen, von wie langen Freundschaften er sich gerade verabschiedete. Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte, selbst Jahrtausende würden es mit Bestimmtheit sein. Eine Vorstellung, welche nur sehr schwer für den Zwerg war, selbst wenn seine eigene Gattung auch viele Sommer im Verhältnis zu anderen Bewohnern Mittelerdes erleben durfte.  
  
Er hatte schon des Öfteren versucht sich begreiflich zu machen, was es bedeutete unsterblich zu sein und niemals äußerlich zu altern. In den Augen des Prinzen spiegelten sich viele Erinnerungen, welche von größter Freude bis zu tiefster Trauer reichten, wieder. Bedeutsame Momente schienen in dem Leben eines Elben von noch weiterer Bedeutung zu sein, als bei jedem anderen. Ihre Entscheidungen waren stets gut überdacht, da ihre Reichweite von anderem Ausmaß in waren.  
  
Es gab eine Frage, die Gimli aber am meisten beschäftigte und zwar was ihre Freundschaft wert war, auch nach seinen eigenen Lebensjahren, wenn der Zwerg nur noch ferne Erinnerung in der Vergangenheit im Leben Legolas geworden war.  
  
Doch Legolas bemerkte die Musterung nicht und wenn doch, dann zeigte er darauf keinerlei Reaktion. Sein Blick ruhte unentwegt auf den Lämpchen, welche sich immer weiter in Richtung des Horizontes bewegten. Sie schimmerten in den letzten dunkelroten, beinah lilafarbenen Sonnenstrahlen und das silberne Licht wurde langsam blasser.  
  
Gimli schreckte leicht hoch, als er plötzlich eine Hand spürte, welche sich auf seine Schulter legte. Aragorn schaute ihn kurz eindringlich an und zog den Zwerg unauffällig ein gutes Stück zurück. Auf seinen verdutzten Blick hin, gab ihm der König Gondors flüsternd eine mehr als kurze Erklärung, worauf Gimli das Bild, welches vor ihm lag, genauer erforschte. Es sah aus, als würde die Welt kurz stehen geblieben sein, da niemand sich bewegte, nur das Rauschen des Wassers und die sanfte Brise des Windes erzählte noch davon, dass die Zeit weiter verstrich.  
  
Es war ihm gar nicht wirklich bewusst geworden, dass diejenigen, welche einen direkten Angehörigen verloren hatten, beinahe mit den Füßen das Wasser berührten und weiter entfernte der Familien ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen standen.  
  
Meradeth war einer dieser, denn ein Sohn seiner Tante gehörte zu den schmerzlichen Verlusten dieses Tages. Für Gimli war es ungewöhnlich ihn so zu erleben, da der dunkelhaarige Elb ansonsten aufgeweckt war und immer einen passenden Kommentar auf der Zunge hatte, wenn der Zwerg etwas von sich gab.  
  
So gingen die Reihen nach hinten immer fort und nahezu das gesamte Volk war erschienen um Abschied zu nehmen. Auf seinem Rundblick fand er Thranduil mit seiner Gemahlin und auch Geritor, doch auch sie hielten ihren Blick konstant auf den Fluss gerichtet.  
  
Je weiter sich die Lämpchen in der mittlerweile vollkommenen Dunkelheit entfernten, desto mehr schien es, als ob sie sich mit dem Licht der Sterne am Horizont vermischten. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie lange man da einfach stand und den immer blasser werdenden Schimmern nachschaute, bis diese einer nach dem anderen zu glimmen begann und schließlich erlosch. Und doch überkam einem das Gefühl, dass sie noch immer brannten, irgendwo zwischen den unendlichen Sternen.  
  
Für die Ewigkeit würde man so ihrer gedenken, bei jedem Blick des Nachts in den Himmel. Gimli ging mit Aragorn als erstes zurück, doch kein Elb machte auch nur Anstalten es ihnen gleich zu tun.  
  
Eines hatte sich jedoch bei Legolas verändert. Er stand nicht mehr alleine da, denn sein Arm war um die Hüfte Eleyas gelegt, sowie sie sich leicht an den Prinzen lehnte. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein hielten sich die Elben an diesem Platz auf und einige warteten sogar noch, bis auch der letzte Stern den ersten Sonnenstrahlen gewichen war. 


	35. Gemeinsame Zukunft

Gemeinsame Zukunft  
  
Geritor ging langsam neben Thranduil in Richtung der kleinen Lichtung, welche auch für ihn selber große Bedeutung hatte. Vor knapp drei Jahrtausenden war ein ähnlicher Schatten über den Düsterwald hereingebrochen und hatte dem Reich großen Schaden zugeführt. Doch an diesem Ort fand man stets wieder Hoffnung.  
  
Drei Wochen waren seit der Schlacht vergangen und mit gemeinsamen Kräften arbeitete man daran zumindest erstmal für die Dauer dieses Winters Unterkünfte für die Bevölkerung des Düsterwaldes zu bauen, denn der erste Frost war bereits eingetreten.  
  
Niemand hatte auch nur die geringsten Anstallten gemacht abreisen zu wollen, ohne vorher vollends seine Hilfe angeboten zu haben. Nicht einmal das Volk aus dem Osthochland, obwohl es auf seinem Rückweg in die Heimat einen hohen Pass bezwingen musste, bei dem es immer wahrscheinlicher wurde, dass bald die ersten Schneestürme begannen.  
  
Keiner der beiden Elben hatte in den letzten langen Jahren einen solchen Zusammenhalt innerhalb ihrer Gattung erlebt. Eigentlich waren sie daran gewöhnt gewesen abgeschottet ihr eigenes Leben zu führen und nur durch Botengänge Neuigkeiten zu erfahren.  
  
Thranduil erfüllte es mit Stolz sehen zu dürfen, wie man sich wieder näher kam, doch war es nicht sein Verdienst. Melyanna hatte energischst darauf bestanden, dass ihr Gemahl sich erstmal schonen sollte um so seinen Wunden die Chance zu geben gänzlich zu heilen. So lagen weiterhin sämtliche Entscheidungen und alle Verantwortung in den Händen seines Sohnes, dem er höchstens noch als Berater beistand.  
  
Legolas hatte ihn gebeten, Eleya noch in diesem Winter heiraten zu dürfen, solange noch das Schattenvolk und alle anderen Freunde anwesend waren. Nur zu gerne gestattete der König diesen Wunsch, denn er wusste, dass es keinerlei Unterschied machen würde, ob es jetzt oder erst in Jahren geschah. In diesen Dingen war ihm sein Sohn schon immer sehr ähnlich gewesen und es erfüllte Thranduil mit Freude sehen zu dürfen, dass Legolas seinen Platz gefunden hatte und nun an der Seite seiner baldigen Frau im Düsterwald bleiben wollte. Die Zeit seiner Abendteuerlust und des Fernweh, welches ihm seine Mutter vermacht hatte, war vorbei.  
  
Auch Geritor hatte zugestimmt, da so nun auch sein letztes Versprechen gegenüber seiner Frau beglichen wurde und er auch sonst keinen Grund sah, warum die sofortige Vermählung nicht stattfinden sollte.  
  
Gemeinsam traten sie in ihren besten Gewändern unter dem Rauschen der letzten Blätter durch die Baumreihen, welche an der der kleinen Lichtung wuchsen.  
  
Dem König entlockte der Anblick der grünen Ebene, die direkt an einem steilen Abhang lag, auch jetzt noch jedes Mal ein Schmunzeln. Es war einer der höchsten Punkt im nördlichen Düsterwald und ließ einen weit über die Kronen der Bäume blicken. Hier gab es schon immer unzählige kleine Höhlen, meist nicht größer als für drei Mann geeignet, in denen man sich aber gut nicht gewollten Blicken entziehen konnte. Hier war schon immer Legolas Lieblingsplatz gewesen, sei es wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken, oder einfach nur etwas Abstand brauchte.  
  
Brummend bahnte sich Thranduil seinen Weg durch den bereits dunklen Wald. Die Sonne war schon vor einer Stunde untergegangen, doch sein Sohn war wie des Öfteren nicht pünktlich nach Hause gekommen. Der König wusste, dass es nicht aus Absicht geschah, meist saß Legolas einfach mit seinem fast gleichaltrigen dunkelhaarigen Freund vor einem kleinen Feuer und war vertieft in Geschichten, welche sie aus allerlei Ländern hörten und nicht müde wurden, sie sich immer und immer wieder zu erzählen.  
  
„Wie gerne würde ich das einmal sehen", es war die Stimme seines Sohnes, welche er vernahm; in ihr ein Ausdruck von Sehnsucht und Fernweh.  
  
Thranduil wurde schwer ums Herz, denn wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Legolas sich mehr seiner Heimat zuwenden würde, doch gleichzeitig drängten sich ihm die Worte Geritors auch auf, welcher den König schon so einige Male darauf hingewiesen hatten, dass sein Sohn selbst noch am Anfang seiner Jugend stand.  
  
Legolas musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen, seien es gute oder auch schlechte und das ohne die Unterstützung eines Vaters, dem es noch zu schwer fiel, zu akzeptieren, dass die Kindheit zur Vergangenheit geworden war.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es alles nur Geschichten sind", aus Meradeth sprach die Stimme der Neugierde, welche die Beiden beflügelte und nicht wie bei Thranduil schon zum größten Teil der Vernunft und Logik gewichen war. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und kopfschüttelnd vernahm er das Versprechen seines Sohnes einmal zusammen an diesen fernen Ort zu reisen und sich selbst zu überzeugen, was nun der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Wortlos näherte sich Thranduil dem kleinen Feuer und hörte noch eine Weile den begeisterten und euphorischen Vorstellungen der beiden Jungen zu. „Meint ihr nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird", Legolas erschrak und schnellte hektisch herum, als er die ruhige und beinahe gelassene Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Der König musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als der den ertappten Blick zu Meradeth mitbekam. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine ernste Mine aufrecht zu halten, da er solche Abende selber kannte, wenn man gemütlich zusammen saß.  
  
Legolas nuschelte etwas, das sich nach einer Entschuldung anhörte und begann sogleich das Feuer zu löschen, während Meradeth die Decken und Überreste des kleinen Mahles in einen Beutel einpackte. „Soviel ich weiß, solltest auch du bei Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr alleine unterwegs sein, nicht wahr! Und schon gar nicht so weit draußen", die strengen Worte ließen auch den jungen Prinzen zusammenzucken, obwohl sie eigentlich für seinen Freund bestimmt waren. Legolas wusste nur zu gut, welche Unterhaltung ihm noch bevor stand, wenn sie den Palast erreicht hatten.  
  
Schelmisch lächelnd ging Thranduil auf dem Heimweg hinter den Beiden her, welche plötzlich seltsam schweigsam geworden waren. Es würde die Zeit kommen, seinen Sohn ziehen zu lassen, doch noch war es nicht so weit. Erst sollte Legolas Jugend verstreichen und das würde noch mehrere Jahrzehnte dauern.  
  
Geritor blieb am Rand der Lichtung stehen, um auf die Ankunft seiner Tochter zu warten, während Thranduil am Rande der unzähligen Elben vorbei ging, weiter in Richtung seines Sohnes. Es gab kaum jemanden, der nicht gekommen war, selbst ein paar Zwerge waren anwesend.  
  
Neben Gimli und seiner Frau und zur Überraschung des Königs, vermochte er noch Norin, den schon grauhaarigen Zwerg, welcher sich bei ihrem Hinterhalt gegen die Urukais bedingungslos auf die Seite der Elben gestellt hatte zu erblicken. Aragorn und die beiden Hobbits standen bei ihnen und unerwartet viele Menschen aus der Seestadt waren ebenfalls gekommen.  
  
Legolas war edel, aber doch schlicht gekleidet, da er es auch jetzt noch nicht angemessen fand sich anders zu zeigen. Allerdings sollte ihm das auch sehr gelegen kommen. Der König musste schmunzeln, da er die Ablehnung des Prinzen gegen all zu glamouröses Auftreten kannte, was er aber nur all zu gut verstand.  
  
Noch stand er zusammen mit Meradeth etwas abseits und schien äußerlich sehr ruhig zu sein. Doch auf die Fragen oder Zusprüche, mit welchen sein Freund auf ihn einredete, konnte sich der Prinz offensichtlich nur ein gequältes zucken der Mundwinkel abringen.  
  
Als Celeborn seinen Verwandten erblickte, begab dieser sich ein Stück weiter zum Abhang, welcher eine einmalige Aussicht über den Düsterwald bot. Die Ehre, das Schicksal zwischen Legolas und Eleya vollends zu verbinden, galt den Fürsten, da er der älteste anwesende Elb bei diesen Feierlichkeiten war.  
  
Es war in den Nächten zuvor der erste Schnee gefallen, welcher sich jetzt wie ein dünner Flaum über die Gipfel der Bäume gelegt hatte. Der frühe Wintereinbruch war ein Bote, dass eine strenge Kälte folgen würde und das Legolas mit der Wahl, sich zunächst für die kommenden Monate zu rüsten die rechte Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
  
In dem langsam abnehmenden Licht strahlte das Reich des Düsterwaldes Frieden und Harmonie aus. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die katastrophalen Zustände, welche nur zu geringem Teilen abzubauen gelungen war.  
  
Jeder war sich dieser Täuschung bewusst, was jedoch mehr ein innerer Ansporn war, anstatt Mutlosigkeit zu verbreiten. Die Sonne war schon weit in Richtung Westen gewandert und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis diese begann am Horizont zu verschwinden.  
  
Thranduil trat neben seinen Sohn und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Bereit für einen neuen Anfang?"Legolas zuckte leicht zusammen, zwar hatte er den König wohl kommen hören, nur diese Worte klangen seltsam, so wie er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Hektisch drehte er sich um und blickt ernst in die hellblauen Augen seines Vaters, aber alles was er fand, war Stolz und Zuversicht.  
  
Dem Prinzen schossen plötzlich verwirrende Gedanken durch den Kopf, da er meinte einen merkwürdig klingenden Unterton in der Stimme Thranduils gehört zu haben. Doch rief er sich auch sogleich wieder zur Ruhe, da er beim besten Willen jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, noch weitere Fragen und Gefühle verarbeiten zu müssen. Sicherlich war das nur eine Auswirkung seiner Nervosität und Anspannung wegen der großen Veränderung, welche sich jetzt in seinem Leben ereignen sollte.  
  
„Legolas, ist alles in Ordnung?"der blonde Elb fuhr hoch, als ihn jemand an den Armen fasste und diese etwas unsanft schüttelte. Meradeth versuchte nicht einmal sein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, denn sein Freund hatte ihn noch niemals etwas wirklich verheimlichen können.  
  
Der Prinz blickte an die Stelle, wo bis vor ein paar Sekunden sein Vater noch gestanden hatte, doch dieser war bereits leicht außerhalb an den Rand der Gäste getreten und wartete mit sehr verschlossenem Blick, obgleich seine Augen lebendig schienen und die gesamte Umgebung musterten.  
  
„Es ist Zeit", Legolas mochte am liebsten los murren, als er das Grinsen in Meradeths Zügen sah und zusammen mit ihm auf Celeborn zuging. Dabei entging ihm nicht der kurze suchende Blick seines dunkelhaarigen Freundes in die Menge, welcher bei einer Gruppe der Elben aus dem Osthochland hängen blieb und ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln hervorzuzaubern vermochte.  
  
„Vater", Geritor erschrak aus seinen Gedanken und dreht sich hektisch um, nur um in die leicht belustigten hellgrünen Augen zu blicken. Eleya war an der Seite Melyannas gekommen, welche den fehlenden Platz ihrer Mutter eingenommen hatte. Der Elb musterte seine Tochter quälend langsam und ein stolzes Lächeln zog sich durch sein Gesicht.  
  
Eleya war gekleidet in einem weiß silbernen schlichten Kleid, welches bis kurz über ihre Füße reichte. Anstatt eines Umhanges umhüllte sie ein am Oberkörper eng anliegender Mantel, welcher der Elbe auf der Vorderseite, bis über die Knie reichte und hinten oval noch ein Stück weiter auslief. Dieser war gut drei bis vier Nuancen dunkeler als das Kleid und seine Ränder waren mit feinen silbernen Ranken bestickt. Das blonde Haar hatte Melyanna nur in feinen Strähnen nach hinten gebunden und feine, kaum mehr als ein Haar größere Fäden waren darin verflochten. Sie waren aus Silber und Mytril gefertigt worden und sponnen sich wie ein hauchdünnes Netz unregelmäßig bis über die Stirn.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"erst die leise Stimme Eleyas, welche ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Geritors Blick wanderte für einen Moment zu Melyanna, denn er hatte den Kopfschmuck wohl wieder erkannt. Vor Jahrtausenden wurde er schon einmal getragen und zwar auch von einer zukünftigen Königin.  
  
Er reichte seiner Tochter seinen rechten Arm und blickte an den Mengen vorbei, wo Legolas und Celeborn bereits auf sie warteten. Zu seiner Überraschung versetzte dem Elben das Bewusstsein, den letzten Wunsch seiner Frau jetzt zu vollenden, ein Stich im Herzen. Geritor liebte sein Leben in Mittelerde, doch seine Malyena konnte er nur wieder sehen, wenn der Elb in den Westen gehen würde und alles in seinem Inneren schrie förmlich danach sie wieder in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment galt es lediglich Eleya in die Hände von Legolas zu geben. Langsam und etwas mitleidig führte Geritor seine Tochter auf die Lichtung in Richtung des Prinzen, welcher noch immer nach außen gelassen und unbeeindruckt wirkte. Lediglich ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine Augen blieben fest auf Eleya gerichtet, bis diese kurz vor ihm stand.  
  
Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken entließ der Elb seine Tochter und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Melyanna war währenddessen neben ihren Gatten getreten und ließ jede noch so geringe Bewegung ihres Sohnes nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.  
  
Kein Wort war in den Moment zu hören, als Eleya ihre Hand in die von Legolas angebotene legte und zusammen mit den Prinzen auf Celeborn zuschritt.  
  
Vorsichtig musterte Eleya ihren Verlobten von der Seite. Über einem silbernen Hemd trug der Prinz eine in hellem grün gefertigte Tunika auf die das Wappen der Königsfamilie gestickt worden war. Eine graue Hose, Lederstiefel und ein dunkler, fast bis auf den Boden reichender Umhang vervollständigten das Bild.  
  
Legolas hob sich von seinem Volk ab und doch auch wieder nicht. Jeder vermochte zu erkennen, dass er ein Teil von ihnen und dem Düsterwald war und nichts weiter wollte, als in diesen Reihen zu leben.  
  
Der Fürst aus Lorien begann einige Ferse in Quenya zu sprechen, welche selbst für das Volk der Elben die Bezeichnung alt verdienten. Es wurde angenommen, dass man diese Texte schon im Ersten Zeitalter bei dem Schließen eines Bundes verwendet hatte. Doch selbst die am längsten in Mittelerde wandelnden Erstgeborenen vermochten nicht mit Gewissheit zu sagen, woher sie genau stammten.  
  
Die Finger der Elbe lagen während der gesamten Zeremonie weiterhin in denen von Legolas und sie blickte in die dunkelblauen Augen, welche sie ebenfalls gefangen nahmen. Beide waren sich des bedeutenden Schrittes bewusst, den sie gerade gingen und nichts würde mehr die Vertrautheit, welche sich zwischen den Beiden entwickelt hatte, zerstören können. Celeborn griff nach einem langen schmalen Banner welches mit den Emblemen des Düsterwaldes verziert war. Sobald es um die verschlungenen Hände gewickelt wurde, vermochte nichts mehr den Bund anzuzweifeln, oder gar wieder aufzuheben. Anmutig schritt der Fürst näher auf das Paar zu.  
  
„Wartet", der laute und durchdringende Ruf ließ Celeborn innehalten und erstaunt suchte der Elb nach dem Gesicht, das zu der Stimme gehörte. Doch genau genommen war das unnötig, da er diese nur bestens kannte.  
  
Thranduil trat mit steinernem Blick vor und ging auf seinen Sohn zu, das verstohlene Gemurmel hinter sich ignorierend. Nach einem kurzen Zögern blickte der König des Düsterwaldes Eleya mit durchdringendem Ernst an.  
  
„Ich habe meine Meinung in Bezug auf euren Bund geändert", die junge Elbe erschrak über den ungewohnten und harten Ton in seiner Stimme, welcher nur zu deutlich erkennen ließ, dass Thranduil keinen Widerspruch von ihr duldete. Zudem kam noch, dass er sie noch niemals so förmlich angeredet hatte, nicht einmal als er seine Zusage zu der Verlobung gegeben hatte.  
  
„Ich musste erkennen, dass ich nicht Willens bin, Euch den Prinzen des Düsterwalds und meinen Thronerben zum Gatten zu geben!" 


	36. Unerwartetes

Unerwartetes  
  
Legolas beobachtete das Verhalten seines Vaters und seine Gestik genauestens. Trotz seiner harten Worte zu Eleya und des unleugbaren Ernstes konnte er nicht glauben, das Thranduil ausgerechnet jetzt seine Meinung geändert haben sollte. Die Entscheidungen, die der König traf, waren stets gut überlegt und nur sehr selten vermochte er etwas Falsches darin zu sehen. Zudem war Thranduil viel zu taktvoll, um es in so einem Moment zu verkünden.  
  
Der Prinz legte seine Hand, welche Eleya vor Schreck losgelassen hatte, auf ihren Rücken und streichelte beruhigend darüber. Ihre Augen waren für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Geritor gewandert, welcher zwar erstaunt, aber dennoch gelassen wirkte.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu seiner Gattin, wendete sich der König an Legolas. „Ich habe viel beobachtet und wortlos zugeschaut, wie nicht ich derjenige war, der dieses Reich durch große Gefahren geführt und begonnen hat, es auch wieder neu aufzubauen."  
  
Der Prinz meinte, bei einem weiteren unauffälligen Blick zu seiner Gattin Melyanna ein schelmisches Schmunzeln auf den Lippen seines Vaters zu erkennen, welches von seiner Mutter mit glänzenden Augen beantwortet wurde. „Ich musste dabei erkennen, dass nicht mehr ich dazu auserkoren bin, dieses Volk in ein neues Zeitalter zu führen."  
  
Während dieser Worte, nahm Thranduil seine winterliche Krone ab, welche aus Eichen und Buchenblättern gefertigt worden war. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn und Erbe nun bereit für diese Bürde war und auch willens, den Thron anzunehmen.  
  
Eleya verfolgte mit sanftem Lächeln das Geschehen. Die Elbe hatte gewusst, dass einmal der Tag kommen sollte, an dem Legolas das Amt seines Vaters übernehmen würde, doch dass es jetzt geschah, kam doch schon sehr unerwartet. Die harten Worte des Königs, machten mit diesem Fingerzeig großen Sinn, denn Thranduil war nicht gegen den Bund, welchen sie schließen wollten, gewesen, auch wenn man es im ersten Moment gedacht haben konnte.  
  
Doch die Wendung im Leben ihres Geliebten, würde auch einen gewaltigen Schritt in ihrem eigenen bedeuten. Aber es beunruhigte sie nicht, da Eleya von ihrem Vater schon zuviel über seinen alten Freund erfahren hatte, um zu wissen, dass dieser nichts tat, was nicht wohl durchdacht war  
  
Die Krone in seinen Händen haltend, ging Thranduil ernst einen weiteren Schritt auf Legolas zu, welcher zustimmend seinen Kopf etwas senkte. Melyanna war neben ihren Gatten getreten und gab so stillschweigend ihr Einverständnis. Denn auch ihr war es nicht entgangen, dass etwas in Legolas sich gewandelt hatte. Die ersten Anzeichen waren ihr schon bei seiner Rückkehr aus dem Osthochland aufgefallen.  
  
Respektvoll legte Thranduil die Krone auf das Haupt seines Sohnes, um dann mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurückzutreten. „Dies soll mein Wille sein", laut und deutlich waren seine Worte für jedermann hörbar. Gleichzeitig senkte er, ebenso wie seine Gattin, den Kopf, um dem neuen König des Düsterwaldes so auch noch ihren letzten Segen zu geben.  
  
Die ersten Reihen, des Volkes aus dem Waldlandreich gingen ehrfürchtig auf die Knie. Diese Geste wurde von den folgenden Anwohnern übernommen und lief wie eine überwältigende Welle über die gesamte Lichtung. Auch die Elben aus den anderen Reichen verneigten sich respektvoll, denn selbst in ihren Leben, waren dies nur äußerst seltene, wenn nicht sogar einmalige Ereignisse. Alle waren sich der äußerst weisen Entscheidung bewusst, zu welcher Thranduil sich gewandt hatte, denn eine neue Zukunft sollte beginnen. Eine Zeit von neuem Vertrauen und neuen Bündnissen zwischen den Völkern. Ein Zeitalter, wo es galt, Vorurteile und sogar teilweise Hass wieder abzubauen. Es würde lange dauern und viel Courage, sowie Offenheit benötigen, für welche der beinahe Sechstausendjahre alte Elb einfach zu gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen und Eindrücken war.  
  
Melyanna griff nach den Händen Eleyas, gleich wie es Thranduil bei seinem Sohn tat, um diese wieder zu vereinen. Mit einem leichten Nicken, gaben sie Celeborn zu verstehen, dass er an der Stelle weiter machen sollte, wo der älteste Elb unterbrochen worden war.  
  
Langsam wickelte er nun das Banner dreimal um die verschlungenen Hände. Jeweils eine Umdrehung für Thranduils und Geritors Familie und eine letzte, welche den Bund besiegelte und die Schicksale für die Ewigkeit verband.  
  
Eleya und Legolas nahmen alles nur am Rande wahr, da sie sich viel zu tief in den Augen des anderen verloren hatten, um sich selbst noch ein zusätzliches Versprechen zu geben, welches keinerlei Worte benötigte.  
  
Jubel und Freudenrufe rissen das neue Königspaar in die Wirklichkeit zurück, doch jetzt sollte erst einmal Zeit zum Feiern sein, und nicht für Pflichten.  
  
Den Arm um seine Gattin gelegt, ging Legolas langsam einen kleinen Pfad den Berg hinauf. Beide hatten sie nach einigen Stunden auf einfachen Festlichkeiten nur noch den Wunsch verspürt, ein wenig Zeit alleine zu verbringen, nur sie beide und der Sternenhimmel.  
  
„Du bist ungewöhnlich still?"der junge König, blickte seitlich in die nachdenklich hellgrünen Augen. Er meinte zu verstehen, was Eleya bewegte, denn er war selbst noch dabei vollends zu begreifen, was an diesen Abend geschehen war, doch da schien noch etwas zu sein, was nicht nur auf ihrer Seele, sondern auch auf ihrem Herzen lag.  
  
„Mein Vater", die blonde Elbe zögerte kurz. „Er hat sich seit der Schlacht so verändert". Legolas lächelte sanft und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich. „Geritor hat sein letztes Kind hier auf Mittelerde ziehen lassen und dazu noch seine Tochter."  
  
„Das war die einzige Freude, die ich in seinen Augen erkennen konnte." ernst blickte Eleya ihn an. „Es muss etwas geschehen sein, bitte sag, wenn du etwas weißt, Legolas."  
  
Die Nachdrücklichkeit in ihrer Stimme, ließ den König zögern. Nie waren ihm Geritors Worte aus dem Sinn gegangen, welche er Legolas nicht offenbaren wollte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen was auf dem Schlachtfeld vorgefallen ist, aber es hatte etwas mit Kardel zu tun."Der König stockte einen Moment, als ob er nach einem richtigen Ausdruck suchte. „Geritor erwähnte nur knapp ein Versprechen, welches der Tyrann ihm gegeben hatte und es galt für dich."  
  
Eleya blieb bei den Worten wie erstarrt stehen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, worum es sich genau handeln sollte, so kannte sie ihren Vater gut genug, dass es etwas schreckliches sein musste. Es war eine schwere Last, die sichtlich auf seinen Schultern lag und dass er nicht mit seiner Tochter darüber sprach, machte es auch nicht besser. Es interessierte sie brennend, aber andererseits würde Geritor schon seine Gründe dafür haben, wenn er meinte dass es vernünftiger wäre, nichts zu offenbaren.  
  
Legolas spürte die Unruhe im inneren seiner Frau und bettete sie beschützend in seine Arme. „Geritor wird gute Argumente für diese Entscheidung haben."sanft waren die Worte des Elben und Eleya gab ihm Recht. Die heutige Nacht gehörte alleine ihnen Beiden und niemanden sonst.  
  
Sie hauchte ihrem Geliebten einen Kuss auf den Mund, während ihre Hände sich auf seine Schulterblätter legten. Legolas Arme sanken in die Höhe ihrer Hüften und er antwortete zärtlich mit einem weiteren Kuss, in welchem sich das Paar aber schnell voll und ganz verlor. Der Mond schien hell in dieser Nacht und ließ die mit Schnee bedeckten Gipfel der Bäume und die höher liegenden Felsen in einem sanften Licht aufleuchten.  
  
Ohne jeglichen Hast oder Druck genossen sie ihr Zusammensein. Die vergangenen Tage hatten dem Paar nicht viel Zeit füreinander gestattet, da die Dringlichkeit viel zu hoch war, Vorkehrungen für die nächsten kalten Monate zu treffen.  
  
Die unerwartet frühe Wendung hatte ihr Leben in den letzten Stunden verändert, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Denn auch weiterhin würde das Paar sich um das Wohl ihres Volkes kümmern und diesem mit all ihren Kräften beistehen.  
  
Doch für ihr eigenes Schicksal sollten andere Dinge im Vordergrund stehen, wie Zusammenhalt, Vertrauen und Liebe. Es hatte schon etwas seltsames, wenn man bedachte, aus welchen Umständen Legolas sein Glück finden sollte.  
  
Kardels Angriffe waren der erste Schritt in Legolas neues Leben gewesen, da sich der junge König, damals ansonsten kaum auf den Weg in das Osthochland gemacht hätte, um Geritor zu suchen.  
  
Doch er hatte nicht nur Freunde finden können. Hier hatte er sein Herz verloren, was Legolas beinahe sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, nur die nächtlichen Sterne und ein rauer Wind hatten vermocht, dass er sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen abwandte. Sanft spielten die Finger des Königs mit den blonden Locken, während nichts außer einem wohligen Gefühl durch seinen Körper strömte.  
  
Eleya löste sich leicht von ihm und ließ ihren Blick verstohlen über die Umgebung schweifen. „Was ist?", ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen des Königs, als er ihrer neugierigen Prüfung folgte.  
  
„Ist das hier der Ort, von dem mein Vater immer erzählt hat?"verschmitzt schaute sie direkt in die weichen dunkelblauen Augen ihres Gatten und wusste sogleich, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte.  
  
„Wie ich schon damals sagte: viele Gründe gibt es, welche diesen Platz so besonders machen."Legolas kamen viele der lieb gewonnenen Erinnerungen wieder ins Gedächtnis, die er in all den Jahren hier gesammelt hatte. Aus seiner Jugend, wie er sich gemeinsam mit Meradeth hier oftmals wie Vagabunden heimlich getroffen hatte und sie ganze Nächte über Legenden und Geschichten diskutiert hatten. Erst viel später hatte der Elb bemerken sollen, das Thranduil, oder auch Meradeths Vater stets in sicherem Abstand über die Beiden wachten und sie meist erst nach einigen Stunden, darauf aufmerksam machten, dass es an der Zeit war, Heim zu gehen.  
  
Noch viele weitere Dinge brachte der König mit diesem Ort in Verbindung, doch sein Herz sagte ihm, dass in der heutigen Dunkelheit etwas Bedeutendes dazu kommen sollte. Widerstandslos ließ sich Eleya von ihrem Geliebten mitziehen, welcher sich zielstrebig und vollkommen sicher, durch das Geäst bewegte.  
  
Schließlich blieb er unter einem kleinen Überhang stehen, welcher sie Beide gänzlich von unerwünschten Blicken schützte. Alle andren Elben waren noch beisammen, um das heutige Bündnis ihres Prinzen zu feiern, welcher damit gleichzeitig zu ihrem neuen König geworden war. Niemand störte sich daran, dass die Hauptpersonen schon seit längerem nicht mehr unter ihnen wandelten.  
  
Niemand würde es wagen das Paar in dieser Nacht zu stören, auch wenn es sich um Entscheidungen in Bezug auf den Düsterwald beziehen sollte. Thranduil würde sich in diesen Stunden noch um alles kümmern, sollte wider Erwarten Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Es war für den Vater eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, denn er konnte sich selber noch lebhaft an seinen eigenen Bund erinnern und wusste zu gut, das der Moment kommen würde, in welchem man nur noch den Wunsch nach Abgeschiedenheit spürte.  
  
Lange Zeit hielt Legolas Eleya einfach nur fest. Der Mondschein brachte die volle Wirkung ihres Kopfschmuckes zu Tage, denn das Ithildin begann, einen sanften Schimmer abzustrahlen. Dieser Augenblick würde einzig ihnen allein gehören.  
  
Seine Arme waren um ihre Hüften geschlungen und drückten Eleya sanft an seine Brust. Ewigkeiten blickte er seiner Geliebten zärtlich in die Augen und schien immer tiefer in dem hellen Grün zu versinken. Nur zu gerne ließ die Elbe es zu, dass er in diesem Moment das Geschehen dirigierte und genoss einfach nur seine atemberaubende Wärme. Eleya genoss jede noch so geringe Berührung von ihm, doch gelang es ihr kaum noch, sich dem Verlangen, seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren, zu erwehren.  
  
In dem Blau seiner Augen fand sie nichts außer Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, in welche sich aber auch immer mehr Verlangen mischte, mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich. Irgendwann mochte Eleya der Versuchung nicht weiterhin widerstehen und wollte einfach nur die berauschenden Gefühle, welche sich in ihrem Inneren angestaut hatten, hingeben. Langsam hob sie ihr Gesicht, um endlich den ersehnten Kuss zu bekommen.  
  
Legolas gab ihrer stummen Bitte lächelnd nach und verschloss ihren Mund mit dem seinen. Seine Sinne überschwemmten ihn und etwas ungewohntes erwachte. Er wollte mehr, als diese Frau nur in seinen Armen zu halten. Der König hielt sie an sich gedrückt, während seine Lippen sich öffneten und seine Finger federleicht über ihren Rücken hinunterwanderten. Eleya verschlang geradezu jede dieser Empfindungen und gab sich völlig seinen fordernden Händen hin.  
  
Sie glitten erforschend über die gesamte Rückseite ihres Körpers. Unendliche Zärtlichkeit lag in seinen Berührungen, doch vermengte sich Neugierde, aber noch mehr Begierde in sie. Eleya lag in den Armen ihres Geliebten, welcher mit aller Zeit der Welt begann, die Verschlüsse ihres Mantels zu öffnen und dabei sanfte Küsse auf ihr Ohr zu tupfen, nur, um dann weiter auf der Innenseite ihres Halses sich mit jedem noch so kleinsten Teil ihres Körper vertraut zu machen. Eleya meinte, das ihr Herz zerspringen wollte, so sehr wand sie sich unter dem berauschenden Gefühl, welches noch unendlich intensiver war, als in ihren ersten intimen Stunden. Ohne nachzudenken, entledigte sie Legolas seiner Tunika und des Hemdes, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, gleich welches Vorhaben es auch sei.  
  
Die Kühle des Winters machte dem König nicht viel aus, viel zu sehr war er gefangen in der Atemlosigkeit des Augenblickes. Seine Finger schoben sich vorsichtig unter den Stoff, an der Seite ihres Ausschnittes, um die weiche und vor ihm unberührte Haut ihrer Schultern spüren zu können.  
  
Das Gesicht der Elbe lag in seiner Halsbeuge begraben, als das Kleid wenige Sekunden später völlig von ihr fiel und nichts mehr sie verdeckte. Ihr entging nicht das verstohlene Lächeln auf den Lippen ihres Gatten, bei seiner Musterung ihres Anblickes. In den Tiefen seiner blauen Augen glitzerte Stolz auf, während er über die sanften Wölbungen ihrer Hüften strich, bis hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln.  
  
Wie Feuer schien ihre Haut zu glühen und fand einzig in seinen Zärtlichkeiten Besänftigung. Überall, wo seine Hände, sein Mund, oder ein jeglicher anderer Teil seines Körpers sie auch nur berührten, schlichen wohlige Schauer nach. Doch so wunderbar sich dieses Kribbeln auch anfühlte, desto heftiger wurde auch das Bedauern, wenn es wieder abklang.  
  
Legolas stand ihr aber in nichts nach, denn alles in seinem Herzen reagierte ähnlich auf ihre Verführungen. Besonders, als ihre Finger ihn an Stellen berührten, welche noch niemals jemand anderes berührt hatte.  
  
Immer wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander, bis die Leidenschaft sie schließlich übermannte und nichts weiter auch nur noch die geringste Rolle spielte. Alleinig ihre Verbundenheit und tiefen Gefühle, welche von dem winterlichen Hauch umhüllt wurden, zählten noch, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen einen neuen Morgen ankündigten. 


	37. Eingehaltene Versprechen

Lulu Es kommen nicht mehr viele Kapitel, wie viele genau verrate ich aber noch nicht °zwinkert und sich vor Lulu verneig° es freut mich immer wieder von dir zu hören!

So weiter geht's.........

Eingehaltene Versprechen

Der nächste Vormittag sollte Abschied bedeuten von den neu gefundenen Verbündeten und auch Freunden. Die Krieger des Osthochlandes konnten ihren Aufbruch nicht länger verschieben, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig vor den Schneestürmen über die hohen Pässe wollten.

Nahezu alle aus dem Düsterwald hatten sich für einen letzten Gruß versammelt und doch schien keinem das Herz schwer zu sein.

Denn man hatte wieder zusammengefunden und allein schon durch die Verbindung des jungen Königs mit einer der ihren, würde ab jetzt wieder ein reger Kontakt zwischen den beiden Elbenvölkern herrschen.

Aryalon freut sich über die Wendungen in Düsterwald und war entschlossen, bestimmt noch des Öfteren seiner Schwester einen Besuch abzustatten, doch er sehnte sich nach der kleinen Siedlung, welche er sein Zuhause nannte. Das friedliche und abgelegene Tal, wo er Zeit seines Lebens ein zufriedenes und glückliches Dasein gelebt hatte.

Der Elb umarmte Eleya, bevor er sich hinter seinem Sohn Algar auf sein Pferd schwang. Parwne hatte schon aufgesessen, warte aber geduldig auf den Zweiten ihrer Zwillinge. Sie fühlte sich in diesen Wäldern wohl, doch zog es sie ebenfalls in ihre Heimat.

Legolas hatten den kleinen Saramin auf den Arm genommen. Der Junge war noch immer in die blonden Haare vernarrt, obwohl die helle Farbe in diesen Wäldern eigentlich normal war und das Kind sich hier eigentlich schon satt gesehen haben musste.

„Ich werde dich und meine Tante bestimmt bald wieder besuchen kommen." Das freche Grinsen und die Entschlossenheit, ließen den König auflachen, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass er dieses Gesicht so nie mehr wieder sehen würde. In einigen Jahren, würden die Zwillinge zwar bestimmt einmal sein Reich besuchen, doch dann als ausgewachsene Männer, welche dann zwar noch Jugendlich waren, aber zumindest das kindliche Gemüt bereits abgelegt haben würden.

„Das hoffe ich doch!"Vorsichtig setzte Legolas den Kleinen vor seine Mutter auf das Pferd und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund, welcher grade Gwilwileth behilflich war, sich auf ihren Hengst zu schwingen, obwohl die Elbe seine Unterstützung bestimmt nicht mehr benötigte.

In Meradeth Augen stand Traurigkeit, da er in den letzen Tagen viel Zeit mit der Elbe verbringen durfte. Doch er hatte schnell erkannt, dass dieses hübsche weibliche Wesen nur in ihrer Heimat glücklich sein konnte, zu sehr liebte sie ihr Tal im Hochland.

„Dann werden wir uns im Frühjahr wieder sehen?"Hoffnung war in der sanften Stimme der rotbraunhaarigen Elbe zu vernehmen und sie sah Meradeth für einen kurzen Moment unverfroren in die Augen.

„Ich pflege meine Versprechen zu halten."Ein mildes Lächeln, war das Letzte, was er ihr schenken konnte, bevor sie ihr Pferd wendete und sich ihren Leuten anschloss.

Gerne würde er aber ihrer Einladung folgen, einmal über längere Zeit, als bei seinem ersten Betreten dieses Reiches, dort zu verweilen. Aber das würde warten müssen, bis der Winter vorbei ging, solange brauchte ihn sein Freund hier, um die Kälte ohne größere Probleme zu überstehen.

Im zügigen Trapp setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung und machte sich auf einen anstrengenden Heimweg.

Legolas stellte sich neben seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund, der ihnen noch lange Zeit hinterher schaute, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich hoffe, es wird ein kurzer Winter dieses Jahr."Ein Lächeln umspielte Meradeths Züge, als er endlich seinen Blick von den mittlerweile leeren Ebenen abwendete.

Thranduil stand neben Geritor etwas im Hintergrund und meinte, diesen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck des langjährigen Freund seines Sohnes wieder zu erkennen. Es war zwar schon lange her, aber dennoch.

Geritor jedoch wollte den Düsterwald nicht verlassen, da sich einerseits noch keine Lösung für sein Problem hatte finden wollen, aber auch weil Odine sich noch nicht entscheiden konnte, wie ihr weiteres Leben aussehen sollte.

In das Tal, in welchem sie einst geboren wurde, vermochte sie nicht wieder zurückzukehren, da sich das Mädchen noch immer wie eine Verräterin vorkam. Eleya würde sie im Düsterwald stets willkommen heißen, das wusste Odine, aber sie konnte und wollte es nicht ertragen, durch auch nur irgend einen Elben sich immer wieder ihres naiven Fehlers bewusst zu werden.

Noch immer sprach Odine kaum, fasste aber langsam wieder Vertrauen, da ihre elbische Freundin und ihr Ziehvater sich sehr einfühlsam um sie kümmerten. Doch lagen die dunklen Erinnerungen wie ein undurchdringlicher Nebel über ihrem Gemüt.

Geritor hatte schnell eingesehen, dass er sie würde ziehen lassen müssen, wenn das Mädchen meinte, zumindest einen erstmaligen Ausweg gefunden zu haben. Seine Hoffnung ruhte auf dem Angebot eines vertrauenswürdigen älteren Menschen aus einer kleinen Siedlung bei Gondor. Er gehörte zu den Vertrauten Aragorns, hatte das Mädchen in sein Herz geschlossen und war bereit, sie vorerst aufzunehmen. Er besaß eine Farm auf dem Lande, welche er zusammen mit seiner Frau und seinen drei Töchtern bewohnte. Aber ohne Odines ernsthafte Zustimmung würde nichts dergleichen geschehen.

„Lass uns gehen!"Die leise Stimme Thranduils riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und nach einem schnellen Blick, musste Geritor erschrocken feststellen, das sein alter Freund und er selber sich ganz alleine noch an diesen Ort befanden.

„Und was nun?"Der ehemalige König hörte die unverschleierte Melancholie und verstand, was Geritor meinte. Für ihn selber war es ein gewaltiger Schritt gewesen, sein bisheriges Leben abzugeben und nun mit seiner Frau ihre alte Heimat zu besuchen. Thranduil war sich ihrer Sehnsucht nach dem, was sie einst alleinig für ihn hinter sich gelassen hatte, immer bewusst gewesen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihre Wünsche anzunehmen, was ihn keine große Überwindung kosten sollte, schon lange hatte er für sich nach mehr Ruhe verlangt.

Eleya ging mit einem unguten Gefühl einem kleinen Waldstück entgegen, welches für Odine in den letzten Wochen eine Art zuflucht geworden war. Stundenlang saß sie hier und blickte in den Himmel und hatte niemanden außer der jungen Königin und ihren Ziehvater auch nur Annäherungsweise an sich heran gelassen. Oft hatte sich die Elbe einfach nur neben ihre Freundin gesetzt, aber weder um zu reden, oder sonst etwas dergleichen. Sie versuchte einfach nur, da zu sein, wofür ihr sehr gedankt wurde, auch ohne jegliches Wort.

Das Mädchen lebte in ihren Gedanken immer und immer wieder das Geschehene von Beginn an durch und fand keinen rechten Weg, ihren Fehler zu akzeptieren, obgleich ihr keinerlei Anklage entgegengebracht wurde.

Zögernd stand Eleya vor den ersten Bäumen und wusste nicht recht, ob sie zu ihrer Freundin gehen sollte, denn ein Ahnen hatte die Elbe bereits beschlichen. Ein Gefühl, welches ihr sagte, das das Mädchen auch nach erneuten Bitten, gegen ein Leben bei den Elben dieses Waldes entschieden hatte.

„Odine?" Schon nach wenigen Schritten konnte Eleya sie sehen. Wie die ganzen anderen Male, saß sie an einem Baum gelehnt und beobachtet die Vorüberziehenden Wolken.

„Sie wandeln sich."Abwesend und ohne ihren Blick von Himmel zu senken, lächelte das Mädchen leicht. „Sie haben die Möglichkeit sich jederzeit zu verändern und nichts erinnert irgendwann mehr an das, was sie einst darstellten."Das Mädchen stockte. „Ich wünschte, dass ich ebenso alles hinter mir lassen könnte, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, doch immer wird man sich meiner Dummheit bewusst bleiben."

Eleya beobachtete sie eine Weile schweigend und verstand, was sie meinte. Odines Entscheidung war getroffen und der Grund, warum sie die Elbe gebeten hatte, zu ihr zu kommen, war Abschied.

Wenn sie hier bleiben würde, sollte ihre Seele niemals frieden finden und schweren Herzens stimmte die junge Königin zu. Eleya wusste, dass sie das Mädchen sehr vermissen würde, doch nur in der Ferne, gab es eine Chance, dass sie sich ein neues Leben aufbauen konnte.

„Wann wirst du den Düsterwald verlassen?"Odine strahlte dankbar auf, als sie in den hellgrünen Augen weder Missmut, noch Unverständnis erkennen konnte.

„Schon morgen."Leise war ihre Stimme und ein trauriger Unterton lag deutlich in dieser. "Ich werde zusammen mit Aragorn und seinen Gefolge in Richtung Gondor reiten."

Das Mädchen würde Eleya, die für sie immer wie eine Schwester gewesen war, sehr vermissen und hoffte sehr, sie irgendwann noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Niemals wieder würde Odine eines der Elbenreiche betreten und die neuen Pflichten ihrer Freundin banden sie für die nächsten Jahre ganz an den Düsterwald.

„Verbringen wir die Nacht, wie sonst immer in den Höhen des Osthochlandes?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Elbe, was bedeutete, dass sie nur die Sterne und Himmelsbilder ansahen und sich erzählten, was grade ihr Herz, oder Gemüt in Aufruhr versetzte. Meist waren es unbedeutende Dinge gewesen, über die man einfach nur Lachen konnte und die einem halfen, die Welt nicht mehr ganz so düster zu sehn.

„Gut, du fängst an."Odine lehnte sich grinsend zurück und wartete auf die Eleyas Antwort, doch es kam keine. Bewegungslos horchte die Elbe in die tieferen Ebenen der Wälder und jeglicher positiver Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verschwand mit einem Mal.

Das Mädchen vermochte nichts zu hören, aber zu oft war sie zusammen mit ihrer Freundin in solchen Situationen gewesen und niemals hatte sich das Gespür Eleyas getäuscht. Nur, welche Feinde sollten sich noch innerhalb der der Waldlandreichgrenzen befinden?

Odine suchte den Boden nach Gegenständen ab, die sich als Waffen eignen würden, wenn auch nur zu einer kurzen Verteidigung. Auch wenn Eleya ihre zwei Dolche bei sich trug, würden sie alleine nicht viel ausrichten können, sobald es mehrere Gegner sein sollten.

Die Elbe schloss konzentriert ihre Augen. Ein Fluchtversuch, würde sinnlos sein, da die Angreifer, welche sich zielstrebig auf sie beide zu bewegten, schon viel zu nahe waren und zudem zu zahlreich.

Es waren leise Schritte, gepaart mit schweren und stampfenden, die aber noch ein ganzes Stück, weiter hinter den anderen lagen. Es war ein Elb, der sich bereits fast neben ihnen befand, doch ihr Gefühl sagte Eleya, dass er nicht mit friedlichen Absichten kam und unendlichen Zorn mit sich trug.

„Na, mein hübsches Kind?!"Odine schreckte panisch bei der zuckersüßen Stimme, die plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte, zusammen. Angst erfüllte ihren gesamten Körper und ohne es verbergen zu können, begann das Mädchen, zu zittern. Es stand außer Frage, wer sich grade erneut in ihr Leben zurückdrängte.

„Und wenn haben wir denn da noch?"Kardel schlich wie ein Raubtier um die Beiden herum, wobei er das Mädchen gar nicht weiter beachtete.

„Meine Königin."Ein böses Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich übertrieben verbeugte und sie musternd nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Nun sagt mir schon den Grund, was ihr noch hier wollt."Eleyas Worte waren tonlos und ihr Gesicht eine steinerne Maske, die keinerlei Emotionen verriet.

Etwas überrascht blickte der Tyrann auf sie nieder, lachte dann aber schlagartig ungehalten los. Es machte einen Moment den Anschein, als ob sich gar nicht wieder einkriegen wollte, aber dennoch schlich sich nach und nach immer mehr Boshaftigkeit darunter.

Eleya beobachtete Odine aus dem Augenwinkel, doch sie versuchte nicht zu fliehen, obwohl Kardel nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr zeigte. Wie ein in die Falle getriebenes Tier, saß das Mädchen versteinert an den Baumstamm gepresst und starrte Kardel panisch an.

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, Geritor."Der Tyrann sprach mehr zu sich selber, doch dann wendete er sich wieder alleinig Eleya zu. Die Elbe wusste zwar noch nicht so recht, worum es genau ging, aber es erklärte das seltsame Verhalten ihres Vaters. Vor allem, weil er nach Möglichkeit immer darauf bedacht gewesen war, dass sie nie alleine irgendwohin ging und in seiner, oder Legolas Begleitung weilte.

„Nun." Genüsslich kniete sich Kardel zu ihr herab und strich mit einem Finger in Höhe ihrer Schulter über den Saum ihres Kleides, achtete aber sorgsam darauf, nicht ihre Haut zu berühren. Nur mit größter Überwindung gelang es der Königin, nicht angewidert zurückzuweichen, denn das zerstörte ehemalige elbische Antlitz des Tyrannen, kam ihrem Gesicht bedrohlich näher, bis sie den fauligen Atmen und seinen abartigen Gestank bereits auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

„Selbst wenn der gute Geritor dir mein kleines Versprechen nicht Preis zu geben vermochte, werde ich seinem Beispiel keinesfalls nacheifern." Das selbstgerechte Lächeln auf den Zügen, wich einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, welches auch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Odine streifte. Ihre Augen lagen bei den beiden Messern, welche Eleya bei sich trug, aber noch immer saß sie wie angewurzelt da. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich wusste, dass dein Vater alles versuchen würde, um dich zu schützen, aber es gibt immer eine Lücke, oder ein Loch in dem man sich verkriechen kann und einfach abwartet, zumindest wenn man einen Ort Jahrtausende seine Heimat nennen durfte."Er genoss es sichtlich, seine Überlegenheit auszuspielen.

Eleya beobachtete die ganze Zeit über ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin und auch ihr war der mittlerweile rachsüchtige Ausdruck nicht entgangen, welcher abwechselnd zwischen Kardel und den Dolchen hin und her wanderte. Ein ernster Blick genügte jedoch, um Odine begreiflich zu machen, jetzt keines Falles danach zu greifen. Die Elbe vermochte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, ob es Uruk-Hais waren, aber doch, dass über ein Dutzend etwas abseits warteten. Bereit, die beiden Frauen bei dem auch nur kleinsten Versuch sich ihrem Herr zu widersetzen, gnadenlos zu erschlagen.

Plötzlich sprang Kardel auf seine Füße und riss wie von Sinnen an den Haaren der Königin, um sie zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. Ihre äußere Ruhe und das anscheinende Desinteresse machten ihn rasend und glichen nicht dem, was er zu sehen gehofft hatte.

„Verflucht sei der Vater in deinem Blut!"Gewaltsam zog er Eleya zu sich hoch und presste sie brutal gegen den Baum, welcher sich nun hinter ihr befand.

In ihrem Herzen hatten Angst und Furcht schon längst überhand genommen, doch noch immer gestattete sich die Königin nicht, auch nur die geringste Blöße zu zeigen und trotzte.

„Ich habe Geritor mein Versprechen gegeben, dich zu zerstören und sei dir gewiss, dass ich nicht so zurückhaltend wie bei dem Menschen hier sein werde."Kalt nickte er in Odines Richtung, beachtete die aber sie aber nicht weiter.

Jetzt konnte Eleya das gesamte Verhalten ihres Vaters wie einzelne Scherben zusammensetzten und verstehen, warum er die Schlacht verlassen hatte. Eine Eigenart, welche sonst nicht zu den seinen gehörte.

Erst mit diesen Worten, erwachte das Mädchen aus ihrer Apathie und zog sich langsam an den Ästen hoch, welche aus der Rinde der Eiche wuchsen.

„Du wirst mein sein und wenn du nicht willig bist, dich mir bedingungslos zu unterwerfen, so soll dein Leben ein langsames und grausames Ende finden."

Odine fuhr wütend nach vorne und wollte nach Eleyas beiden Dolchen greifen, doch Kardel konnte viel zu schnell reagieren und presste seine Finger tief in das zarte Handgelenk des Mädchens.

„Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten."Noch bevor seine Worte ganz ausgesprochen waren, zeigten sich die Uruk-Hais, und Odine verwünschte sich insgeheim, denn wenn es auch nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, sich zur Gegenwehr zu setzen, wäre es schon längst geschehen.

Ein Schwert legte sich an die Kehle der Königin. „Geh zu Geritor und sag ihm, dass er verloren hat."Kardel wirbelte das Mädchen so hart nach hinten, dass sie stürzte und mit dem Kopf an einen Baumstamm prallte.

Ihr Blick wurde trüb und nur noch schemenhaft konnte Odine die Gestalten erkennen, welche Eleya bedrohend, hinter den Bäumen verschwanden.


	38. Abgrundtiefer Hass

Yavanna .........habe mich beeilt und hoffe das dir das Kapitelchen hier gefällt °g°. Es kommt nicht mehr viel, aber ließ einfach selber °zwinker°

Narwain ...........ich gebe es ja zu , es war ein gemeiner Cliffhänger und gelobe Besserung, habe aber das Gefühl das du mich hiernach, nun ja, ich gehe lieber schon mal in Deckung °unschuldig grinst°

Lulu .................vielen dank für all die lieben Reviews °knuddel° so das Ende ist eingeläutet und auch recht überraschend für mich, obwohl nun auch wieder nicht ganz °denkt jetzt euch nicht weiter über ihre aussage nach° Bin gespannt was du sagst!

Abgrundtiefer Hass

Odines Herz drohte, in ihrem Leib zu zerspringen. Den ganzen Weg war sie so schnell gelaufen, wie ihre Beine das Mädchen hatten tragen wollen und doch hatte sie über eine Stunde gebraucht, um den Palast zu erreichen.

Sie ging langsam über den gespaltenen Baumstamm, der extra für die Menschen, welche noch immer den Elben des Düsterwaldes halfen, als provisorische Brücke über den Fluss gelegt worden war, da sie den Pfad über das schmale Seil nicht gehen konnten.

Die Wachen musterten sie nur kurz, ließen Odine aber ohne jegliches Wort an sich vorbei. Zielstrebig ging sie auf die Gemächer von Thranduil zu, wohin dieser sich mit ihrem Ziehvater und Legolas zurückgezogen hatte. Zumindest war das die Auskunft, welche man ihr erteilte und das Mädchen zwang sich, ihre Angst und Panik bis zum Durchschreiten der Tür zu unterdrücken. Es wäre nicht sonderlich gut gewesen, jemanden merken zu lassen, dass etwas geschehen war, da es sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten würde.

Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand an das edle Holz, geschmückt mit dem königlichen Siegel, öffnete die Tür aber nicht. Sie hörte Stimmen, welche über das Geschehende und über Dinge sprachen, die noch zu erledigen waren.

Odine überkam die Angst, bei dem Gedanken, ihrem Vater erzählen zu müssen, was sich in dem kleinen Wäldchen abgespielt hatte. Immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, ob es ihre Schuld war, denn war sie es nicht gewesen, die Eleya hatte eine Nachricht überbringen lassen, mit der Bitte zu ihr zu kommen? Wie sollte sie Legolas erklären, dass seine Gattin, kaum einen halben Tag, nachdem die zusammen in den Palast eingekehrt waren, in der Gewalt von Kardel war und nichts Gutes Eleya erwarten würde?

Plötzlich wurde die Tür von der Innenseite geöffnet und das Mädchen wäre wohl wegen ihres leichten Anlehnens gestürzt, aber Geritor fing sie auf, als wenn er bereits damit gerechnet hätte.

„Was ist geschehen, dass du schon seit Minuten vor der Tür stehst und nicht wagst anzuklopfen?" Sanft strich der Elb über Odines Rücken, doch das Zittern und ihre Scheu ihm in die Augen zu sehen, vermochten alleinig, ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm zu wecken.

Auf ihr erneutes Schweigen hin, nahm Geritor das Gesicht des Mädchens zwischen seine Hände und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt, ihn anzusehen. Dabei entgingen ihm nicht die kritischen und misstrauischen Blicke Thranduils und seiner Frau, aber am wenigsten die von Legolas, welcher offensichtlich ebenfalls Böses ahnte.

„Odine, was ist geschehen?"Das Drängen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Die blauen Augen des Mädchens wanderten von denen ihres Vaters, zu denen des jungen Königs und in diesem Moment begriff Geritor, dass Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Die Miene Legolas spiegelte für einen Augenblick Ungeduld wieder, dann besann er sich aber und mahnte sich zur Ruhe.

„Eleya....Kardel....er hat sie..." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, welches mit jedem Wort in ein Schluchzen überging. Geritor entwich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er konnte kaum atmen, so sehr schnürte ihm die Angst um seine Tochter die Kehle zu.

Legolas starrte einige Sekunden ausdruckslos an die Wand und dreht sich plötzlich ruckartig herum, um aus der Tür zu stürmen. Melyanna lief ihm nach und hielt ihren Sohn mit allen Mitteln zurück. Sie kannte Kardel nur zu gut, denn er hatte unzählige Male vor ihrer Hochzeit aufs bösartigste intrigiert und Legolas Tod wäre eine noch zusätzliche Genugtuung für ihn.

„Es ist nicht dein Kampf!" Thranduil stellte sich an die Seite seines Sohnes und fügte noch zögerlich hinzu: „Nicht dieses Mal."

Er konnte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers verstehen, welche Angst und Sorge Legolas grade überfluteten. Kaum einen Tag war Eleya seine Gattin und sie jetzt zu verlieren, würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Geritor blickte seinen langjährigen Freund durchdringen an und wortlos verstanden sie einander. Sie würden ihrem Erzfeind erneut gegenübertreten, doch dieses Mal würde es ein letztes Aufeinandertreffen werden.

Aber zu aller Überraschung, war es Melyanna, welche sich als erstes ihren Bogen von der Wand nahm und sich ihren Köcher umschnallte. All die Jahre hatte sie sich sorgsamst um ihre Waffen gekümmert. Sie besaß herausstechende Fähigkeiten und Geschicklichkeit mit dem Bogen, welche sich ebenso bei ihrem Sohn zeigten. Zudem hatte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Legolas darin zu unterrichten und liebte es, mit ihm auch ihr eigenes Können noch immer weiter zu perfektionieren.

„Bleib hier im Palast!"Geritor schob seine Ziehtochter keinen Widerspruch duldend tiefer in den Raum, drückte sie in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Thranduil nickte ihm nur knapp zu und wandte sich dann an seine Frau. Erst wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie bei Odine bleiben sollte, doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Melyanna, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr Königin dieses Reiches war, nicht davon abzubringen vermochte. In ihren Augen blitzten Kampfeslust und auch Rache auf. Melyanna hatte einst zuviel unter Kardels Intrigen erleiden müssen.

Ihre Liebe zum damaligen König des Düsterwaldes, welcher zum Übel des Tyrannen diese auch noch erwiderte, hatte er der Elbe nicht vergönnen wollen. Schließlich war so sein Begehren auf den Thron sehr unwahrscheinlich geworden. Zwar war öffentlich bekannt, das Melyanna nur wenig von einer Mutter in sich trug, aber trotz allem wusste man, dass sie Thranduil einen Erben schenken würde, sollte es soweit kommen.

Geritor kam mit seinen Waffen, die er grade geholt hatte zurück gerannt und blickte einmal in jedes Gesicht. Es war unnötig, viele Wachen mitzunehmen, da diese Zusammenkunft alleinig eine Angelegenheit zwischen Kardel und denjenigen war, welche sich hier in diesem Raum befanden.

Entschlossen trat Legolas neben seinen Vater. „Ich werde euch begleiten."

Bei seinen Worten erhob sich auch Odine wieder und stellte sich neben den König. Thranduil musterte das Mädchen kurz und nickte seinem Freund bittend zu. Er wusste, dass nur so sich ihre Qualen mindern würden und sie einen Weg finden könnte, wieder zu leben.

Ihre Hände und vor allem ihre Schultern schmerzten. Eleya hatte Mühe, zu atmen; viel zu fest hatte Kardel ihre Stricke binden lassen. Nun stand sie schon seit Stunden an diesen Stamm gefesselt und nichts geschah.

Man hatte sie nicht sonderlich weit entfernt in die Nähe eines kleinen Sees gebracht, den die Elbe bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sie war über einen holprigen und äußerst unwegsamen Pfad geführt worden, welcher in der zweiten Hälfte ziemlich steil abwärts verlief. Hier schien auch das Geheimnis zu sein, wie sich der Tyrann unerkannt solange hier im Düsterwald hatte aufhalten können. Um sich vor den Augen der andren Elben vorerst noch zu verbergen, hatte er sich in diesen kleinen Talkessel zurückgezogen, von wo man Anbindung an eine unterirdische Grotte besaß. Ihre unzähligen Ausläufer bahnten sich wie ein Irrgarten ihren Weg, bis unter das Wasser des Sees und waren zum Teil sogar überschwemmt. Wenn man dort durchschwamm, gab es mehrere kleine Luftlöcher, wo es fast unmöglich war, einen zu finden.

Zumindest hatte Kardel der Elbe den ganzen Weg über wie ein stolzer Hahn davon berichtet und wie er es geschafft hatte, sich unbemerkt zu verstecken. Auch wenn Eleya die Geschichten von seinem Selbstlob nicht wirklich interessierten, versuchte sie, jedes seiner Worte zu behalten.

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich schon beinahe vollends über den Horizont gelegt und die Kälte zog sich langsam durch ihren Körper. Wie ein Stück Vieh hatte man die Königin hier angebunden und ignorierte schon fast ihre Gegenwart. Es machte Eleya wütend, da sie keinen echten Sinn in dem Handeln sah.

Es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis ihr Vater in Begleitung von Thranduil und wohl auch ihres Gatten hier herfinden würde, aber genau auf diesen Moment schien der Tyrann zu warten. Er wollte an seinen zwei alten Feinden Genugtuung verüben, indem er ihnen ihre Träume und Hoffnungen nahm. Wenn er Eleya vor den Augen Geritors, aber vor allem von Legolas umbrachte, würde das Herz des jungen Königs brechen, soviel vermochte Kardel zu sagen.

Der Tyrann saß mit einer Seelenruhe an dem geschürten Feuer und verspeiste genüsslich ein Stück des Kaninchens. Seine Uruk-Hais hatte er auf verschiedene Wachposten geschickt, nicht drauf achtend, dass auch sie einmal eine Pause oder Mahlzeit benötigen könnten.

Nicht mal während sie alleine waren, hatte er die Elbe auch nur im Geringsten beachtet. Kardel wärmte sich lediglich am Feuer und summte zufrieden ein selbstgefälliges Lied leise vor sich hin. Er hielt währenddessen ihre beiden Dolche in der Hand und untersuchte diese eingehend.

Eleya musterte ihre Umgebung genau und schätzte ab, aus welcher Richtung man einen Angriff von außerhalb wagen könnte. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass ihr Vater alles versuchen würde, sie zu befreien. Aber zugleich hatte sie auch Angst. Kardel war berechnend genug, um genau die Reaktion von Geritor, aber auch Legolas vorhersehen zu können.

„Zerbreche dir erst gar nicht den Kopf."Ausgelassenheit und unglaubliche Arroganz lagen in der Stimme des Tyrannen, welcher sich noch immer nicht dazu herabbewegte, sie auch nur mit einem Blick zu würdigen.

Mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung funkelte die Elbe den Rücken des Tyrannen an. Als wenn er es gespürt hätte, drehte er sich um und musterte die blonde Elbe genauestens.

„Du hast das Wesen Geritors in dir."Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Aussage und zu Eleyas Verwunderung, fand sie Bedauern in den Zügen des Tyrannen. Sie zögerte mit einer Antwort, worauf sich das Grinsen in Kardels Gesicht nur noch verbreiterte.

„Kein Schweigen, oder Wort vermag es, dein Schicksal noch zu verändern. Da du wiederholt mein Angebot ausgeschlagen hast, wirst du den Tod finden."Wieder wendete er sich ab und die Elbe meinte, noch etwas, das sich nach „ so eine Verschwendung"anhörte, zu verstehen, als der Tyrann sich zu der kleinen Freuerstelle begab und mit nachdenklichem Gesicht die Umgebung musterte.

Einer seiner Uruk-Hais, welcher seinen Posten auf einer höheren Felskuppe gehabt hatte, fiel leblos in die Tief, beinahe vor die Füße Kardels. Seine Kehle war mit einem einzigen sauberen Schnitt durchtrennt worden und in seinen Zügen waren noch der Schrecken, sowie Überraschung zu sehen.

Eleyas Blick wanderte von dem Toten wieder in die Höhe und sie wunderte sich nicht, dass ihr Vater und Thranduil zu sehen waren, welche gelassen Kardel herausforderten.

„Ihr habt euch aber Zeit gelassen." rief der Tyrann den Beiden beinahe zu fröhlich zu. „Ich warte doch so ungern."

Die Beiden Elben gingen langsam den steinigen und rutschigen Pfad hinunter und machten keine Anstalten, auch nur eine ihrer Waffen zu ziehen. Sie wussten, dass Kardel sie nicht nur einfach töten wollte. Demütigen und ihre Träume zerstören, das war sein Ziel. Womit sollte es besser gelingen und tiefer in ihr Herz schneiden, als mit dem Ableben ihrer Kinder, welche all ihre Hoffnungen trugen?!

Kardel schien noch nach Weiteren zu suchen und schien enttäuscht, dass niemand ihnen folgte. Auch konnte er keine weitere Gefahr spüren, oder einer seiner anderen Uruk-Hais gab ein Zeichen des Angriffes von sich.

Geritor musterte unauffällig seine Tochter, um sich zu vergewissern, das Eleya unversehrt war, wendete sich dann aber beruhigt wieder seinem Feind zu. Der Elb entschloss, dass es für sein Kind noch am sichersten war, gefesselt zu bleiben. Nur zu gut kannte er Eleya und wusste, dass sie versuchen würde ihm, oder auch Thranduil auf irgendeine Weise zu Hilfe zu kommen. Was auch mit ihnen Beiden geschehen würde, es standen noch mehrere Mitglieder ihrer Familie bereit, um sie später zu befreien.

Geritor war sich wohl bewusst, dass nicht mehr sie beide es waren, welche für die Zukunft Düsterwaldes wichtig waren und darum galt es, seine Tochter zu schützen.

Seine Augen hatten einen dunkelgrauen Schein angenommen, wie ihn seine Tochter noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Wut und Entschlossenheit funkelten ihn ihnen, genug, um unzählige andere Angreifer alleine schon die Flucht zu suchen zu lassen, um dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen, doch das Gesicht war im Gegensatz dazu völlig ausdruckslos.

Kardel bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle und ließ ebenfalls sein Schwert in der Scheide stecken.

Ewigkeiten schien es der blonden Elbe zu dauern, während denen die Drei sich einfach nur stumm mit nicht abweichenden Blicken unmissverständlich klar machten, dass es diesmal ernst war und keinerlei Ausflüchte gab.

Kardel bewegte sich als erster, Geritor nicht beachtend, auf Thranduil zu. Eisige Kälte strahlte von dem Tyrannen aus, als der ehemalige König nicht eine Anstalt machte, auch nur Zentimeter zurückzuweichen.

„Es ist bedauerlich, dass du abgedankt hast, denn so muss auch dein Sohn sterben, damit ich mir holen kann, was schon immer mein war."Die Stimme war untermauert von Gleichgültigkeit.

Die Aufforderung verstehend, zog Thranduil ohne Hast sein Schwert, welches er schon immer bevorzugte. Wie ein Raubtier bewegte er sich langsam um Kardel herum, welcher sich schon fast mit Vorfreude seinem alten Widersacher entgegen stellte und demonstrativ seine Waffe schwang.

Geritor hingegen war, sich bereithaltend, ein paar Schritte zurück getreten, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich in den Kampf einzumischen. Dieses Duell war nicht Seins. Er würde schon noch seine Gelegenheit bekommen und Geduld war noch niemals eine Tugend gewesen, an der es ihm mangelte.

Ein Röcheln wurde etwas außerhalb hörbar und wenige Sekunden später, fiel ein weiterer der Uruk-Hai zwischen den Bäumen hervor, in dessen Kehle ein Pfeil der Waldelben steckte. Legolas tauchte direkt hinter ihm auf und im Dickicht waren weitere Auseinandersetzungen zu hören, welche deutlich zu Ungunsten der Gefolgschaft des Tyrannen verliefen.

Bei diesem Anblick und den Geräuschen stieß Kardel wild auf Thranduil ein. Gnadenlos attackierte er sein Gegenüber mit aller Kraft, die er aufzubringen vermochte, fand aber kein Ziel, das er treffen konnte. Zu geschickt wich der ehemalige König aus und parierte gekonnt jeden Zug.

Zwei Uruk-Hais verfolgten Odine, welche versuchte, sich in den Kessel zu retten und drängten sie in Eleyas Nähe vor ein undurchdringbares Gebüsch. Geritors Kopf flog hektisch um und er wollte seiner Ziehtochter zur Hilfe eilen. Einer der Beiden wandte sich jedoch dem allein stehenden Elben zu. Aggressiv stürmte der Gehilfe Kardels auf ihn zu, wurde aber kalt und ohne Zögern niedergestreckt.

Der Tyrann, welcher Geritor nicht aus dem Augenwinkel gelassen hatte, nutzte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit und zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel und stach es ohne zu zielen, in Höhe von dessen Hüfte in Geritors Fleisch, während er mit dem Schwert Thranduils Schlag einfach nur abblockte.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei sank der Elb auf die Knie, unfähig seine Beine zu bewegen, oder gegen den unerträglichen Schmerz anzukämpfen. Der Dolch steckte noch immer in seinem Beckenknochen und löste sich nur leicht, als er sich vor Schmerzen nach vorne krümmte.

„Nein! Kümmere dich um Odine!" Es kam einem Befehl an seinen Freund gleich, als Thranduil zu ihm wollte, und Geritor zeigte zum Zeichen des Nachdruckes auf das Mädchen. Er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, dass seiner Ziehtochter noch ein weiteres Mal Leid zugefügt wurde. In Geritors Augen war nur bitterer Ernst zu lesen und seinen alten Freund zu gut kennend, fügte sich der ehemalige König missmutig.

Kardel ging mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf Geritor zu und stieß ihn mit einem brutalen Tritt auf den Rücken. Er wusste, das Verwundungen an der Stelle, an der sein Dolch steckte, höllische Schmerzen verursachten und für einige Momente die Kraft raubten, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Der Tyrann setzte sich halb auf den Oberkörper und presste sein Knie gnadenlos in den Unterleib des Elben.

„Wie aufopfernd du wieder bist."Mit einem rücksichtslosen Ruck zog er den Dolch aus dem Fleisch des Elben und setzte diesen wieder über dem rechten Lungenflügel ab, so dass bereits die ersten Blutstropfen an der Schneide hervorquollen.


	39. Weder Anfang noch Ende

Weder Anfang noch Ende

Eleya riss verzweifelt mit allen Kräften an ihren Fesseln. Es war grauenvoll für die Elbe, hier angebunden zu sein und hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihr Vater sein Leben für Odine einsetzte und dabei war, es zu verlieren.

Sie konnte nicht alles erkennen, da der Tyrann ihr einen genauen Blick auf Geritor versperrte. Aber sie konnte Kardels zerschlissene Hände sehen, welche den edel verzierten Griff des Dolches umfassten und sich gemeinsam mit diesem Millimeterweise in Richtung Boden senkten. Das Gesicht ihres Vaters spiegelte ein einziges Bild von unvorstellbaren Schmerzen wider, das sich mit jeder Bewegung Kardels verstärkte.

Eine eckige Klinge schwang kurz neben ihrem Kopf vorbei, so dass Eleya diesem noch mit Mühe ausweichen konnte, weil es ihr knapp gelang, ihren Kopf so weit es nur möglich war in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu drehen. Es war der Uruk-Hai, welcher noch immer versuchte, Odine zur Stecke zu bringen, doch Thranduil schlug mit einer fast schon panischen Mischung aus Seelenwund und Hass auf ihn ein.

„Lauf!" brüllte der Elb währenddessen nahezu auf das Mädchen ein und sogleich begab sie sich geduckt aus der direkten Gefahr.

Auch ohne einen Blick zu Geritor zu benötigen, wusste der ehemalige König, dass sein alter Freund dem Tode geweiht war und alles, was er selbst lediglich tun konnte, war, seinen letzten Willen zu erfüllen und seine beiden Töchter in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Nicht umsonst sollte sein Opfer sein und Kardel würde weit über das Zehnfache für diese Tat bezahlen müssen.

Erbarmungslos brachte er den Gehilfen Kardels zu Fall und rammte ihm mit einer Kälte, die Eleya niemals zuvor bei Thranduil gesehen hatte, sein Schwert direkt in das Herz.

Die Königin spürte, wie gleichzeitig einer der Stricke, welche sie an den Baum fesselten, zitternd durchgeschnitten wurde, aber nicht so, dass Eleya sich ohne Mühe von dem Stamm befreien konnte.

Legolas und seine Mutter hatten nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit für die Geschehnisse übrig, da sich auch noch die Letzten vom Gefolge des Tyrannen eingefunden hatten und sie in kraftraubende Kämpfe verwickelten.

Odine rannte mit Tränen in den Augen auf Geritor zu, sogar vergessend, Eleya auf gänzlichste von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Das Mädchen sah nur noch ihren Vater und wie er von Kardel gequält wurde. Als sie hinter dem Tyrannen zum Stillstand kam, wurde sie nicht von diesem beachtet. Er schien viel zu sehr von seiner Rache gefangen genommen und genoss es sichtlich, Geritor Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Odine ging wie in Trance an die Feuerstelle und griff sich ohne nachzudenken Eleyas Messer, welche Kardel nachlässig dort einfach hatte liegen lassen. Schritt für Schritt trat sie auf den Tyrannen zu, der ihr Leben und ihre Zukunft zerstört hatte.

Alle Bilder der grauenvollen Tage kehrten wieder, die unendlichen Demütigungen, welcher Kardel das Mädchen hatte durchleben lassen. An sein widerliches Lächeln, wenn sie ihn bat aufzuhören und seine darauf folgenden Spielchen, es vielleicht sogar zu tun. Einmal gab der Tyrann den Weg frei und öffnete Odine sogar galant die Tür. Aber es gab niemals auch nur die Chance auf eine Flucht, da seine Uruk-Hais stets außerhalb des Raumes standen, welcher ihr Gefängnis darstellte, nur darauf wartend, dass sie es wagte, über die Schwelle zu treten. Das waren nur Bruchstücke seiner Grausamkeiten und vergebens hatte sie versucht, es zu verdrängen.

Der Elb, welcher sie wie ein Vater aufgezogen hatte, lag keinen Widerstand ausübend nur still da. In seinen Augen stand nur Schmerz, der aber trotz allem noch von Sorge überschattet wurde. Selbst jetzt noch versuchte er, seine Töchter zu schützen, indem er sich schlicht dem blutgierigen Spiel Kardels hingab und so von dem eigentlichen Geschehen um sie beide herum ablenkte.

Hass kroch durch Odines Adern, als Kardel sie nicht mal bemerkte und wenn doch, das Mädchen durch eiserne Missachtung strafte. Sie hörte wie aus weiter Ferne noch Eleya nach ihr schreien, doch ihre Finger schlossen sich nur noch fester um den Griff des Messers und sie fixierte alleinig den Tyrannen.

„Das wagst du nicht!"erklang plötzlich die schon amüsierte Stimmte Kardels, doch er stellte zu spät fest, dass er sich dieses Mal geirrt hatte. Nicht einen Moment hatte der daran geglaubt, dass dieses Mädchen eine ernsthafte Gefahr für ihn darstellte, aber die Waffe, welche in seinem Rücken steckte und genau die Hauptschlagader gefunden hatte, belehrte ihn eines besseren.

Seine Hände verließ die Kraft den Dolch auch nur zu halten und langsam drehte sich der Tyrann mit einem nahezu irren Lachen zu Odine um und wollte etwas sagen, aber es kam keinerlei Ton aus seiner Kehle. Stattdessen fiel sein Körper einfach nur schlaff zu Boden und er rührte sich nicht mehr.

Geritor bekam alles nur noch wie durch einen Nebel mit, da er bei jedem Atemzug hätte aufschreien können. Doch seine Lungen, welche sich quälend langsam mit Blut füllten, untersagten ihm diesen Gefühlsausbruch. Kardels narbenversehene Fratze verschwand plötzlich und eine seltsame Stille erfüllte die Luft.

Das von Tränen überströmte Gesicht seiner dunkelhaarigen Ziehtochter blickte ihn unschlüssig an, doch der Elb hatte sich bereits eingestanden, dass sein Leben dem Ende zuging.

Zu tief steckte der Dolch in seiner Brust, um sein Schicksal noch abwenden zu können, aber Kardel war in keinster Weise willens gewesen, ihm einen schnellen Tot zu gönnen.

Sich ein Lächeln abringend, hob Geritor schwerfällig seinen Kopf ein wenig und strich mit der Hand zärtlich über Odines Wange.

Zwei Arme schoben sich stützend unter seinen Nacken und ohne es zu sehen, wusste Geritor, dass es sein Freund war, welcher mit äußerstem Widerwillen seiner Bitte gefolgt war. Thranduil würde auf ewig sein Vertrauen und seinen Dank besitzen.

Noch drei weitere Personen näherten sich ihnen und blieben ein paar Schritte entfernt, ehrfürchtig stehen. Keine Bewegung ging für einen Moment mehr von ihnen aus und jeder hing schweigend, aber vor allem betroffen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Melyanna legte schließlich ihre Hände sanft um die Schultern Odines und zog sie an sich. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr aus den Fängen des Tyrannen, konnte diese ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, was Geritor ebenfalls bemerkte und zufrieden nickte. Jetzt würde das Mädchen eine wirkliche Chance haben, wieder in ihr Leben zu finden.

Eleyas grüne Augen senkten sich über ihn und musterten ihn trauernd. Die Elbe hatte schon längst erkannt, dass sie lediglich nur noch Abschied nehmen konnte und ihr blieb kaum noch Zeit.

Ohne Vorwarnung schrie Geritor auf. Er verkrampfte sich und beinahe sämtliche Kraft strömte aus seinem Körper. Kreidebleich wäre er in sich zusammengesackt, wenn Thranduil ihn nicht achtsam gehalten hätte und ihn jetzt vollständig an sich lehnte. Ein metallischer Beigeschmack mischte sich zusehends in seiner Kehle dazu und jeder Atemzug war mehr, als nur eine Überwindung.

Eleya kniete über ihm und ein bittersüßes Lächeln bildete sich in seinen Zügen, denn sie vergoss eine Träne. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er sie bis zu diesem Augenblick so erlebt und das war bei ihrem Abschied von ihrer Mutter, vor siebenhundert Jahren, gewesen.

Es kostete ihn geraume Anstrengung, seine Hand zu ihrer Wange zu führen und mit den Fingern die Perle aufzufangen, die sich grade einen Weg durch ihre Wimpern suchte. Seine Kräfte reichten nicht lange und seine Hand fiel schwach auf seinen Oberkörper, wurde aber gleich wieder von Eleyas Fingern sanft umschlossen.

Der Schmerz, welcher sich von seiner Brust aus durch den gesamten Körper zog, ließ Geritor nicht sagen, ob das, was er sah, Wirklichkeit war, oder nur noch eine Halluzination.

Das Gesicht seiner Tochter begann, sich zu zerstreuen und ein leichter Schatten bildete sich im Hintergrund. Es war noch nicht deutbar, wer sich hinter diesen Schleiern verbarg, doch in seinem Herzen breitet sich eine angenehme Wärme aus, wie er sie schon unzählige Jahre nicht mehr hatte spüren dürfen.

Der Schatten vor seinen Augen verdichtete sich, und auch, wenn Geritor noch immer nicht genau erkennen konnte, wer sich ihm näherte, fühlte er es.

Maleyna erwartet ihn und jetzt, da all seine Schuldigkeiten abgegolten waren, war er auch bereit, zu gehen und Mittelerde, sowie seine Heimat, als auch das Osthochland seinen Nachkommen zu hinterlassen.

„Es wird ein neuer Morgen kommen!"In den geflüsterten Worten spiegelte sich eine Zuversicht wider, wie sie Eleya nur selten von ihrem Vater gehört hatte und auf seinen Zügen legte sich ein schon seliges Lächeln. „Auch für mich."

Das Gesicht seiner Frau nahm immer mehr den Platz von Eleya ein. Sein Geist wandte sich Maleyna zu und im gleichen Augenblick wichen sämtliche grauenvolle Schmerzen von ihm, welche den Elben seit dem Angriff Kardels plagten.

Die blonden Haare seiner Tochter waren dem dunklen Braun seiner Maleyna fast gänzlich gewichen und waren kaum noch mehr als ein Schatten. Geritors Seele war bereit, in Mandos Hallen einzutreten und er übergab sich aufs gänzlichste dem über allem geliebten Lächeln seiner Frau.

„Lebe Wohl!"war das Letzte was Eleya ihm noch zuhauchen konnte, bevor sich die grauen Augen schlossen und in einen ewigen Schlaf fielen.

Die sanften Bewegungen des Flusses schwebten über die Füße der jungen Königin und sein Wasser kroch langsam über ihre Knöchel hinauf. Es zog den schlichten Stoff, aus dunkel gehaltenen, grünen Farbtönen, in die Schwere, doch Eleya schenkte dem allen keinerlei Beachtung.

Trauernd lehnte die Elbe an den Arm ihres Gatten, nicht mehr wissend, wie viele Stunden bereits vergangen waren. Die vollkommene Dunkelheit der Nacht war im Begriff, dem sich ankündigenden Morgen zu weichen, ungewiss was er mit sich bringen würde. Geritor war in ihrem Herzen schon zu einem Teil der unendlichen Sterne verschmolzen und ein Blick in Richtung Himmel hatte ihn auf eine noch zusätzliche Art unsterblich werden lassen.

Ihr Vater hatte sie beinahe alles gelehrt, was sie wusste, auch viele Dinge, welche nicht gerade üblich für Frauen waren. Nie hatte sie sich erklären können, warum er immer so sehr darauf bedacht war, dass sie auch beherrschte, was eher den Männern zugeschrieben wurde.

Taktik, Planung, aber auch die Kampfeskunst waren immer ein Teil ihres Unterrichts gewesen, doch genauso auch, Ruhe zu bewahren und unter Druck ebenso besonnen zu reagieren.

Es war eine der Besonderheiten Geritors, sein vorausschauendes Denken, welches so viel weiter, als nur einige Jahre reichte.

Eleya hatte sich schon mehr als einmal in all der Zeit gefragt, wie Geritor meist schon vorher erahnen konnte, was geschehen würde?! Lag es an seinen wachsamen Augen, welche auch zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen vermochten, oder noch an mehr?

Schweigend hatte Legolas an ihrer Seite gestanden und streichelte abwesend immer wieder kaum spürbar über die offenen blonden Locken. Das Licht, welches Eleya bei der Abenddämmerung für ihren Vater angezündet hatte, war schon längst verloschen und Melyanna war die Einzige, welche noch zusammen mit Thranduil bei ihnen stand, ebenfalls nicht bereit, ihren alten Freund ziehen zu lassen. In ihrem Herzen würde er weiterleben und viele seiner kleinen Eigenarten, die durch Eleya auch noch weiterhin im Düsterwald existieren konnten, würden ihn damit unvergessen machen.

Bis fast zuletzt hatte Odine mit an den Ufern des Flusses gestanden und Abschied genommen. Und dieser sollte größer sein, als nur von ihrem Ziehvater, denn sie würde fortgehen und in Zukunft fernab jeglichen Elbenvolkes leben. Sie war dankbar, dort aufgewachsen zu sein, doch jetzt galt es für sie, sich abzuwenden und einen eigenen Weg zu gehen.

Auf Melyannas eindringliche Bitte, konnte Meradeth das Mädchen schließlich dazu bringen, zumindest zu versuchen, sich für den kommenden Tag auszuruhen, denn sie hatte keinerlei Ruhe gefunden, seit Kardels Hinterhalt auf Eleya und sie.

Odine war von diesem Erlebnis sehr mitgenommen worden und doch hatte es den dunkeln Schleier, welcher um ihre Seele lag, zu lösen vermocht. Hoffnung war wieder in das Herz des Mädchens zurückgekehrt und Zuversicht auf ein neues Leben.

Eleya hingegen war sich sicher, ihren Platz gefunden zu haben, auch wenn es ein schwerer Anfang gewesen war. In ihren Gedanken spiegelten sich immer wieder die letzten Worte ihres Vaters wider. Nie würde sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vergessen, als er offensichtlich freiwillig und sogar mit Freude seinem Leben in Mittelerde entsagte, ohne noch länger darum kämpfen zu wollen. Unzählige Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem die Elbe Geritor hatte so erleben dürfen und es hatte den Anschein gemacht, als sei er wieder mit Maleyna vereint worden.

Die Königin fand keine Erklärung, warum ihre Mutter, sollte es wirklich so gewesen sein, in Mandos Hallen wandelte. Aber auf diese Fragen sollte sie hier in Mittelerde keine Lösung finden, oder auch nur einen Ansatz, des Verstehens. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages Antwort bekommen, aber das lag in fernster Zukunft.

Thranduil beobachtete schon einige Stunden seinen Sohn und hatte sich eingestanden, dass nun endgültig der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, den Düsterwald zu verlassen. Es war ein bittersüßer Gedanke, denn sein Herz war so eng mit diesem Reich verbunden. Doch Geritors Tod verdeutlichte nur, dass sein Leben im Wandel war. Legolas brauchte seine Nähe und Beistand nicht mehr, aber Melyanna dafür umso mehr.

„Komm, meine Liebe!"Sanft lenkte Thranduil seine Gattin vom Ufer weg, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Widerspruch zu vernehmen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Palast, damit sie alles für ihre Abreise vorbereiten konnten.

Eleya drehte sich zu Legolas, als das Morgenrot sich ankündigte, und sah tief in die blauen Augen. Der König beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter und hauchte der Elbe einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Der Horizont färbte sich immer heller, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hervortraten und die Nacht immer weiter zur Vergangenheit werden ließen.

„Ein neuer Tag beginnt, so wie Vater sagte."Ohne ihren Blick vom Osten abzuwenden, lächelte die Königin auf, bereit, in ein neues Zeitalter zu treten. Doch sie wusste, dass Geritor sie auf eine bestimmte Art niemals verlassen hatte, oder es jemals würde.

Legolas nickte ihr zustimmend zu.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte er dem noch entstehenden Tag entgegen, denn das Schicksal hatte ihn, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, eingeholt. Von Kindheit an wurde der Elb auf diesen Moment vorbereitet, um diese Bürde eines Tages zu übernehmen und viele Jahre hatten bis jetzt vergehen sollen.

„Was wird uns jetzt erwarten?"Ernst blickte ihn Eleya mit melancholischen Augen an. Die Gefühle, die sich im Geist der Königin gegenseitig verdrängten, vermochten keinerlei Empfindungen auszulassen.

Die Sonne verkündete immer deutlicher den Morgen und ließ jetzt auch den letzten Stern verblassen. Mit ihrem Licht wuchs auch wieder die Zuversicht und der König dachte lange über die Worte Eleyas nach.

„Das vermag niemand zu sagen, doch es ist unsere Wahl, wie wir der Zukunft entgegentreten."Eleyas Antwort auf diese Worte von Legolas war nur ein zustimmendes Lächeln und eine zarte Hand, welche sich, um den Zusammenhalt noch zu verstärken, fest in die seine bettete.

Sie gaben einander ein stilles Versprechen, dass es sich lohnen würde, für jeden noch so kurzen Moment des Glückes und der Zufriedenheit zu kämpfen, gleich welche dunklen Pfade sie gehen müssten.

Doch es sollte nicht nur für das Paar alleine gelten, sondern auch für den gesamten Düsterwald. Es war nicht ganz klar zu sagen, ob sie an einem Anfang oder Ende standen, doch war es nicht wirklich von Bedeutung, da die Welt in der sie lebten in einem ewigen Kreislauf gefangen war.

Ende

So das ist das Ende meiner Geschichte, aber wie es sich gehört, kommt noch ein Epilog. Da werden noch so einige kleine Fragen geklärt.......

Ganz liebe Grüße an Lulu, Narwain und Yavanna, die mir immer so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben knuddel und ab jetzt kommen keine bösen Cliffhanger, oder ähnliches mehr Hand heb und verspricht

Alles weitere kommt mit den Epilog!!!


	40. Epilog

Epilog 

Legolas stand mit gewohnt ausdruckslosem Gesicht starr an die Wand gelehnt. Schon vor gut zwei Stunden, hatte man nach ihm gerufen, da die Zeit gekommen war, dass der Düsterwald ein neues Leben erwartete. Nachdenklich gestimmt, dachte er über die ersten harten Jahre seiner Regentschaft nach, welche wie im Fluge vergangen waren.

Unruhe stieg immer mehr in seinem Inneren auf, da der letzte Schrei Eleyas schon etwas her war und niemand die Tür von seinem Schlafgemach öffnete. Lediglich seine Mutter und Faithea waren bei seiner Gattin, um ihr beizustehen.

Unbewusst fuhr er sich über die Arme. Es war kalt geworden und er spürte den Frost nur zu deutlich, auch wenn dieser ihm kaum etwas anhaben konnte. Der Schnee fiel spät diesen Winter, doch bedeckte er innerhalb eines Tages den Boden gut eine Handbreite hoch mit seinem Weiß. Viele Jahrzehnte waren vergangen, für den König aber nicht von Bedeutung in seiner ewigen Jugend. Alleinig durch die beinah vollkommene Widerherstellung seines Reiches, wurde der Elb daran erinnert, dass sich vieles verändert hatte und wieder Ruhe und Frieden in den Düsterwald eingekehrt waren.

Für viele seiner Freunde fand ihre Lebenspanne langsam ein Ende. Am deutlichsten war das bei seinem zwergischen Freund zu sehen, dessen roter Bart sich ins weißgraue gewandelt hatte und dessen Lebensabend sich unweigerlich näherte. Gimli und seiner Frau waren viele zufriedene Jahre vergönnt gewesen, bis Myra im Frühling letztes Jahre von schwerer Krankheit überschattet worden war.

Auch sonst hatte sich so einiges geändert. Sein Vater war den lange gehegten Wünschen Melyannas nachgegangen und mit ihr einige Zeit durch Mittelerde gereist, bis sie sich entschlossen hatten, das Osthochland zu besuchen. Thranduil war gerne Aryalons Angebot nachgegangen und verbrachte seitdem schon viele Sommer in der kleinen Siedlung, welche Geritor einst erbaute.

Auch Meradeth hatte sich entschieden, ein neues Zuhause sein eigen zu nennen, nachdem er unzählige Male das Osthochland besuchte hatte. Jetzt fungierte er als Bote zwischen dem Tal und dem Waldlandreich, achtete aber sorgsam darauf, spätestens zu jedem Wechsel der Jahreszeiten an den Ort seiner Geburt zurückzukehren. Seine neu gegründete Familie verstand seine Sehnsucht nach der Heimat nur zu gut und vergönnte ihm jede seiner Reisen. Aber sie wussten auch, dass der dunkelhaarige Elb sich ebenso freute, wenn er sich wieder zu ihnen auf den Heimweg machte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Legolas Schulter und holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. Die blauen Augen seines Vaters musterten ihn schmunzelnd und ein Lachen bildete sich dabei auf Thranduils Gesicht.

„Willst du nicht hineingehen?"

Legolas schreckt auf und blickte dem anderen Arm Thranduils nach, welcher auf eine fast schon grinsende Faithea deutete.

Als sich die Geburt seines ersten Enkelkindes langsam ankündigte, war Thranduil zusammen mit Melyanna gekommen, um an diesem bedeutenden Tag für den Düsterwald ebenfalls anwesend zu sein.

„Man verlangt nach Euch, Hoheit." Faithea gab den Weg zu Eleya frei und nur etwas zögerlich setzte sich der König in Bewegung.

Strahlend begrüßten ihn hellgrüne Augen, als Legolas sich ihr langsam näherte und leicht verwirrt seinen Blick über das Bett gleiten ließ, aber nichts weiter außer seiner schmunzelnden Gattin fand.

Fragend sah Legolas sie durchdringend an, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass etwas Schlechtes geschehen war und ohne ein weiters Wort, zog Eleya vorsichtig die Decke etwas nach unten.

Freude überflutete sein Herz, als sich ihm ein kleines Bündel offenbarte. Für den König war es ein beinahe unglaublicher Gedanke, dass dieses kleine Wesen ein Teil von ihm war und noch wichtiger ebenfalls von Eleya.

„Du hast eine Tochter."

Legolas beugte sich zu seiner Frau herunter und strich gerührt leicht über den Kopf des Kindes und bedachte währenddessen Eleya mit einem sanften und liebevollen Kuss.

Ein leises Murren ließ das Paar sich lächelnd voneinander abwenden und der König nahm achtsam und voller Ehrfurcht, sein erstes Kind auf den Arm. Das Mädchen beruhigte sich sogleich und schmiegte sich fast schon an Legolas Brust, als ob es wüsste, dass er der Vater war, welcher immer für sie da sein würde.

Einige Momente blickte er das kleine Geschöpf einfach nur an und musterte ihre neugierigen und lebensfreudigen Augen. Diese ähnelten von Ausdruck her denen Eleyas, nur dass sie anstatt Grün, eine hellblaue Färbung aufwiesen.

„Ich werde ihr den Namen Gasteyla geben."

Zustimmend lächelte seine Gattin ihm zu und Legolas deutete jetzt auf Thranduil, welcher noch zögernd in der Tür wartete.

Erst jetzt trat dieser näher und warf einen genaueren Blick auf sein Enkelkind und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war stark und der Geist Eleyas lebte ihn ihr, doch sie war ein Geschöpf des Düsterwaldes und etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass das Mädchen nicht der einzige Nachkomme der Beiden bleiben sollte.

Der König betrachtete seine Tochter2lange und fragte sich, welche Zukunft sich ihr öffnen würde? Einige Jahre lang würde es seine Aufgabe sein, sie zu beschützen und zu behüten, aber sie musste lernen sich selbst zur Wehr setzen zu können und als Vater galt es für ihn dann nur noch, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, bis sie ihren eigenen Weg fand.

Noch bevor Thranduil protestieren konnte, legte sein Sohn ihm plötzlich Gasteyla behutsam in die Arme und grinste stolz, während er sich neben seine Gattin auf den Bettrand setzte.

Eleya griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese sanft. Sie hoffte, dass Odine auch ihr Glück gefunden hatte. Seit dem Tode Geritors, lebte sie abgekapselt und nur wenig neue Nachrichten erreichten über sie die Grenzen dieses Reiches. Die Königin akzeptierte diese Entscheidung und war auch nicht willens, Fragen zu stellen.

„Das ist also der neue Erbe Düsterwaldes."Mit diesen Worten legte Thranduil das Kind mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder in Eleyas Arme und zog sich samt allen anderen Personen, welche noch anwesend waren, geräuschlos aus dem Raum zurück, um seinem Sohn und seiner Familie etwas Zeit für sich zugeben.

Wie sollte man das Schlechte auf der Welt erkennen können, wenn man nie etwas besaß, das einem mehr bedeutete, als sein eigenes Leben? Wie sollte man Freude und Glück wirklich schätzen können, wenn man nie gelitten hatte?

Es konnte kein Gutes ohne das Böse geben.

Immer wieder würde eines von Beiden erneut in die Welt eingreifen und hart Aufgebautes zerstören, oder wieder Hoffnungen aussähen.

Es war ein unendlicher Kreislauf, den man nur mit allen Kräften versuchen konnte, zu meistern.

Ende

So da sind wir am Ende meiner kleinen Geschichte angekommen, die eigentlich nur eine Kurzgeschichte werden sollte und nicht mehr als ein Spaß für eine gute Freundin.

Ok, es ist dann doch etwas ausgeartet g

Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an meine zwei Betaleserinnen, die trotz ihrer knappen Zeit sich hingesetzt haben, um mein Geschreibsel zu überarbeiten. Was hätte ich ohne Euch getan?!?!

Ich danke noch mal allen, die mitgelesen und ein Review da gelassen haben. Selbstverständlich auch den stillen Lesern zwinker

knuddelt noch mal besonders Yavanna , Narwain und Lulu

Damit verabschiede ich mich mit den Erben, um an etwas neuen zu arbeiten, das allerdings nichts mit Legolas, Elben, Herr der Ringe, oder Fanfiktions zu tun hat. Falls jemand Interesse hat es zu lesen, schickt einfach eine Mail a mich.


End file.
